Trigun
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The Past causes pain, no matter what you do or how long ago it happened. It's a lesson that everyone has to learn. Sadly, letting go of it isn't always easy, just as forgiving yourself isn't either. Kyri just wanted to leave everything behind her but that wasn't easy when your traveling companion had a huge bounty on his head. Trouble just seemed to like following Vash the Stampede
1. Opening and Characters

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Thanks to FallenAngelAlexander, I have learned that a previous...complainer has disappeared from FanFiction and have decided to repost my Trigun Story. The story was written three years ago but I plan on re-writing it all and making it better than it was before. Hopefully you all enjoy it again!**_

 _ **Again, thank you, FAAlexander. you have no idea how happy I am to know that someone remembered this story and wanted it back. It's reposting is dedicated to you.**_

 _ **TRIGUN**_

 _ **Introduction and Characters**_

Vash the Stampede is a wanted man with a habit of turning entire frontier towns into rubble. The price on his head is a fortune, and his path of destruction reaches across the arid wastelands of a desert planet. Unfortunately, most encounters with the spiky-haired gunslinger and his companion don't end up well for the bounty hunters who catch up with them; someone almost always gets hurt-and it's never Vash or Kyri. Oddly enough, for such an infamous fugitive, there's no proof that he's ever taken a life. In fact, he's a pacifist with a doughnut obsession who's more doofus than desperado. There's a whole lot more to him than his reputation let's on – Vash the Stampede definitely ain't your typical outlaw.

 _ **Vash the Stampede**_

 _-"LOVE AND PEACE!"_

 **Alias:** The Humanoid Typhoon, Ericks, the $$60000000000 man, Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gambigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the 3rd.

 **Race:** Plant

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:** 150

 **Height:** 5'11'

 **Birthplace:** Project SEEDS

 **Weapon:** Silver Revolver

A man truly on the run from the horrors of his past, Vash uses his jokes and playful ways to cheer not only himself up but Kyri as well. He and his friend are just trying to live their lives and stay away from battle and destruction but they seem to have a homing beacon on their backs as the horrid processes continue to find them wherever they go.

 _ **Kyri**_

 _-"In all honesty, I'm afraid. Afraid what I would have become had Vash not saved me."_

 **Alias:** Ki, The Bladed Siren

 **Race:** Plant

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:**?

 **Height:** 5'9'

 **Birthplace:** Project SEEDS

 **Weapon:** Black Gunblade

Kyri remembers little from before they crashed on this planet and something tells her that she doesn't want to remember it. Once known as the Bladed Siren, a woman with a reward close to Vash's own, she had no problem killing people when they got in her way but interactions with the goofball blond began to change her. Now, as she travels with Stampede, she is only seen as another prize as the try to capture Vash, which gets her involved in fighting them off. She finds Vash's jokes and stupidity to be charming though she does love it when he strikes his serious side. That being said, Kyri is, as one could say, Vash's medic.

 _ **Nicolas D. Wolfwood**_

 _-'We are nothing like God, not only are our powers limited, but sometimes we are driven to become the Devil himself.'_

 **Alias:** Nick Wolfwood, Nicholas the Punisher, Priest.

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:** Looks middle-aged

 **Height:** 6'0'

 **Birthplace:**?

 **Weapon:** The Punisher

A traveling Priest that Vash and Kyri meet along the way of their journey. Both of them know there's something strange about this said priest but both leave their comments off about it, leaving their noses out of others businesses. He seems to be a kind man, who likes to smoke and drink a lot, but he seems to act younger than he looks.

 _ **Alexia Rush**_

 _-"Won't try that again, will you?"_

 **Alias:** The Demon, Siren, Psycho (all compliments of her brother)

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** October 25

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 5'8'

 **Birthplace:** The city of July

 **Weapon:** Triple barrel Shotgun

A young woman that has turned into a Bounty hunter with her older brother due to the events in their life. Born in the city of July just days before its destruction, Alexia is extremely thankful that their parents took them to a different place to see their grandparents, escaping the destruction caused by Vash the Stampede. The siblings are a set of the few bounty hunters that DON'T want to track Vash the Stampede down and would rather catch all the other bounties as the idiots waste their time going after the Typhoon that they're never going to catch.

 _ **Alexander Rush**_

 _-"It should be my sister you're worried about."_

 **Alias:** Alex, Jerk, Asshole, Brute (Compliments of his sister)

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** October 25

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 6'1'

 **Birthplace:** City of July

 **Weapon:** Assault Rifle and a Magnum

A young man that has turned into a Bounty hunter with his younger sister, Alexia. As the older of the twins, Alex feels responsible in keeping his sister safe though he teases her often to hide his brotherly love. He could care less about Vash and his Bounty and has turned his back on that to get the other money that calls to him from the Bounties that he knows they CAN get. A top shooter and a womanizer, Alex lives his life in the here and now, not worrying about his future.

 _ **Milly Thompson**_

 _-'Never hold back in matters of the heart.'_

 **Alias:** Stun Gun Milly

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:** Early 20's.

 **Height:** 5'11'

 **Birthplace:**?

 **Weapon:** Concussion Gun

A young Bernardelli Agent, assistant to Meryl, Milly is quite familiar with the Rush Twins, being that they grew up together. A respectful woman, and sometimes simple, Milly is a sweet woman that is on a journey to find Vash the Stampede and is glad to meet with old friends along the way.

 _ **Meryl Stryfe**_

 _-'It's up to us to end the cycle of hatred. If we don't work to end the sorrow this time, then the cycle of pain will just continue on."_

 **Alias:** Derringer Meryl

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:** Middle 20's.

 **Height:** 5'2'

 **Birthplace:**?

 **Weapon:** Derringer Pistols

An agent of the Bernardelli Insurance Society sent to evaluate claims regarding Vash the Stampede. Intent on getting her work done, she won't let anything come between her and it, even as more and more crazy things seem the happen the longer she and Milly stick around Vash and the others.

 _ **Knives Millions**_

 _-'The humans treat you well? Did you have fun, dear brother?'_

 **Alias:** Dearest, Big Brother.

 **Race:** Plant

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:** 150

 **Height:** 5'11'

 **Birthplace:** Project SEEDs

 **Weapon:** Black Revolver

Vash's older brother, Knives was at first a kind and caring young man, but in time he began to hate humans. It turned himself into the psychopathic and cruel being he is now. The only piece of kindness he seems to have left is left in the hands of Kyra, who has followed him through his plans since the beginning.

 _ **Kyra**_

 _-'I'm tired of it. Tired of it all.'_

 **Alias:** Ki-Ki.

 **Race:** Plant

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:**?

 **Age:**?

 **Height:** 5'8'

 **Birthplace:** Project SEEDS

 **Weapon:** Silver Gunblade

Kyra is Kyri's younger sister and remembers everything about their childhood on Project SEEDS. She hated it all and turned to Knives and together they sought their revenge against the humans together. Over the years of all that had happened, feelings progressed and Knives and Kyra found themselves in each other's arms. She will follow the man anywhere, no matter what he does and no matter who they fight.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **The $$6000000000000 man**_

" **Vash the Stampede?"**

Two men were playing cards inside the Saloon in the middle of nowhere, their conversation turning to the recent events in some city.

"That's right. He's the man with the $$60 Billion on his head. They say he showed up in Dankin Town. Made quite a mess, I hear."

"So, what happened?"

"The whole town got wasted. Mountains of corpses. The coffin maker got so rich, he built himself a mansion made of wood!"

"The guy sounds plain crazy."

"He's more than crazy. I think it would be wise to keep a safe distance. Messing with Vash is like waltzing with death. He kills women and children, and picks off any town he pleases. 'The Humanoid Typhoon' is the perfect name for him!"

"You say he kills everyone but I've heard that he's got a woman following him everywhere."

"Yeah, probably his sex slave or something. Too scared to refuse traveling with him, I bet. The poor thing. I feel sorry for her. I wonder what she did to earn her fate."

"You've seen the harlot's moving around nowadays. She probably but off more than she could chew when flirting with him, thinking that he was just another fake. At least I hope that's what it is. I hope she wasn't dumb enough to think that she could trick him and take the bounty for herself."

The woman sitting at the bar dropped her head onto the table in front of her. Could these men be any dumber? Then again...considering the circumstances, what else could they say or think?

The man beside her gave her head a few pats with a smile before taking another drink from the glass in his hand.

Turning her head to look at the man beside her, she frowned. "This is your fault." She hissed.

He gave her another smile. "I'm sorry, Ki."

"This isn't going to cut it this time, _Ericks_."

As she hissed the name the man felt a shudder travel down his back. "Wh-what do you want this time?"

"The same thing that I always want. A nice, normal day where the men infatuated with you don't-"

The owner gave out a cry from outside and the two men turned to see him run off. It didn't take too long for them all to realize what was about to happen.

The woman lifted her head from the bar and gave a sigh, finishing her sentence. "-come and attack you religiously like so. I swear, you're just plain, bad luck."

The man echoed her sigh and readied himself for what would happen. It was always the same, day in and day out. Honestly, couldn't they just get a break?

Some kind of weapon came crashing through, knocking the top of the building clear off. It was then followed by gunshots. The entire saloon was destroyed…except where the man and woman were sitting behind the sign that had fallen in front of them, blocking the bullets. The man set his empty glass down and stood up. He stared at the men for a moment before pushing his sunglasses up. The woman glanced around him to take a look at their attackers. She wasn't impressed.

The large man with the boomerang gave a huge grin. "I finally found you."

The woman watched as her companion grabbed his gun; she fought hard against the grin that wanted to appear on her lips.

 _ **~Lost in the Darkness**_

 _ **Hoping for a sign**_

 _ **Instead there's only silence**_

 _ **Can't you hear my screams?~**_

" **Have I ever told you how much I hate the sand?"**

"Yes, Alex, you have."

"Well, I hate it. A lot."

"Yes, Alex, I know. And I tell you every time to get used to it because the sand is everywhere. We're stuck with it."

The man hung his head. "I know."

Alexander and Alexia Rush were twins at the age of 23. Alexander was tall, at 6'1' with short, red hair and a pair of green eyes. Wearing a pair off khaki pants and boots, his shirt was white and short with a tan jacket over it. He wore a silver, Knight Chess Piece earring and a bag hung on his left shoulder.

Alexia was the younger of the twins with long red hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. At the height of 5'8', she wore a pair of black, cut off shorts and a white tank top. Her weapon was strapped onto her back as she carried her own bag.

The twins were currently sitting at the bar in Felnarl Exit, waiting for something to eat as they ignored the others in the building. The radio behind the counter was going off about Dankin being ruined.

"Another town ruined, huh?" Alexia sighed, taking a drink from her glass.

"Yep." Alexander grunted, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You think it was Vash again?"

"Yep."

"Do you care?"

"Nope. You?"

"Fuck no."

The twins gave eachother a laugh. As Bounty Hunters, the twins were probably some of the few that could care less about the huge bounty on Vash the Stampede's head. Having see the destruction that man left behind him, both twins swore to eachother to NEVER try and capture the Humanoid Typhoon and so far, since they started being hunters 4 years ago, they had kept to that promise. While other idiots were trying to catch the infamous outlaw that left the other bounties for them to feast upon, an example being the Nebraska family; more than once.

The siblings were currently taking a break as they discussed who to go after next, Alexis happily volunteering the Bad Lads Gang, when the door to the bar opened. They both turned, glancing at the new people.

It was two women. The first woman was 5'2' in height with short, black hair and gray eyes and a pair of golden earrings. She was dressed head-to-foot in white with a frown on her face. Beside her was a taller woman, 5'11' with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a yellow and green as she wore a smile on her face.

"Hey, Alex," Alexia began, watching the two women as they moved to the bar beside them. "Does that tall one look familiar to you?"

Alexander glanced at the other woman for a moment before turning back to his sister. "Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just being weird." She sighed, leaning back in her cheer.

"And how is that different than any other day?" He teased her.

She shoved him. "Shut up."

"A banana sundae!" the short girl answered the bartender.

"And I will have a _mille-feuille_ with Ceylon tea!" the other smiled with a bright voice.

Alexia began to laugh as the men behind them made their own retorts. "I take it that they've never been in a bar before."

"Who in the hell wants to eat ice cream in a bar?" Alexander grunted, turning in his chair in time to see the tall woman drop a huge gun from her dress, knocking one of the men in the face with a table.

"I'm so sorry!" She rubbed the back of her head before reaching down to pick her gun back up. "That stupid sling broke again." The men took in the sight of the huge gun and left them alone.

"You have another one, don't you?" Her companion asked. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, I know."

"Nonsense." Both turned and watched as Alexia stood up and moved towards them. "Let me see it." The two women watched for a moment as she worked on the woman's gun. She gave a grin as she handed it back. "There you go. Not good as new, but you don't have to worry about the strap breaking again anytime soon."

"Thank you!" The woman smiled, clearly grateful.

"Hey, no problem. We ladies got to stick together when it comes to being with those morons, right?"

"You're telling me." The shorter woman grunted.

"Hey," Alexander hissed from his own seat. "I'd rather not be stuck to that category, thank you." The taller woman gave a laugh with Alexia before her companion turned to the bartender again.

"By the way, mister, we heard that Vash the Stampede was in Felnarl recently. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"What about Vash?" the Bartender asked. "And why are you asking?"

Alexia pulled a face. "Jesus, don't tell me that the two of you are bounty hunters."

"Oh, not at all," The short one answered.

"Yeah, actually," The tall one smiled. "We're just passing through here on business."

"Business?" The man turned. "Well, I didn't see him myself. As far as I can tell, he was gone from the city by dawn. Last I heard he was headed out to the east."

"Can you tell me any more about him?"

"Well, he stands about 12 feet tall and wields a huge weapon. And he's supposed to have a Mohawk. He had tons of henchman and is the worst kind of womanizer out there."

"A womanizer." The tall one hissed.

"Yeah, I heard him." The other woman sighed.

Alexia sighed. They were just never going to get away from the Humanoid Typhoon anytime soon, were they? She didn't know what made her more depressed; hearing about that weirdo or all the little shits that were trying to get a piece of him.

"Jeez, I hate this crap." Alexander sighed as he stood up from his chair. "I try to get away from Vash the Stampede and we end up being dragged back in it. I wouldn't mind so much if it was a hot chick but damn," He grabbed his bag. "Let's go, Alexia."

"Aww, but Alexander!" Alexia began to pout. "I wanna finish our food."

"Let's go."

"Hey, wait a second!" The twins paused and looked back at the tall woman of the two. "Are you two…are you the twins?"

"That's right!" Alexia nodded. "You don't see many twins around any more, unfortunately, but me and Alex here are a pair of lucky ones!"

Her brother snorted. "Speak for yourself."

His sister glared at him. "Piss off!"

"Red hair..." The tall woman began to mumble aloud as she stared at the duo. "Green eyes...twins...Alex...your last name wouldn't happen to be Rush, would it?"

Alexia nodded happily again. "That's right." It had happened before; they were recognized as Bounty Hunters by people in bars before. Ever since taking down the entire Nebraska Family, Alexis didn't like to boast, but-

"As in Alexander and Alexia Rush?"

"Yeah, we are." Alexander answered her, crossing his arms. This woman...something seemed familiar to him now. "And just who are you?"

A huge smiled spread on her face. "Alex, it's me! Milly!"

"Milly?" He asked.

Alexia stared at her for a moment before her own smile spread across her face. "I told you that I recognized her, Alex!"

"What the hell did I miss?" the young man grunted, still staring between his sister and the other woman.

"It's me, Alex. Milly. Milly Thompson."

Alexander stared at her for a moment as he remembered the young woman standing before him. "Son of a-"

 _ **~Never stop hoping**_

 _ **Need to know where you are**_

 _ **But one thing's for sure**_

 _ **You're always in my heart~**_

" **I thought I was gonna suffocate for a minute there!"**

"I thought that's what your straw was for."

"Well, it seems that it didn't work."

"Most of your plans never work, you know. Why do you even bother?"

"Aww, you're no fun, Kyri."

"Not with maniacs chasing us like this I'm not! I swear, we hardly get a chance to catch our breath or relax before-"

"Hey, it's Va-" Kyri was fast, knocking the elder bounty hunter in the face with her fist, her eyes never shifting from her companion.

"-more of your fans come calling."

The man smiled bright at his companion before moving forward to go through the man's pockets. "Hi there and pardon me!"

Kyri watched him for a moment before turning from him, trying not to smile again. "Let's hurry up and go before we're found again, hmm?"

"Give me a second," He then smiled as he pulled out some bullets. "Thanks for nothing, fellas. That was a pretty close one. Almost went to pieces. It's actually a miracle that we got away with it this time."

Kyri gave a sigh, looking at the man before her; the one and only Vash the Stampede. Vash was tall, at 5'11', with spiky yellow hair that added a few more inches to his height; nearly five, and dressed head to foot in a red duster.

Kyri stood at 5'9' with long, black hair that hung to her hips and a pair of bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants and boots with a blue and white, shoulder less top, her weapon, a Silver Gunblade, strapped to the back of her hips, made to hang behind her legs with several belts and straps.

"Maybe you should make sure your gun is loaded next time before you move, okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah…"

Kyri sighed. She knew that he agreed to but knew that he would refuse to do as she said. It's just how her companion was; how he had always been. Sometimes she wondered how she hadn't strangled him for all the trouble they had gotten into when he fired and forgot his gun wasn't loaded. Then again, his doing so was one of his...finer traits.

"I found them! They're over here!" They both turned to find another of the men from the bar they had been attacked in earlier staring at them.

Vash grabbed the other man's gun and tossed it at the enemy with a yell. The man fell backwards. "Perfect shot!"

Three more of the enemy popped up and began to fire at them. Kyri ran on her feet but Vash crawled after her in his hands and feet, both of them, surprisingly, dodging the bullets.

"Damn things," Kyri grunted as they paused behind the rocks. She could handle this in seconds if she was allowed but she had made a promise with Vash; one that she swore she wouldn't break. She glanced at the said man beside her. He was breathing hard. "You okay, Vash?"

"No, I'm getting hungry," He told her before glancing around the corner. He frowned. "They're persistent."

"Wanna beat them up?" she asked the man beside her.

"I have a better idea," He told her. "Just watch." Kyri rolled her eyes, unable to help herself as a smile spread across her lips. "Ha ha ha! I'm like a sitting duck over here! I'm defenseless!" She heard the gunshots going off behind where she stood and peeked around the corner, watching as Vash had grabbed the enemy's gun and used the bullets to draw a chibi picture of himself, giving a peace sign.

"Shit!" the enemy turned to face him but Vash pulled out his own gun against his head.

"Now, stand real still. You wouldn't want this gun to go off, would you?"

The man gulped. "I found him! He's right over here, boss!"

"Er, I'd rather you lowered the gun quietly." Vash admitted.

"Forget it!"

"Surely you don't like pain?"

"I'm used to it." The man answered fearlessly; it made Kyri frown.

"Well, I feel sorry for your wife and kids; you'll make them cry." Vash told him.

"I ain't got no kids and women find me pretty offensive, so I'm single!"

"Ha! That don't surprise me," Kyri commented.

"What a lonely life." Vash sighed.

"I'm telling you-" He paused as Vash pulled back from him before using his own gun. "You have to die. It would sure make us all happy if you do."

Vash stared at him for a moment before giving a small smile. "Sorry. I don't do requests." He then caught the sound to their side. "Get down!" Vash and Kyri were both down, Vash getting hit in the shoulder, but the bandit had gotten caught by that leader's boomerang.

"Boss! Help me!"

The large freak wore a smile. "Nice work. My compliments."

"Attacking while you're pal's in the line of fire," Vash began. "Where's the justice in that?"

"We're not pals," Came the large man's answer. "We are partners in fate! My happiness is his happiness!"

~This guys' nothing but scum,~ Kyri found herself hissing in her head. If looks could kill her glare should have offed this bastard by now.

"That's just beautiful." Vash grunted, holding his left shoulder.

"You can shoot me if that'll make you feel better." The large man taunted.

"Don't tempt me." Kyri hissed at him.

"Actually," Vash began. "I can't stand blood. Just the very sight of it makes me feel a little faint."

Sadly, that was true for her blond-haired companion. Her, on the other hand...

"Fine then! Let's see what happens when you see your own blood!" The leader kicked the wounded man at them, telling him to hold Vash down. Kyri watched as Vash caught the man and gave a firm frown. She lowered her hand to the sling hanging off of her hips but Vash gave her a look, making her stop. She frowned and crossed her arms, letting both of them get captured.

"Hey, couldn't you guys be a little more gentle?" Vash whined a few minutes later.

He was ignored. "Good. Now to take them in to the Feds." The men began to give cheers that were cut off at the sight of four above the hill.

"Milly, Meryl," Alexia sighed, staring down at the scene before them. She was getting a horrible feeling from all this. "I thought you said we weren't heading towards Stampede."

"I believe that's what you call a lie," Milly laughed at her friend.

"Dammit, I should have known," Alexander grunted, crossing his arms. "Milly, I thought you were our friend!"

"Oh, I am." Milly smiled at him. "We did grow up, after all, and having the two of you here with me while I work will make everything so much better! Won't you stay?"

"Are you going to be working with Vash the Stampede?"

"Yes."

"THEN NO!"

Kyri exchanged a look with the man beside her. Their voices had been carried down to them due to the other silence in the area and both could say that they hadn't been expecting that conversation at all. He gave her a small grin as Milly and Meryl moved closer to the group. The twins stayed on their rides, watching, just in case.

Both of these women looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Meryl began to say. "My name is Meryl. I'm Meryl Stryfe from the Bernardelli Insurance Society."

"And I'm Milly Thompson."

"Please accept this token of good will." Meryl announced, holding out a box of donuts to the large man.

~What the hell are these guys doing?~ Kyri asked herself. Were they...actually trying to give this guy donuts? How dumb were they!?

"What are you doing here? You with them?" the large man asked, glancing at the duo. Vash began to chuckle at her and pulled a face when Meryl looked away.

"No! We're here on behalf of the Bernardelli Insurance Society for Vash the-" Everyone jumped as a gunshot went off above them. They all turned their attention to the new man standing above them with a gun.

"I finally found you, my $$60 billion beauty, Vash the Stampede." Everyone stared at him. "My name is Loose Ruth, the bounty hunter called 'Constance Rifle'. Mr. Vash the Stampede, I'm here for your head."

The tied up woman hung her head. ~It's just a never ending cycle. One freak after another just shows up and ruins our lives just a little more.~

"Hey, I've heard of him." Alexia commented to her brother.

Kyri's attention was grabbed by the bump in her arm. She glanced at Vash. The look he gave her told her to get ready to move. She gave a nod, and waited. Meryl tried to talk to the men, but both of them ignored her as they talked to eachother.

"You think the boss is Vash?" One of the men called out. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I'm not fool enough to listen to no henchman." Ruth told them. "That's a mighty poor joke."

"This is ridiculous! Quit wasting my time." He turned to leave but Ruth made him freeze.

"You dressed in a red coat, you have earrings, and your legs are short. I'm convinced you are Vash the Stampede."

"You're out of your mind! Vash is a blond man in a red coat, with a big gun and a girl at his side!"

"No he isn't." Meryl shouted. "Vash is a man with a big weapon and a Mohawk!"

"All these people are morons!" Kyri sighed, hanging her head. She watched as the large man and Ruth began to fight. A bomb went off close by to them and Vash had blocked her, taking the hit on his own. "Come on, let's get out of here!" She told him as she stood up.

"I'm really scared!" Milly cried. "The Humanoid Typhoon is loose. What do we do, Meryl?"

"We run, that's what!" Alexander called to them. The two women seemed to agree with that and hurried back to the duo. "Give me a warning next time, you two!" He hissed. "So I know when to run away and leave you on your own! I- hey!"

The four on the animals looked surprised as they finally noticed the duo that was running beside them. Alexia was amazed that they could keep up with them.

"We have to give the town an evacuation order, or else!" Meryl was saying.

"But Meryl, isn't running away like this the same as abandoning our post?" Milly asked.

"You run away, you live to continue your job. You stay, you die. Pick which one you want." Alexia replied.

"Mmm, these are really good!"

The voice caught their attention and again they turned to find the man in red eating the donuts that Meryl had gone to give to the large man. Alexia tilted her head to the side for a moment as they watched the new woman reach over and grab one of her own.

"When did you get those?" Meryl asked him.

"Hey, thanks!" He smiled, ignoring her question. "I was getting really hungry! These things hitting the spot!"

"Give me those!" She ripped the box away. "You know, we didn't come out here just to save your sorry butts!"

Kyri laughed as her companion took the box back. "Okay, then what were you doing there? You go for guys like that?"

"Shut up! It's not like that at all." She took the box back again. "We came to this place on official business."

"That's right." Milly smiled. "We're disaster investigators for the Bernardelli Insurance Society!"

Vash had grabbed the box again; Kyri grabbed another donut. "So why are insurance people after a wanted man?"

"Hey, you wanna jump up here for a ride?" Kyri turned her head, donut in mouth, to see that Alexia had pulled up beside her. "At least until we get to the next town?"

Kyri glanced at Vash as he and Meryl continued to fight over the box. She grabbed the last donut, making both of them groan, before shaking her head at Alexia, her mouth too full to answer. She wasn't being rude but she didn't know this woman. She didn't trust anyone outside of Vash and...

"24-hour!?" Vash then gave out a cry and came to a stop. The others pulled their animals to a stop as well.

"Really?" Kyri grunted in disbelief. "You're gonna stalk the Stampede?"

It was official. All these people were stupid.

"Is something wrong?" Milly asked.

"No, nothing." Vash turned his head for a moment, a horrid look on his face.

"Oh, I got it." Meryl pulled out a 10. "In exchanged for this and the donuts, would you please go warn the town? I'll even lend you my own personal Thomas."

"You're not actually going back there, are you?" Alexander asked the woman.

"It's the job. It's what I do." She answered him.

"Dammit." The man hissed as Meryl and Milly took off. "Let's go, Alexia."

His sister frowned as Kyri shook her head in disbelief. "Really? Do we have to go after them?"

"It would haunt me forever if they get hurt or worse."

Kyri watched the four of them head back to the others. "So, what do you want to do, Vash?"

The blond stared at the money in his hand for a moment before glancing back up at the woman with a smile. "We're going to go back."

"But why?"

Vash pulled a face. "I forgot that the guy has my gun!"

Kyri opened her mouth to retort before reaching behind her for her gunblade; she gave a hiss. They had her's still, too.

" **Looks like they're done to me."** Alexander announced.

"Thank goodness there was no damage." Meryl sighed.

"But didn't that bounty hunter get killed?" Milly asked. "I'd call that a casualty."

"That's true; very sad."

"Eh, that's what he gets for sticking his nose in somewhere it shouldn't be." Alexia commented with a shrug. In this line of work it was bound to happen; you had to keep on your toes. She had seen it multiple times over the last four years to let someone else's death bother her too much anymore.

"Well, how are we going to approach him this time?" Milly asked.

"Hold on," Alexander began. "The two of you are actually going to go confront those guys again? You know something bad could happen, right?"

"That's why you and your sister are here with us now, right?" Milly asked him with a smile.

Alexander opened his mouth to refuse it but the smile on her face made him begin to sweat. He hung his head. "Sure…why not?"

~Always got to help the women in need, don't you, Alex?~ Alexia shook her head but then all four of them gave a yell as the cliff they were sitting on was destroyed and they joined the group down below them.

"Damn, you could be nice, at least!" Alexia hissed, rubbing her back.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!" The man with the boomerang growled. Meryl offered him more food but he shook his head. "I hate presents. Now where's the two that you ran away with?"

"I-I don't know. We split up half-way." Milly answered him.

The man snorted. "It was so damned hard to track him down." He turned to the man standing behind him; Ruth. "What the hell are we going to do about this, Ruth?"

"How can you still be alive?" Meryl asked. "I thought you two were fighting to the death!"

"It looks as though we both made a little error." Ruth replied.

"We made the error? You're the one who screwed up! Now listen! We split the pot 70/30."

"That'll never work." Alexia sighed.

"What is this about?" Meryl wondered aloud.

"Let's get going."

"Hold on a minute."

…

"Really? That's your plan?" Alexia sighed, struggling with her hands as one of the men held them and her brother's. Meryl and Milly were tied up to be used as bait. They didn't have enough rope to tie up the twins, too.

"What good will this do?" The large man seemed to agree with Alexia.

"Don't worry about it," Ruth replied. "Just enjoy them."

"You have bad taste." The man grunted. "Sick and twisted, but…I kind of like it." He glanced at the other man. "You can have the two of them, I'll take that one."

Alexia gave a horrified look. "The hell you will!"

"They did say he was the 'worse kind of womanizer'." Milly grunted.

"Now is not the time to remind me of that." Meryl replied.

"So, ladies, I wanna know what you want. Pleasure before death or death without pleasure?"

"Coming from you, I'd rather just die, thank you." Alexia told him, pulling her face away as he moved to touch her.

"BOSS! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" A voice cried out.

"I'm busy." He replied.

"ACTUALLY, IT'S ME THAT HAS THE PROBLEM!" Their faces all turned to find the man in red from before, having no control of the Thomas that he rode towards them.

As the men were turned towards the oncoming one, Alexia was pleased to see Kyri jump in out of nowhere and cut Meryl and Milly from the ropes before taking care of rescuing her and her brother from the men. "Get out of here," She told them, rotating her right wrist. She had given the bastard that held her Gunblade an uppercut; it had been a while since she had dished one out to anyone.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble to come looking for you, Vash the Stampede!" the man cried, throwing out his boomerang.

"Go!" Kyri told them, pushing them.

"But we have to help your friend, right?" Alexia asked as they moved.

Kyri gave her a smile. "Don't worry. Ericks can take care of himself."

The five of them ducked behind some rocks and watched as the bounty hunters went after Vash as he ran and hid.

"You know," Alexander began. "These bounty hunters are morons."'

"Tell me something we don't know already." His sister replied.

"We can't see anything," Meryl whined.

Kyri stared at the woman for a moment before standing up to take in the scene before her. If these people were another group just hunting the Humanoid Typhoon then they should part ways as soon as possible.

"I don't believe it." Alexia's voice made their heads turn back to the cliff and they saw the man standing there without a wound, let alone ruffled clothing. He saw them and gave a thumbs-up.

"So, did I work off the donuts and the $$10 or what?" He then tossed his head back and gave a stupid, horrible laugh that made Kyri shake her head as she moved towards her companion. His laughter then turned into screams of horror as an explosion happened, knocking off a corner of the cliff. The huge rock fell down onto Felnarl.

Kyri slapped her palm over her face as a look of horror attached itself onto Vash's face.

~Vash, you're just one big ball of bad luck, aren't you?~

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Truth of Mistake**_

 _There's something that cannot be expressed in words; human emotion. Emotions of the heart can't just be tucked away in a closet. There's a way to know the emotions. Look into the eyes. The girl lied to me and I believed her. The gentleman lied to me when I trusted him. But the moment that I looked into his eyes, the Angel of destiny began to unravel the truth. Just look into their eyes. There is only one truth._

" **Have I ever told you how much I hate the desert?"**

"Yes, Alex, you have."

"Well, I hate it. A lot."

"Yes, Alex, I know. And I tell you every time to get used to it because the sand is everywhere. We're stuck with it."

The man hung his head. "I know. But I need water! Now!"

Alexia gave a huge sigh as she placed a hand over her brow. Alexander, Milly, and Meryl were all currently complaining about not having water as they stood before the dried up well of some new town that they had come across. The twins were going to go off on their own again after the events from before, but Milly had talked her brother into going with them. Alexander truly was a sucker for helping women in need and with Milly chasing after The Humanoid Typhoon, well... Alexia didn't complain, until Meryl started her stuff. For some reason, that woman just annoyed the hell out of her.

She opened her eyes as the elder man and his grandson passed them, talking about Vash the Stampede now being employed at Cesar Mansion. That seemed to lighten up Meryl and Milly's attitudes as the brother and sister exchanged unhappy looks. As said before, Vash was the last person that the two of them wanted to deal with.

Meryl began to knock on the manor's door. "Excuse me, is this the Cesar residence? My name is Meryl Stryfe and I'm here to-"

"You guys again…" The voice cut Meryl's words off from Alexia as she and her brother turned to glance behind them.

"You," Alexia sounded surprised.

"Oh, thank God," Alexander sighed in relief. "I was afraid that it was going to be the real Vash the Stampede this time."

Kyri stared at the twins before her for a moment before a smile spread across her face as the door to the manor opened and her companion gave Meryl and Milly something to drink.

"Hello!" Alexia glanced back at the door to see Kyri's companion standing there with that goofy smile on his face.

"Hi," Milly and Alexia responded back together as Meryl shot off her mouth again.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

Vash gave them a smile. "I work here now. I'm Mr. Cliff's hired bodyguard and I'm his exclusive Ace gunman. Hey," He took in the notice of Meryl's box of donuts. "Is that for me? How nice! Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Alexander asked Kyri.

The black-haired woman gave a chuckle. "Almost."

"I think it's adorable," Alexia giggled herself. "Such a goofy character."

"Hey, Kyri!" Vash called over to his partner. "I think these may even be better than yours!"

Alexander turned to her as she frowned. "You bake?"

"When I can," Kyri nodded as she continued to glare at the man in red. "Ericks there ALWAYS needs something to eat so it's good to have something on hand."

"Well," Alexia pulled an evil grin. "If he thinks those donuts that Meryl bought from the store are better than what you make then I say you don't make him any anymore."

Vash began to choke. Swallowing everything, he looked at the three of them worriedly. "No, don't tell her that! I wouldn't be able to survive without Kyri!"

The woman chuckled and Alexander held a hand out to her. "Alexander Rush, and this is my sister, Alexia."

"Kyri," She took his hand.

"What, no last name?" Alexia asked.

She gave a small smile. "No." ~If you wanted to give me a last name, I guess it would be…~ She glanced at the man in red.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you, but are these young ladies and gentlemen friends of yours, Vash?" they all watched as a short, elder man walked out to greet them, a pipe in his hand.

"What?!" Meryl cried. "Vash? He's not Vash. What the hell are you talking about?!"

"In any event," He cut the woman off. "You four seem to be here for a reason. We shouldn't be discussing this out here. Won't you please come in?"

"Works for me!" Alexander grinned as he moved into the house. They were led to a sitting room were a warped record was playing for them. "Not too bad of a place," He smiled as he took a seat on the couch. Alexia sat on his left side as Milly took his right. Meryl dropped into a chair. The elder man sat in another couch as Vash sat beside him. Kyri stood behind them all, gazing out the window as if she didn't really care about the conversation that was about to take place. Alexia watched her for a moment as the sun was covered in sunlight. She looked…

"My name is Cliff Cesar. I make my living selling water in this town but recently somebody's been trying to kill me. That could be bad for business and my health. So, I advertised for a good bodyguard. For someone tough and smart like Vash the Stampede. I originally put his name down as a joke. It never occurred to me that it would be taken seriously and the real thing would actually show up." Cliff gave a laugh. "Isn't that right, Vash?"

Vash cupped his chin in his hand with a cool, smooth look. "Yeah, it's me all right. Now that I am here you have nothing to fear." He then broke the cool look as he jumped to his feet and performed goofy stances. "The man that will slaughter the innocent. Does the evil of most evil deeds with the price of 60 billion double dollars on his head. Yes I am that man."

"A nice, dependable guy. Modest as well." Cliff laughed; Alexander and Alexia joined in as the man continued to give his stances.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Milly smiled. "With Vash the Stampede around the people of the mansion will be safe!"

"This may sound rude," Meryl hissed. "But I think you should have your eyes checked!"

Cliff leaned forward. "Now listen young lady, it's very important that I have a good bodyguard. Let me explain to you just how important it is." He pulled a cord and a curtain spread, revealing a blonde woman in a dress standing there.

"What the hell is she behind the curtain for?" Alexander asked in confusion as Vash dropped into his chair again in a serious manner.

"Her name is Maryann Aura Cayzen. She's the granddaughter of the Stantal Federal Bureau and she's staying at the mansion as my guest. The truth is we had an attempted break in about five days ago, and frankly I'm a little worried." Maryann gave a chuckle at the look on Vash's face as he gave a kiddish wave. "I wouldn't have hired a bodyguard if I was the only one in danger but I want to avoid anything happening to her. That is why I need your help," Cliff smiled at Vash. "You and your companion's." Kyri glanced from the window, her face blank.

"You can count on us, Mr. Cliff." Vash pulled a cool look again. "I don't let anyone in my sights get away and my bullets never miss their mark. Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady." Meryl pulled a horrified face and Alexia pulled a face as she gave off a weird sound. "Bang!" Meryl collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell?" Alexia pulled her foot from under her. "Jesus, I'm gonna kill her."

"Meryl, are you okay?" Milly demanded.

"I-I know I can depend on you, Mr. Vash." Maryann smiled.

"A lot of people say that!" Vash smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I hear it all the time."

"Is that right? I believe it!" Cliff gave another laugh.

"Yeah, they really do!"

Meryl dragged Cliff behind the curtain and began to screech about Vash being a moron and Alexia slapped a hand to her face again.

"This woman is going to kill me! Does she really have to act like this? Being a bitch all the time is just going to make so many people hate her more and more."

"I agree." Alexander sighed. "How can you put up with her?"

Milly gave a worried chuckle. "Oh, Meryl's not that bad! You just have to get used to her!"

"I don't WANT to get used to her." Alexia hissed as Meryl continued to yell at Cliff. She glanced at Vash. "If you want to pull out that gun of yours, Ericks, I won't stop you."

At that name, the man looked shocked before he gave a nervous chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Only Kyri ever called him that. "Well, I, uh…"

"Let her say what she wants," Kyri turned fully from the window, sitting down on the sill. "It won't matter; not in the end."

"Did you hear that, Milly?" Meryl jumped back out to face her partner.

"Yes I did. Every word."

"This is an absolute godsend!"

"What humorous people they are." Maryann smiled.

"Yeah, it's usually the best to leave airheads alone." Vash replied.

Alexander gave him a look. "Milly's not an airhead," He glanced at the look on the woman's face before frowned. "Okay, not all the time." His sister gave him a look. "Okay, she is."

In the end, Meryl had gotten her and Milly to become bodyguards as well to try and find out if the 'true' Vash was the one threatening the elder man. Alexander planned on just leaving before Cliff found out that he and his sister were the infamous Rush bounty hunters. They ended up being begged to stay as well. $$500 was a good way to drag Alexander into anything.

"Where are you going?" Alexia asked as she stood from the couch.

Kyri paused in her steps and turned from the door. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're the only other sensible woman here." Alexia moved up beside her and locked arms with her.

Kyri stared at her in shock for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. She hadn't had another woman around her since her sister. For the longest time it had just been her and Vash. "Just going to go bake, that's all."

"Then I'll join you," She then scowled as Meryl's voice hit her again. "Please let me join you."

Kyri smiled. "Of course."

 _ **~Lost in the Darkness**_

 _ **Hoping for a sign**_

 _ **Instead there's only silence**_

 _ **Can't you hear my screams?~**_

 **Kyri didn't attend dinner when Alexia left for it.** She didn't really feel like putting up with the events that were going on with the Cesar Mansion right now. She just wanted to get this all over with and continue on their way. She liked it being just her and Vash…but if other people made Vash happy, then she supposed that she was just going to have to deal with it.

As she laid there in her bed, reading through a book, she lifted her head as there was a knock on her door.

"Ki," Vash's voice reached her. "It's time."

"Finally reaching the end, huh?" The woman stood up and grabbed the Gunblade leaning against the wall beside her.

"Indeed. Let's go."

"So, finally decided to join us again?" Alexander teased as they entered the room together. Meryl and Milly began to converse as the trio spoke.

"Hey, don't be mean, Alex." His sister told her.

"You're wrong!" Vash's voice cried out. "It can't be. Maryann just isn't that kind of girl!"

"How can you be so sure?" Meryl asked.

"Ahem." He pulled a sparkling look that made the twins double-over. "From the moment I saw her, from the looks in her eyes, Miss Maryann has a beautiful heart."

"You're the easily deceived type that cries himself to sleep every night, aren't you?" Meryl asked him.

"Thanks a lot, dream wrecker." Vash growled.

"Do you HAVE to be such a bitch?" Alexia asked the short woman, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't think she knows how to be anything but a bitch." Her brother commented.

"I know," Milly began before Meryl could reply. "A ghost must have gotten Miss Maryann." She looked at Vash. "You said yourself that there were spooks on the roof when I saw you by the window?"

"By the window?" Kyri gave Vash a blank look as he looked extremely nervous as he began to back up from his companion.

"That was…what I mean was…uh…"

"Caught red-handed, right dude?" Alexander chuckled, clapping a hand on the other man's back.

"What's this about the roof?" Meryl asked as Vash drew circles on the windowsill with his finger.

"He was hanging outside the window by Miss Maryann's bathroom."

"Hah!" Meryl growled.

"Yes!" Vash turned from the window.

Meryl stomped up to him. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing peeking into a lady's room you disgusting sicko!" Vash tried to get her to stop but she ignored him. "You may think you're slick, Mr. Hot-Pants, but you're not going to get away with it this time."

"I swear, it's not what you think!" Vash cried. "I was looking for Kyri's room!"

Kyri blinked, unsure if she had heard the man right. Meryl glared at him. "You think it changes with what woman you spy on?"

"Well, I was trying to surprise her!"

"Oh? And just how?"

"I believe what Ericks and I do in our own private time is none of your concern and nor will it ever be so I'd be pleased if you kept your nose out of our business." Kyri had moved her face into a frown as the man in red grabbed the cord to the curtain and revealed the passage they needed not that the other woman had stopped badgering him. "Now, before you really get on my nerves, let's get this over with so we can go our separate ways once more."

Vash gave a smile as the woman moved down the secret passage, leaving all the rest of them to follow her.

"Your friend there is quiet the catch, my friend." Alexander grinned, happily watching the woman disappear into darkness.. "If you ever get tired of her, let me know. I'll gladly take that." He winced as Alexia popped him in the back of the head. "Stop hitting me!"

"Then wait to talk like that until AFTER I leave."

Vash gave a smile as the twins argued more as they followed Kyri. ~I doubt that'll ever happen.~

" **Ahh!** Look out below."

Alexia watched as Vash tumbled down the water trough before glancing at Kyri. "Is there any reason why he did that?"

The other woman gave a small smile. "Need there be a reason?"'

Alexia studied the other woman for a moment before giving a silent shrug. Everyone was different. This guy apparently did it to entertain the woman traveling with him, right? Right?

"Great. Under these conditions. There's absolutely nothing that we can do now." Meryl sighed.

"Then you ladies just stay here," Alexander placed a foot on the railing. "Vash and I'll take care of this!"

Alexia sighed as her brother moved down to help the other man. "Alex never does like to be outshone." She leaned on the railing and glanced at Kyri. "If we split up again, I'm going with you two."

Kyri's answer was neither an agreement or disagreement; it was merely a smile.

"Well, very brave." Cliff grinned at the two men with his gun. Alexander was smart and moved to the left before he pulled the trigger.

Vash just stood there, barely moving an inch to the left with a serious look on his face. He then pulled a ridiculous face. "SCARY!"

As Cliff continued to fire on Vash, who moved like a psycho, Alexander snuck up behind him and knocked him forward, ripping the gun from his hands.

"And that is that." Alexander twirled the gun on his finger before tossing it into the water.

"What the hell are you!?" Cliff demanded of Vash.

"I'm your bodyguard and ace gunman, just as you advertised." Vash answered him.

"Not bad. I was right when I chose to hire you. Don't you agree?" Cliff ripped is jacket open to reveal four more guns, ready to fire.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Alexia sighed.

Alexander grabbed Maryann and pulled her out of the gunfire as Vash took care of the stupid little man.

"As requested, I have protected your guest, Mr. Cliff." Vash shot the woman Alexander was holding a thumbs-up.

"But look!" Maryann pointed at the water pump behind Vash. The bullets that Cliff had fired had hit the machinery.

"That doesn't bode well." Alexia sighed as the machine continued to smoke.

"It never does," Kyri shook her head. ~Bad luck. Always just bad luck!~

Vash gave out a scream.

"Meryl, we did it!" Milly smiled.

"Now is not the time to say that!" Meryl cried.

The machine exploded, destroying everything. The only reason the group survived was because the water flooded out and carried them to safety. It was morning as the group stood over the flooded city now, staring down at it.

"It's all right," Maryann was saying. "The dammed water just overflowed all at once, that's all. It's not your fault. It will return underground eventually and make the town prosper again. And I'm sure everyone who had left will be able to return to their homes. I'm very grateful."

Vash gave a smile. "You're welcome."  
"Come on," Meryl crossed her arms. "It was just incredibly dumb luck."

"You know, the sooner you get the laid the less of a bitch you'll be." Alex told her.

Maryann stared at Vash longer. "Was that bullet-dodging also luck, or did you plan it that way?"

"I'm afraid that we can't answer that," Kyri grabbed the man's sleeve and pulled him after her. "We'll be on our way now." She didn't like how this woman was staring at her companion.

"Aww, but I want to talk to Maryann some more!" Vash cried, trying to move back to the others.

"I got some donuts for you." She told him in a happy voice. Instantly, Vash stopped struggling and turned around to follow her loyally; she let go of his jacket and pulled out a large back for the blond man. He gave a cry of happiness before beginning to stuff his face, trying to give her food compliments as he ate them.

"I actually like the two of them," Alexia smiled.

"Yes." Maryann nodded. "I could really fall for a guy like that."

"That guy is completely irresponsible." Meryl cried.

"I'm afraid you have no eye for men." Maryann told her.

"Says who?!"

"Someday, you'll see."

"I'd rather not see, thank you!"

"Now, Meryl, don't let it get to you!" Milly smiled.

"Why are we traveling with her again?" Alexia asked her brother.

"I don't think I know anymore…"

" **I was so sure that it would work out this time,"** Vash moaned as he continued on his path, his bag on his shoulder. "She was such a cutie…but I guess there was no way it could have worked out. I don't want to get arrested. This one will probably be blamed on me too. Aww, man." He gave another sigh.

Kyri wore a frown as she moved next to the man. She knew that Vash could be quite the flirt when it came to women but she had been hoping that he would grow out of it over the years. Apparently her wish wouldn't come true. The very thought of Vash...

She shook her head, forcing thoughts like that out of her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about something like that.

Don't worry, Vash," She told him with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you. They can blame things on you all they want. In the end, it won't matter."

Vash glanced at the woman beside him, a smile across his face. Whenever he felt down, Kyri knew just how to make him feel better. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Here, these will make you feel better." Kyri seemed to summon up another bag of donuts like magic and Vash gave a squeal as he took them from her, nearly dropping his large bag from his shoulders.

"You're the best, Ki!" He received a hum of amusement as her reply and he glanced at her from the side as he took a bite of one of the donuts. Having a though, Vash held the donut he had bitten into to Kyri's mouth. She glanced at him with a raised brow but he just gave her a goofy grin, urging her to take a bite of her own. She gave in and did so before he pulled it back and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. "You know," He said around a stuffed mouth. "What I had said earlier had been true."

Kyri raised her brows even further as the man beside continued to shove the donuts in his mouth."And what is that?"

"It really had been your room that I was looking for, not Maryann's."

Kyri felt her steps pause, only able to stare at Vash's back as he continued to walk on ahead of her. She didn't know how to respond to that. Just...just why had he been...

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Peace Maker**_

 _Those who made mistakes blame themselves and close their hearts. It's impossible to fix the mistake. Men can't return to the past. That's why they drink. Lushes, drunks, sliding alcohol down their throats to dilute the memories that can't be forgotten. Frank Marlon the gunsmith does nothing but drink. And he question's the glass after its empty, "Am I wrong? Was I wrong?"_

" **Hi Vash! Kyri!"**

Kyri and Vash both came to a stop by the small building to find that their 'friends', AKA stalkers, were sitting there eating as they passed by. She couldn't believe it. Not even a week ago they had to deal with these people and the water business and here they were again. Had they stuck a tracker on them somewhere and she couldn't find it?

"Not you, _again_." Kyri sighed, hanging her head, not bothering to hide her dislike in seeing the four of them. "Do we have to keep dealing with you guys?"

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Alexia sighed herself as Alexander took another drink from his glass, trying to ignore all of them.

"Come on, Kyri, let's go." The woman turned as Vash gave a wave and left.

Alexia smiled as the dup walked off. For a man and a woman, not siblings like her and her brother, to travel like that together... "I wonder…"

"Don't wonder," Alexander told his sister as Meryl argued with Milly. He could recognize the look on his sister's face. "It'll get you into trouble."

Kyri shook her head as the two of them moved further into the town. "When the time comes, can I beat that short brat into the afterlife?"

Vash gave her a smile. "She doesn't mean any harm, Ki, so don't worry about it." He then paused, giving out a sneeze. He rubbed his nose. "I think I have a cold."

Kyri lifted her hand and placed it on his brow. "You don't feel warm. Maybe you just sneezed because someone was talking about you."

"Talking about me? Why would they be doing that?" Vash looked at her in surprise.

Kyri shook her head, unable to keep back a giggle at the adorable look on the blond's face. "I wonder…" Her voice stopped as a man came flying out of the building beside them and rammed into Vash, knocking both men to the ground. Kyri was standing in front of Vash so she was kept out of the collision. She couldn't help but giggle again as she saw Vash sticking out of a feeding trough.  
"Hey you," She turned to see that the man that had hit Vash was drunker than a skunk. "Yeah you. Over here," Vash, after pulling his head out of the food, turned to look at him. "You go around bumping into someone and then you got nothin' to say for yourself, eh?"

Vash looked lost for a moment before lifting up a hand. "Hi? Catch'ya later…" He began to crawl away but the other man grabbed his shoulder before pulling a fake act of his shoulder hurting because of him. Kyri gave a sigh and shook her head.

~Why do we keep running into people like this?~

"How about buying me a drink? Instead of medical compensation, I want you to buy me a drink." Vash shook his head and began to crawl away again but the drunk man wasn't letting up. "Hey, don't be shy! We're pals, aren't we?"

"But I don't even know you!" Vash cried with a scared look on his face.

Kyri watched in silence, a frown on her face as the two wrestled on the ground at her feet. She hung her head and gave another sigh. The commotion was bringing a large crowd to watch the events. Kyri finally had enough of this. She moved forward and grabbed the back of the drunk's jacket and pulled him away from her companion. Vash grabbed her left leg and hugged it, rubbing his face on her pants as he thanked her from 'saving him from the drunken monster'.

"You, if I buy you a drink will you leave us alone?" She demanded. The feel of Vash hanging onto her leg, rubbing his face on it, made her face heat up. She tried to ignore it, used to him doing things like this all the time, but she could never not blush.

The man she was holding looked at her like she was his savior. "Of course!"

"You sure about this," Vash, now standing, asked her as the man led them into the bar.

She closed her eyes. "What does it matter to us what these humans do to themselves? Let's just get him a drink so we can continue on with our journey."

Vash nodded his head and took his sack away from her. "If you want. You owe me donuts the next time we stop, though."

She gave a laugh. "Fine, fine."

As she moved towards the bar, Vash watched her with a blank face. She had referred to the people as humans again. He had been trying so hard to get her past all of that but it seemed that not everything cold be erased. He was proud of how far she had come, though. She only had a little further to go. He was not going to let these last years go to waste; he refused to let her turn back to her old self.

It appeared that this man, Frank, was a regular at the bar he had led them into and from the look on the woman's face behind the counter she disliked it.

"My friends here are the children of millionaires! Bring it on. You're finest!"

Vash gave a worried look. "He's lying," He called to the woman. "Just bring us the cheapest in the house, all right?"

Kyri wore a smile on her face until the bartender walked up to them, holding her hand out. "I don't want any trouble in here, so I'll keep your guns 'til you leave."

"My apologies, but I'm not quite happy in other touching my weapon." The two of them held a staring contest until Vash handed the woman his own. "This is a strange gun." It took her attention from the other weapon and Kyri gave Vash's leg a little appreciative bump.

"It was given to me," The blond smiled. "I think it's a pretty good gun."

"No, it isn't," Frank commented.

Vash placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're pretty sharp. You must know guns. It's three inches short of ten yarz."

Things fell silent for a moment as the woman set the alcohol on the table and walked away.

"It wouldn't kill her to be more friendly," Frank grunted as he poured his glass. He then lifted his glass. "I propose a toast to new friends!" Vash held his glass out to be filled but Frank ignored him and drank his own. Giving a pleased cry, he took another glass.

Vash gave a sigh. "I didn't really plan on buying a drink, but since we did, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know a Frank Marlon?"

"Never heard of him." The man set the bottle down.

Vash turned to the bartender. "Hey, grandma! Er, I mean, Miss, he is famous, isn't he?"

he turned. "Yeah, he's famous all right. He's the hero of this here town. A long time ago, this town was attacked by vicious bandits. So Marlon, the gunsmith, went around town, handing out guns he made himself and teaching the folks how to use them against the bandits. Now you know the story. So what's your business with Frank Marlon?"

"I just wanted him to fix my old heap," Vash answered. "That's all."

"You're wasting your time. He'd just pawn it for booze and you'd have to buy yourself a new g-" She cut herself off as the drunk threw his glass at her, shattering it against the counter. Kyri raised a brow as he began to laugh and reached over to Vash's empty glass.

"You really want to give your gun to a complete stranger, mister? You'll only have yourself to blame if you get shot in the back. You'd have to be a damned idiot." He drank the glass. "That's right, nothing but a hopeless, damned fool.'

"Coming from the lips of the town drunk," Kyri sighed, crossing her arms.

Vash gave her shoulder a small push with his own as he reached over to fill Frank's glass again. She pulled a frown to hide her smile, both of them having the same though pass through their head.

~We've found Marlon.~

Kyri's frown quickly turned true, though, as Vash decided to take a few drinks himself and soon he and Frank were sitting on the table together, laughing and singing as loud as they could. She had moved from the table, letting the two of them go as she took a seat at the counter.

"Here," Kyri lifted her head to find that the bartender had given her a glass of her own. "To put up with the two of them you need a little of your own."

Kyri gave a smile and curled her fingers around the glass. "Ain't that the truth?

She and the woman just stayed there till nightfall, mostly in silence, until she had gotten tired of the two men and tossed them out. "I better go make sure they don't do something stupid." She left the money on the counter and took Vash's gun.

"Please do," The woman told her, turning back to her glasses.

Kyri grabbed Vash's sack and followed them out the door only to be halted at the sight of the insurance girls and the twins.

"What are you three doing there?" Meryl demanded.

"Oh, it's the insurance girls!" Vash smiled happily.

"You sure look happy, Mr. Vash!" Milly smiled.

Vash gave out a huge laugh. "Having a heck of a time! By the way, what are you guys doing out here so late?"

"Being dragged around on a stupid pun," Alexander hissed as he glared over at Meryl.

Alexia placed a hand on her hip. "Shorty here still thinks that Vash the Stampede is gonna show up."

"One would think that she'd get over her obsession with the gunslinger." Kyri replied.

"It's not an obsession," Meryl hissed at her.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Being stupid." Alexia told her. She moved from the trio. "I'm not gonna be stuck here all night with you," She turned back to Kyri. "Would you mind if I came with you guys instead? It looks like you'll need some help with the two of them."

Kyri paused for a moment. She did like Alexia, a lot more than the other women, so why not? "Sure. What do you two think?"

"The more the merrier!" Frank and Vash called out together. "Cheerio!" They began to walk away again.

Alexia gave a laugh at the tie-dyed cloth tied around Vash's head. "Does he get like this often?"

Kyri closed her eyes. "If I told you the truth, I doubt that you'd believe it."

Frank's house was small and covered in empty bottles of alcohol. Both women had cleared a small table for themselves to play cards on as Vash and Frank continued drink. Alexia was extremely pleased that she had gotten away from the others for a little while. She didn't understand why her brother kept wanting to travel with Milly and Meryl but she couldn't just leave Alexander on his own with them. No longer than a single night, anyway.

It was well after midnight when they finally slowed down their drinking and began to talk. Vash had made a comment on Frank going to work in the morning.

"I got it covered. I'm not worried about it. I only do charity work. I don't get paid so it doesn't matter if I'm coherent or not."

"Huh?"

"My friend, the world is full of the weak and the needy. It's my job to help them." He fell back on his bed to continue drinking but found his bottle empty. "But then I found a way to help those who weren't suffering at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vash asked him.

"It's wrong to discriminate, right? You help someone and then someone else suffers. That is how this world works. That is why I have decided to do nothing. That's all I do. Nothing but drink. This is equality."

"You really think so?" Vash asked him, but Frank had already fallen asleep. Kyri watched as her companion stood up and covered the sleeping man before moving to look at a doll on his desk.

"Hey," Alexia had watched him to, taking in the serious look on his face. "I thought you were drunk."

"Yeah," Vash rubbed the back of his head. "So did everyone else."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Kyri commented with a smile, setting her cards down on the table. She watched as Vash left the room to get sick and glanced back at Alexia. "I believe it's time for some sleep, my friend."

" **Why?!** Why is everyone so obsessed with Vash the Stampede?!" Alexia growled that next morning as the shouts sounded all over the town.

"Because all you humans are stupid," Kyri replied, peering around the side of the house at the group in the center of town. "It's just regular morons today. Like every day." She then closed her eyes as Meryl and Milly got involved, large bags of cash in their hands.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill Meryl one of these damn days!" Alexia hissed.

"Not if I do first," They turned to the voice to see that Alexander had joined the two of them. "She's getting Milly closer and closer to danger every damn time!"

"Like I said," Kyri turned back to the scene to find the two women being used to load up the cash in the getaway car. "Humans are stupid." She then gave the trashcan in front of her a kick. "Let's go, Ericks."

"What are you-" Alexia gave a cry as the blond in red poked his head up out of the trashcan, the top balanced on his spiky hair. "When the hell did he get in there?"

"He's been there since the commotion started," Alexander told his sister. "That's how I knew the two of you would be over here."

"Give me a warning next time then, sheesh." Alexia rubbed her thumping chest, giving the blond and the woman in front of her another look as they talked. There was definitely something strange, really strange, about the two of them.

"Countermeasure number 1," Vash was saying. "Take the place of a hostage."

"You go for the tall one and I'll take the short one?" Kyri asked.

"As long as you don't kill her, then yes!" Vash nodded happily.

"I can't make any promises." She gave a devilish grin.

"Won't work." They turned to find that Frank had joined them as well, another bottle in his hand.

"Number 2, then." Vash continued. "Send everyone into a mad panic by shouting 'Earthquake!'"  
"Even I think that one is stupid." Alexander shook his head.

Vash stood up. "Well, then what do you suggest?"

"I'd have to go with Number 3," Frank told them. "Shut up and let 'em take the money."

"I don't think so," Vash told him.

"Why the hell are you sticking your neck out? Just stay quiet and you might stay alive. There'll be less damage, too."

Kyri turned her head as Vash began his talk and looked at the twins. "You two be ready to move into action as well in case you're needed, understand?"

"Hey, you ain't got to tell me twice!" Alexander told her.

"Don't worry," Alexia grabbed her shotgun. "You can count on us." Kyri gave a nod and hurried after Vash as he moved into the scene. "Hey, Alex…do you think he realizes that he still has the trash lid on his head?"

"Nope."

"Do you care?"

"Not at all."

A gunshot made Vash and Kyri come to a stop. As the wind blew, Kyri hid her face behind Vash's arm, getting a small look at the group of robbers. She raised her hands alongside Vash's.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to play the heroes?"

"Nah, we're not that great," Kyri called out as Vash lifted his foot from the ground and gave a small tap. A knife came out of the tip and he flattened the tire on the car they stood beside. "Just trying to be troublemakers. We're good at that one."

"Oh, jeez, that's too bad," Vash smiled. "You've got a flat tire."

"Very good at that." Kyri giggled. "Looks like you won't be getting away in this thing."

Their reply was gunfire and Kyri ducked around the hood of the car as Vash used the lid as a shield until he was knocked off of his feet and another man pointed his gun at him. Vash moved quickly and ripped the man's arm behind his back and handing the gun to Kyri. She stood up and tossed it off to the side.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into, mister? This gent here is the much-feared Humanoid-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kyri waved a hand as Vash snapped their captive's neck. "We've heard it all before. You people are so stupid. Trust me when I say this, that is not Vash the Stampede. Having seen the legendary Typhoon before, I know for a fact he's taller, cooler, more dangerous, and much, much better looking." She shot the man beside her a grin that he returned.

"Besides," Vash turned back to the man. "Isn't Vash supposed to have a succulent lady always by his side?" Kyri gave another giggle.

"Are you implying that I'm not-"

"Vash the Stampede?" Kyri cut him off.

"Maybe we should find out."

"What the hell is wrong with these two?" Alexia asked aloud, watching as the events continued. "You'd think that they'd want to die."

"No," Alexander shook his head, watching closely. "I don't think that's it. I don't think that's it at all."

"Then just what is it?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hold it right there!" Everyone turned to find the Bartender standing there, her own gun in her hand. "This gun is an original Frank Marlon special! And don't think I'll miss just because I'm a woman!"

"Am I supposed to be afraid of this Frank Marlon?" the imposter asked. "It's a rusted piece of crap! You think you'll hit me with that?!"

Kyri gave a grin as she grabbed the handle to her Gunblade and pulled it from its holster. "I don't have bad luck in aim, either, boys." She told them. "And this is a rather special gun, you know. Only two in the world." She watched as more of the town pulled out Frank Marlon guns and moved forward. "Besides, you can't dodge all the bullets now, can you?"

"Especially not mine!" Alexia announced, running up beside Vash and Kyri; Alexander was close behind.

"Apparently you think that you have won," the man cried as his gun transformed into more nozzles. "You think wrong! A piece of parting advice. You should always save your aces for last." He began to laugh until Frank moved up behind him and pressed something to the back of his head.

"Checkmate, mister. Shooting from behind is just not my style."

The bandits ran off, crying out how the town was going to pay for all this. They ended up tripping over one another.

"Wow, they really stick together." Vash said as Kyri returned her Gunblade back to its holster.

"Hmm. Wasn't even loaded." Frank smiled down at his finger.

Vash pulled out his hand from his pocket; he hadn't had his gun, either. "Sure wasn't."

The town threw a party that night. Alexander and Vash got into a drinking frenzy as Kyri and Alexia just watched, clearly keeping away from Meryl. Alexia was trying to figure out just what Kyri and Vash were doing, but her answers never came.

"I INTEND TO USE IT TO CREATE EQUALITY AND PEACE THROUGHOUT THE WORLD!"

At Vash's voice, Kyri stood up from her chair. "And that is my sign to go," She grabbed her and Vash's sack with a smile. "I'll see you and your brother around, Alexia."

"With what's been going on lately," The other woman shook her head. "I'm sure that you will."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Love & Peace**_

 _A past that can't be forgotten and can't be buried. A past that can't even be shaken for just a little time. The sentient inside each of their hearts are strong and equal. From beloved parents to a beloved daughter. Two men can only find the answer from behind their triggers. The moment the sentimental bullets flew towards eachother, the men stood silent and wept._

 _The past enslaves._

" **I swear that the four of you are following us."**

Alexia gave a laugh as she set her cup down. "Sorry about that. Believe me; I know how annoying Meryl can be."

"If you don't like her, then why travel with her?" Kyri asked, raising a brow.

"It's because of Milly," The woman answered. "She's an old friend of ours and, as you can surely already tell, is a little…"

"Strange?" the other woman offered.

"Something like that. We grew up with her and we believe it's a horrible idea for her going off on this search. You were there the first time we met. If we leave her alone, something bad could happen. That and Alexander has a crush on her so-"

"I do not," The man at the table grunted as he continued to eat. "She's like a sister to the both of us."

"Family is family, no matter if through blood relation." Kyri told them, a small smile on her face.

"Speaking of companions," Alex glanced around the saloon they were sitting in. "Where's blondie?"

"Ericks had plans for something in the next town and told me to wait here for him." Kyri answered, taking another drink.

"Ericks, huh?" Alexia leaned forward. "Tell me, honestly, is your partner, you know, Vash?"

"Why do you ask?" Kyri set her glass down.

"Well, sure he acts like a moron sometimes, but when things get serious he's…different. I've seen it, even though he tried to hide it. He just has bad luck, no doubt. So, is he?"

"Does it matter?" Alexander asked his sister, glancing over at her. "Hanging out with the two of you is quite enjoyable. Milly is awesome, but her partner just…she's just too much for me."

Kyri gave a laugh. "With that, I agree." Glancing at the radio, she listened to the report about the sandstorms. "Looks like we're stuck here for a little while."

"I hope Ericks' okay," Alexia told her.

"He'll be fine," Kyri assured her. "He'll walk through that door any time now; that grin on his face."

"I DID IT!" The young woman's cry caught their attention and they glanced across the room at the table playing cards.

"I hate rich people," Alexander sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexia cried at her brother. "We're rich too, you know! We just don't show it."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I hate rich people who show it."

"That's better."

"If you hate that, then this is really going to bother you," Kyri commented as she took another drink from her glass.

"And what is that?" Alexander looked at her.

"That man just pulled a gun out."

The twins turned back to the card table. "WHAT?!"

The entire saloon was excavated except for seven. Meryl, Milly, the woman Stephanie and her butler, Kyri, Alexander, and Alexia. The four men there were just planning on taking the women but Alexander offered to be tied up with the others without a fight.

"So, any idea what's going on?" Alexander asked, leaning forward to talk to Kyri and his sister.

"It's not really that hard," Alexia answered. "They're after the woman."

"It most likely has something to do with her father," Kyri told them, glancing at the woman. "If that really is Stephanie Bostock, then she's the daughter of Earl 'Grim Reaper' Bostock."

"Who the hell is that?" Alexander asked.

"Who indeed," Kyri smiled. "If things go like I think it will-" A smile spread across her face at the shouts from outside, a strange sound like someone was making the sounds to a song, and the men shooting outside the windows. "There's no need to worry, now."

"No way," Alexander stared at the woman with wide eyes. "Bullshit. There's no way in hell that-"

"AH! HELP! SOMEBODY! ROBBERS!" Vash's voice was loud as one of the men grabbed him and dragged him further into the room, tying him up in a corner.

"I swear…he's either full of bad luck or he does this shit on purpose." Alexia sighed.

Kyri stayed silent, just wearing a smile.

"Gee, can't you be a little more gentle, brother!" Vash whined after being thrown against the wall. "I won't try anything, honest. You can even take my gun, see?" Kyri gave a hidden grin, glad that she had her Gunblade in the bag this time. She didn't like people touching her weapon. "Hey, you're here!" Vash wore a smile as he glanced at the trio that he was tossed beside.

"Of course we are," Alexia grunted. "This is where you were going to meet her, right?"

"It took you forever," Alexander hissed. "You should have moved faster so we wouldn't be caught up in this crap!"

"Shut up, you four!" One of the men kicked Vash and he fell over, his head landing in Kyri's lap.

He glanced up at her face. "I'm sorry, Ki."

She smiled down at him. "It's not like you plan these things, Ericks."

He gave her an appreciative smile and then took notice of the two girls that sat across from the trio.

"Hello!" Milly smiled.

"Hello," He greeted back and then frowned. "You know what? The two of us have been going through a lot of hell since we met the four of you."

"We are the ones that are in hell, you idiot!" Meryl growled.

Alexia gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Ericks; I'm sure that you're just as annoyed with it as we are."

"Are you okay?" The other voice made Vash look up for his sights to land on Stephanie, who was now hanging from the ceiling, her hands tied behind her back.

His eyes grew wide. "WOW!"

The twins both titled their head to the side, watching as Vash crawled, like a worm mind you, towards the other woman before the enemy shoved a foot in his face, knocking him away from their captive.

"You're a creep." Meryl sighed.

"I thought that the two of you had a thing," Alexia glanced at Kyri. "It was your bathroom he was trying to get into last time, wasn't it?"

Kyri gave a silent shrug, trying her hardest not to look at Vash; she set her gaze on the man that appeared to be the leader pf the villains instead.

"Well in that case, if you want a man, let me know sweetheart." Alexander gave a grin. "I'll gladly take care of-" His voice faded away at the look the blond man shot him. The anger on his face made a shiver travel down his spine. Normally this man was so friendly and goofy but now...~Bad idea, it seems~ Alex told himself. ~Let's not piss blondie off, all right?~

Clearing his face, glad that Alexander had stopped talking, Vash turned to face the man that had kicked him. "You people are horrible. That is no way to treat a lady!"

"We are ladies too, you know." Meryl told him.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot."

Kyri and Alexia snorted.

"This lady's a special case," the man told them. "She serves as a warning."

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked.

"They must want my family's money." Stephanie told them.

"Then maybe that's a sign for in the future," Alexia called to her. "Don't go around town showing it off."

"How could you ever forgive me, Miss Stephanie," Her butler was crying beside Milly. "I failed to protect you."

"Depressing!" Vash cried.

Stephanie pulled her head away from the man. "I hope you weren't thinking about demanding anything too extravagant! However, if it's pocket money you want I'm sure that I can easily get that from my Daddy."

"Oh dear lord," Alexia hung her head at the glares on all their faces. "Honey, you're just making it worse." She watched as one of the men grabbed her hair and gave it a yank, making her cry as he claimed that he wanted to kill her right now.

"Knock it off, Jean!" The leader of the group called out as the other pulled out his gun and shoved it in her mouth. Vash moved quickly and knocked the tables over and the leader of the group moved forward in time to catch the gun before it was fired, dragging his companion back from the woman. "Calm down! You've got to get ahold of yourself, Jean." The man let his gun go and turned to look at the woman. "Now you better keep your mouth shut or the next time it might be me with the gun."

"Can't we all just get along?" Vash called from the knocked over tables.

"This was all your doing!" The other two began to kick the blond.

"Yeah, you freaked the living crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Somebody help me!"

"Gum?" Everyone turned to find the gum that Vash had been chewing stuck to the leader's finger from where he had blocked the gun.

"You're kidding!" Meryl cried out.

"I knew it!" Alexia smiled.

"Knew what?" Alexander asked her.

She looked at her brother. "He has to be him, Alex! There's no other way he keeps pulling out shit like this! He has to be V-"

"I take it that you have a past with Mr. Reaper, correct?" The leader of the group turned to look at Kyri. She still sat there against the wall, her eyes closed, cutting Alexia's voice off.

The Leader stared at her. "And if I do?"

"I didn't ask for the story," She grinned. "It's not hard to figure out that he did something to extremely piss you off. Besides, before all of this is over, I'm sure that we'll get an explanation." The leader stared at her in silence for a moment longer before turning so the others couldn't see his grin.

Kyri glanced at Alexia and winked. Alexia let her own lips spread into a smile.

~There's no use hiding it now, is there?~

"It's almost time!" The bald man growled, taking a drink. "Where's the wagon and the money?! They'd better not be playing for time!"

"Save it for later, okay?" the other commented. "We've still got work to do."

"They probably hired someone instead of doing what you asked for," Alexia commented. "You know how things like this go. Some moron hired criminals or something and everything just turns out to be worse."

"You know, the two of you look familiar to me," Jean commented, looking at the twins. "Where have I seen you before?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alexander growled. "We're-" His voice was cut off by his sister and Meryl both hitting him. If he announced that they were bounty hunters then things could have turned down the hard road.

"Excuse me," The butler turned. "But if you receive the money, will you release her?"

"Ask her father," The leader replied from his seat. "He might try something stupid."

"Keep it down, the satellite's on." Everyone watched as Jean moved from the radio and whispered something to the boss.

"Vash the Stampede?!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. The Humanoid Typhoon is in this city."

"Hey, if big man Bostock or the sheriff hires him, we're toast!"

"Oh, come on!" Alexander cried out. "Are you guys really gonna fall for that? Every turn we take there are morons claiming to be Vash the Stampede. The poor guys probably living in a house, laughing at all the morons that are trying to be him."

Kyri grinned. ~Oh, you have no idea~ She glanced at the blond beside her to see that he wore a smile himself before he got up and moved towards the window.

"Don't lose your head. It's almost time." The leader told them.

"Hey, look! Something's coming this way!"

"Shut up!" Vash dodged the bottle that was thrown at him. "I told you to stay still."

"All right," He sighed as sat beneath the window with a frown.

"It's here! It's the wagon!" The bald man announced. He glared at Vash when he stood back up again before knocking him back down.

Kyri listened to the shout from outside and glanced at the leader. "You're not going to fall for that, are you?"

"Why are you trying to help them!?" Meryl asked the other woman.

Kyri gave a small smile. "Ericks doesn't like it when people die."

"Do you think your father will hand over the money without trying anything?" Meryl asked Stephanie.

"My daddy will do anything to protect me, no matter what it takes," The woman answered. "Stan's another matter."

The room stayed silent, Vash watching through the window with the others of the captors until-"IT'S A TRAP!"- was followed by gunshots.

"Marvin!"

"That bastard!" Jean ran out of the saloon.

"Get back here, Jean!" Kyri closed her eyes and just listened. "Oh, no, Jean!"

She opened her eyes again when the saloon gave a shake, announcing that the wagon and burst in through the wall. Five freaks hopped out and began to fire loose in the saloon. Kyri moved quickly, dodging behind the table and grabbing her bag after her ropes had fallen off. Ripping it open, Kyri grabbed her Gunblade and lifted the blade up to use it as a mirror over the edge of the table. Milly and Meryl hopped over the counter, the twins following them as the leader of the group used another table as a shield. Vash then moved, saving Stephanie over the counter as well and Kyri gave a snort at the sight of a black cat crying out as it ran across the counter. It joined her behind the table, curling up in her lap. Glancing back at the image, Kyri gave a sad shake of her head. ~Morons~

"Hey, Mr. Robber-man, why don't you show us your pretty face?" One of the attackers called out, the shots being halted.

"Stop shooting, you morons!" Alexander cried out at them as Vash untied his rope. His answer was another one. "Bastards."

Kyri watched as one of them men raised his guns to kill the butler and she moved quickly. At the sound of the table rolling, Alexia peeked over the counter in time to watch the other woman fly across the room, using the flat-side of her blade to whack the bald freak in the face, knocking him backwards to the man behind him. She grabbed the butler then and pulled him around the counter just in time for Vash to stand up, pointing his own gun at the others that he had, somehow, tossed across the saloon to himself.

"You know what, friend?" Vash's voice was firm as he glared at the man before him. "Anyone ever tell you that you lack compassion?"

Kyri stood up from behind the counter again, her finger on the trigger to her gun; Alexia and Alexander grabbed their own and followed suit.

"What's the matter? Just shoot them!" The leader cried as he stood up beside Kyri.

Vash stared at the group before him before lowering his gun. "Rem…" Kyri closed her eyes. Alexia glanced between the two. The man wore a look of pain but the woman wore an annoyed frown.

The enemy went to fire but Milly moved first, shooting her hooks on two of them. One of the men went to shoot at her but Vash emptied out his gun, hitting him in the face and making him jerk, shooting his partner in the foot.

"Oh, bet that hurt." Alexander chuckled.

The leader of the Saloon captors moved forward and punched the last of them in the face and glared at Vash. "What the hell were you thinking?" He glanced at Kyri. "You too! Both of you could have killed them!"

"Why didn't you?" Meryl asked them.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Kyri. She closed her eyes again, laying the flat of the blade against her shoulder.

"I'm really glad you didn't!" Milly smiled at both of them.

"Me too," Vash smiled at her. "'Cause I don't like pain very much."

Kyri moved towards Vash as the Leader checked his men but Stephanie had to say her part. "Now do you understand? The sheriff never planned to give you the money! I'll ask Daddy to let you go if you promise to just stop all of this!"

"That's not something I can do," Leader told her.

"What?"

"I have reasons for what I've done here. Do you know anything about the huge graveyard on the northeast side of town? Our parents are buried beneath that hellish wasteland. I remember them working like animals in the fields, covered in dirt, but finally after ten years they were able to make this soil useable. It was a huge accomplishment. Then about 15 years ago, your father showed up and stole the land those good people sweated blood to plow! He earned the name 'Grim Reaper' Bostock when he murdered them all!"

Stephanie looked shocked. "You're lying!"

"What good would lying do me now?" Leader asked. "I couldn't care less about the money. Whatever happens I will not run away. However…I will take revenge for what happened 15 years ago! No matter what."

~It's impossible to forget something like that,~ Vash sighed to himself. He glanced at Kyri for a moment before turning to lead the way outside to take care of Jean and the other guy.

"ATTENTION!" Vash's voice hit them. "I WILL NOW RELAY THE DEMANDS OF THESE MEN!"

Kyri watched as Leader grabbed Stephanie and pulled her outside, his gun held to her head.

"We're not going to do anything?" Alexia had leaned over to whisper to the other woman as they all watched the events transpire.

"Just watch," She told her, her eyes firmly set on the trio before them.

"You have what you want," Vash called out. "Let the girl go." Stephanie was released and she moved towards them, turning to watch.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do," Leader commented.

"It's not an easy thing to escape from a past you can't bury."

Kyri closed her eyes as Vash spoke to Stephanie and opened them again only when the gunshots went off. Bostock fell to the ground and Stephanie ran forward, calling out for her father. Leader set his gun back in its holster and turned at a strange noise to his right to find that Vash was crying.

"What are you crying about?"

"Thank you!" Was his answer; Kyri gave a small laugh as Alexia shook her head and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you thanking me for anything. I just simply got distracted and it threw my aim off, that's all."

"The suns can do that to you," Kyri replied.

"See you later; I'm turning myself in." Leader took a step forward but of course that wasn't the end of it.

"Whoa, there. It's too soon for the epilogue." Stan, the sheriff, commented. He and his men had moved forward, their guns drawn.

"That's enough. I'm through resisting." Leader told him.

"Not yet," Stan grinned. "I still need you to resist me."

"What?"

"I never dreamed that I'd be given such an opportunity. I can see the headlines now! 'Besieged criminal kills Mr. Bostock. Sheriff forced to shoot culprit down as he attempts to resist!' Makes for a pretty article. A real showpiece for my scrapbook."

"No, Stan!" Stephanie glared at the man.

"The Sheriff is a position of honor!" Meryl cried. "How could you do this?"

"People suck," Alexander answered her. "None of us are pure anymore."

"15 years ago, this man snatched up all of the rights to this town." Stan glared at Bostock. "I should have been just as powerful, yet I was stuck as the lowly sheriff. I think I'm well due to receive a little glory around these parts."

"You were in on it!" Leader cried.

"You're a fiend!" Meryl growled.

"You're a scoundrel!"

"Moron!" Alexia shot in on her own with a smile.

"Stop teasing yourself." Alexander told his sister; she kicked him.

"Throw down your weapons." Kyri sighed and stabbed her Gunblade into the ground at her feet, crossing her arms as she stepped back from it. The other guns fell around it. "Lovely, like toothless stray dogs. It feels grand to be superior!"

"I have one question." Vash raised his hand. "Tell me, how does it feel to kill unarmed innocent people like that?"

"And I have a question for you. Do you feel anything when you burn your garbage?"

"Nifty answer. Sorry I asked." Alexia couldn't help but give a giggle at the look on the blond's face.

Vash then dove forward with a yell and knocked Leader out of the way. Meryl's jacket flew open, revealing all her small guns and she moved forward. Kyri moved quickly and grabbed her Gunblade again and zipped around half the guards closest to her, kicking their guns out of their hands and/or knocking them out themselves.

"That was awesome!" Milly cried, picking up all the guns that Meryl had used.

"How did you figure out that I was armed?" Meryl asked Vash as the twins grabbed their own guns again. "I don't remember telling you about it."

Vash gave a smile as he grabbed his own gun. "Remember? You helped me in the Saloon." He stood. "I can recognize the smell of gunpowder and grease instantly." He then turned to Stan. "Well now,"

"You bastards! I'll-" He raised his gun but Vash cut him off with his own.

"Well, what do you think, Sheriff? How does it feel to be at the mercy of a stray dog?" Stan gave a growl and fired; Kyri's face instantly turned to anger as Vash moved his head to the side before knocking the side of the man's face with the hilt of his gun. Stan fell. "You can relax, Sheriff. I won't kill you. However, you," He grabbed the Sheriff badge from his jacket and tossed it into the air. Meryl shot it with her last gun.

"No longer have the right to be Sheriff!"

"Want to know something interesting, Sheriff?" Vash called out as the man began to crawl backwards. "Repeat carefully after me!"

"Okay!" Stan cried.

"Oh dear," Alexia glanced at Kyri. "What's he doing now?"

Kyri's look had returned to a smile. "Being himself."

"This world is made…"

"Th-this world is…"

"THIS WORLD IS MADE OF-"

"This word is made of-"

Vash pulled back with an adorable face as he laughed and shoved out a crossed Peace sign.

"MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!"

 _ **Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Hard Puncher**_

 _Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It's difficult to live after something like that. What is lost can never return. Important things. Irreplaceable things. But what is needed to keep those things is in a firm will, packed into one bullet. Man knows, he knows that nothing will begin unless he speaks. And that nothing will change…unless he moves._

 **Kyri wore a smile on her face.** She and Vash were currently in Inepril City, eating and listening to a young boy beg his mother to buy him a real gun. She found it to be cute and felt happy that the mother didn't succumb to her son's begging.

She had already finished eating and had been just sitting there, watching Vash as he wore that smile on his face. This place was a cute, quiet city, though it looked pretty rundown. Life without a source of income for a city of this size could come to that, AKA the broken-down Plant that could be seen in the background outside the window.

"Kyri," Vash's voice grabbed his companions attention and pulled her away from the window. His face had fallen a little as he continued to eat. "I'm sorry."

A frown touched her own face. She knew what Vash was apologizing for. She always knew what it was for.

The door was kicked open and no one had time to do much of anything as a group of men laid fire upon the duo sitting there, eating peacefully.

Kyri placed her hands in the middle of their table and flipped over Vash. Her partner tossed the shield after her, blocking her from the bullets as he fell to the ground.

When the bullets stopped, laughter took its place; as did the young boy's cries.

"Vash the Stampede. The Humanoid Typhoon. Taken down at Inepril City. Nice headline."

"The 60 Billion-double-dollars is ours!"

"So excited, I could shit."

"Not only are we disgustingly rich, we're gonna be famous across the entire galaxy."

Kyri gave a sigh. She hated this. She hated being chased down all over the place because of a past mistake. And if she hated it, then Vash must have felt even worse. She wasn't even known by her title anymore. She was now just known as the Humanoid Typhoon's tag-along.

Vash's tag-along.

That thought made her blood boil.

Glancing around the table, Kyri watched, a smile spreading across her face, at the look of fear on one of the goons' face as Vash lifted and finger and placed it in the barrel of his gun while his friends just talked to the people in the café. As the leader continued to talk, Vash joined the others, an arm around the smallest guy, and Kyri stood up, feeling no need to hide in fear of bullets any longer. She couldn't help but giggle at all the tomato sauce on Vash's face and clothes. Finally, the leader followed all the looks.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I was very worried about that." Vash smiled.

The leader gave a sniff. "You reek of tomatoes."

"I know," Vash smiled as he held the now half empty bottle of ketchup up. "I was trying to run away and it got dumped all over me. Hey, would you mind reimbursing me for my dry-cleaning?"

"No, but I'll give you something better."

Kyri gave a sigh and set the table back up and took her seat again, watching as Vash quickly took care of their attackers.

"Jeez, I really hope it's not cold outside," Vash commented.

"We're in a desert." Kyri reminded him.

"True." Vash nodded before giving the child his toy gun back. "Here's your gun, partner. It really helped."

After that, the café decided to give the two of them some free pancakes as a thank you.

"That was very impressive, young man. You must feel special to be protected by one like this." The elder told Kyri. Her answer was a flush as Vash laughed and grabbed the pancakes. "Have you always survived without shooting like that?"

"Mm-hmm! 'Cause it's too wasteful!" Vash answered him around a mouthful of food. "After all, I can come into an entire restaurant like this and buy a whole stack of pancakes for the price of one bullet!"

"You are a strange one. And you call yourself a gunman?"

"You got a point there!" Vash said happily as he leaned back and laughed.

The sound of the gun made all the laughter stop. Kyri gave another sigh.

"I'm very sorry," The maid began.

"Huh?"

The old man stood up with his own gun. "I really hate to do this, son, but you really are Vash the Stampede and his little sidekick, aren't you?"

"Uh…"

"I am sorry. Please die without a fuss."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vash," Kyri glanced out the window to find the rest of the town with weapons as well. Every time. It happened every time. Kyri's patience was starting to wear thin.

"Hey, no biggie," Vash replied, his mouth still full. "Are you ready to do this?"

The two villagers thought that he was talking to them, but he was implying towards Kyri.

The woman gave another sigh. "I guess so…"

"Huh?"

 _ **~Behold here comes the son**_

 _ **Believe it he was born**_

 _ **To be the Chosen one**_

 _ **The Call is for a warrior~**_

 **The explosion went off in the city, making Alexia lift her head.** "You don't think something bad happened, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Alexander answered his sister. A bell began to ring and another explosion began. "But I sure as hell wanna find out!"

The city was in destruction as the members of the place all used weapons and shooting after someone. Milly and Meryl went off on their own, leaving the brother and sister to take their own gander at what was going on.

Alexia's mouth dropped open. "You don't think…"

"Not you two again."

The twins turned to find Kyri standing behind them, a hand on her hip as someone announced for all pursuit on Vash the Stampede and his companion to come to a halt.

"Nice to see you again too, sweetheart." Alexander grunted.

"I should have known that it was you two." Alexia grinned. "Let me guess, someone else after you two for the money on your heads?"

Kyri stared at the other woman for a moment before giving a sigh. "Yeah, this time it's a whole town, though." This woman was smart. No need to hide it any longer. She already knew, anyway.

Alexia grave a smug look at her brother before following the other woman as she walked deeper into the city. "Is Vash all right?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Hasn't died yet so this little city won't do anything to him." Alexander answered his sister.

Kyri paused in the alley and glanced back at the twins. "If the two of you are bounty hunters, why are you not trying to catch us?"

"Honey, you couldn't pay me to chase after Vash the Stampede," Alexander replied. "Now, if it was just you, on the other hand-"

Alexia shoved her elbow into her brother's stomach and he hunched over. "What my dear brother meant was that why bother chasing after the two of you like the others when we can get nearly as much money chasing the others while the other morons are wasting their time?"

"Hmm," Kyri turned her head for a moment. "Smart. Wish the others on this planet were as smart as you."

"What do you me-" The ground began to shake and a large shadow passed over the three of them. "Oh dear. That can only be one thing." Alexia sighed.

"What are you so scared of. We're the ones who put them and the other two freaks in jail last time, remember?" Alexander commented.

"Yeah, but they keep getting out."

"That's because the prisons suck."

"Wait," Kyri sounded surprised. "The two of you are the ones who caught the Nebraska family?"

"Of course," Alexander grinned. "But like I said, it's the prison's fault for letting them get back out. I'm tired of the authorities crying for our help to catch them again. They won't even pay us another time to do so!" He glanced at his sister. "So, any ideas?"

"Why ask me?"

"'Cause you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh, so you finally admit that you're the stupid one?"

"We'll just wait for Vash to move," Kyri told them as she leaned against the wall of the building.

"I'll go with that," Alexia grinned. She glanced at the other woman. "So, you wanna tell me about him?"

"About him?"

"Yeah, about your boyfriend."

"Oh lord," Alexander rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"M-My boyfriend?" Kyri's face turned a dark red. "What are you talking about?!"

"Ha! I knew you and Vash were doing it! Honey, why do you let him flirt with other women like that?"

Kyri stumbled over her words as an explosion nearby grabbed their attention. Instantly, her blush went away and she returned to her normal self. "Time to move."

"No problem," Alexander grinned, deciding to lead the way towards the commotion.

Neither of them liked what they found.

The Nebraska father and son had decided to catch Vash in any means necessary…including destroying a saloon full of people.

"Vash!" Kyri cried out. At her voice, the rubble moved and Vash appeared, holding one of the women in his arms.

"I'm all right, Kyri."

"She…she called him Vash…" Meryl's voice announced her arrival; her eyes were moving between the man in red and his companion. "Not Ericks, but Vash…"

"Stupid bastard," Alexander called out to the father and son. He had moved forward to help Vash move the women from the rubble. "Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?"

"Ah, if it isn't the Rush Twins." The father grinned. "Come back for more?"

"Just shut it, you old coot," Alexia growled as she hurried to check on the women. "Or I'll do it again for ya!"

He lit a cigar. "Well, aren't the two of you nice guys? Hey, time's up, wonder-boy. Throw the fear of death into him, Gosef."

The son aimed his arm at Vash and the woman he was holding. Kyri, seeing her moment, jumped in and knocked the arm into another building with her Gunblade. She landed, holding her weapon at the ready. "You all right?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Vash nodded.

"What kind of man are you to cower and let a woman protect you?!" The crazed lunatic cried.

"One that can kick your ass." Alexia called to him.

"So the two of you won't kill, no matter what, huh? That's disgusting. You're both just hypocrites! I know at some point you've killed those who gave you a hard time. How do I know? Because nobody can survive what you've been through without hurting somebody. The bounty on you head is proof! What do you say to that?!"

"You talk too much," Alexander commented, setting the other woman down.

Vash ignored him as the crowd mumbled and set the final woman down. He then moved back out beside Kyri, pulling out his sunglasses.

"So you're finally ready to fight!" The man grinned. Kyri lowered her blade and stepped back a few paces as Vash got ready to grab his gun. "Oh, so you wanna draw? It's pointless, no matter what caliber pistol you use! You can't stop a car ramming at 120 iles an hour! You've both felt it at least once already! Even your measly brain can realize my son's fist is a force to be reckoned with! This is your last chance to run! Although, no matter how fast you run the next thing you know, you'll be in tiny pieces! Now pay attention, for I am about to lecture you on just how much of a fool you really are! Using these!" He snapped his fingers and both of his son's arms began to spin. One was headed for the crowd, the other for the women and the Rush twins. "Which one are you going to save?"

Everything seemed to go slow over the next few minutes. Vash whipped out his gun and ran forward to the women and the twins, leaving Kyri to save the crowd. Vash shot the hand out of the way, but Kyri felt that this time the Nebraska family needed a better lesson.

Gosef no longer had a right hand.

"You…you cut my son's hand off!" He growled at Kyri and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "You bitch!"

"That's my name," She told him. She glanced at Vash. "Six bullets?"

"Not quite." He popped open his gun. "I have one left. It's a special one." He decided to spin the chamber as he stood again before shooting it into Gosef's remaining arm, cutting its ability to wheel back in the arm that Vash had taken care of. Gosef fell backward in pain.

"I don't believe it!" Milly's voice cried. "They beat him! They really beat him! And only with six bullets and one swing of a sword! It's unbelievable!"

"Suddenly, it's become very clear to me," Meryl began. "Why he's called the Humanoid Typhoon. It's actually him. He's actually real…the Legendary Outlaw…Vash the Stampede!"

"That was amazing!" Alexia cried as she moved up to Kyri. "Why in the hell don't you have a name on the wanted papers? You kick ass!"

Kyri opened her mouth to reply, claiming that she did have one, but stopped herself as Vash gave her a dark look. That was right; the Bladed Siren hadn't been seen in almost twenty years; no one knew that she was the woman that was now traveling with the Humanoid Typhoon. Vash wanted to keep it that way but as time went on, Kyri felt something pulling at her veins.

"You're both amazing!" The young boy from the café grabbed their attention and Vash smiled at him.

"That's nice of you guys to say that," Kyri began, trying to keep herself calm.

"But we're no more amazing than you are." Vash told the children.

"It's ain't over yet!" The Father's voice grabbed them as he lifted a gun to shoot. Kyri had grabbed the trigger on her Gunblade but Vash had fired first; with the boy's toy again.

"That's twice you've saved me today!" Vash grinned.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you! D-Don't think you've w-won, e-even for a s-second."

"Let's call it quits already!" Vash called as he stood up with a smile. "After all now, this land is made of…Love & Peace!"

Alexia watched as Vash began to perform his maneuver that he had created in the events before, and gave a smile as the two children followed suit, crossing their fingers like he had.

~Why not?~ She told herself. "Lover & Peace!" She cried out, joining the trio. Alexander gave his sister a head-shake but Kyri gave a giggle before holding up her own crossed fingers.

"Love & Peace!"

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **Lost July**_

 _The longer one holds into a memory…the longer one lives in the past. The deeper the memory they hold onto, the more beautiful the past will become. The beautiful memories will eventually turn into hate. Even if they look ahead, they lose the ability to walk. As long as the heavy chain called Revenge continues to bind the heart, the tears of sadness will continue to flow._

" _ **Gotta meet the hottie with the million dollar body.**_ _They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on. Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene. If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before your holler, come on. Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long. Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?"_

"Alexander, will you stop playing that damn song!" Alexia growled, slamming her cards on the table. "It's annoying the hell out of me!"

"Well, it's not for you so I don't care." Her brother answered, staring at his own hand with a smile.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Kyri." Alexia told the woman she was playing cards with.

Kyri gave a small smile. "It's all right."

Alexander wore a grin as he stared at the woman sitting there at the table with his sister, his radio playing that song over and over again. It totally fit her. Her looks, her attitude, it was all her. ~God, that body~ He couldn't help but find himself attracted to Vash's little companion. Any man was crazy not to be. Kyri was gorgeous! That 5'9' woman with long black hair. Those violet blue eyes of hers that sparkled when she laughed. In her outfit of black, white and blue, she looked harmless; until you caught sight of the Gunblade leaning against the wall behind her.

And it wasn't just her that you had to wary of. Oh hell, you could flirt with her all you wanted, Alexander was sure, but if you even thought about actually doing it, you still had her friend to worry about.  
Vash the Stampede.

Alexander had seen the looks Vash would give some of the men in the town when they even thought about talking to her the last few days that they were here in Inepril City. Hell, Vash had even given him a dangerous look in the last city during the bar incident. He didn't know what was going on between Vash and Kyri but he knew that he wasn't going to jeopardize his life by trying to tap that, no matter how bad he wanted to.

That didn't mean he couldn't look, though, and by doing so he had officially claimed that this was Kyri's theme song. It was some old music from god who knows how long ago. They certainly didn't make music like this anymore.

Vash and Kyri had given the Nebraska Family to Inepril City to turn in for the $$700,000 bounty on their heads and now the duo were being hailed as heroes through the city. Meryl was annoyed out of her mind, though, seeming as how they were now stuck with the two of them, but the other three of the group didn't seem to mind. They were all now in that café, Vash talking to the owners as Milly and Meryl sat at the bar.

"Alexander," Kyri began with a small frown as she looked at her card. "If you keep staring at me like that then you might burn a hole in me."

"Oh, we don't want that now, do we?" The man replied. "But it's hard not to stare. You should be placed in a glass case and put on display."

Alexia watched as something dangerous flashed in the other woman's eyes and glanced at her brother. "You might want to stop before you get too far in over your head there, brother."

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Was her answer.

Alexia couldn't take it anymore and whacked her brother upside the head. "How you and I are related, I will never know!"

It wasn't long after that the group found themselves walking through the streets. Well, Vash and Kyri had after the Humanoid Typhoon arrived for his companion, until Meryl led the others after them and was now telling people to move out of the way of the dangers 'Vash the Stampede'. Vash and Kyri both wore frowns on their faces; until the City-folk began to call out cheers to them and invites to the saloon later; even Kyri got some, making the woman's smile the happiest that Alexia had seen since meeting her.

"You know, I was just wondering, how long are you guys planning on hanging around us?" Vash asked.

"Well," Milly answered. "Always, Mr. Vash. It's our job to control the damages in cases which involve you. Right Meryl?"

"Yeah," The short woman growled, clearly not happy about it. "That's right." Vash pulled a face and she turned to yell at him. "Just what in the hell do you have to be upset about? Do you have any idea how much money the society lost because of the crap you pulled?"

"We can't help it if your bosses are money-hungry bastards that take every dime they can get from stuff that happens." Kyri told her, crossing her arms with a frown. "It's not like we're going around and doing this all on purpose. You've been stalking us long enough to know that this crap just sort of...finds us."

"Now now," Milly jumped in to stop them before the fighting got serious.

"I found you, Vash the Stampede!" A voice called out.

"It's a bounty hunter!" Vash cried, whipping around and jumping behind Milly and Meryl. Alexia gave a laugh as the two women were rained upon with darts. "You'll have to do better than that!" Vash grinned, standing up.

"Nuts!" One of the kids cried out from the pack before them. "I thought we were going to get you, Vash."

"I guess I'm just lucky these girls aren't too swift, if you know what I'm saying!" Vash gave out one of his large laughs.

"Kyri, Kyri!" The young girl of the group ran up to the older woman. "You have to help us get Vash! Please!"

"Well…"

"What, you can't take my partner!" Vash dropped an arm over Kyri's shoulders. "Seven against one is totally unfair!"

Alexia watched as Vash argued with the girl over whose side Kyri was going to be on until all their attention was grabbed by a large Sand steamer arriving to the city.

"I thought this place wasn't on the map?" Alexander commented.

"Well, with the bounty for the Nebraska family being here I'm sure the City is now ready for repairs and everything." His sister crossed her arms. The entire city ran towards it, pleased that they were now about to get something they needed in a long, long time.

It was later that night that Kyri and Vash stood on the bridge over the Plant. The two of them had been there for a few hours now, just talking. Vash now grabbed the bottle of alcohol he had brought with them and poured it out across the plant.

"You were just tired," The blond told it.

"They normally just are," Kyri replied, glancing over her shoulder from the railing she sat on. "They're always just used too much and never thanked for it. It's not…" She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold her emotions in.

Vash gave a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder before leaning backwards against the rail beside her. "We'll be leaving soon."

"I know," She nodded. "That group. Do you want them gone? They're gonna try to follow us everywhere, you know."

Vash was silent for a moment but when he went to speak again, the arrival of a woman cut him off.

"Vash the Stampede…age unknown, origin unknown, no fixed address. Wanted for the murder of Count Lebnant Vasques and the suspicion of Class-G property damage. They will pay $$60,000,000,000 for you, dead or alive." Vash gave a huge grin at the sight of the new woman. "I know everything about you," She grinned. "Mr. Vash the Stampede."

Kyri gave a sigh and stood from the railing. She hated this. She liked that she was not really known outside of being Vash's travel-buddy, but still…it made her feel unimportant; and with the way Vash acted…

The man ran to the newcomer. "That makes it so much quicker! Let's get married right now!"

Kyri gave a sigh and shoved her hands in her pockets before moving past the two of them, leaving them to talk as she moved down the stairs. Vash watched her as she walked.

 _ **~Welcome to the nightmare**_

 _ **In my head (Oh God)**_

 _ **Say hello**_

 _ **To something scary~**_

" **So he's running around like an idiot at the woman's side, is he?"**

Kyri lifted her head at Alexia's voice. She was sitting there in her room, running a hand over the black cat that was curled in her lap. "Of course. Has been since last night."

Alexia closed the door and took a seat at the table. She hadn't seen Kyri since the night before and when she had seen Vash following that woman around outside she knew where to find her. "Haven't you ever thought about telling him not to do that anymore? Doesn't it piss you off?"

"Of course it does," she answered honestly. "But Vash isn't a child anymore. He can make his own decisions. Besides, it's not like he's...we're just traveling companions, really..."

Alexia knew that the other woman was going to say something different but stayed silent about it. "So, you've known each other since you were kids, have you?"

Kyri closed her eyes. "For as long as I can remember. Vash and Knives were the first people that my sister and I…"

~Knives?~ Alexia raised a brow. ~I wonder who that is.~

"Your sister, where is she at?" Alexia regretted the question at the look on Kyri's face before the pain and anger whittled away from it. "I'm not sure, but wherever she is, I'm sure she's happy…"

Alexia wasn't sure what was going on through Kyri's mind right now but she did know that something serious had happened in her past that was making her act like this. She opened her mouth to ask another question when her brother burst into the room.

"Alexia, we got trouble!"

"What is it?" The woman demanded as she stood up.

"The Plant, it's gone haywire. It's going to explode!" Alexia gave a gasp and watched as Kyri jolted up from her bed and made her way down the hall. "Let's go!" Alexander grabbed his sister's hand and hurried after the other woman, joining the crowd outside of the plant.

"Vash is still inside, mom!" A child cried.

"He's still inside?" Alexander cried. "What the hell is he doing!" He went to run forward, but Alexia held him back.

"You can't go in there! Stop being stupid!"

"What about blondie?"

"Stop being stupid and just look!" His sister growled.

Kyri gave a frown as the plant began to settle down again and return to normal. "Vash," She mumbled as the man in red exited the Plant. Everyone threw their hands up in a cheer as she stayed silent. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes as that woman, Elizabeth, glared at Vash with a hateful gaze. She moved to her. "You, you're coming with me." She grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Keep quiet, or you're going to regret what I'm going to do to you," Kyri leaned down to hiss in her ear, "I'm not stupid. I've been around Vash long enough to know when someone's tried to kill him; now go." As the town ran forward to the plant, Vash paused in front of the two of them and watched as Kyri shoved Elizabeth towards him and crossed her arms.

Alexia and her brother watched in interest, moving closer to get a better hearing of the conversation that was about to take down.

"How?!" Was all that Elizabeth could ask.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't die," Vash told her with a solemn look. "I just couldn't allow everyone in the city to be destroyed."

"How dare you. How dare you say that after what you did!" Elizabeth moved forward and placed a gun against his body. She opened her mouth to speak again but the tip of Kyri's Gunblade stopped her and she glanced over her shoulder at her. "Of course, you're little pet's still here."

Vash closed his eyes. "If you had succeeded in destroying the Plant, you'd have been the same as me."

"I know that." She hissed. "But you're the last person I want to hear that from. You destroyed July. You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"Let me do it," Kyri's voice was dark as she glared at the back of the other woman. "Let me just get rid of her. No one will know; I'll even dispose of the body."

"That's not right, Kyri." Vash shook his head. "You know it's not right."

"Her trying to kill you isn't right, Vash! None of it is! The way you just forgive everyone infuriates me! These humans are all just-"

"Kyri!" Vash's voice was sharp and it cut Kyri off. She glared at him before turning her head with a huff, lowering the Gunblade from the woman's skin. She wanted nothing more than to just kill this woman here and now but she knew that if she were to do that then Vash...he'd never forgive her.

Vash gave a silent relief as Kyri's eyes returned to normal. She was still angry, yes, but now she didn't have that killing glee dancing in them anymore. He turned back to Elizabeth, confident that Kyri wouldn't try to kill her again.

"I have no memory." Vash decided to say. "Of any of it." Alexander and Alexia exchanged a shocked look. "That ruined city and piles of debris…were the first and last things I ever saw of that place. It's strange. I can't remember anything before that except for memories of my early childhood."

"You're telling me that it wasn't you?" Elizabeth asked him.

Vash closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Then…then let me blame you for it! Let me have my revenge!"

"Pulling the trigger will do nothing for you," Kyri told her. "In the end, you'll regret having even thought of doing it. Pulling the trigger will leave you with no peace, no tranquility; nothing but guilt. People like me can handle it or not feel regret at all but someone like you...you humans will buckle under it all and go insane." Vash shot Kyri another glare as both Rush's raised brows at her comment.

Elizabeth continued to glare at the man in red. "Why did it have to be you? Why did someone like you have to turn out to be Vash the Stampede?" As Vash pulled the woman into a hug, Kyri pulled her blade back. She felt her heart ache as Vash began to cry. Elizabeth pulled back from him and then glanced at Kyri as she stood there in silence. "This can't be happening. It was you all this time? Both of you!?" A flash of the man and the woman that had saved her from the ruins of July flashed through her mind. Her own tears began to fall. "That can't be…that can't be…" She fell to the sand. Vash stared at her for a moment before lifting his head to the sky, a hard face on.

Alexia watched in silence as Kyri moved towards the man in red and grabbed his right hand. Vash glanced at her, that hard face still on, before gripping her hand tighter and leading the way back into the city.

"The two of them," Alexia sighed. "I feel so sorry for them."

Alexander closed his eyes. "Everyone has a reason for what they do. Some results just don't end up the same way that you want them to. Whether or not destroying July was their intention, it still happened. But still, the two of them are the last people I expect to ever do something as evil as that."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **B.D.N.**_

 _ **The tragedy endlessly needed to fulfill desires. The lust for conquest in making people bend to your will. A thrill intense enough to make you shudder. There is a man who is a slave to that ecstasy. The leader of the Bad lads. A man who shines…Brilliant Dynamites Neon. The sand steamer will shake the moment the huge Dynamo's on each of his shoulders start to spark. In the pitch black darkness, the gruesome party begins.**_

 _"_ _ _ **Gotta meet the hottie with the million dollar body.**__ __They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on. Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene. If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before your holler, come on. Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long. Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?"__

"I am so sorry."

Kyri laughed at the girl sitting across from her. "Really, it's not a problem. It's actually kinda…cute."

Alexia looked at Kyri like her head was on fire. "Cute? Him?!" She shoved a finger over her shoulder at her brother as he sat there at his own table, rocking out to that song he claimed fit Kyri again.

"Yeah," The older woman gave a smile and a nod. "Like a little kid over his mother or a first crush on an older woman."

Alexia gave a snort, liking that answer. They were now on the Sand steamer, leaving the Inepril City behind. The town had thrown a party for them the night before. They had left without even saying goodbye but Alexia and Alexander had been waiting on them. Kyri and Vash didn't mind the two of them though; as long as Milly and Meryl weren't there too. Vash had run off to the bathroom really quick about five minutes ago. Alexia was able to talk some man out of his room and so the four of them had taken it over to-

All talk was cut off by Vash's cry outside their door. What they came out upon was Vash's head stuck in the vent above them, his legs and feet waving as he roared at…something.

"Vash, What the hell are you doing?" Alexander asked the other man, a hand on his hip.

~I knew this guy acted stupid, but Lord,~ Alexia shook her head. She never imagined the Humanoid Typhoon to be such a...a doofus.

Imagine the shock on their faces as the man dropped down with a little boy in his right hand and the left side of his face covered in blood.

"Don't you know when you hurt somebody that you're supposed to apologize?" Vash was growling at the kid. "Dammit! Look at this blood!" Kyri couldn't help but give a small giggle. Vash glanced at her for a moment, a look of relief on his face, before turning back with a glare at the boy as he replied.

"You got that when you bashed through the vent, ya big idiot!" The boy flipped around and latched onto Vash's arm.

"Oh, what's this supposed to be? Some kind of stranglehold? You can't hurt me while you're up in the air, kid." The boy didn't seem to hear him though and just kept on.

Kyri moved closer to the kid and gave a soft smile. "You're a stowaway, aren't you?"

"Huh?" The child looked at her for a moment before dropping from Vash's arm. His eyes teared up a bit but he shoved them away. "That's right, I am. My parents died when I was real young and some distant relatives took me in, but it was so horrible there! My drunk aunt hit me, my really weird uncle kept trying to get me. I can escape if I make it to May. If I have to go back to that place, I don't know what they'll do to me!"

Alexia pulled an annoyed face as Vash began to cry too. ~There's no way he can actually believe that, right?~ She turned her head and glanced at Kyri. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed that she got her answer from the grin on her face. No, she didn't believe it and the smile meant, hopefully, that Vash didn't believe it either. Maybe he was just playing around with the kid.

"It's okay, I understand!" Vash was telling the boy. "I know how you feel. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Why don't we go get you something to eat?" Kyri offered up. "I'm sure you're hungry." The boy gave a happy look.

"Are you sure about this?" Alexia had moved up closer to the woman as the men made their way down the hall. Vash and Alexander offered to go grab it, leaving the women with the boy.

"He's a child. Besides," The woman answered. Her eyes opened and gave a serious look down the hall. "He's the least of our worries."

The boy, his name was Kaite, attacked the food the moment they came back. He might have been able to lie about his aunt and uncle but he couldn't lie about this.

He hadn't eaten in days.

"It's really dark out there," Vash decided to comment, taking a drink from the glass that Kaite had given him. "Not a single light to be seen."

"Oh, yeah?" Kaite replied. "It'll be bright soon enough."

At that, Vash gave a grunt and tipped over. Kaite had been happy to hear that the brother and sister left to go speak with Milly and Meryl for a little while; he hadn't had enough powder to make them all fall asleep.

Kyri glanced at Vash for a moment before turning back to the book in her hands. "If you're going to head off, do it now. Don't get yourself hurt by the bandits or whoever it is you're working for."

Kaite stared at her in shock. "You knew? You know and you're just going to let me go?"

"Sweetheart, we all knew," She replied, turning the page. "Vash and I'll be coming along to take care of this later. If you want to run, now's the chance." Kyri watched as the child climbed into the vents again and gave a sigh before setting to pull Vash into the bed.

He was heavier than she remembered.

 **_~"_ _In the daylight_**

 **_I'm your sweetheart_**

 **_You're goody-two-shoes_**

 **_Prude is a work of art~_**

" **Is that gunfire?"**

Alexander's voice brought them all to a halt for a moment. Milly and Meryl shared a nervous glance as Alexia reached for her shotgun. As more of the sounds reached them, they realized that the steamer was under attack.

Milly, Meryl, you stay here. Alexia and I will take care of this." Alexander commented.

His sister raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"If it's bandits then they're going to gather everyone into one room. We should start taking care of them one by one before things go really bad."

"Yeah, I get it, but I'm not doing it." She shook her head. "I got a better idea. Follow me."

…

…

…

"Hiding, Alexia?"

"You damn right."

They were currently…somewhere, hiding from the gang.

"This is a horrible mess we're in." Milly sighed.

"The four of us can't do anything against an armed gang." Meryl sighed herself. "Maybe Alex and Alexia could do something but with them heavily armed, it's not a good idea to try."

"The only people who could do something in this situation-"

"Is them, though I hate to admit it." Meryl sighed.

"Aww, come on. Vash and Kyri aren't that bad. Just don't piss the hot woman off and make the blond act stupid and you're set."

"Alexander, outside of a battle Vash IS stupid." Alexia told her brother. "Or at least likes to act stupid. I'm amazed that Kyri can put up with him sometimes."

All of them agreed.

There was another shake in the steamer, followed by a strange sound.

"What was that?" Meryl asked.

"I think the gang's trying to break into something," Alexander had placed his ear to the floor, a serious look on his face. "Not only that, but the steamer's gotten faster."

"Oh, this does not bode well," Alexia sighed, shaking her head.

 _ **But you don't know me**_

 _ **And soon you won't forget**_

 _ **Bad**_ _ **as can be**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **e**_ _ **ah you know I'm not so innocent~**_

" **I told you we'd be along."**

Kaite stared up at the woman who held him. When Neon had placed the gun in his mouth, Kyri had dropped from the vent of the ceiling, landing a foot in his face. At the same time, Vash had shot through a front window and jumped in, knocking a few guards away and taking their guns.

"Squirt, you okay?" Vash called to him.

yri placed a firm hand on the boy's back as she half carried, half led him to stand behind Vash before taking the other side to create a barrier around him. Two guards went to fire at them but Vash shot at their feet, making them dance.

"Don't move now, or you'll get hurt!" Vash smiled.

Neon glanced at them for a moment. Kyri's eyes narrowed. When one of the gang ran in and dragged Vash's attention from the bigger man, Neon's gun went off as Kyri grabbed Kaite and jumped out of the broken window. Vash was right behind them, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ow!"

Kyri couldn't help but give a laugh, despite the hard air that was banging into their backs now due to the speed they were enduring as they clung to the front of the steamer.

"Hey," Kaite growled. "Couldn't you think of a better way to rescue me?! This sucks! Big time!"

Vash turned his head to look at him. "Don't be so ungrateful, kid! Besides, I received a heck of a lot more damage than you did!"

Kaite glanced ahead of them just to give out a scream as the steamer ran into from rocks. Even Kyri felt her heart rate jump at that before giving a relieved sigh when she was 'safe' again. At the screams she turned to see that Vash and Kaite had not been able to hang on and watched, for a moment, as Vash clung to a pole and Kaite to him, both screaming for their lives.

She laughed.

"Kyri, now's not the time!" Vash cried at her. "Please! Won't you give me a hand?"

Kaite was gasping hard when they were placed on a firm platform again. "If we climb a little higher then we can get to a ventilation shaft."

"O-Okay. Let's go. Let's go _now_." Vash replied.

Kyri stared at them for a moment before turning and looking up the steamer. It was going to be dangerous but there was nothing else that they could really do, was there?

"Vash?" The blond glanced at her. "Can I have this one?"

Vash stared at her for a moment, a firm look on his face as he though her question over. He closed his eyes. "If you want it."

"Oh, I want it," She took a step forward, leading the way back inside as all thoughts of what she was going to do to the gang that had taken over the ship. "I want this one very, very much."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **And Between the Wasteland and Sky**_

 _People who sin say this: that they had to, to survive. People who sin say this: It's too late now to stop. The shadow called Sin dogs them from behind, silently without a word. Remorse and Agony are repeated to finally end up at Despair. But the sinners just don't know, that if they'd only turn around there is a light there. A light which keeps shining on them ever so warmly. A light that will never fade._

" **Listen up, he's a blond man in a red coat. Find him or else!"**

Vash gave a sigh and watched from the vent as the bandits moved beneath them. He gave a second sigh before pulling back against the wall and slapping a hand over his face. "Geez, this place is crawling with those Bad Lads! Man, this just isn't my day! I'm stuck. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, you," Kaite drew his attention to him. "Tell me something. Why'd you save me?"

Kyri gave a giggle as Vash slammed fist down on the kid's head. "What you really mean to say is 'Thank you for saving me,' right?"

"Yes, as you said." Kaite held up hands in defense.

Vash sat back down. "Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, what are the Baddie Laddies planning to do?"

"Well…"

…

…

…

"I should have known," Kyri shook her head as Vash cried out- "They're going to drop the train into the canyon?!"

Vash began to beat on his leg. "Oh man, why can't I just get a break? Now I'm sure of it! Death and poverty like me so much that they brought along friends! Not to mention the Insurance Girls! And then there's the Bounty Hunter Twins! It never ends!"

"At least Alexia and Alexander aren't trying to take us in, though." Kyri reminded the man.

Vash glanced at her with a frown. "Yet."

Kyri gave a worried smile of her own and agreed. "Yet."

"Shit," Kaite cursed. "What's that good-for-nothing workaholic got to do with anything?"

"All right!" Vash cried out. "It's time to get going!"

"Go where?" Kaite asked, hands over his ears.

"This is no time to fret over this and that," Kyri told the child.

"You need to reserve some room in your brain," Vash finished, pointing a finger. "We're gonna stop the ship," He then hit Kaite on the head again. "And you, my friend, are going to help."

"Okay," Kaite was dazed for a moment before whipping out a large map of the steam engine.

"Hey, isn't this the-"

"Yeah. It's the blueprint of the Flourish," The kid nodded.

"How'd you get this?" Vash asked him.

"It's not the original. I copied it from my dad's workplace when I was a kid."

"But this is really amazing." Vash told him. "It's reproduced all the way down to the tiny scribbles. You must have had a lot of respect for your dad."

Kaite was silent for a moment before tears began to fall. "Dammit…what's there for someone like me to do?"

Kyri watched then as Vash slammed his head down on Kaite's multiple times, forcing him to the ground beneath him as he spoke. She blinked. Normally she would have stopped him from hitting children but his actions with this one were just so...abnormal that she had to watch.

"What-are-you-get-ting-all-sen-ti-men-tal-on-me-for-you-lit-tle-squirt?" Vash then stood back up, all composed. "Feeling better now? We're going to survive. Got that?!"

"Uh, yeah, but how?"

Kyri picked up the blueprints. "I have an idea."

…

…

…

Vash took down those three bandits like it was nothing before sending one of them off to their leader as the trio took off down the hall.

"What a haul!" The blond was like a little kid again with a set of rifles strapped over his chest. "Now we got some guns to play with. Nice idea, Kyri," Vash grinned at her.

"Well, we're not finished yet," She rubbed the back of her head.

"At the end, take a right!" Kaite ordered.

They were taken to a control room where they could listen and speak all the way through the ship with some voice tubes.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kaite asked, taking a seat in the chair.

"No," Kyri smiled. "But it won't hurt to try. Let's see what the Baddie Laddies do," She took Vash's nickname for the enemy.

They didn't have to wait too long.

" _Hey, scumbags!"_ Neon's voice reached them from one of the voice tubes. _"If you drag your heels till time-out, I'll kill you!"_ Vash gave a thumbs-up. _"Drag that blond bastard and his girlfriend up here, or else!"_

"A one and-" Vash grinned and grabbed one of the tubes. "I'm at the starboard passenger cabins! It's them!"

" _Good, hold them right there. I'll send help."_

"It's no good! I can't stop them! He's hidden himself! His speed-" Kyri whacked him on the head and he gagged, crying out with pain.

"Stupid moron." She grunted, a large grin on her face as she added to the dramatization. "Don't these bandits know how to fight?"

" _Dammit."_ Neon growled.

Kaite looked at his blueprints again. "Now I'll be able to guess where they are. But how am I going to let the two of you know?"

"Easy," Kyri grinned as she handed the kid a pen.

"Wait, is that-"

"Talk into it and I'll hear you," Vash told him. "I don't want us to be caught in a shoot-out in a narrow passageway so we're gonna be counting on your help. Don't let us down, okay?"

Kaite stared at the pen in awe for a moment before rounding on the duo again. "What are you doing with this lost technology?! Who are you?!"

"I'd explain it to you," Vash moved for the door. "But you wouldn't believe me and there's no time. Anyways, don't worry about little details. See ya!" He disappeared around the door just to have gunshots go off. Kyri and Kaite hurried out together to find two bandits in the hall, bleeding.

"Goddamn!" Vash stared down at the bandits beneath him, pure anger on his face. "Why does it start like this?!"

"What is it?" Kaite asked.

"I screwed up," Vash pulled the rifles off of him and knelt down, trying to help the wounded men. "They're bleeding badly! I have to help them!"

"Help them? You mean…do you mean to tell me…you've been purposely avoiding killing them the entire time?"

"Pretty much," Kyri nodded, but then frowned when she saw Vash's own blood start to seep out of his side. "Vash," She reached down, wanting to help him, but he swatted her hand away; she pulled it back to her chest as if she had been burned, watching as he tried his hardest to save his attackers.

"I can't understand you!" The kid cried. "No matter how good a shot you are, you're going to get yourself killed!" He noticed Vash's wound now, too.

"I guess it is kind of stupid of me," Vash gasped. "You're right…it is very sloppy of me. But you know what? I made a promise. If I put out even one flame of life it would make her sad."

"Her?" Kaite glanced at Kyri.

Kyri pulled a firm face. It was always about her. Always about Rem. It always had been and she knew that would never change. She thought that she could deal with it but... "Kaite, take care of Vash for me."

Vash grabbed her hand as she walked by. "Wait! You can't go on your own!"

"You're wounded, Vash," she told him coldly. "I'll be fine. I'm as good a fighter as you are; you just seem to forget that with wanting to keep me out of the fights."

He winced at the tone of her voice. He knew that she was extremely angry now. "But that's because…"

"I know why, Vash, but it's gotta stop sometime," Kyri closed her eyes. "Besides, nothing will ever change reality. The reality that my hands…my hands are already covered in blood…"

Vash didn't say another word as his grip fell from her hand and she moved further down the hall, leaving him there with the child. He closed his eyes for a moment before giving a sigh.

"You're friend…" Kaite began. "What did she mean?"

Vash was silent before glancing back at the kid. "Get in there and help her, kid! She needs you to guide her!"

Kaite jumped back into the room and Vash glanced down the hall again. ~You said you wanted this one…just don't make it a mistake like last time, Ki.~

Kaite led Kyri through the steamer as easy as pie. She withheld herself and only wounded the bandits, but only for Vash. If he hadn't of asked her too…

" _Good, keep going straight. There should be a stairway on your fight. Take it down."_ Kaite told her. _"Don't go anywhere else! That's the only unmanned place?"_

As she opened the door, Kyri pulled a face. "Fuck." Standing before her was Neon and multiple of his men.

" _What is it?"_ Vash's voice demanded.

"Welcome to the party hall, little lady," Neon grinned. "Were my directions clear enough for you?"

"The two of you might wanna get out of there," She replied, her eye twitching at the guns all pointed at her. "We've been caught." She glanced at the head man again. "You're a smart bastard, I'll give you that." The doors shut behind her and the bullets went off. She ducked down into a crouching position and grabbed the hilt of her weapon, waiting for the next attack.

Neon gave off a laugh. "You sparkle quite well, especially for a woman. I'm impressed. Are you not afraid to die?"

A fight started in the earpiece that she wore before it was cut off. She pulled a face. "There are many things that I am afraid of," Kyri answered him. "You and your goons just aren't one of them."

Neon grinned. "I'm surprised that your little team made it even this far," He lifted his own gun. "However, the sad fact is, reality almost never turns out that beautiful. I feel for you." As his gun was loaded, he was caught by a strange sound. Music, and it seemed to be coming from all around them. "What the hell?"

 _"Gotta meet the hottie with the million dollar body. They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on."_ Kyri's eyes widened for a moment before a large smile burst out from her lips. _"Need to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene. If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on."_

Standing up to full height again, she pulled out her blade. "You know, it should be you that's afraid."  
" _Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong. Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long."_

 _Neon cocked a brow at her. "Oh? And of what?"_

 _"Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody. Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?"_

Alexander's body dropped from the vents above them, his boot landed in Neon's face, shocking everyone as Alexia, Meryl, and Milly joined him in taking care of the Bad Lads, leaving their boss on his own as he rubbed his face where Alexander hit him.

"That was kick-ass!" The man grinned, that radio still on his shoulder as he pointed his gun at Neon with the other hand.

"Now," Alexia reached over and shut the radio off. "Let's get back to being serious, shall we brother?"

"Who the hell are you?" Neon demanded.

"I am Meryl Stryfe from the Bernardelli Insurance Society but I am also known as Derringer Meryl."

"Um…hi…my name is Milly Thompson. Let's see, for now you can call me Stungun Milly."

"Kicking," Alexander grinned at the tall woman. "This here is my sister Alexia and this sexy man here is named Alexander and we are the Rush Bounty Twins."

"Gay," Alexia commented on the name he had given them.

"Shut it, unless you have something better!"

"Kyri," Meryl turned to the other woman. "Where is Vash the Stampede?"

Neon pulled a shocked face. "Vash the Stampede?" He looked at the other woman himself. "If Vash the Stampede is your companion, then that means…" He grinned larger. "So, instead of Vash the Stampede I get to face the Bladed Siren, hmm?"

Kyri pulled a surprised grin. Someone...someone actually knew who she was. This time she wasn't just Vash's little companion. The thought of him knowing her, of saying her name, made her feel warm and it made a grin stretch over her face as a strange feeling formed in her stomach. "The Bladed Siren? It's been a while since I heard that name. I'm barely noticed anymore, everyone's attention is on Vash nowadays." The other four looked confused.

"Oh, there's no way that I could ever forget you," Neon grinned. "You're what turned me into a bandit in the first place."

"I was?" Kyri continued to grin. "And just why was that?"

Before he could answer, the steamer rammed into the side of the cliff, knocking everyone off. Neon raised his gun to Kyri again but she had her Gunblade ready, her finger ready and on the trigger.

"It looks like time is running out," Neon grinned. "The ship is taking a real beating. I doubt it'll last that long."

"And I suppose you have a proposal then?" She asked him. "Or are we all going down together?"

"I have something else in mind. Let's find out who sparkles the most between us in a duel."

"What straight guy talks about sparkles?" Alexander asked his sister; Alexia just shrugged.

"And if I win you'll stop the ship?" Kyri asked.

"If you want." Neon answered. That led them outside to the dock. Alexia watched, her nerves in jumbles as she watched a few more words exchange between them and a coin was pulled out. She had seen Kyri fight before but she was still nervous. A lot more nervous than she would have been if it was Vash that was on the deck. After all, she had only seen Kyri use the blade, never the gun.

That and the grin that Kyri was wearing on her face now...it didn't look anything at all like the woman that Alexia knew. Her eyes were darker now and her grin looked like it belonged on the face of a psychopath.

Kyri couldn't help it as the excitement grew more and more in her stomach. For the last twenty or so years it was always Vash that got to duel like this; she was always left out. Vash would always refuse to kill anyone or cause such damage around him. This was her chance to take her own turn at it; her turn to make blood fall...

At the sound of the coin hitting the deck, Kyri was swift and smooth, dodging past not only Neon's bullets but rocks of the mountain that rained down as the train hit the side again. The man gave a growl as one moment she was glaring at him from the opposite side of the deck and the next she was right in front of him, bringing her Gunblade down for a killing blow. He saw his life flash before his eyes, her eyes bearing down on him like a bird of prey. It made a shiver run down his back; he was looking at the face of death, there was no other explanation. How could he have thought he'd ever be able to win against the Bladed Siren?

"Kyri, don't!"

The cry made everything freeze and Kyri turned her head to the left. Vash now stood there, still wounded and everything, trying to get past the Rush twins to keep her from dealing a killing blow. The look of fear and sadness that rested on his face...She hated seeing that look on his face; especially when she was the one that put it there.

Catching herself, she whipped the blade over and brought the blunt side down with a sickening crack on one of the man's shoulders. Neon's eyes grew wide and watched as her killing look turned into a happy smile.

"Bang."

Neon stumbled backwards, watching her as she pulled away from him, taking a few steps back from him with that smile still on her face. She had changed personalities so fast...how was that even possible? Shaking himself free of his shock, he stabled himself again and gave a grin.

"As impressive as last time, Bladed Siren." Vash raised a brow at the name.

Kyri glanced at him again. "As last time?"

"I was a kid, around ten years ago. It wasn't too long after the July incident that I first saw you. Took down that group of bandits that were threatening a family on their journey west on your own. Those bastards would have killed all of them; even the boy."

Kyri paused for a moment, thinking to herself. She knew what he was talking about, but… "After enduring something like that, what made you turn into a bandit yourself?"

"A bunch of things, but mostly a desire to see you again."

"That makes no friggin' sense," Alexander told his sister as the duo continued to talk.

"You don't have to tell me twice," She shook her head. As the announcement of the loss of steering and brake control, she frowned. "What are we going to do now?"

Vash glanced up at them from where he had collapsed on the deck. "Kaite is taking care of that,"

"You can call it a fetish, I suppose," Neon continued talking to Kyri."

She blinked. "So I'm a fetish now?"

"That's right. After all, finding a woman as beautiful and deadly as you can be quite the turn-on. I should have known that I would have found you with the infamous Humanoid Typhoon. It's a shame. I was really hoping to find you alone, really." He rubbed his chin with his usable arm. "You shouldn't smile so fake like that; you're look of blood lust fits your face much better than this does."

"Hmm."

Alexia watched as Vash stood up from his spot on the deck. She thought for sure that he was going to walk right out to Kyri and grab her but he just stared at Neon as the duo continued to talk back and forth. She had seen him with a hard face before but this time there was something else there; something...possessive. Possessive and angry.

That next morning, Kyri sat on the roof off the steamer as the sun shone down on her. That black cat, the one that seemed to follow her and Vash everywhere, sat in her lap, purring as she ran her hand over it. The steamer had been stopped only inches from the canyon thanks to the help of Kaite's in the control room and then Neon as he used his get-away car to shove it further against the canyon wall and slow it down. She gave a little chuckle, remembering what he said before he and his men took off.

" _Think of it as a payback for when I was a boy. Next time we meet, it's no holds barred."_

"There you are," turning her head she found Vash and Kaite climbing up out of the hole behind her. The others must still be sleeping.

"Glad to see you're okay," She grinned at the kid.

"You too. You had me worried there for a second," Kaite told her. Vash took a seat beside the woman and Kaite gazed at the rising suns for a moment before beginning to sing a little tune.

" _So…on the first evening,"_ Both heads turned from the sky to stare at the boy in shock. _"A pebble from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world. So-"_

"That song," Vash cut him off.

Kaite blushed. "Yeah, I know it's an old song, but I like it. It's a good song, so shut up!"

"Oh, yeah. It is a good song." Vash turned his back to the kid and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Kyri gave a chuckle and, as the boy continued to sing, she stayed quiet just listening to it. Rem would never truly leave their lives, leave Vash's life, and though she hated the thought of that it was just something that she was going to have accept. If Vash could accept her...faults then she could accept his inability to let go of the woman that wasn't her...

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Murder Machine**_

 _I met a lone man in the desert, a traveling priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He smiled and told me that I'm a troubled man. Faced with his all-seeing smile, I could say nothing in my defense. Did I meet this man because I was destined to? Or was it a small jest of God? The man's name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood…a traveling priest I met in the desert._

" **Why are they still following us?"**

Alexia gave a sigh and glanced at the woman beside her. "I apologize. Milly and Meryl are trying to stalk you and Vash. We just followed to watch and see if it was entertaining."

Kyri sighed herself. "None of this makes sense."

"It doesn't," Alexander agreed from his own seat behind the one the Insurance Girls sat in. "But just take it while it goes."

Milly and Meryl hadn't had enough money to join them on the bus and Milly had cried about it. Alexander had moved forward and bought them a pair of tickets to join them and Milly was thanking the young man with a smile as Meryl sat beside her. They were going to pay him back the first chance they got but Alexander had told them no to worry about it. If Meryl hadn't been Milly's friend though, she would have been out of luck.

Kyri glanced at the man behind her, as he had to go to the bathroom, before glancing out the window beside her.

"I'm kind of thirsty," Milly began, looking at Vash. "Can I have some of your water?"

"Sure," The blond man nodded, handing her his bottle.

"Vash," The man turned at Kyri's voice and she lifted a hand, pointing outside the window. He followed her gaze and caught the view of something reflecting under the sun. It didn't take long for him to realize it was a man.

"Is that guy all right?" Alexia asked as the bus came to a stop.

"Who knows?" Alexander crossed his arms.

"We'll find out," Kyri told her as Vash took a drink from his bottle.

It was about five minutes later that the new man joined them, taking the empty seat that was beside Vash.

"Are you all right?" Milly asked him.

"Here, drink this water," Meryl began, grabbing Vash's water bottle and handing it toward the new man.

"Oh, thank you," He replied, grabbing the bottle and taking a huge drink. "Ah, I'm alive again! I'm much obliged!"

"You're welcome." Milly smiled.

Vash wore a frown. "But that's was mi…" He was cut off by Meryl whacking him in the back of the head. Kyri gave a frown as Alexander laughed and Alexia rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing here?" Meryl asked.

"Oh, my bike decided to break down on me about 100 iles down the road from here."

"You actually walked 100 iles?" Meryl sounded shocked.

"That's right," The man smiled as he took another drink. "It was pretty horrible."

"And walking with that big cross you were carrying," Alexia began, leaning forward on the seat behind the man. "I'm surprised you carried it with you that far. It looked heavy."

He gave another laugh. "I couldn't leave it behind. I do have my pride as a tradesman."

"Tradesman? Really?" Alexander raised a brow.

"A man of the cloth." The new man smiled.

"Are you serious?" Meryl asked as Milly gave a laugh.

"Do you like to make pretty dresses?" She asked.

"Really?" Alexia stared at the other woman as the man gave a frown. "He's a Priest Milly, not a designer."

The man nodded. "A soldier of love, saving the lambs who have strayed." He then pulled a smile. "You guys were the one who spotted me, aren't you? You saved my life."

"Actually," Alexander began. "You can thank Kyri and…him." They all watched as Vash was on the floor, trying to catch the drop of water from the bottle the Priest had been drinking from.

The new man stared at him for a moment, gave Kyri and glance, and then gave a smile. "Hey! I'm alive because of what you did! How can I ever thank you, uh…Mr. uh…"

Kyri glanced at Vash as he stood up with a hard look on his face as he stared at the new man. "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gambigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the 3rd. Don't hesitate to call."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Vash the Stampede?" Milly laughed.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!" Vash cried, turning from the other man.

"The Vash?!" The new man asked. "You mean to say he's THE Vash the Stampede?" He stood up and grabbed Vash's head, turning him to look at him. "Is it really him? He's absolutely nothing at all like I envisioned. How is that possible?"

"Milly," The group turned to look at Kyri. She was continuing to stare out the window, watching as the bus continued to move through. "It would be smart to keep your mouth silent if you plan on moving after us more. The next time you announce who you travel with I'll be sure to cut your tongue out."

Milly opened her mouth to reply but thought better and glanced away, a frown on her face.

Alexia gave a soft smile. "Not in a very good mood today, are you?"

Kyri turned her head and glanced at the new man that sat in front of her. He looked like he was in his twenties with short, black hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a dark suit, there's was nothing really special about him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Wolfwood. At your service!" He held his hand out and Vash grabbed it, giving a handshake. "Life sure can be funny sometimes." He grinned as he took a seat beside Vash again. "Imagine running into the legendary outlaw and his companion in a place like this!"

"Don't broadcast it to the whole world, okay?" Vash sighed.

"If I shot you dead and collected the $$60,000,000,000 I'd have a really fun journey, wouldn't I?"

"I'm afraid that you wouldn't kill him, Priest-man," Alexander grinned from his own seat. "That and if you attacked him, his friend would chop your head off."

Wolfwood gave a laugh. "Do you have any more water?"

"You drank it all." Vash replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Wolfwood flicked him in the forehead before they began to laugh together.

"I believe they're going to get along just fine," Alexia commented as she and Kyri watched as they laughed together more and more. She couldn't help it and gave a laugh as they got louder and louder.

It was about half an hour later that the bus came to a stop to eat and gather their legs.

"Here," Vash turned to find Kyri moved up behind him, holding her own water bottle to him.

"Thanks," He replied with a smile. Taking a drink, he gave a smile before handing it back to the woman. "You okay?"

"Yes, just tired." She replied.

Vash stared at her with a soft smile. She hadn't been sleeping much at all these last few nights; not since the event they had on the train with Neon. He wished that there was something that he could do for her but he didn't know what.

"You should sleep some tonight then," He told her. "We still have a long way to go, you know."

"I suppose I will." Kyri nodded. "I'll use you as a pillow tonight."

Vash gave a smile. "Got it."

Alexia watched them for a moment before giving as smile as she turned away. She liked sitting beside Kyri but she would switch places with Vash in the future so he could sit with the other woman. She knew right from the beginning that the bond the duo shared was strong but just how far did that go? Just what had Vash been so afraid of when she had fought Neon?

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." The driver's voice grabbed her as she turned down the other side of the bus. He sat there across from Wolfwood. "Recount it all you want. It's not enough. Like I told you, the fare is $$100."

"If I give you anymore, I'll die of starvation," Wolfwood's voice grabbed her. He and the driver of the bus were sitting there and talking. "Come on, Driver, please. Give me a break."

"Uh…"

"Hey," Alexia took a stir of the moment and moved forward. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for his ticket."

"What?" The driver looked at her as Wolfwood raised his brows.

"Here," She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out $$100. "Take your money back; you'll need food later in the next city, right?"

The bus-driver took the money and left, leaving the Priest to stand. "I thank you for the help, but you didn't have to," He told her.

"Eh, take it while you still can. I'm not normally nice," She grinned and then held out a hand. "Alexia Rush."

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood," The man grinned, taking her hand. "and the next time I see you, I'll pay you back with lunch, understand?"

"It's a deal," She nodded with a smile of her own. She watched as he leaned against the bus and pulled out a cigarette. "So, what church are you at?"

"It's one up north. It kind of doubles as an orphanage." Wolfwood answered her. "We scrape together a living, taking in all the kids with no living family. I guess it was about time I left the church anyway. I decided it was a hopeless effort and wanted to make money for them."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Alexia smiled. "I've never heard that a Priest could make money before."

"Well, not just that," He replied. "But…" He paused in his words to watch as two girls told their mother than they were hungry.

Alexia watched in silence as the Priest gave the kids one of his meal-block and gave a large smile. "Too sweet, Priest." She told him.

He gave a soft smile. "You say that, but something tells me that you would have done the same thing, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe; and then again maybe not. I'll leave that to your imagination."

Wolfwood opened his mouth to reply but someone else cut him off, his voice in a panic.

"Someone come quickly. Erik has gone crazy!"

"I guess it was bound to happen," Wolfwood sighed. "The sun is getting worse."

"Shall we then?" She asked, moving around the bus again. She paused as she took a look at the man on the ground as everyone stood over him.

"Oh, he's just fallen down," Wolfwood commented as they brought over a stretcher. "He doesn't really look that bad."

"Really? He looks like he was attacked to me." Alexander replied.

That's when Wolfwood took a better look at the man's shoulder. He gave a frown. "Who's responsible for this?"

"No one is here except for passengers." Meryl was the one to answer him this time.

Alexia watched as Milly pulled out her gun and went around the crowd, asking for answers, before leaving the gun to point at Vash.

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?" Vash growled.

"Well, it was you, wasn't it?" Milly asked. She then glanced over his shoulder at the silent woman. "Or maybe you. After what we saw on the Train, you-"

"It was no mortal that did this," Vash instantly cut her off with a firm face.

"Huh?"

"Come again?"

"Are you, uh, feeling okay there, Vash?" Alexander asked. "Maybe the heat has finally gone to your head."

"Uh…not likely, Alex," Alexia's voice made them all turn in time to see a large robot pop up out of the sand behind them.

"What the hell?" Wolfwood cried out. "That thing is huge!"

It shot out towards them and Vash gave it a shot but it didn't work; the thing kept coming. Milly took the moment and jumped forward, knocking the robot clear over the sand dunes with her Stun-Gun.

"Hey, not bad, girl!" Wolfwood grinned and she gave a giggle.

"Uh…if you don't have more of those, then let's get the hell out of here!" Alexander cried as more robots popped up and hurried towards them.

"Why doesn't anything nice ever follow you?" Meryl asked as she ran into the bus.

"I know!" Vash cried. "It's such a drag!"

~I'm surprised they still operate,~ Kyri commented to herself, watching from the back window as the robots got left behind in the sand. ~Their expiration date should have passed long ago.~ At the moans behind her, she turned to see that Wolfwood had begun to deal with the wounded man. Or tried too. "Move," She told him. "I'll take care of it."

"You know how to heal people?" Alexander sounded surprised.

She shot him a small smile. "Think about who I travel with."

He glanced at Vash with a smile. "Point taken."

"Helen?" a woman stood up towards the front. "Has anyone seen my daughter?"

"Oh no," Alexia pulled a face. "She must have gotten left be-" Her voice came to a stop at the sight of the bodies flying out the window. "Uh…The Priest and Vash I could understand, but my brother too?"

All three men had jumped out of the moving bus to go back for the child.

"Uh…should we go back for them?" Milly asked.

"They'll be fine," Kyri's eyes were still on the wounded man. "Don't worry."

"I know that Vash and Alex will be fine," Alexia replied. "But I'm not to sure about Nicholas."

Kyri gave a smirk. "As Priests say, 'Have faith', right?"

Alexia thought for a moment before a grin broke out on her face. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

" **For some reason, I thought I could roll and land on my feet, not my face."** Alexander sighed, wiping the sand from his face. He glanced to his left to find both Vash and Wolfwood there beside him, on their knees. "Bullshit!" He growled. "I can understand Vash landing perfectly but you, Preacher-boy, I refuse to believe it!"

"What are the two of you doing?" Vash asked, looking between the two of them.

"Don't ask ridiculous questions," Wolfwood replied.

"I'm saving the brat," Alexander answered. "What else?" He then glanced at Wolfwood. "I don't know how you plan on doing it without a gun, though."

Wolfwood pulled a face and searched for something before glancing after the bus and slammed his hands on either side of his head. "OH SHIT!"

Alexander and Vash shared a grin before the Bounty Hunter grabbed his magnum and tossed it to the Preacher. "Just be glad that I carry more than one weapon, got it?"

"You would have gone anyway, huh?" Vash asked him.

Wolfwood wore a grin as he grabbed the gun. "Of course I would."

~I'm getting a weird vibe from this guy,~ Alexander told himself as the three of them moved on. ~I wonder why.~

They came back upon the machines and found them all scattered around the sand. It looked like they were searching for something.

"But those are nothing for the likes of Vash the Stampede, right?" Wolfwood asked. Alexander caught his laugh from breaking out at the ill look on Vash's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Oh, come on, tough guy! Get over it! You're not that fragile, are you?"

"We were attacked by the Bad Lads three days ago," Vash replied.

"You can't hold that over his head," Alexander replied. "I believe it was Kyri who fought Brilliant Dynamites Neon."

Wolfwood's mouth dropped open. "She fought Neon?"

"Yep. Kicked his ass, too." He glanced at Vash. "Maybe she rigged those donuts you ate last night for being lazy and making her fight."

Vash pulled a face at him as Wolfwood gave a laugh. "We gotta go," Wolfwood replied, pulling a serious face.

Vash pulled a frown. "You only pretend to listen to people, don't you?!"

"A child's life is on the line."

"Patience, Priest," Alexander commented. "We gotta make a plan first. These things aren't like bandits or whatever."

"Just look," Vash agreed. "They use that thing there to detect objects which radiate heat." He pulled a face when Wolfwood jumped over the rocks and began to slide down. "Hey, listen to me!"

"I don't have time to sit around and chitchat!"

"You know, the two of us can just let the Priest distract the robots, grab the kid, and get back to the bus as fast as we can." Alexander suggested. He then watched as Wolfwood fired the magnum but nothing happened. "Oh shit. Did I forget to load it?"

Vash looked at him. "You keep it unloaded?"

"I don't sleep with it under my pillow full of bullets, moron!" He glanced back as Wolfwood cried for help and ran from the pack of robots that were now chasing him. "Shall we?"

Vash and Alexander were quickly able to save the Priest and Alexander gave him some bullets before taking off and attacking more. For a Priest, the man wasn't too bad with a gun.

"She's still alive!" Wolfwood cried out when the little girl came into their view. "And she looks okay! Praise the Lord!"

Alexander wasn't too sure what happened next. He was busy firing off at the machines and had to turn his head at the screams of Vash and Wolfwood. He pulled a disbelieving look at the duo disappearing into a thing of quicksand.

"What an embarrassing way to go." The little girl, Helen, commented as she sat up.

Alexander gave a laugh as he placed a hand on her head. "Yeah, well, I think Blondie's got a curse on him. Bad luck seems to follow him everywhere." He gave a laugh as he heard, barely mind you, a scream from down below. "EVERYWHERE."

"Are you going to go help them?" Helen asked.

"Nah," Alexander tossed his gun over his shoulder and let it hang. "The two of them can handle themselves. They'll be back soon. Wanna wait for them before heading back to the bus?"

The girl gave a smile. "Yeah!"

Like Alexander said, they didn't have to wait soon. The bus had come back for them and Milly used her gun to bust open a hole in what turned out to be an Alien ship that had landed there all those years ago. That explained where the Machines were coming from. Vash told them that they didn't have to worry about the machines anymore.

That night, everyone on the bus had settled down. Milly and Alexander were sleeping off in the back as Meryl was out in a seat on her own. Kyri had excused herself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Alexia by the window as Wolfwood and Vash sat together.

"You can get out of the worst situations imaginable…just like they say, Vash the Stampede."

The blond man opened his eyes and gazed out the window. "I'd much rather lead an uneventful life if it were up to me."

"You couldn't if you tried." Wolfwood told him, standing from his seat. "Both of you couldn't." Vash raised a brow and watched as he moved across the way. "Can I sit here?"

Alexia lifted her head from the book she was reading before giving a small smile. "Sure," She glanced over at Vash. "I don't think Kyri will mind." She turned back to her book but gave a small jump when the priest dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Don't move. This is actually really comfy."

Alexia opened her mouth to reply but gave a smile and kept silent. The poor man looked exhausted. She'd let him have victory just this once.

Vash gave a small smile himself and closed his eyes as the door behind them opened. He opened them again when something was dropped in his lap and glanced down at the bag of donuts. A smile spread across his face.

"Where do you keep pulling these out of?"

Kyri closed her eyes with a small smile. "I travel with George Doitzel Kaiser the 3rd, remember? I always have them handy."

Vash gave a soft laugh before glancing out the window. He was silent for a moment longer before coming to a question. "How long do you plan on doing this?" She opened her eyes and glanced at him. "If you were to leave, no one would know that you're the one associated with the Humanoid Typhoon. The Bladed Siren disappeared years ago so nothing holds you here."

"We've known eachother for years, Vash, and yet you still don't understand…" She closed her eyes again and turned her head away from him. "We've been through this since the beginning, Vash. If I were to leave now, I'd regret never seeing it through to the end. That, and…"

Vash glanced at her as her voice stood. "And what?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "Just thoughts. You shouldn't worry about them." She glanced at him again. "But just so you know, as I have told you before, multiple times, that I don't regret coming with you. I'm just like my sister; she doesn't regret her choices, either."

Vash's face turned hard for a moment before a smile spread. "No, I suppose not." He opened the box and took out a donut. Giving a soft sigh, he tore it in half and held a piece out to her. "You're going to get some rest tonight, right?"

"You say that as you feed me," She chuckled, grabbing her piece of the donut. Taking a bite of it, she glanced at the man beside her. "But then again, it's hard to sleep after all, isn't it?"

Vash stared at her for a moment before reaching down and giving her hand a squeeze.

They reached May City about mid-morning and the group gathered together outside of the bus as they waited for their bags to be unloaded.

"Thanks a lot for all the support, Vash," Wolfwood began. "It was a fun and interesting trip," He glanced at Alexander. "You weren't too bad, either. Next time I'll have to spend more time with you."

"Sorry, dude," Alexander shook his head. "Ladies only."

"All right, then how about you?" The Priest looked at Alexia. "Despite how skinny you are, you're actually really comfortable to sleep on. Let's do it again sometime."

Alexia gave a laugh as she saw her brother's anger rising; he was very protective of his sister. "Buy me my lunch first, all right?"

He gave a laugh himself. "All right."

"I guess you're leaving now?" Vash commented.

"I've gotta get back to work, you know." Wolfwood nodded.

"Hey, Preacher!" the Bus-driver and two others were picking up that cross Wolfwood had brought with him and tossed it down. Alexia watched as Wolfwood caught it with one hand and cradled it on his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Hey, thanks a lot."

"Damn, that thing's heavy."

"That, my friend, is because it's so full of mercy." The Priest smiled. He turned back to them. "See you later!" He waved and began to move, still calling over his shoulder. "Try to stay out of trouble, Vash. Everyone around you will be a whole hell of a lot healthier for it and with any luck, we'll meet again soon. May you all go with God, my friends."

Things were silent as they watched him walk away.

"He was a strange an unusual man," Meryl commented.

"Yeah." Milly nodded.

"Eh, who cares?" Alexander shrugged. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah!" Milly sounded energetic now, making Alexia laugh as she turned away from Wolfwood's back.

Vash continued to watch him, though. "Wolfwood, huh?"

 _ **Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Quick Draw**_

 _ **I think I would like to do something nice for somebody. I think it's good if you smile at somebody and they smile in return. Voluntary love encourages people to create a sense of friendliness. Love that is unconditional gives us respect as people. However, it is wrong to force love to try and keep it alive. If the strain goes on, eventually it'll bloom into the flower called lies, the disreputable thorny flower that hurts people.**_

 **Sitting there on the bed in the room that she and Vash shared, Kyri was trying to stay in tuned to her book but the man's movements kept grabbing to where she finally decided to just drop the book and watch him.** He looked so different in regular clothes, his red jacket hung on the wall, and his hair hanging in his face. She liked seeing him with it spiked and in red, but it was always interesting to see him in a different look.

Vash was currently balancing an egg on the tip of his gun. He lasted about three seconds before he failed and it dropped. Kyri was ready though, since it was a part of his daily routine, and had the frying pan ready.

"Are you going to go out with Alexia again today?" Vash asked her from the table as he ate the egg on a piece of toast and read the paper.

"I don't know," Kyri answered him. "Are you going to play with those kids again?"

As if right on cue, a group of kids could be heard from the street below, calling for Vash to come and play with them. He turned and looked at her, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, Ki."

"Have fun," She replied, standing up from the bed. "I'll find something to do."

"Ki-" His voice was cut off as the door shut behind the woman.

Giving a sigh, she shoved her hands in her pockets and moved down the stairs. She wasn't mad at Vash, not really, more mad at herself. All she did was follow him; it's not like she really did anything. She felt like she was a weight on his shoulders, holding him back. She had felt the same when she had been a child but that was with good reason. Why did she feel like this now?

Kyri wasn't sure how long she walked around the small city but she knew that she stayed away from where Vash normally played with those kids. They had been here for a couple of days already, gladly taking a rest from all the fighting that normally followed them everywhere. Milly and Meryl were still stalking them and Vash and Kyri was undoubtedly growing tired of that. Milly was sweet, just an idiot, but Meryl tried to take control and boss everyone around. Alexia was normally able to beat Kyri to it but he older woman's fuse for Meryl was beginning to grow thinner and thinner.

And ever since what happened with Neon...there seemed to be this voice in the back of her head, telling her to leave Vash and go off on her own; to go back to...to _them_. Back to Eryn and Sylvia and Midvalley and Legato. Back to Kyra and-

"Kyri? What are you doing out here?"

Turning her head, Kyri watched as Alexia moved towards her from the porch of some restaurant to the side. "Walking." Was her answer.

"What's troubling you?"

She adverted her gaze. "Who said something was troubling me?"

"Well, this is the fourth time that I've seen you walk past this building. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," She began to move again.

"Oh no you don't," Alexia hooked her arm around the other woman's and began to drag her off towards the inn across the street. "You're coming with me."

"Weren't you eating?" Kyri asked her.

"No. Wolfwood and Vash are in there just talking so I was gonna leave anyway."

Kyri almost missed a step. "Vash is in there?"

"Yeah. The Priest is trying to convince him to join some shooting contest tomorrow or some other stupid thing. But you, you and I are going to go up to my room and have a girl's day."

Kyri couldn't help but give a smile and a small chuckle. "But didn't we do that yesterday?"

"We did, but how long has it been since you started traveling with Vash? You need a little more time with other women; Meryl and Milly not included." Kyri gave a nod in agreement. "If I start to annoy you as well, then just let me know."

"Will do," She let herself be led into the inn. "Where is your brother?"

"He said he wanted to go out and look for something for Milly; her birthday's coming up soon."

"You and your brother seem to know Milly well. Meryl too?"

Alexia snorted as they entered the room that she and her brother shared. "Please. I wouldn't be caught dead with a woman like Meryl unless I had to be; and in this case, I have to be." She dropped into a chair at the table by the window. "Milly, Alexander and I grew up as neighbors before the death of our parents. When we left to be become Bounty Hunters we lost contact with her." She glanced at Kyri as she sat across from her in the other chair. "It's all thanks to you and Vash that we even ran into her again. If she hadn't been trying to track you down, we never would have met up with her."

"Then you're welcome." She fell silent for a moment before reaching out for the pile of cards that the two women had left sitting there the night before. "At least it worked out for some of us."

Kyri stayed with Alexia all night. Alexander had arrived after dinner and joined them in a few games and talk, but he quickly slipped off into the shower and then his own bed. When she had seen Alexia begin to drop off she excused herself from their room. She didn't want to return to the room she and Vash were sharing; not when the only thing she could think of was old friends and shedding blood.

She knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep here tonight. Instead, she found herself slipping off into the lower kitchen and whipping up donut batter. She found this eased her mind greatly when in great moments of stress. Surprisingly, she found she had made many of them; enough to keep her busy all through the remainder of the night and well into the morning when Alexia found her.

"Don't tell me you've been doing this all night," She stared at the boxes in shock. There had to be at least twenty of them.

"I couldn't sleep," Kyri shrugged. "It happens often."

"You poor thing," Alexia wrapped her arms around the woman's head.

Kyri swatted her away. "Don't do that," She hissed.

Alexia, giving a chuckle, grabbed the door again. "Come on, Alexander wants to go watch the tournament. He told me to come grab you."

Kyri gave a silent sigh before standing up and following after the other woman. She blinked to normal her eyes to the sun and took in the large number of people that had gathered in the city from all over the place. Alexia led her to a railing that her brother was sitting on just outside of the inn, giving them a phenomenal view of the field that the tournament was supposed to take place in.

"He entered the gun tournament after all, I see. Hmm, it seems you were right, Kyri." Alexia commented, taking view of both Vash and the Priest slowly moving towards the area across from them.

Kyri closed her eyes as the crowd continued to grow. "I know."

"Apparently that Priest guy from before joined it, too." Alexander decided to join in. "Aren't you interested?"

Kyri shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not really interested in this sort of thing."

"I can tell," Alexander sat beside her. "What I would like to know though, is how someone like you ended up with Vash the Stampede. There's gotta be a story behind it, right? It should be interesting."

Kyri closed her eyes. Vash the Stampede is known for the destruction of July, but what would people say if they knew the truth behind what had happened? In all reality, the Bladed Siren was worse than the Stampede. All her kills were for different reasons. All her kills...

"Why didn't you join as well, Alex?" His sister asked him, trying to draw the object of the conversation away from Kyri and Vash's past.

"Eh, I got enough money already, so why waste my bullets? I'd rather not have to just buy more. Besides, if Vash is in there, then I'd lose."

"You got a point."

"Smart choice," Kyri smiled, turning back to the tournament. "Dear lord, he drank last night." She sighed, hanging her head as Vash moved up to take his shot at the bottles.

"That's because you weren't there to knock him out of it." Alexander told her.

"And how do you know that?"Kyri asked him.

"Who do you think woke me up this morning?" He grunted. "Banging on my door, asking where you were at about 6 this morning."

"If he's still sober to do that, then he's not as drunk as he's making everyone believe that he is," The woman replied, trying to fight a smirk but failing. He had been worried about her; her stomach began to twist; it was a pleasant feeling, really.

Alexander gave a sigh. "I figured as much. Such a strange man. He's a total idiot but when he gets serious he's one scary fucker."

~You haven't seen anything yet~

"Damn, the Priest isn't bad, either." Alexia commented, watching with a smile on her face. "I can't wait for the one-on-one combat. I'd rather them not kill each other though."

"Vash will take care of that," Kyri told them, her eyes still closed. "He doesn't like watching people kill each other."

"And just how in the hell is he going to do that?" Alexander asked her.

"Just watch."

…

…

…

"He actually did it." Alexander stared in shock as the rounds went by; there wasn't even a single death. "I don't know how, but he actually did it."

"Here comes his round," Alexia hushed her brother.

They couldn't hear what was being said out there in the field, but they knew something was off; especially when the other guy pulled out his gun before he was supposed to. Vash dodged it, not without that dumb look on his face though, and shot the man in the shoulder. It turned out that he had been wearing a mask on the back of his head and a long wig to cover his face the entire time.

"Why do something stupid like that?" Alexander asked.

"Why do anything stupid at all?" His sister replied.

Wolfwood and Vash were both amazing, not killing a single person, but as the tournament went on, Kyri noticed something across the way from them. A man had walked up to a mother and her son before leading them off somewhere. Normally she would have thought nothing about it, but the snide grin he shot at the man at the judging booth caught her attention.

"Something's not right here," She commented.

"You saw that too, huh?" Alexander uncrossed his arms from behind his head and leaned forward on his knees.

"I'm surprised that you did." She replied.

"We're not called bounty hunters for no reason," Alexia told her. "We're some of the few that actually know what they're doing. We're on guard everywhere and watching everything."

"Then you can take care of that?"

Alexia gave a nod before slipping off. "On it."

Alexander stared at the woman he had been left with in silence for a few moments before opening his mouth, "You're just not in the mood for anything today, are you?"

"No." Her answer was blunt and the man sighed.

"Well, whatever he did he better make up for it," He commented as Wolfwood and Vash faced each other in the field. "Or I'm going to be the one angry."

~But…Vash didn't do anything,~ Kyri told herself, closing her eyes as the gunshots and cries began to go off. ~I'm the one who…~

Alexander knew that there was no way that Wolfwood was going to be able to beat Vash and he also knew that there was no way that Vash was going to kill Wolfwood over something so stupid like this; hell, the blondie didn't even kill the guys that truly, and I mean truly, threatened his life so there was no need for him to take the restraints off for something like this. These two had to have a plan; especially as the two just fired at each other as they yelled and hid behind some blocks. He then watched as they stood and ran out to face each other and then shot, both of them falling face first as red liquid pooled beneath them. It was then that a man's voice cried out about Vash's bounty being all his before ordering the duo in the field to be finished off.

"He had this planned since the beginning," Alexander sighed from his seat beside Kyri. "Can't they ever learn? The Stampede just isn't going to be caught that easily." More shots went off as Wolfwood and Vash stood, bottles of tomato sauce in their hands. "Holy shit, his cross is a bunch of guns? What else is this damn priest packing?"

"I won't let any more children suffer!" Wolfwood's cry was heard across the area. "Never again!"

"We all have our secrets," Kyri replied, opening her eyes.

Not one soul died that day. Everyone was only injured and Wolfwood and Vash were able to get the prize money for the family that Alexia had saved from the gunman. That next day, Wolfwood was now the one that the kids were wrestling with and Alexia was laughing with a smile on her face.

"You really are good with kids, Priest," She teased at him.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He cried, reaching out for her.

"Nah, I'm good. It's cute." She gave him a wink. "Come on, buys. That's not a good hold. Squeeze him harder!" The boys took to her words and the priest's eyes began to bulge.

"Ah! No! Stop it! Hey, it's hurts!" Wolfwood cried out. "Who's side are you on, Alexia?!"

She crossed her arms and turned her head. "The side of the guy that didn't forget that he owed me lunch."

Wolfwood stared at her with an open mouth as the children continued to roll around on him. ~That's what this is about?~

Kyri and Alexander chuckled from nearby and then watched as a man with a pack walked by them all and towards the restaurant that Vash was currently helping Neil and his mother with. Wolfwood was able to break free of the kids and take a break to talk to Vash for a few moments when he exited the building. Alexia moved towards the kids and told them something before hurrying over to her brother and friend.

"What did you do?" Alexander asked her.

"Oh, nothing really." They watched as the children moved towards Wolfwood and Vash, jumping on both of them this time.

"Poor guys," Kyri gave a soft smile as she petted the Black Cat that was sleeping in her lap.

"Eh, they'll survive." Alexander chuckled as he watched them. The boys had tried to get him to play but the bounty hunter wasn't having any of that.

Vash's cry echoed across the clearing as Kyri ran her hand down the cat's back again.

"No Captain! Anything but that!"

 _ **Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Escape From Pain**_

 _ **A choice between two things. The forked road every person brought into the world must eventually face. A crossroad. Whichever path they choose, they lose something. Whichever path they choose, they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road? No. there are infinite paths we should take. There is more than one path we should take. There is more than one path to the future.**_

" **What do you think is wrong with her?"**

"I don't know, Alex, and she won't tell me."

"Should we ask Vash then?"

"I think that's the problem."

"You think Vash did something?"

Alexia sighed. "Maybe."

"Then let them sort it out on their own. We shouldn't go trying to invade on their personal life, all right? Everything will straighten out in the end, you'll see."

"Maybe," Alexia sighed again. "Hopefully." She paused at the sight of Milly walking next to Wolfwood, two bags of pudding in her arms. "What's this, Priest? You don't buy me that lunch you owe me, but you do go and buy another woman all this? You scoundrel."

"What?" Wolfwood looked at her like she was crazy. "How do you know that I bought it?"

"One, you just told her," Alexander answered him. "And two we travel with them. There's no way that Milly had enough money for all of that." He then shook his head. "You know Meryl isn't going to like you bringing all of that, right?"

"And you care?" Alexia replied.

"No, not really." He opened his mouth to talk more but was cut off when a young girl ran into Milly.

"I'm sorry," She cried in a hushed voice.

Wolfwood raised a brow. "Hey, aren't you the dancing girl?"

"Dancing girl?" Alexia repeated him but the sight of a group of men running around the corner of the tents made the girl cry.

"I need your help! Please don't let them find me!"

The two men seemed confused but Milly and Alexia moved together to hide the girl before the men could reach them.

"Hey, buddy!" Wolfwood turned to the men. "A dancing girl just came through here. Which way did she go?"

"Is she in trouble?" Wolfwood asked.

"Just answer the question!"

"All right, all right. You'll find her hiding right behind me."

"What?!" Alexia cried as her brother let out a huge laugh.

"I answered your question," The priest grinned as the man moved forward. "Now answer mine."

"It's got nothing to do with you," The man replied, moving forward more; until he stomped on one of Milly's dropped puddings.

"Ah! That happened to be my can of pudding! And you just wasted it!" She growled, whipping out her gun. It took three shots. "You should never get between people and their pudding!"

"But you are the one who dropped them, you know," Wolfwood decided to remind her.

"Um, thank you for your help. I have to go now," the dancing girl gave them a small bow and tried to take off but Alexander grabbed her jacket.

"Wait just a second, kid. What are they chasing you for? You didn't steal something from them, did you?"

"No, of course not! I-" The girl's face grew pale at the sound of more men shouting about catching her.

"What do we do now?" Alexia asked the priest beside her.

"I'm not sure but we can't just let her run off."

"But can't we?" She replied. "It's got nothing to do with us." Her voice had begun to fade as the two of them watched Milly hide the young girl in her jacket; it made her look like she was pregnant; really pregnant.

"You were saying?" Wolfwood laughed.

"Come one, guys!" Milly grinned as she locked her arm around one of Alexander's. "Let's get out of here."

Alexander pulled a face but stayed silent, letting Milly lead him off.

"Did that really just happen?" Alexia asked as she and Wolfwood walked behind them.

"Yes, I believe it did." The Priest chuckled.

As they moved down the street, Milly got comments about having sextuplets and other things from being so big. Alexia walked behind them, but she could see the corner of her brother's face and saw that he was clearly not enjoying himself; his face was beet red. Wolfwood and Alexia were having a blast though, trying not to laugh so hard as Milly tried to get Alexander acting like they were a married couple about to have a kid. They had to stay in character though, as more and more of those men ran around, trying to find the dancing girl.

"You better explain this when we get out of here," Alexander hissed at the girl hiding in Milly's jacket.

They escorted the girl out of the caravan and out into the sand dunes before releasing her back to her own two feet.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," She told them.

"Oh, we're just lending a helping hand, right dear?" Milly grinned at Alexander.

"Yeah, that's it." He replied through clenched teeth.

"So, want to give us those answers?" Alexia asked her.

"Actually, I'm-" The girl was cut off by a gunshot and they all turned to see that a man had been waiting for them out here.

"Get away from Moore!" His voice called out. He gave off another shot and Alexander pulled out his own.

"Give off another shot, and I'll return it, kid." He growled. "I am so not in the mood to deal with you."

"Moore!" He cried out again.

"Julius, stop shooting!" The girl, now known as Moore, ran forward. "These people helped me."

They all watched as the two hugged each other. "Come again?" Wolfwood asked, leaning on his cross as he lit a cigarette. The duo decided to explain everything to them.

"Julius and I have been friends since childhood. But he's the son of the owner of the transportation company which passes through Demislad, and I'm just a simple dancing girl."

"Yeah," Wolfwood nodded. "But why are they after you?"

"It's Fondrique," Julius muttered.

"What? You mean the city?" Alexander asked.

"I'm actually the son of the mayor of Fondrique. And the caravan needs me because I'm the only pass that they have letting them into the city."

~That would drive anyone down,~ Alexia sighed, staring at the mark on the boys arm as he showed it to them.

"So they're actually after you and not her?" Wolfwood commented. "That's still no reason to run away."

"But we do have a reason!" Moore told him.

Julius pulled a glare. "I ran the day I discovered what the person I thought was my father and my real father had been doing. Yes, Fondrique did use the caravan to import cargo but their cargo wasn't all in boxes."

The twins got it quickly. "That explains why they're after you," Alexander looked at Moore as his sister gave a few curses. Wolfwood lit another cigarette.

"They treat people like property. That's how they got so rich." Julius continued.

"That's horrible." Milly sighed.

"So, she's the new cargo?" Wolfwood had caught on as well.

"What's why we ran away," Julius nodded as he held the shaking girl to him. "We can't go on living like this!" He stood up, picking the bag at his feet up. "Thank you for helping Moore get away from those men."

"You're not actually thinking about traveling off on your own, are you?" Alexia asked him. "Where will you go?"

"Somewhere we can be free."

"But going through there will be dangerous; you'll be killed!" Milly cried.

"The caravan people know every inch of this area. They won't dare to follow us in there."

"Even if it means dooming everyone in the caravan?" Wolfwood decided to speak again. They all looked at him. "If you leave, they lose their contract with the city, the caravan goes under, and everybody dies."

"Any caravan that participates in something like that should go under!" Julius growled. "I hope Fondrique goes under, too!"

The priest wasn't taking that and whacked the kid across the face. "Don't give me that! People are going to die because of you! Listen to me, kid! You can only say that because you won't be there. Say that after you watch them die. Can you flee over the bodies of the dead?"

There was silence for a moment.

"We made up our minds to do this and it's none of your business!"

"That's true, you're right," Wolfwood turned and unlatched his cross, pulling out one of his guns. "However, the fewer sacrificed the better." He lifted his gun and pointed it at the two of them. "Am I right?"

"Mr. Priest…" Milly stared at him in shock as the twins just stood there and watched.

"Your freedom, or the lives of the people in the caravan…it's obvious which is more important. I'll choose for you." He then turned his gun to his own head. "If you do decide to leave, someone will die." He gave them a moment. "Can you still move? Can you still run?" He cocked the gun. "I'm waiting for you to show me how determined you are."

Julius stared at him before grabbing Moore and beginning to walk off with her.

"I don't think leaving is a good idea," Milly tried to talk but they moved right past her. "Hey, I'm not kidding."

"Leave 'em be," Alexander told her. "Let the cowards run. It's all they're good at."

Alexia turned to her brother as the others continued. "Dude."

"Don't worry," He told her, watching as Milly walked off after the two kids. "The story's not done yet."

Alexia watched as Wolfwood and her brother both took a seat on a large rock. "Are we just going to let her go off after them?"

"Don't worry," Alexander repeated, but that was all he said. It was about five minutes later that they saw a group of men from the Caravan moving down the sand. Alexander stood up. "You ready, Priest?"

Wolfwood dropped the cigarette from his mouth before giving a sigh as he stood up himself. "I suppose."

Alexia smiled at the two of them. "Oh, you're such softies; both of you."

"Now, now," Alexander waved his sister off as they moved after the men. "Don't go spreading that around, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," the trio followed the men for a good ten minutes, moving through the steam and hot water, before they caught up to them in time to see them grab the kids. Wolfwood gave a frown before throwing his cross at the man and pinning him to the ground. "How in the world can you toss that monster?"

Wolfwood gave her a grin before moving forward to beat the hell out of the other men that ran forward to attack them.

"You okay, Milly?" Alexander asked, moving forward to help the other woman.

"Yes," She smiled. "Thank you, Alex."

"Lord," Wolfwood began as Julius ran to Moore. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"You're helping people in need, Nicholas," Alexia told him with a smile. "That's what Priests do, right?"

"Yeah, well, you'd better be ready to help, too." He told her, glancing at all the men that lined up on the hill behind them. He called out to them. "So you mean business, do you? Then expect no mercy!" He grabbed his cross again and grabbed a gun. Alexia and Alexander did the same but they all froze at the sight of a man in a long red jacket stepping up between the men.

"Vash?" Alexia looked all over the area for Kyri but it didn't seem like she was there.

"No way," Julius cried. "Was he hired by my father?"

"Fuck this! I'm out!" Alexander dropped his guns. "I'm not going to die because a little brat doesn't have the balls to stand up to his father."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Wolfwood growled as Vash pulled his gun out.

"Yes; as God as my witness." The blond man replied. He pulled the trigger and Julius jumped in front of Moore, taking the shot. He gave off another one and hit the girl, too. They all just watched as the two bodies fell into the ground before disappear when more water shot up.

"Holy shit, he actually did it." Alexia lowered her gun as the men all yelled at Vash.

"He's Vash the Stampede, Alexia" Alexander told his sister. "You weren't expecting him to have a heart, did you?"

"But…after all we've seen him do, after doing all he could to save those cities-"

"Grow up, Alexia!" Alexander growled as Wolfwood and Milly moved up to the man in red. "He's a killer; killers don't change." He went to say something else but a gunshot went off and they turned back to see Vash on the ground with a pained face and Wolfwood standing over him.

"Hey, don't fire those things so close. That stings!"

"What?" Alexander blinked.

A huge smile spread across Alexia's face as she ran forward. "Rubber bullets, Vash?" She jumped on the man in red as he tried to stand up. "I knew you couldn't do it!" Vash gave her a smile. "Where's Kyri?"

"With the car," He answered her. Grabbing the suitcase of cash he walked over to the hill. On the other side were Julius and Moore, unharmed, with Kyri sitting on the hood of a car.

"I have a message from your father," Meryl began. "He says he's sorry for deceiving you and that it's no excuse, but he did it all to protect you and the caravan. He says you are now free to go."

Julius looked like he was about to cry. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank him," She turned to look at Vash. He gave a grin and tossed the suitcase of money down.

"You know, we could totally use that money for some sweet stuff!" Alexander growled at Vash.

"What do we need it for?" Alexia asked her brother. "We've already got way more than enough."

"Yeah, but this money isn't ours; I will happily use it."

"You're an ass," She sighed as Kyri joined them.

"They're not taking the car or the money," The quiet woman told them.

Wolfwood closed his eyes. "And thus, your name is being spread across the planet. Maybe this is what they call karma."

"Oh, not really," Vash told him.

"Well, I've got things to do, so I'll be leaving now." The man told them, turning from the group.

"Aww, you don't have to, you know." Alexia smiled at him. "You and I both know that you like us; why not stay? You'll just run into us again and again, you know."

"That may be true," Wolfwood grinned at her. "But there's something that I have to do. Don't worry. The next time we do meet, I'll get you that lunch I owe you."

"I'll make sure you keep it this time, Priest."

He gave a chuckle. "I'm sure you will."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **Diablo**_

 _ **All people have a sanctuary that must never be touched. A scar of sadness which mustn't be entered. The living confront each other to achieve their ideals. In a quiet voice, the man in the white coat told me that he had finally found me and that he wanted my life; our lives. That man smiled a smile deeper than darkness, Legato Bluesummers, a man fascinated by Death…only spoke quietly.**_

" **What's going on between you and Vash?"**

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Kyri," Alexia glanced at the woman she sat beside. "You can't try to hide it from me. I'm a woman, too. I can feel that there's something wrong between you two. The caring feel between you and Vash has turned hard and…kinda scary. The two of you aren't going to turn on each other and start fighting, are you?"

Kyri was silent for a moment before closing her eyes. "No, I could never raise my blade against Vash. And even if I did he could kill me without too much of a fight."

"Oh, I don't know about that," The other woman replied. "After what I've seen you do I think that you and Vash fighting each other would be one hell of a long, and dangerous, show."

"And a show," Kyri opened her eyes again and tilted her head back to stare at the bright blue sky. "That will never happen."

They were currently sitting on a bench across from the fountain that sat in the middle of the small city they were currently resting at. Milly, Meryl, and Alexander were sitting on another bench, watching as Vash played with the kids before they joined him themselves.

"Don't you want to go join in too?" Alexia asked.

"Not really," Kyri continued to stare at the sky. "Go."

Alexia gave a sigh. "All right, I'll go play with them, but when you realize that you want to talk about this, I'm all ears."

Kyri just shook her head and closed her eyes. Alexia was going to be waiting on that for a long, long time.

As she sat there, taking in the laughter and the talk and the sun she felt rejuvenated and gave a soft smile. It had been a while since they could relax like this; since before they met the Rush twins and the other two from the Insurance agency. She wanted to lose them. She liked the twins but with Milly and Meryl always complaining and announcing who they were was just becoming a bothersome bore. She just wanted them to leave her and Vash alone.

"Then why not do something about it?"

The voice made her eyes open and she glanced at the woman that had decided to take a seat beside her. With long, green hair that was pulled into a braid at the top of her head with a pair of bright blue eyes, she was dressed in long white pants and a red tank top. With several belts connected around her waist and legs, her boots had two inch heels as a skull hung around her neck.

Kyri's eyes grew wide, shock not bothering to hide from appearing on her face. To see this woman...it was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel but with her appearance she knew that this reunion wasn't supposed to be a pleasant one; things, more than likely, would never be pleasant between any of them ever again.

"Eryn..."

"It's good to see you again too, Plant-lady." The woman smiled. "But like I said, why not do something about it?"

"Do something about it?" Kyri repeated her.

"About your problem," The woman's tone was light and airy, as if they were talking about the weather. "For you it wouldn't really be that hard now, would it?"

"And just what is it that you're suggesting?"

"Oh, I think you know. After all, you're quite smart, right Plant-lady?" She smiled as Kyri's eyes searched the area. "She's not here."

Kyri closed her eyes with a sigh. "Right…"

"To be honest," The new woman continued. "I don't know why you put up with it. I wouldn't have had the patience. They all would have been dead long ago."

"Is that right?" Kyri kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Yeah," The woman nodded. "Your resolve is quite astounding, Plant-lady."

"I'd rather you not call me that." Kyri told her.

"But why? It's what you are, isn't it? Both and you and your sister." Kyri felt her eyes widen again and she turned her head to stare at the woman fully. Her gaze was met with a smile. "She sends her regards, by the way. Says she can't wait to see you again." The woman then glanced away, her smile still upon her lips. "Ahh, there he is. Legato does like to take his time."

Kyri turned her head, following the other woman's gaze to the blue-haired man that sat on the bench by the fountain. He was carrying a bag and eating a hot dog but Kyri knew there was something strange about him.

Fear struck her heart. Legato Bluesummers. She hadn't seen his face in almost twenty-five years. For him to be here. This was exactly what she feared. What she had been dreading. .

Kyri licked her lips, her nerves all shot. Had her fists not been curled then her hands just might have begun to shake. "Are...are you here to attack me and Vash?"

"When have you ever been one to worry about death?" Her reply was silence. Eryn gave a sigh and waved a hand. "Not today. I just came to give you a warning. Trouble is on its way."

"Isn't it always?" Kyri sighed.

She chuckled. "For you, I suppose it is. I have no ill will towards you, my dear, but I have pledged my life to Lady Kyra and so will follow her orders. I hope you don't hold it against me."

Kyri gave a frown.

"What is your warning?" She asked, watching the area before them. Legato still sat there as Vash stood stark still on the other side of the fountain. She knew that they were communicating; somehow. The man then tossed his hands up in the air after giving a little girl a hot dog. ~Mental attacks, hmm?~ The man stood up.

"A little game is about to begin, compliments of Kyra and Knives."

"Knives?" She repeated. "So, they're still together, are they?"

"You honestly didn't think anything else, did you?" The woman stood up and gave a stretch. "If you want to stay alive, dear Plant-lady, I suggest that you be ready to kill." She glanced at the other woman. "I was told not to hold unnecessary communication with Kyri...but as of right now I am communicating with the Bladed Siren. Come back to us; the Gun-Ho Guns just isn't the same since it's leader left."

Kyri's blood froze at her words and her head began to throb. Memories came flooding back to her mind vividly. She could smell the smoke from her Gunblade as she fired bullets, hear her laughter as people screamed around her, she could taste the blood as her blade sliced and chopped through anything in her path. She could remember just what she was, what she had done.

Her body ached for more...

A woman's cry went off and Kyri glanced away from the one beside her. She was the shoemaker's wife, calling about her husband being murdered.

"Eryn, I-" Kyri had turned back to the other woman but she had disappeared, leaving behind not a trace of her beside a throbbing headache.

"These people are stupid," Alexander sighed later that night. Since Vash had been the last one to visit the shoemaker he was blamed for the murder and thrown in jail. It also helped with the conviction that he was found to be the Humanoid Typhoon.

"But who did it?" Alexia asked, rubbing her chin. She and her brother were in their hotel room, talking when her eyes landed on a single form that stood in the streets. "Kyri? What is she doing?" She then raised a brow. "Is she going to break Vash out of jail?"

"Who knows?" Her brother shrugged.

"Come on," Alexia took off, running outside. Kyri paused, keeping her back to them. "Kyri, what are you doing? It's in the middle of the night!"

"You disappeared after Vash was arrested. We were a little worried if something had happened to you."

"If you don't want to get involved," Kyri's voice was emotionless; worse so then it had been before. "Then I suggest that you turn and leave."

"Turn and leave?" Alexander repeated her.

"Get involved? With what? What's going on, Kyri?"

"Does this have something to do with that woman you were talking to earlier?" Alexander asked her with a frown. Was she the one that killed the shoemaker?

Before Kyri could answer him, multiple gunshots went off from the jailhouse. Kyri took off quickly, the Rush twins right behind her.

"My name is Monev the Gale," A voice greeted them. "And I'm here to send you and your little girlfriend to Hell, just as you were promised."

"Shit," Alexander cursed. "Milly and Meryl are inside with Vash still, aren't they?"

"Most likely," Alexia sighed. She glanced at Kyri. "Got any ideas?"

"I still stand by what I said. Turn and leave."

The other woman frowned. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I totally liked you more when we first met you."

"That's your own problem," Kyri peeked inside a window and watched as Monev shot through the wall, most likely grabbing Vash. "I never asked for you to try and like me." She slipped into the building herself, ready for a fight.

"I disagree," Alexander grinned. "I find her more attractive this way."

"This was simple," Monev grunted as he pinned Vash against the wall by his neck. "Simple enough to make me realize that I've been wasting my life."

"Let go of him!" Meryl growled, pointing one of her guns at the strange man.

Vash tried to tell her to get back but he was too slow as Monev struck her with his free hand.

"Do you know just how long twenty years is? Day in, day out, nothing but training. It was like Hell itself. But once I kill you, those days will be over!" He grinned. "Five clicks until the end. Five. Four. Three! Two. One!" He went to fire but a blade slashed across his back and he whipped around to face Kyri just to have Vash break free of his hold and stomp on his face as he escaped the room. The two of them took off together, leading the attacker out into the streets of the town. "It's true what I was told about this guy! He's a complete chicken shit!"

As the duo ran through the town, screaming for the people to stay away from them as Monev chased them down, firing his guns off. Vash even tossed an elder man into his house through a window and shoved another guys face back inside. But there was only so much that they could do. Vash watched in horror as Monev disintegrated the town, killing so many.

"Oh God," Kyri glanced around her, dead bodies of all ages littered across the ground. She couldn't hear the man as he cried about killing the legendary outlaw, tuning him out as she kicked a large piece of rubble off the face of a child.

~This…This is just like last time~ She told herself, staring down at it. ~And again, just like last time, I had been able to do nothing.~

Was this what she had been like? Had she really been like this...this monster!?

Whipping her Gunblade around and placing her hand on the trigger, she fired at Monev, echoing the gunshot from Vash's gun as he fired as well.

~This…this must be a nightmare. Those eyes,~ Monev stared at the duo before him. Both of them glared at him, their eyes seeming to shine in the night. ~It's like looking into the eyes of the Diablo!~ Vash gave off more shots, sending the man off. Kyri went to chase after him but Vash grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. She turned to make a comment when the Rush twins walked up with Meryl and Milly.

"Oh my," Alexia said softly, taking in all the dead bodies.

"Stay back!" Vash told them all. "Stay away!"

"Where are you going?" Alexander called after the man in red.

"I told you to get away," Kyri told them. "It would be best for you to cut yourselves off and forget all about us."

Alexander watched as the two of them walked off, a frown on his face. ~Maybe…maybe she's right…~

" **You're bleeding, Vash."**

The man tightened his fist, trying to stop his shaking hand. "So are you. You should do something about it."

"You know you're worse off than I," She shook her head. "But then again, you knew that when you protected me from his attack."

Vash closed his eyes. The two of them were inside the bank, sitting in the opening of the safe. ~Only two shots left,~ He told himself. ~Can I do this?~ He had half a mind to ask Kyri how many shots she had left herself but he wiped that from his mind. He didn't want her involved in this any further. "Kyri, I want you to leave."

"Leave?" She repeated him with a frown.

"I don't want you in this fight. It's going to get even worse."

"Yeah, and what about the ones that come after him? Are you going to tell me to leave you to those as well?" She growled. "I'm not leaving you, Vash. It's not just Knives anymore, Vash. Kyra's involved. I'm involved. Have been since I..."

"Kyra?" Vash repeated the name in shock.

"I had my own little visitor this afternoon," Kyri crossed her arms. "She-" Her voice stopped and she glanced over her shoulder in time to hear Monev's guns go off.

Both of them dodging out of the way, Vash pulled the string, setting the detonator off. Kyri watched in a silent awe as Vash used his last two bullets to break apart Monev's gun before reverting to the gun in his left arm to deal the finishing blow.

"You'll pay. You will pay for this!"

"They're dead," Vash began, walking towards the other man. "People are dead."

"So what?!" Was Monev's answer before Vash put a boot in his face. Smashing down onto his back, Vash crammed the gun in his face. "You killed all those people! You killed them all! And you are the ones solely responsible for all their deaths! You die with them!"

"Stop…don't kill me!" Monev cried. "Please don't kill me. I'm sorry! I don't want to die!" Kyri watched Vash's face as the man continued to beg for his life. She watched as his enraged face changed back to that sad one he always wore. He pulled back and left the man on the ground, staring up at the sky as the sun began to rise. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fight back the tears as he repeated the question in his mind over and over again.

Moving forward, Kyri grabbed his hand, pulling his finger away from the trigger. Vash stared down at her for a moment before dropping his head down on her shoulder and letting the tears fall freely.

~It would be wrong to shoot him, right?~

 _ **Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **Vash the Stampede**_

" **Thank you for letting me use your shower."**

"Don't worry about it," Alexander told her. "I know all about your companion taking the shower first."

Alexia shot her brother a look before glancing at Kyri again. "I'm glad to see that you and Vash are back to normal. I was worried there for a minute."

"There was never anything wrong with us," Kyri answered as she placed her towel over her arm. "I was just being a child and was sitting there, wallowing in my own self-pity."

"Well, at least you admit it," Alexander smiled. "It makes you better than most of us." He watched as she moved towards the door. "Have a good night."

"You as well."

As the door shut, Alexia hung her head. "Did you see all her scars?"

"It was hard not to; no wonder she wears a jacket all the time." Her brother gave a sigh. "And if she had some that bad it only makes me wonder how bad Vash's are."

" **Finally done, are you?"**

Pulling his gaze up, Vash found Kyri sitting there on his bed, drying her wet hair. He gave a small grin. "Yeah, sorry about that." He began drying his own. "Did you use the twins' room?"

"Of course," She snorted. "You didn't think that I was going to use the other one, did you?"

"No," He admitted. "I didn't think that you would." Giving a sigh, Vash took a seat on the bed beside her. "We've never going to get away from this, are we?"

"I suppose not," Kyri answered him. "Not as long as we go by the names Vash and Kyri. Not as long as they know that we're still alive."

"Well," He began. "When you want to fake your death, just let me know. It's the least I can do for you."

Kyri stayed silent before standing up in front of him. "Vash?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

Lifting her hand, she traced the scar of the right side of his chest. "Where did you get this?"

"During the Juneora Rock incident."

"How about this one?"

"In December."

"And this one?"

He closed his eyes and remembered the events. "During the events in July."

"You got everyone of these scars protecting me, Vash. What kind of person would I be if I willingly left you to continue on this path on your own? I'm not going to leave you, Vash. You're stuck with me, no matter how hard you want to leave me."

Vash reached up and grabbed her hand, a soft smile on his face. "I have no problem with that," He told her. "If you want to stay, then stay. I will continue to protect you."

"I'm not a child anymore, Vash. I can protect myself. And you. Babying me is just going to make me mad."

"But I like babying you," He teased.

"I know you do, and that just makes it worse," She chuckled. She paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his metal arm as it clutched to her hand. The cold steel made her heart ache. She remembered when he had received that. If she had been faster, stronger then…

"Do you want something to eat?" Vash asked her.

Pulling herself from her thought, Kyri shook her head. "No, I'm all right. Just tired." She backed away from him, letting go of his hand but she ended up backing into a chair and knocking it over as she fell. Vash gave a cry and jumped to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Vash asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, just a stupid chair." She sighed, setting it back up. She opened her mouth to say something else but the door opened up as Milly and Meryl entered, asking Vash if he was okay. They both froze at the sight of his scars. Things were silent for a moment before Vash, to break it, backed away in embarrassment, giving off an 'eek'. Kyri tossed her head back with a laugh as the strange atmosphere returned to normal.

Minutes later, after Vash popped open a beer, Meryl began to speak. "So those scars are the price you paid for dealing with your opponents without killing them?"

"It's not exactly something I like girls to see." Vash sighed. "I think many of them would run away."

"What about you, Miss Kyri?" Milly asked.

"You mean do I have some?" Kyri closed her eyes for a moment before lifting her shirt. Against her abdomen was a nasty one. She gritted her teeth, remembering the day that her sister had given it to her. "A few."

"Um," Meryl struggled to find the right words. "I've been meaning so ask…the two of you haven't done anything wrong and yet these things keep happening to you…the townspeople look at you with contempt…doesn't that bother you? How can you go on living this way? It seems so awful."

~Vash may not have done anything but that same cannot be said for me,~ Kyri sighed to herself. ~These scars I can can nowhere near amount to atone for the things I've done...~

"I can't." Vash's voice was harsh. "I can't do that. I haven't buried my past. Our past," He glanced at the woman beside him. "How can we live in peace with that hanging over us?"

"So, you have been together for a long time," Milly looked at them with a small smile.

Kyri gave a nod. "Since we were kids." She admitted.

"That long?" Milly sounded shocked. "How old are you?"

Vash gave a small smile, trying to hide the anger that had been on his face and in his voice just moments before. "I don't think you'd believe us even if we told you."

" **And so off to another city, right?"**

Vash paused and looked back at Alexia. He and Kyri had been moving down the street, their bags on their backs. Alexander was back with Milly and Meryl but his sister had moved forward to join them. They tried to ignore the glares and looks they received from what was left of the people here.

"I told you that it would be a good idea for you to forget about us and go off on your own path again," Kyri told the other woman. "Things are only going to get worse from here."

"I know," Alexia nodded. "And I also believe you when you say that it's going to get worse, but I don't like the thought of you and Vash having to do this all on your own."

"Why care?" Vash asked her.

"Because all my life I have heard that the Humanoid Typhoon is a killing machine but all he has done since I met him is prove to me over and over that he is anything but; his companion included. You both have done nothing but try and save the lives of others. I want to help." She told them. "Besides, as long as Milly is following you, Alexander will make us come along to, so why try to argue?"

Kyri and Vash exchanged a look before the man gave a sigh and continued to move on. Kyri gave a chuckle. "That's a 'do what you want'." She told her as she moved after the blond.

"Sweet!" Alexia smiled happily, skipping her step up to match theirs. "Hey, do you guys think that we'll run into Nicholas again soon?"

"Wolfwood?" Vash raised a brow.

"You really like him." Kyri commented.

"No," Alexia flushed. "He just owes me that lunch, remember? That's all."

"Sure it is."

"Come on, Kyri! Don't tease me like my brother does!"

"It's hard not to."

"Aww, not you too, Vash!" Alexia hung her head. "All you guys suck."

"Are you leaving?" Stopping their laughter, they turned to see that the Sheriff was standing by the gate, waiting on them. His head was bandaged from his encounter with Monev the night before.

Vash scratched the back of his head with a smile. "Thanks for letting me go like this."

"I'm only doing it 'cuz I don't want you in my town. And I don't want your thanks. I just want you to get the hell out."

"You don't have to be an ass, you know." Alexia growled from around Kyri's side. "Monev would have killed the rest of you too if they hadn't of stopped him. Try to be nice, will ya?"

"Keep your nose out of it, you damn brat." The man told her.

"What did you say?!" She growled by Kyri held a hand out.

"It's all right," Kyri turned and continued to walk. "Let's just go."

"You're right," Vash gave a small smile. He then caught sight of a young woman ahead of them and took off to talk to her.

"Is it okay to let him do that?" Alexia asked the woman that still stood beside her.

Kyri watched Vash for a moment as a large smile spread across her face. "I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Oh really?! Young lady! Traveling through the desert alone can be very perilous! But if you act now, you can hire your very own bodyguard, free of charge! And my work is guarantee!" He then pulled a frown as the woman walked away. "Hey, where are you going? Don't just walk away! Come on, now. Young lady! Young lady?"

"I don't know about her," Kyri began as she walked into the desert. "But I'm afraid that I'll be traveling through the desert," She paused and glanced at Vash. "You can be my bodyguard if you'd like."

Vash stared at her for a moment before a large smile spread across his face and he gave a bow. "With my life, my lady." He then gave an evil grin and tossed her over his shoulder. "Now, let's get rid of our stalkers quickly, shall we?!" He took off running at high speed, Kyri's laughter trailing after them.

"Hey! You won't lose us that easily!" Meryl ran after him, leaving Milly to follow her.

"Come on, Alexia," Alexander laughed as he passed his sister. "If we catch them we can make them make dinner tonight!

Alexia gave a chuckle, moving after the others. "Nope, no other way!"

 _ **Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **Little Arcadia**_

 _ **If you only face forward there is something you will miss seeing. It is a virtue to devote oneself, firmly believing one's own ideals. But that doesn't mean you may belittle the ideals or feelings of others. Even if you lead such a busy life, you never realize how your parents feel. That is only self-satisfaction. It's alright to stop every now and again. If you want a moment's rest. If you want to feel what other people feel.**_

 **They were in Promontory now.** Had been for about a month now. Vash and Kyri had been happily minding their own business when an asshole decided to make a move and fired off some shots at them; okay, maybe not them but at the elder couple that was currently using them as a shield.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that, my hand slipped."

"You have a lot of nerve, you impudent scoundrel!" The elderly man cried from around Vash.

"We're not dumb enough to be scared off by you!" The elder woman cried from behind Kyri.

"Do we always have to get caught up in this?" Kyri asked Vash but it was too late. The blond man beside her had already fallen into one of his little games.

"I see," He was saying. "It's all very clear to me now. There's a lot of meaning behind your words friends. So stand up with you heads held high and say what you want to say!"

Kyri slapped a hand to her face but had to fight the grin that wanted to spread across it. Vash...was Vash.

"We won't give up our land, no matter what you do to us!"

"Yeah! We're not going to take this anymore and you can go back and tell that to Morgan!"

Kyri laughed as Vash looked between the two elders. "Did you hear what I said, you old fogies?!"

"Hey, come on now," The gunman smirked from on top of his ride. "My gun went off by mistake. You know that."

"These guys get sadder and sadder by the minute," Alexia commented from a little ways down the street. She and Alexander had just started eating when the gunshots had gone off and peeked outside.

"You can say that again. People are assholes." Her brother nodded, heading back inside to finish eating.

"Mistake my ass, you fat-lipped golem!" The elder man growled.

"Go gramps," Kyri chuckled.

"What? Fat-lipped golem?" That seemed to piss the gunman off. He aimed his gun again. "That's so funny my trigger is about to twitch with laughter!"

Vash went to whip out his gun but Meryl and Milly came rushing out of the hotel behind him and knocked both him and Kyri out of the way.

"You have no idea how dangerous that was!" Meryl cried as Milly's gun knocked the gunman and his ride over. "If you make this broom-head and his friend here angry then you'll have more than injuries and property damage to worry about! Good God!"

Kyri pushed herself back up to her feet and pulled a sinister frown as she glared at the two women standing before her now. Milly began to wave a hand.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Kyri. We didn't mean to hit that hard, I swear!"

She blinked before moving over to Vash. "It's your problem now."

"Huh?"

The gunman had jumped back up to his feet. "Your back-smashing tag team is much more dangerous than him!" It was then that the building behind him crashed down on top of him from his car breaking the beams.

"As I said," Kyri chuckled to herself. "Their problem now." She knelt down to Vash. "You all right?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Vash sighed. There was now a wound on his forehead. Giving her own sigh she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood. "How about the two of us go get something to eat?"

"That sounds awesome!" Vash jumped right away and moved towards the diner. Alexander and Alexia were already there and so the duo joined them; unfortunately the elder couple had followed them as well, Milly and Meryl included.

"Bodyguards?" Meryl repeated them.

"Exactly!" The old man smiled. "We would feel so much safer if you two were to guard us."

"I'm sorry," The short woman waved her hands. "But company regulations forbid us from taking part-time jobs."

"I see…" He placed a hand on Vash's shoulder. "How about you and your friend then, son?"

"Why the hell are you asking them?" Meryl demanded.

"It was the way he moved when he shielded us! I know he's extraordinary and if he is then she has to be as well!"

"You don't say," Vash grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we just do the best that we can."

"Out of the question!" Meryl growled, slamming her hands on the table. "How can you ask him? Don't you know who this broom-head is?!"

"What is it, little lady, you want the job now?" The old man asked.

Kyri gave a chuckle as she sipped at the coffee in her hands. "I told you it was your problem now."

"Come on, you can't let them go off on their own," Vash whispered to his companion. "They'll get hurt. Or worse."

"Good. Maybe they'll stop following us."

"Kyri." Vash frowned at her.

The woman hung her head and gave a sigh. "Do what you want."

And so he did. Milly and Meryl were hired as bodyguards and there was no way that Alexander was going to let Milly go off and do something like this on her own, leaving Alexia to just follow behind him as Kyri followed Vash. Both of them were making remarks to each other about the others in their group, neither happy about being dragged into this.

The elder couple lived outside of the city and it was truly a sight to see. It was covered in trees and grass.

"It's nowhere near a ship," Meryl commented. "So how…?!"

"Amazing. It's just like a geo plant!" Milly smiled as she looked around the plants.

"It's not just like it," Vash told her, running his hand over the grass. "This is a geo plant." He glanced up and gave a smile. Kyri had moved forward to one of the trees and placed her head against the base, silently whispering something to it. Alexia stared at her, wondering just what the hell she was doing, but kept silent when Vash had given her a smile.

"Yes," The old man nodded his head. "We think that a geo plant ran along a mineral vein to form this offshoot. The land value has skyrocketed too high; it's worth 300 yarz of ship."

"Maybe," Vash stood up. "But it wouldn't have gotten this far on its own. It would have taken incredible effort."

The old man continued to smile. "Twenty years ago, it was only a tiny bud. But I couldn't believe my eyes. To think we could raise this land on a planet like this…you have no idea how that kept us going." He and his wife clutched hands. "That's right! Our lives and hopes are here!"

"So…let me guess," Alexander moved forward. "That man from the streets, this guy he's working for is after your land, right?"

"Yes," The old man nodded. "Morgan has been trying to force us to hand over the deed to the land. But that will end tomorrow. Once we get this deed over to City Hall, he'll be stumped."

They weren't the only ones that had been hired to help guard the land tonight. It had gotten cold outside and so the old man had made some hot chocolate for the group. The men that they were working with had apparently grown up here in the city and always came to play on the elder's land.

"That reminds me," The old man looked around. "Where's broom boy and his friend?"

"I made them go back to town," Meryl answered him. "There's no reason for them to be here."

"What's this, a fight with the boyfriend?" One of the men asked.

"Oh please," Alexia growled as Meryl coughed up her drink. "As if. Kyri is his girl, hands down. It's sad that you even consider Meryl being the one."

"Besides, you didn't make them go anywhere," Alexander commented from his silent corner by the window. "If the two of them didn't want to go back to the city then they wouldn't have."

"You're probably right," Meryl hung her head.

As the night went on, they found out that the gunman from town earlier that day was Badwick, the elder's son. Milly tried to beat the crap out of him for lifting a gun at his parents but Meryl stopped her in time. Alexia gladly would have left her do it. They let the man in the house to talk to his parents but it seemed to be of no use. The conversation all came to an end when an explosion happened beside the house and they all rushed outside.

"I don't believe it," Alexia hung her head at the sight before them. "Can they never stop breaking out of jail?"

"With how bad the guards are it's not hard to see why they keep doing it," Alexander agreed with his sister.

"Wait," Meryl turned her eyes from the man that was now currently running up the cliff away from the house. "You know who that was?"

"That was Kanta," Alexander pulled out his gun, getting ready. "And if he's here then that means his brother Chinpei is here and with them here means that Praticia, Marilyn and Tonkichi is as well."

"And who are they?" Milly asked.

"This is the second half off the Nebraska family that Vash and Kyri so gladly took care of for us, remember?" Alexia replied.

Meryl remembered that weird old man and his large son that the town had hired to try and catch Vash for his bounty; she gave a shiver. "You mean there's more of them?!"

"Unfortunately," Alexander nodded. He then took in sight of the cars that were rushing down towards them, guns going off like crazy. "You ready, Alexia?"

"Always," She smiled, pulling out her shotgun. "Just like old times, huh?"

"You can't really call it old times when it's only been about three months since we did our last bounty hunting job, okay?"

"Just…just shut up."

Before the twins could join in, things came to a sudden stop and the old man came forward to talk to the Morgan fellow.

"Well, do we have an understanding, old man?"

"Yes, now I understand how much of a scoundrel you really are!"

"This land does nothing but eat money! It has no merit. But here is a new claim. A way out of this mess that is actually worth something. I'll fill in the amount right now. How many zeros would you like on it?"

"He claims it has no merit, and yet he's willing to pay an ass load of money for it? What is this guy, stupid?" Alexia asked her brother.

"He brought in the Nebraska family, so yes." He answered her.

The old man shot through the check. "I think my answer's pretty clear. Now beat it!"

Morgan's smile dropped. "So you want an early death, do you? Very well, I'll accommodate you!"

"Go ahead and kill me," The old man growled. "But the moment you do, you lose everything. Don't you see all these witnesses?"

"Did you say witnesses?" Morgan grinned. "You must be joking. I won't leave a soul standing. I'm going to kill every last one of you!"

"All right, that's it," Alexander placed himself in front of the old man. "I'm tried of playing this damn game."

"Same here," His sister sighed, lifting up her gun. "Let's just do this and get out of here."

"What are you doing?" The old man asked them.

"Just watch and learn," Alexia told him as her brother addressed Morgan and his men.

"Listen here, you old cod. The man said he isn't giving you his land so take the damn message and go elsewhere. If you and your goons ain't out of here in five minutes then my sister and I are going to unload every bullet we have into your asses. I have no problem killing a few stupid idiots every now and then."

"Oh? And just who do you think you are to take down all of us and the Nebraska family and Friends?" One of the men called out.

"Oh, don't you know?" Alexander grinned. "The Rush Twin Bounty Hunters have already dealt with the Nebraska family, right Mairlyn?" He glanced up at the blonde standing on her mother's shoulder.

"R-Rush Twins?!" She cried. The three men that could roll into the balls all began to give out cries and shivers as they ran from the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Alexia grinned, moving in to stop the said trio.

"Just had to come and see me again, right Marilyn?" Alexander grinned up at the blonde.

The sounds of gunshots from Alexia's shotgun went off, making the mother and daughter cry.

"Oh, not again! We're supposed to be invincible! Why can't we ever win!?" Morgan began to growl at them to get their act together but he was soon silenced as Patricia fell to her knees, pinning him to the ground beneath her leg. "It's all right. Dry your tears, Mother," Marilyn told her. "I'm sure they're all right."

"There was never anything about fighting the Rush Bounty Twins. I'm out of here." One of them men said, tossing his gun on the ground.

"Same here, man. I'd rather not die."

"I take it that the two of you are pretty well known." Meryl commented to Alexander.

"Of course. One of the best bounty hunter groups out there. The only one that beats us is the crew on the _**Bebop**_ and they're in space so they don't really count here."

"Ahh, Mr. Spike Spiegel," Alexia's dreamy sigh announced that she returned with a love-struck look on her face. "Now that's a man. Only met him once but he'll be in my heart until my days are over."

(ROFL, I had to add that in there. So sorry…not!)

"Not too bad," They all turned to see Kyri standing there by one of the trees. "It seems that the Rush Twins aren't as bad as I thought."

"What, you thought we couldn't back it up?" Alexia grinned, a hand on her hip.

"No, it's just that I've seen your brother fight but never you."

"That's because I'd rather take care of the messes myself," Alexander told her. "Instead of giving my sister the chance to mess things up."

Alexia gave him a swift kick. "Love you too, jerk."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **There's no doubt in my mind that I'll be writing Cowboy Bebop, I can't leave Spike out of the love game I'm playing! 3**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **Demon's Eye**_

 _ **People judge people. Lives are cut short because of someone's personal logic. Mothers, fathers, friends…entire pasts instantly vanish. But should this take place at the whim of one individual? A beautiful woman stood before the corpses of the Roderick Thieves. She told me that she had merely cleaned up some useless garbage. Dominique the Cyclops told me to think of it as spring cleaning.**_

" **You know, I've always loved his music."**

"So have I. How long has it been? 6 years?"

"I believe it has. My goodness, time does fly, doesn't it?"

"Especially when you're having fun."

Legato Bluesummers gave a frown as the two women beside him continued to speak. Whenever the two of them got together they would always talk about Midvalley's music. He understood Sylvia talking about her husband's music, but for Eryn to do the same…Legato didn't know if he liked that too much or not.

"Aww, don't frown, Legato," Having sensed his mood, Eryn had turned to him. "You know you're my favorite."

Sylvia gave a chuckle. "He knows that, he's just being moody because we're waiting for everyone else." Legato didn't reply and continued to eat. Sylvia leaned in closer to the two of them. "So, you saw her right? How was she?"

Eryn paused, a frown coming to her face. The subject of...HER was always sensitive to her. She didn't know who was more upset, her or Mai.

"The Bladed Siren is not who she used to be. Being with the Typhoon has...clouded her judgment."

Sylvia gave a sigh. "Then we just have to do something about that then, don't we?"

"She's still there, though," Eryn continued like she hadn't heard the other woman. "I can see her...she's still the same inside. The moment we free her from the Humanoid Typhoon then we'll have her back."

Sylvia gave her friend a smile. "Then the sooner we free her the better."

Sylvia was a young woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. Dressed in a light, rockabilly striped, short summer dress and matching boots, she wore a golden cross around her neck and a pair of white gloves. There was a instrument case at her feet; the case for her husband's saxophone.

The group was currently in a city named Jeneora Rock and were waiting on the arrival of a few friends; the members of the Gun-Ho Guns. Midvalley had decided to take up his sax and pass the time with his music as the group gathered. He and his wife Sylvia were the first to appear.

"We'll get her back; both of them are very adament on wanting her to return to them." Legato decided to comment. "I have a feeling that doing so will be fun."

"If you say so, Mr. Legato, then I'll believe it." She glanced around the room again. "I say, where are Mai and Rai-Dei? They're normally the first ones here."

Before she could get a reply the doors were shoved open, allowing the entrance of a set of men and a few unhappy looking women.

"Lord, not these morons." Sylvia cursed.

"You know them?" Eryn asked.

"No, but I recognize their clothes. It's the so-called Rodrick Thieves."

"Should we be worried?"

"Foolish question," Legato grunted from around his mouth of food. "Just ignore them."

"I agree. Maybe they'll go away." Sylvia sighed, though, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

Eryn tried her hardest to ignore them but she couldn't help but watch them from the corner of her eye. The way they were treating those women, forcing them to sit at their feet like they were dogs; it made her sick. It made her think of-

"Just calm down, Eryn," Legato had reached over and grabbed her right hand, giving it a squeeze. "It'll be over soon."

Eryn opened her mouth to reply but she kept silent, giving a grin as she understood his words.

Sylvia did too. ~Well, this should be fun~

Legato just continued to eat, his grip on Eryn's hand strong as the man with the black Mohawk hit one of the women, calling her a bitch and accusing her of looking at Legato. He understood why Eryn's anger was beginning to move out of control. He with through almost the same history that she did but he was always able to contain his anger better than she could.

" _Just keep looking straight ahead."_

Legato's voice sounded in her head and she bit her bottom lip to keep from moving or making a comment. She trusted Legato. He was going to make this bastard pay.

Apparently Sylvia couldn't handle him stomping on the young woman and turned to face him from her chair. "Hey, dick-wad," She began. "Beating on a woman just shows you how weak you really are."

He blinked. "What did you say?!"

"I believe you heard me." She replied. "Or do I need to repeat how much of a pussy you are so your little brain can understand it?"

Eryn couldn't help but give a little chuckle. ~How Midvalley was able to reign in a beast like Sylvia I'll never know.~

"You're tough, lady," The blond man still sitting on the couch grinned. "I like that. Gives me more pleasure on breaking you down, just like we did these pretty little ladies."

"Oh yeah? Well there's a difference between me and your 'little ladies'." Sylvia hissed.

"Oh? And what's that?"

She gave a grin. "I'm married."

Things fell silent before the Rodrick thieves all began to laugh. Unfortunately they hadn't noticed that the music had come to a stop; or the look of distaste on the sax player's face. Legato did though, and let go of Eryn's hand, giving her the okay to join in.

Eryn gave a sigh of relief before boldly joining with her friend.

"Yeah, you laugh, but you idiots couldn't break a limp noodle. You act big and bad but there isn't shit that you can do on your own; you'll always need your posse and that just proves how much of our words are true."

"Two of you?" The blond grinned. "And with blue man over there. I take back what I said before." He told the man with the Mohawk. "If you take care of the man then I'll let you have both the ladies."

"Bitch, you couldn't handle us, let alone him." Sylvia growled, jumping to her feet.

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth."

"Then why don't you come and do something about it?" Eryn stood up beside her friend.

"Because he knows he can't; he's nothing but a fat-mouthed moron that has to beat on others to make himself feel good. It's sad."

"It's pathetic."

"It's sickening."

"That's it!" He lifted up his gun. "I'm tired of your mouths!"

"It's not wise to be hasty," Legato finally decided to step in; if he didn't then Eryn would turn this place into a slaughterhouse. His words kept the man from firing off shots. "I intend to obliterate every last trace of humankind eventually," He stood from his seat. "So why must you rush the inevitable?"

The Mohawk chuckled. "Do you have a screw loose? What're you talking about? You're making no sense."

"It doesn't matter," Legato moved closer, his golden eye frightening as he towered a few good inches over the other man.

"Huh?"

Eryn took her seat again, a dreamy look on her face as she watched Legato's next moves. "God, that's so hot!"

Sylvia couldn't help but give a laugh as she took her own seat again. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a freak, Er?"

The other woman continued with her dreamy look. "Every damn day."

"You volunteered first," Legato told the man as his used his powers to control his left arm.

"What…?! What did you do to me?!"

"It's simple. You're the first to die." They all watched as the Mohawk man ripped his own heart out.

His friends were furious and whipped out their guns. Midvalley began to play his music again as Legato made them kill each other.

"God, you turn me on." Eryn grinned as he sat beside her again.

Legato gave a smirk as he continued to eat. "Sick and twisted, like always," He told her. "But that's one of the reasons why I like you."

"Like?" She repeated him. "Or love?"

He turned his head to her. "You and I both know the answer to that question."

Sylvia turned her head as the two of them kissed. She returned her attention to her husband as he continued to jam on his saxophone, shooting her a wink.

~We really are a bunch of freaks, huh? Then again, considering who our Leaders are...were~

Sylvia closed her eyes. Knives and Kyra acted much like Legato and Eryn did but at the same time she saw part of Kyri inside the other woman. Kyri had been much more blood thirsty then her sister was. The things she had seen the Bladed Siren do over the years they they had been together...

After he finished eating, Legato stood up and glanced as the three woman that still sat on their knees.

"It really is a shame what happened to you. But now at least you know just how much pain there is in living." One of them broke out into tears. "The end is near. I advise you to make good use of the time you have left."

"Meet up with us on the hill?" Eryn asked her friend.

"Yeah," Syvlia nodded "Let Midvalley finish his song and we'll be right along."

Giving a nod back, Eryn hurried off after the man in white. Every window and door closed in fear as they passed by, leaving the duo to themselves.

"That's unusual for me," Legato commented. "I don't usually waste my time on vermin. I normally let you handle it."

"Indeed," Eryn nodded. "I was a bit surprised myself."

He grinned as he lifted a hand and looked at it. "Your existence seems to be having some small effect on me, Vash the Stampede." He took a breath. "Your very existence seems to cause me a measure of irritation."

Eryn continued to grin. "But then again doesn't everything, dear?"

He grinned. "I suppose it does."

(Just to say, Legato is one hot-ass motherfucker. I would totally do that! Lol)

The two of them traveled up to the hill behind the windmill of the city. This was where they were going to meet the other Gun-Ho Guns but they didn't have to wait long before their plans were interrupted.

"I'm surprised," Eryn commented, a hand on her hip. "I thought it would take them longer to find us."

"Indeed," Legato nodded. "And there are a lot of them. Are you moving in for the kill?"

The rest of the Rodrick Thieves had tracked them down and enclosed them on the hill, a single man coming forward to talk to them.

"I find it awfully hard to believe Johnson was killed by a fool like you. So what kind of trick did the two of you pull?"

Legato hung his head as Eryn kept quiet. "Humans, you can be so…"

"Shut it," The man moved closer and whipped out a gun. "The Rodricks are bound by bonds stronger than family. We will avenge our brethren. No matter who the fool is."

"So you're all just a bunch of idiotic rapists?" Eryn asked him. "You know, that doesn't change my thoughts about you pathetic bastards."

"Keep your mouth closed woman," He hissed. "I'll deal with you after your boyfriend here." He glanced back at Legato. "This here's good-bye, Lady-killer."

Eryn let a grin spread as one of the men moved forward, grabbing his arm.

(God, Legato's look at this moment is so sexy!)

"Such Fragile bonds they are," The man grinned. He then glanced above them. "You have a point. It isn't nice to hog."

Eryn let her grin grow wider as he continued to talk. ~About damn time.~

"It doesn't have to be all of them. Just kill half of them this time round."

The men whipped out their guns to let out some rounds but Midvalley jumped in, Sylvia and a few others right behind them. Half of them fell and the rest of them turned to stare at Legato in fear and disbelief.

"Why do you think I spared half of you?" Legato asked them. "My reason is a perfectly rational one. You see, if your bonds are indeed deeper than family then you must have the opportunity to give your friends a proper burial. However," His sharp look made the head guy give a cry. "This is not an act of mercy. This is to teach you the pain of living." He watched as the man shot himself in the head and closed his eyes. "Excellent work, commander."

"If you don't stop this Legato, then I might not be able to control myself." Eryn fanned her face with her hand. "If this happens again today then I'm afraid I'll have to drag you off somewhere private."

"God, Eryn, can't you just wait until the meetings over with?"

The voice brought her attention to the third woman of the group. "About damn time, Mai."

"What can I say? Rai here had a problem to take care of."

Mai was a tall woman, middle aged, with long brown hair and matching eyes. In a short, tan skirt and a tight, black tank top, she wore a long, tattered looking jacket around her shoulders that matched the outfit of the man that stood beside her.

"Ah, who cares?" Sylvia shrugged. "We're all here now, aren't we?" She then glanced at her husband. "Aren't we?"

Midvalley glanced around. "Gray the Ninelives. Dominique the Cyclops. Zazie the Beast. Leonof the Puppetmaster. Hoppered the Gauntlet. Rai-Dei the Blade. Mai the Whisperer. E.G. Mine. Caine the Longshot. Sylvia the Glacier Midvalley the Hornfreak. And Eryn the White Queen. We are all here, sir."

"Chapel appears to be absent." Legato noticed.

"He seems to be as untrustworthy as the rumors claim," Midvalley commented.

"It doesn't matter much. The targets are very close by. You shouldn't have any problem." Eryn told them with a grin.

"Do you plan to send us all against this target?" Midvalley asked.

"Hardly!" Legato answered him. "I would not waste all that on one target. My respect for you is a little higher than that. Wouldn't you agree," His eyes turned to the fourth and final woman of the group. "Dominique?"

She slipped up next to him. "Yes. I'm all you need for this job."

"There are two of them, you know," Sylvia commented.

"And you can't forget the two Bounty Hunters, right?" Sylvia grinned at Midvalley. "Oh please, can I have a little fun?"

Midvalley gave a smirk and rubbed her head. "Oh, you know I can't deny my little darling anything."

"Then the Twins are mine," Sylvia grinned.

"What about you, Mai?" the green-haired woman turned to the other.

"Eh, no thanks." She waved a hand. "You two have your fun."

Eryn gave the other woman a sympathetic look. That woman could hold such a grudge; then again, they all could.

Eryn turned. "Let's go, Sylvia."

"Right behind ya."

It wasn't hard to find the two Bounty Hunters in the empty city; and they were with a certain woman.

"I thought that she would be with Stampede." Eryn commented.

"Hey, that means more fun for us then, huh?" Sylvia grinned.

"I guess it does. There's no way Dominique can lose to Stampede if his girlfriend is stuck with us."

Sylvia stared down at Kyri. "She hasn't aged a day; I'm jealous."

"Aren't we all."

"There does seem to be a cloud hanging over her. I wonder...just how long as it been since the Bladed Siren spilled blood?"

Eryn let a frown turn her lips. "Let's go."

…

"Why flour?" Alexander asked as he and his sister followed after Kyri.

"Because she has to make more donuts for Vash, that's why." Alexia answered her brother. "She always makes him some when we stop in a city or town. You should now that more than anyone, considering that you follow after her with that damned radio of yours and playing that stupid song over and over again."

"I don't follow her."

"Dude, you're like a stalker."

Alexander decided to just go with it now. "What can I say? She's a hottie. If I can't touch her I can at least look at her."

Alexia pulled a face. "How am I related to you?"

"Because our parents did the Hanky-Panky and had us."

"Just…just shut up, Alex." Alexia turned to speak to Kyri but stayed silent and paused. Kyri had stopped moving, just staring ahead of them. Alexia followed her view and pulled a frown. Two women stood there, one of them being the one she had seen Kyri talking at by the fountain in the other town right before they were attacked by Monev. "You again? You've got a lot of nerve showing your face to us, honey."

"Oh, I'm shaking." Eryn smirked at the other woman. "I take it that you're Alexia of the infamous Rush Twins, right?"

"And that means you're Alexander," Sylvia grinned at the man.

"Honey," Alexander had hearts in his eyes. "You can call me whatever you want." Alexia rolled her eyes.

Sylvia placed her eyes on Kyri. "I almost wanted to believe it wasn't true. You've changed; and not in a good way."

"What do you want?" Kyri asked, closing her eyes.

Eryn continued to grin at her. "I told you that you had a problem coming," She replied. "Well, it's started."

"You mean Monev wasn't what you were talking about?"

"In a way," Sylvia answered her. "But we knew that he wouldn't be able to really do anything. The real fun has just arrived."

"Please, let me go first," Alexander went to move forward but Alexia held her arm out and blocked him.

"Just who are you?"

Sylvia glanced at her friend before giving the answer. "We're the Gun-Ho Guns."

Kyri raised a brow as Alexander and Alexia both cursed and jumped back. She glanced at them. "I take it you know of them?"

"How can you not?" Alexander growled. "And to think I thought you guys were hot. Damn!"

"The Gun-Ho Guns," Alexia had pulled out her gun, taking aim at Eryn. "Are a group of elite assassins that have thrown away their humanity for power. Every single one of them are on the rosters for capture; they're nearly the same as Vash on the wanted Posters, the highest one being Elendira the Crimsonnail."

"Ah, ah, ah," Eryn raised a finger and wagged it at the other woman. "Elendira is the highest as of right now, yes, but our leader's bounty is even higher than hers."

"Your Leader?" Alexander raised a brow and Kyri gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Take a bow, Kyri," Sylvia grinned. "You may not go by the title Bladed Siren anymore, but that won't hide who you are completely. We definitely won't forget it."

"You...you're part of the Gun-Ho Guns?" Kyri could hear Alexia's voice shake.

"Holy shit..." Alexander's voice didn't shake but she could tell that he was surprised. She didn't want to look at their faces. "Does...Vash know?"

"That bastard," Eryn's voice was hard. "Is the one that took her from us!"

"Both Eryn and Mai haven't been the same since you left, Boss," Sylvia grinned at the other woman. "You left them both so, so sad. We'll welcome you back like nothing ever happened, you know. It'll make us all happy."

"Which...which members are you?" Alexia asked. "What are your names?"

"Eryn the White Queen."

"Sylvia the Glacier."

The slew of curses that came from Alexander's mouth was the largest that Kyri's ever heard.

Kyri opened her eyes. "Is everyone here?"

Sylvia's grin was glued to her face. "You didn't think anyone would stay behind, did you?"

"Nope, I'm out." Alexander dropped his gun and help up his hands. "I am not dying here. You're after Vash and his girlfriend, right? Have fun."

"Alex, you can't mean that!" Alexia cried. "Stop being stupid."

"Your brother's right," Kyri turned to her friend and shoved the bag of flour in her arms. "If you're smart like he is, you'd get out of here. I can take care of these two just fine on my own. You'll just be in my way."

"In your way?" Alexia looked at her like she was crazy. "Kyri, I know you're strong but these are highly trained assassins. I'm sure you would be able to take one or two on your own but if more of them pop up to attack-"

"You just heard her, Alexia! She all but admitted to being the fucking leader of these crazy bastards! Let her handle them while we get the hell out of here!"

"But Alex, we can't just leave her alone like this!"

"Your concern is touching, Alexia," Kyri told the other woman. "But hardly necessary."

Eryn gave a laugh. "You sound much like Lady Kyra when you talk like that. It's a shame that you're not as strong as she is. If you had been then you wouldn't have been taken from us so easily."

Alexander looked at Kyri. "You have a sister?"

Kyri ignored him. "Tell Kyra if she wants a piece of me she should come and get it herself. I don't like it when she sends her puppies to do her own work."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Eryn replied, sliding into a fighting stance. "When I drag you back to her for apologies."

Kyri reached for her Gunblade but everyone froze as music drifted to their ears.

"Midvalley?" Sylvia turned towards the hill they had left the others on,

Eryn gave a frown. "Aww, did Dominique defeat the Stampede already?"

"No," Sylvia shook her head. "That's not a victory tune, Eryn," She turned to her friend. "That's a call for retreat."

"Aww, but the fun was just about to start." Eryn hung her head.

"Now now, you'll get to play later," Sylvia told her friend. "You don't want to make him angry now, do you?"

"No, I suppose not, huh?" Eryn turned back to the trio. "You get off lucky this time. When we meet again, Kyri, I won't just stand by. I will bring you back to us, even if it means dragging you by the hair."

In some strange whirl of white fog, Alexander blinked his eyes as the two women disappeared. "What in the hell just happened?"

…

"So, she lost, did she?"

Midvalley rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised that Dominique would lose, let alone that fast, but she always was too full of herself."

Midvalley stood with Legato, Sylvia, and Eryn in a café in another town, talking about what had just happened.

"Why not just go ahead and kill them all now?" Sylvia asked them. "With all of us they wouldn't even stand a chance."

"I'm afraid that that's not what Knives and Kyra desire," Legato commented from around his ice cream.

"You got a point," Eryn nodded. "I'd rather follow their orders than make them mad. You know how Knives can get; and Lady Kyra is three times as bad!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Sylvia took a sip of her drink. "But still, for Dominique to lose that fast…it's shocking."

"Indeed," Her husband agreed, taking his own drink. "But that mean's Vash the Stampede is everything we've heard. Meaning that the others…were they also what we were expecting?" Midvalley asked his wife.

"Kyri...has definitely changed. The woman we knew years ago would have pulled her Gunblade the moment we confronted her but now she just stood there and talked. It makes me wonder in the Bladed Siren isn't all that she used to be. The only way to find out is by fighting her.

"Don't worry," Legato gave a huge grin. "We'll all get our turn soon enough."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **Fifth Moon**_

 _ **A fragment of memory lost in the gap between life and death…Is it something which will point the way to spiritual awareness? The silver-metallic gun cracked open, and my right arm metamorphosed. Our past, our people, out mother, the moment we were reunited with everything we ever protected, the light took Augusta. The Humanoid Typhoon, the $$60,000,000 Man, Vash the Stampede. This is the beginning of our past. This is the end of our journey.**_

" _ **Does the sight of blood bother you?"**_

 _Mai looked up from the body that now lay at her feet. It had been her job to take out the man causing ruckus outside the restaurant but she hadn't been able to do it. After all the training she had received from her teacher and she still couldn't deal the final blow. Her teacher had to be the one to do it for her; again._

" _It doesn't; I just couldn't...couldn't do it?"_

" _Acting like this isn't going to hold just yourself back. You're holding Rai-Dei back as well."_

" _I know that, Kyri, I just..." She looked up at her teacher. "My body just freezes."_

 _Kyri had the right side of her head shaved short and left the rest hanging to her shoulders. A pair of crystals hung from her ears as her blue eyes glared in annoyance and disappointment. Dressed in a leather bodysuit of black and white, several straps held a Gunblade behind her._

" _Then we'll just have to find a way to keep that from happening." Her eyes narrowed a bit as a child passed between them, chasing a ball. "There's your target; kill it."_

" _Target?" Mai stared at the other woman in shock. "You don't mean the child, do you?"_

" _That's exactly what I mean. This worthless race will be wiped out eventually so what's an early casualty or two?" Kyri's dark eyes seemed to burn into Mai's skin. "Or can you not even do that?"_

" _But-but it's a child, Kyri! Pick another target; someone older!"_

 _Kyri glared at her student. "No. Your sentiment for the human race disgusts me, but then again considering that you are, in fact, human yourself, I can see why. I told you to kill the child; if you do that then I'll call an end to your training and send you after Rai-Dei and Midvalley. If not...I'll kill you myself."_

 _Mai froze, staring at the older woman again. Did...did she really mean that?_

 _Of course she did. This was Kyri, The Bladed Siren. She was Leader of the Gung-Ho Guns. Her ruthlessness rivaled that of her own sister; maybe even that of Knives'. She had seen her teacher kill someone for just looking at her._

" _Make your choice, Mai. You or the child. You don't really want me to tell Rai-Dei that I had to kill you, do you? He'll be so distressed that he'll most likely attack me to get revenge for you; and then he'll die too. Can you really refuse it when you have the guilt of Rai-Dei's death on your shoulders too?"_

 _Mai felt her anger rise. Kyri went as far as to threaten Rai-Dei..._

 _She felt her hands tighten on the double bladed spear that she held. Squeezed until her hands hurt and bit down on her lower lip until she could taste the blood. As the child came running back, she squeezed her eyes shut and brought the spear down. She heard the sickening snap and then felt the blood land on her face. She didn't want to look but she forced her eyes open and tried to keep herself from puking. Her blade and pierced right through the child's face, the ball he had been holding rolling away as scream erupted all over the town._

 _She felt Kyri place a hand on her head. "That's a good girl." From the corner of her eye she watched her teacher pull out her own weapon, a pleased look on her face. "Now, let's take care of the rest of them."_

" **We need to get everybody out of here."**

Vash's words brought Kyri out of her memories. With the arrival and Legato and the others, her past exploits were hitting her harder and harder than she wanted them to. She didn't want to relive it all but her past was coming back to haunt her. The closer the Gun-Ho Guns got to them the worse the results would be.

She glanced at her companion. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Watch and learn."

Kyri blinked and just stood there, watching as Vash ran into the middle of the street, firing shots into the air. He struck a weird pose with his hand in the air as the people all turned to look at the two of them.

"My name is…Vash the Stampede!" It was hard to keep a straight face as the man beside her sounded so dumb. "Forgive the lack of warning, but it's time for my daily massacre! And if you don't believe I am the real thing, take a long, good look at me and start freaking out! Observe my red coat, my lovely blond locks, the adorable swordsman at my side," Kyri restrained from slapping a hand over her face. "And it you still then take note of my super, one hundred percent gunmanship accuracy!" He fired more bullets into the air…and that black cat fell out of nowhere onto his head again.

"You just have to follow us, don't you?" Kyri asked, lifting it off of Vash. It gave a happy mew at her.

"Stay here for a moment," Vash told her.

"No," She shook her head, placing a hand on her Gunblade. "I can help. You get one side, I'll take the other, and then we meet back here after they're all gone, deal?"

Vash was silent for a moment before giving a nod and turning to run off from her, firing more bullets into the sky. She could hear his voice echo all through the city.

"If you don't want to die, get 100 iles away from this place as fast as you can and live happily ever after!" And the people scattered.

Kyri set the cat down and ran at the people as well, slicing the chairs here and there and firing off a few harmless rounds herself.

It had been two weeks since the events at Jeneora Rock. After Kyri and Vash met back up and discussed things, they left the others behind that night. Meryl and Alexia both wanted to follow after them but Milly and Alexander were able to talk some sense into them; at least that's what Kyri was thinking. To be honest she had rather enjoyed Alexia's company. It felt, for a while there, that she had her sister back. She wanted more than anything for her and Vash to be able to just settle down somewhere and not have to worry about any of this fighting or killing anymore but it seemed that neither Knives nor Kyra were going to give up. And that is what brought the two of them here. Legato had sent them a message, telling them to meet him in Augusta City. The city that they were currently helping the people to evacuate from.

"That's the last of them." Kyri sat across from Vash, petting the cat in her lap as he crossed off the last area of the now empty city. "Why couldn't that nihilistic jerk have picked a better location? I used up all my energy just chasing people out. I'm pooped."

"I have a feeling that this was that woman's choice," Kyri told him, seeing Eryn the White Queen in her mind again. "We only spoke for a short while but I get the feeling that she's quite the troublemaker to come up with a plan like this. Perhaps exhaustion from us is what they were shooting for."

"That means that something really bad is about to happen then."

"It seems so." Kyri let the cat go and stood up. "I wonder who'll they'll send this time."

"Why so excited about it?" Vash asked, moving after her.

"Not excited. Just ready to get this over with. I have donuts to make, remember?"

Vash's eyes lit up happily. "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Have I ever lied to you, Vash?" Kyri asked him. "After this is all over, I'll grab one of kitchens. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Oh yes!" Vash began to dance in the street. "Yes yes yes yes! I love your donuts! I can't wait! I-" Vash fell silent and froze in his steps.

Kyri glanced at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Vash, moving his hand to the back of his neck, gave a horrified look when he brought blood back with it.

"Blood?" Both titled their heads up together and were shocked to find the bodies of Monev and Dominique hanging above them on one of the buildings.

"They killed them," Kyri blinked.

"Who? Legato?"

"It had to be. Either him or one of the other Gung-Ho Guns."

"Bing, we have a winner!" The voice made the duo turned to see a man standing behind them, a mask on his face and some type of ball round his body. She didn't remember this guy from the Gung-Ho Guns; must have joined after she left. "Do you like my little decorations? In this game, losers don't get to go home. They go to Hell." Kyri gave a snarl and grabbed her blade, ready for him to try and attack.

"Did you kill them?" Vash demanded.

His question was ignored. "I am the fifth Gung-Ho Gun, E.G. Mine!"

"Did you kill them or not?!"

"Damn, you're noisy…what if I did, chickenshit? You don't seem to want to kill anyone, so someone had to step up and cover your ass! And besides, the two of you have already fallen into my court." He flexed the wires on his fingers.

Vash narrowed his eyes. "I've never heard such a rotten script."

"Just wait," Kyri commented. "I'm sure there's more to come."

Vash would have smirked in another situation. "So, you're telling me that the two of us only have two choices. To die or let others die?"

"Whoa, cowboy," Mine glared at the blond. "Don't be so hasty! Only one more has to die. Just stand there like a good boy. After I take you down it'll all be over!"

E.G. Mine flexed his fingers again and spikes shot out of his little outfit. Kyri whipped out her blade and knocked them all aside, leaving Vash to move up beside the other man, his gun pointed under his chin.

"What?!"

"Tell me," Kyri moved forward. "You said that only one more had to die and it's apparent that you meant Vash. What exactly are the orders for me?"

"Nah-ah-ah, you didn't say the magic word."

Kyri and Vash only had seconds to take in sight of the brown haired woman before a large sand whirl made them move out of the way.

"What's going on?" E.G. Mine demanded. "You bastards are trying to cut in on my action!"

"Piss off, ball-boy," Mai waved her hand, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You should be thanking us."

"Had I kept my blade sheathed, you would have been knocked senseless by your Humanoid Typhoon there." Rai-Dei began.

"Say what?"

Kyri froze as Mai's brown eyes locked onto her. Rai-Dei looked at her too but with a more friendly look. Mai's eyes were full of hatred and pain; and betrayal.

"Well, now it's getting interesting. It looks like you're the favorite." Vash commented, not noticing that both of the newcomers were staring at the woman beside him. "What's your name?"

"Forgive my lack of manners," The man took the hat off his head, moving his gaze towards Vash. "I am the ninth Gung-Ho Gun, Rai-Dei, the blade of Jigenzan-itto School!"

"And I am Rai-Dei's wife, you can call me Mai the Whisperer." The woman replied. "We may not have met but we know all about you, Humanoid Typhoon."

"We hold no personal grudge against you," Rai-Dei continued. "But I wish to engage you in Shi-Ai."

"Shi-Ai?" Vash repeated. "What's that?"

Rai-Dei pulled a card out and showed it them; it held Japanese writing on it.

Vash pulled a face and waved his hand. "I can't read that."

"A Shi-Ai is a death match, Vash." Kyri told him.

"Your woman is smart," Rai-Dei commented. "A fight to the death."

"This is who you left us for?" Mai's voice was hard; angry. "You left us behind, betrayed us, for this...this idiot?!"

"Mai..."

Vash cocked a brow. "What is she talking about?"

"And you want to tell me that he doesn't even know?!" Mai's angry just rose and rose. Rai-Dei placed a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off, her eyes wild and locked on Kyri. "Does he know nothing!?"

"Mai, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" She cut the other woman off. "You were supposed to be our leader! You were supposed to lead us to the new world with Knives and Kyra! You were ruthless! Murderous! Perfect! And you threw away all that perfection for this...this!" She thrust a finger at Vash. "You're not worthy to even carry the name of the Gung-Ho Guns leader! You've not even worthy to be known at the Bladed Siren anymore! You're not worthy to be Kyra's sister!"

Vash could only stare at Kyri as the woman closed her eyes, her face blank. He knew that she was known as the Bladed Siren but he knew nothing about her being the Leader of the Gung-Ho Guns. Had that Legato taken up the role after she started traveling with him? How was she even the leader in the first place?

No, Vash didn't have to ask that; he already knew that answer. He knew that answer the moment he saw her for the first time after so many years. He remembered that dead look in her eye; the smell of death and blood followed her faithfully. It had hurt him to see her that way, to see what his brother and her sister had turned her into. He had tried so hard to change her over the years; so hard.

"I would have followed you anywhere," Mai's voice shook. "You were my teacher. I trained under you. I idolized you. It's because of you that I met Rai-Dei. You beat me and sculpted me into what I am today, what all we Gung-Ho Guns are, and then you tossed us aside like trash for this blond idiot! I can't forgive you; I won't forgive you. Sylvia and Eryn and the others all want you to come back to us but I want nothing more than your death, traitor!"

Vash took a step in front of Kyri, his face set with a frown. Kyri had yet to open her eyes again, just standing there in silence.

"So, you two are playing along with Legato's little farce as well?"

Rai-Dei smiled. "I would happily walk the path of carnage for the mastery of Bushi-Do."

"What?"

"I refer to what is only visible from the edge of the deathly abyss. I know you have seen it. Both of you have." Rai-Dei continued.

"There's nothing there to see," Vash told him. "Only fear."

"Even so, I also wish to experience that mental state!" the man looked at Kyri. "You promised you'd let me see it one day, Bladed Siren. I ask that you fulfill it now."

Kyri finally opened her eyes but only after E.G. Mine had shot spikes at Rai-Dei; the swordsman cut them down like they were paper.

"Come on, now! It's my job to dice this guy!"

"Laughable," Rai-Dei replied. "It would appear you didn't hear what I told you earlier."

"You're right, I didn't." At that moment the ball fell from the man's shoulders, shocking him.

"Your match was already over. His fast gunmanship! Words fail to describe its greatness! That man was never an opponent to be humbled by you, nor is the woman! You are completely out of your league; on both sides! Although I think you may have served to amuse them." Mai's lips began to move but her voice never flowed out. Kyri stood there, knowing what the woman was doing when E.G. Mine fell over, blood pouring out his ears and eyes.

"You slime," Vash growled.

"Yes, let it burn within you," Rai-Dei told him. "I feel it burn and fester. The angry aura released through your every pore makes my knees shake! That alone makes my trip to this place worthwhile. It is the source of my dearest pleasure."

Kyri finally moved, stepping out from behind Vash. "I'll grant your wish, Rai-Dei."

"What?" Rai-Dei raised a brow. The look of joy that sat on his face tugged at her heart. "Truly?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Mai glared at her. "You're mine."

"I'll take you both, then." Her words left Mai speechless as her husband did a little dance of joy.

"What are you doing, Kyri?" Vash asked her.

"She's right," She replied. "I am the one that turned them into Gung-Ho Guns. I am the reason why Rai-Dei longs for what he does. Their lives are faults on my part; I turned them into what they are now."

"Kyri..."

"Rai-Dei wields a Gunblade as well, though a bit different than my own," Kyri told her companion as she reached behind her and drew the said Blade from it's holster. "And Mai wields a double-bladed spear. If you see Mai's lips move but hear no words then avert eye contact. She can kill you with her whispers but only when making eye contact."

"Really?" Vash sounded shocked.

"I think you're mistaking something here," Mai growled. "You are mine, traitor, not my husband's. I'll be the one to take care of you; let's leave the men to themselves."

Rai-Dei gave a sigh of disappointment and scratched his head. "I'd better let her do what she wants, so that leaves you to be my opponent, Humanoid Typhoon."

Kyri glanced at Vash and he gave her a nod, telling her that it was okay. She gave a nod back before moving out of his way as he pulled out his sunglasses and put a tighter grip on his gun.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this," Mai continued, her spear gripped tight in her hand. "How many times I've seen your face in my dreams, crying in agony, just like all those people you made me kill."

Kyri closed her eyes again for a moment. "You came to me, Mai, to learn to be strong. You joined of your own freewill. You knew what we were, what I was, so your blaming of me on those you have killed-"

"Oh, I'm not blaming you; not at all. Consider this my thanks. By killing you I will have surpassed the nightmare; my longing to be you. I will take up your title as the Bladed Siren and continue on your teachings. You're the only obstacle in the way of my dreams, now."

Kyri stared at the other woman in shock. "That's what you want? This is what it's always been about, isn't it? You killing me is your way of surpassing me."

"That's right; it always has been." Mai readied herself. "Now, let's make that wish come true, shall we?"

The other woman stayed still, eyes closed once more. Mai wanted to kill her to surpass her. She wanted to fight the Bladed Siren, to kill her, and she wouldn't stop until she succeeded; Kyri had taught her not to. She didn't know how strong Mai had gotten over the years but she had no doubt that as long as she held herself back like Vash wanted her to that this battle was going to be long and bloody. She'd rather just get this over with as fast as possible...

 _ **~We scream**_

 _ **We Shout**_

 _ **We are the Fallen Angels~**_

" **Are you sure it's a good idea to follow me?** It was very clear that they wanted us to leave them alone."

"Aren't you worried about them Alexander?"

"Of course I am," The young man gave a sigh. "But there's no doubt in my mind that the two of them will be just fine. Think about who you're talking about."

"I know who they are but I still worry," Alexia told him. "I…I can't help it. If I were to leave them behind at a time like this…I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

Alexander went to make another comment but the sound of crashing grabbed his attention as a building collapsed towards the center of the city.

"What is that?" Meryl asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Milly replied.

"It can only be one thing, you idiots." Alexander growled.

"We've got to help them," Meryl went to move but Alexia caught her thomas' reins.

"If it is Vash and Kyri, then they're most likely fighting one of the Gung-Ho Guns again. You and Milly will just get killed in going anywhere near the fight. You two need to get out of here. The two of us will go and help them."

"We will?" Alexander asked his sister.

"You will?" Milly echoed him.

"We can't just leave them alone.. I know they're strong but these are the Gung-Ho Guns, Alex!" She told her brother.

"Exactly! What can we do against them? We're just a couple of Bounty Hunters, Alexia! We aren't warriors that have trained for this kind of shit! We'll die!"

"So could they! They're our friends, aren't they?"

Alexander gave a curse and glanced at Milly. "Get Meryl out of here. Now."

Milly nodded. "Be careful, Alex."

"Yeah," He hung his head as the two women left him and his sister behind. "If we die, Alexia, I will make your afterlife miserable for all eternity."

The sound of gunshots and the sight of buildings crashing from the middle of the city made the twins rush for that area, but they came to a stop when a woman's screaming echoed around them.

"Is that Kyri?" Alexia demanded, looking around.

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "No, it's not."

The screaming continued, the agonizing noise making the Twins sick. It was unlike anything that they had ever heard before; it was something that neither of them wanted to hear again.

And then it stopped. The sudden silence, outside of gunshots that could be heard a little further away, was enough to send shivers down their spines. Then came the sound behind them. It sounded like something was being dragged across the ground. Both of them turned to see Kyri moving towards them, a frown on her face, eyes closed, as she held her Gunblade in one hand and dragging a body behind her with the other.

Alexia let out a horrified gasp at the bloodied body. Whatever it had been before it was nearly unidentifiable now. The only way she knew that it was female anymore had been from the screaming she had heard.

"Kyri-" Alexia went to step forward but Alexander placed a hand out, stopping her as she glared hard at the other woman.

"Mai the Whisperer," Kyri's voice sounded strange. It was so lifeless and when she opened her eyes they looked just the same. She didn't know what scared her more, the look that Kyri wore upon her face when she went to kill Neon on the train or this look before her now. She had paused feet from the twins, just staring at the ground as blood dripped from the body and her weapon. "Number 14 of the Gung-Ho Guns and eighth strongest. Third student under the Bladed Siren. Before training her dream was to be a teacher but let the man she loved change her mind and lead her down this path. Her first kill had been a child, eight years." Kyri's eyes widened and a psychotic look appeared in them know; the twins wouldn't be surprised if she started laughing like a maniac any second now. "The pain and anguish on her face when she was covered in the child's blood was beautiful!"

Alexander frowned, his gaze hardening even further. He had a hypothesis on Kyri for a while now and seeing her like this made him believe that his thoughts were true. Kyri and the Bladed Siren were two different people, just locked in the same body. With Vash around, Kyri was the dominant role but that didn't keep the Siren from fighting to break free. What they saw before them wasn't the woman that would make donuts and cut jokes. This was the woman that was known to have slaughtered thousands of people. The Humanoid Typhoon was the only wanted person to outrank her in bounty but from what he had seen so far, she was the more terrifying of the two.

"Kyri," Alexia called out to the woman again and those eyes lifted to them. None of them moved for a moment, Alexander ready to reach for his gun. If Kyri attacked them then he knew they would die. He would try to by his sister enough time to get away; the get to Vash.

And then the look left her. Kyri's eyes returned to normal and she closed them with a sigh, and trace of murderous intent leaving her.

"I thought we told you to stay away."

Alexander gave a silent sigh of relief as Alexia gave a guilty giggle. "Well, you know us; we don't follow orders very well."

"Apparently not." As if realizing that she was dragging Mai's corpse behind her, Kyri dropped it and flung the blood from her blade, sheathing it as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Are the other two here?"

"They came with us but we made them turn back and leave. It was too dangerous for them here."

"It's too dangerous for either of you. I don't know if Mai and Rai-Dei are the only ones-"

The woman's words were cut off by a huge, bright light that began to appear up from the center of the city.

"What the hell is that?" Alexander asked.

"Vash!" Kyri looked at it in horror. She had seen this before. Why? Why now? "You two, get out of here as fast as you can! Now! Get far, far away!"

"What is it?" Alexia called after her, but Kyri was already gone, leaving them alone. "What is it?"

"I don't know what it is, but I'm going to do what Kyri said and get the hell out of here!"

"But-"

"She and Vash will be fine! Let's go!"

Kyri was glad that the twins listened to her. Now she wouldn't have the fear of them being hurt or worse held over her head. Now all she had to do was worry about the man she could hear screaming.

"Vash!" She cried, entering the area. Vash was crying in fear and pain as his right arm transformed into that blasted gun that had destroyed the city of July, Rai-Dei standing across from him. "You fool!" Kyri knocked the Gung-Ho out of the way and slid down beside Vash. "Vash!"

He couldn't look at her, his eyes squeezed shut. "I can't…I can't stop it, Ki! I can't stop it!"

"Vash," She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't known last time, either. What could she do? The only one that could stop this was…

"What the hell is that?!" Rai-Dei cried.

"You have to get out of here! Run! Run away!" Vash cried. "Ki, you have to run too!"

"I'm not leaving you, Vash!" She told him as he stood to his feet. "Not like last time! I can't do that again!"

"But-you could die!"

Kyri bit her bottom lip and grasped the bottom of the glowing gun, shoving his arm upward. "Then at least it'll be with you!"

Vash went to argue but the gun went off, obliterating everything in the city to rubble as a large hole was blasted into the moon.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **It's a shame that the anime cut so much from the Manga out. If they had kept to the story, Knives' hate for humans would have been explained a lot more deeply than it had been. In my opinion, Knives just seems like an asshole in the anime and nothing else. His true character wasn't...revealed too much lol**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **Rem Saverem**_

 _ **Rem told me that someone she loved died on Earth. She told me she boarded the ship to start over. What does it feel like to have someone you love die? I tried thinking of what it would feel like if Rem died. When it did, hot water came out of my eyes. It wouldn't stop. Rem, I'll be there for you! I won't leave you alone.**_

" **I don't like them."**

"Who, sister?"

"Any of them. All of them. I don't like any of them."

"Lighten up, Kyra. Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Kyri." The young girl closed her eyes. ~You just don't understand…You don't remember~

But Kyra did. She remembered everything that had happened, even if nobody else did. She remembered Tesla.

Kyra and her sister Kyri were on something called the SEEDS Ship with many, many frozen humans. The only ones on this ship that Kyra liked though were her sister and then the two brothers; Vash and Knives. The only reason she liked the brothers, though, was because they were just like her and her sister. Unlike the others on these ships, the four of them weren't humans, but Plants. She hated the humans, yet, but she had learned much from them in this short amount of time. The Plants were inter-dimensional beings that were tapped as a source of power and energy. Somehow they were 'born' as babies nearly a year ago from one of the special plants here on the ship. The sisters came second and then followed by the brothers a month or so later. But Tesla…Tesla had been first.

The four of them were independent Plants, meaning that they could survive outside of the special container that normal plants had to live in. From what Kyra had learned, this was something never heard of, and she also learned that they held strange characteristics like their ability to look like young teens in the first few months of life and some other superhuman like abilities.

Though the two of them were identical, Kyri had blue eyes while Kyra had green. It was the same with Knives and Vash. Blue and green. A woman named Rem Saverem had been the one to find all of them; including Tesla.

Tesla truly was the first of the Plant-borns. While playing one day, Knives, Kyra, and Vash stumbled across a restricted area aboard the ship and found something…something dreadful. They found Tesla and Kyri. Tesla, the first, had been studied by the currently frozen crew. Her body had been separated into three separate tubes. Her right arm, her body, and then her brain and eyes. She had been studied until she died, and Kyri was apparently next.

Seeing herself in the young girl on the table, Kyra broke her free, awaking her. Kyri didn't know anything about the tests and, when she had been introduced to the ship again, Rem argued over more tests and let her stay with the other Plant children.

Kyra didn't quite remember what happened next. Knives and Vash both disappeared for a while, leaving her to take care of her new sister, seeming as how she refused to let any of the humans touch her again. Knives returned with his own hate for the humans but Vash…

Along with Rem, there was the Captain, Joey, Steve, Mary, and Rowan. Everyone else was asleep. The humans were trying to find a place to live again, a place to survive.

The four were sitting in the wreck room, a virtual simulation showing them what the world of the humans old home looked like. Rem had been cutting hair earlier but Vash was the only one to get his done in a tall spiky look. Knives had taken off and the girls were going to let theirs grow out.

" _Total slaughter…total slaughter…I won't leave a single man alive_ ," Kyra let a huge smile spread on her face as she softly sang to herself. It was something that she had created after learning of what the humans had done to their sister. _"La la la loo la, genocide…lee lee loo lee loo, an ocean of blood. Let's begin the killing time!"_

"You're so weird, Kyra," Vash chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared at the blue sky. "Why create something like that?"

"Why not?" She asked him back.

"I like it," Kyri smiled, defending her sister. "Her imagination goes far. I love all her songs and her stories!"

Kyra felt her smile widen at her sister's words. She was so…innocent. The three of them sat there for about another hour before they decided to go and get some lunch in the kitchen. Vash went off to find his brother and the girls went on ahead of him. Everyone but the Captain was there. Kyra had to admit that she was surprised when Knives walked in with his new haircut; she also had to admit that she kinda liked it.

Apparently so did Mary. "Nice haircut, Knives."

"Thank you," the boy smiled. "It's strange to say it myself but I feel refreshed."

"You look very intellectual!" The woman smiled.

"Yeah, like a little philosopher." Rowan agreed.

"What about you guys?" Mary turned to the sisters. "No haircuts for you?"

"No," Kyri shook her head. "I like my hair long."

"I don't like others touching me," Kyra plainly told them. "If I want it done, I'll do it myself."

Knives shot her a smile and Vash gave more of a sad look as Rem, Rowan, and Mary exchanged looks.

"What do I look like?" Vash asked, trying to change the course of the subject.

"A momma's boy." Both Mary and Rowan teased.

"That's mean!" Vash told them but they all started to laugh.

"But not inaccurate," Kyri giggled.

Steve was apparently in a bad mood though and slammed his beer on the table as he stood up; he had been sitting across the room. "I'm amazed you can stomach eating at the same table with those little monsters."

"Monsters?" Kyri tilted her head and looked at her sister. "What does he mean?"

"Nothing, Ki, just ignore him."

"Steve," Mary frowned at him. "I think you've had one too many."

Steve came over and tossed his arms around her. "No, I haven't."

"Hey, don't you still have work to do?" Rowan glared as Mary tried to push Steve off.

"Shut up. I'll do it later."

"You're a disgrace." Knives' words brought a stop to everything. "Is that any way for a grown man like you behaves in front of innocent children?"

Steve began to laugh his head off and twirled from the room.

"He sure has been acting crazy lately," Mary sighed.

"It's because he's afraid." Knives told them, taking a drink from his mug.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that," Kyra told Mary. "Allowing him to do it makes that pathetic mind of his think you enjoy it."

"Yeah, I know this, but-"

"If you get too tired of it, just kill him. It'll take care of all your problems." The girl commented with a blank face.

All three humans looked shocked. "We can't just kill him, Kyra," Rem told her.

She blinked. "Why not?"

The answer that she received was because it was wrong, but why was it wrong? Something causing that much problem should be taken care of quickly before it all progressed. It seemed that only Knives understood that though. As Vash hung out with Rem more and more, Knives had settled into a trio with the two sisters. Knives understood how Kyra felt and together they formed a plan. A plan to take care of these horrid creatures.

They decided to take care of Steve first, using the help of Mary and Rowan. Kyra found it was so easy to manipulate the humans; especially when they were angry. Mary accused Steve of raping her and with Rowan's help he was relieved of his duties and frozen. Rem, like normal, tried to argue it and save him but in the end it was no use.

Kyra only heard what happened after that. She and her sister had been taking baths when it happened. Rowan had proposed to Mary but she had refused; he shot her. The brothers and Rem heard the gunshots and ran too investigate. Rowan had gone crazy. Rowan had turned his gun on Knives, claiming that it was his fault. Rem stood in front of the child, trying to talk sense into the man, but he wasn't listening. Joey saved them by opening the hatch and sucking Rowan and Mary's dead body out into space.

It wasn't long after that the fleet had changed it's course and was about to crash. Knives ran to the sisters and grabbed them, sharing a secret confirmation with Kyra that their plan was in action. Both of them agreed that the humans and Plants could never coexist and decided to take things into their own hands. Little Kyri knew nothing and just smiled, following them as they headed for Vash and Rem.

" _Warning. Warning. The ship is about to enter the atmosphere. Please proceed to the escape pods."_

"Ki-Ki," Kyri gazed around worriedly as the group, having changed into some evac suits, ran down the hall with red lights blaring and the alarm sounding. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Of course we are," Kyra assured her, holding her hand. "Just stay with me and everything will be okay."

"Come on," Vash cried as they entered the escape pod. "We've got to hurry. Rem, what's the matter?!"

"You all go on ahead," Rem pulled the handle and locked the pod behind the children.

"But why?"

"I can't leave Joey here by himself, and I want to try to save everyone."

"But the program is already running!"

"You have got to come with us! Please, Rem, don't leave us!" But the door shoved Vash inside.

"I'm sorry, Vash. If Alex was still alive I believe in my heart that he would do the same thing. Vash, take care of Knives! And the girls! Don't worry, Vash."

As their pod took off, Kyri sat in the corner of the pod, rocking herself as she curled into a ball, trying to ignore everything that was happening. Knives and Kyra watched silently as Vash cried from the window, screaming for Rem.

Knives then began to laugh. "I'll never understand humans. So incomprehensible. To think they'd actually sacrifice themselves out of foolish sentiment for others. I was going to let her live because you were so attached to her but now I see she was imperfect. You're better off without her."

"Knives!" Vash cried, turning to stare at his brother.

"Like hell I'd let them immigrate. That would be like spreading germs across our healthy universe."

"Don't tell me you…" Vash stared at him in shock and anger.

"That's right," Knives grinned. "But don't worry. The plant ship will survive. We need to create our new home, after all. Only ships carrying the humans will crash."

With that, Vash attacked Knives, screaming for him to bring Rem back but Knives landed a firm kick, knocking his brother into the corner with Kyri.

" _All ships commencing orbital correction."_

"What?" Kyra whipped around in surprise as the computer continued to speak. "You mean she actually did it?"

"Reverse thrusters?" Knives frowned. "She got me. The bitch actually did it."

"I'm sorry, Rem." Vash cried.

Kyra placed a hand on Knives shoulder and squeezed it. "It's not over," She told him. "I won't let it be over." They locked eyes and shared a silent message. ~Not until all the humans are dead.~

She moved over to her sister and pulled her into her arms to try and calm her, humming the tune to her song.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **Goodbye for Now**_

 _ **Let us regard the fifth moon, shining down upon u from the skies, stained red with blood. Let us remember his name, his legend. To do so, you only need to look up. Like it or not, his legend is chiseled into the fifth moon. A permanent etching from a terrible past. The legend of Vash the Stampede; it's chiseled forever. And then the time comes. You only need tell of the tracks leading to the future.**_

" **Kasted City? You really think he's here?"**

"I'm not sure, but what else can we do but search? We need to have hope. We can't do this without him."

"I know that, Nicholas, and it pisses me off!"

The man sighed. "I know that, Alexander, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," the young bounty hunter sighed. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I had been there, not you."

Wolfwood pulled a sunken face. "I know…"

The two men were currently sitting in a bar in the city of Kasted which had been, unfortunately, overrun by bandits and a man claiming to be Vash the Stampede. The two of them had seen Vash actors in almost every city since they started traveling together, looking for the real Vash the Stampede, but no luck as of yet.

It had been over two years since the event in Augusta. The real Humanoid Typhoon had disappeared from the face of the planet, but…

"You know, I apologize for overhearing, but are the two of you looking for someone?"

Turning his head, Alexander gave a frown. It was the tall, blond guy that had recently joined them in the bar with a young girl named Lina. Ericks was his name, and Alexander had sworn that he had heard the name before somewhere; and seen this guy, too.

"In a way," He answered, going back to his drink. "Just a few friends of ours have gone missing and we're trying to find all three of them."

"Three of them?" Ericks tilted his head to the side.

Alexander opened his mouth to answer but the wall of the bar was busted open, ruining everything.

"Hey, I wasn't done eating that!" Wolfwood hissed.

The troublemaker turned out to be an ugly, ridiculous bandit. He was after Lina, who apparently had landed a heel to his face, but Ericks wasn't having that. He even went to his knees, taking his clothes off and acting like a dog. It showed off all the scars the man had on his body; and the metal, left arm.

Alexander jumped to his feet. He'd seen those scars before. He knew that arm. It had to be…

"There's only one man on this planet willing to do something like that for someone he cares for."

Wolfwood closed his lighter. "We found him."

The bandits shot Ericks and they had to help transport him to the hospital with Lina and her grandmother showed up.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright now." The doctor told Wolfwood as he moved closer to the bed.

"I know that," The priest smiled. "I just want to help."

"We both do," Alexander grinned, moving up on the other side of the bed.

Wolfwood looked down at him. "You just gonna sleep? Snap out of it!" He had landed a good fist into the left side of the blond's face. It freaked the doctor and maid out and it only got worse as Alexander did the exact same thing from the other side.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!"

"He needed it!"

"Look doctor! Oh my gosh!"

Everyone turned to look at Ericks. He was now staring up at them with an adorable face and a little wave.

"What an amazing recovery! You've regained consciousness so quickly." The doctor stared in awe.

"Sorry, doc. Could you leave the room for a little while?" Ericks asked.

The doctor agreed and he led the nurse away.

Alexander glared down at the blond in the bed. "You're been hiding for a long time, Vash the Stampede." The man just glared up at them both.

Wolfwood gave a sigh and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "We finally found you, you idiot. What's a legendary guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Neither of you have any idea what I've been through," Vash told them. "I could have destroyed the planet with that gun. It gets worse." He turned to glare at the wall. "There's a blank in my memory. I can't explain what I did."

"That may be true," Wolfwood sighed. "But you do know you did it, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know that it was me. There are fragmented visions, but more than anything something inside me tells me I'm the one. I know I'm the one that put the hole in the fifth moon. It was me."

"You know who else could tell you?" Alexander began. "Her name's Kyri. You know, the girlfriend that you left behind in the ruined city two years ago?"

the silence was painful and awkward. Vash couldn't bring himself to look at either of the men. The very thought of Kyri...

Wolfwood lit a cigarette. "So what do you plan to do now? Are you so afraid of what you can do that now you're living in easy retirement?"

He closed his eyes. "I only wanted to live quietly, with a different name, and a different way of life."

"That's your excuse?" Alexander growled. "What about Kyri?"

His eyes closed. "Without me around, she should live quietly too."

Alexander shook his head. "You just don't understand."

"Of course he doesn't," Wolfwood sighed. "He hasn't seen it."

Vash sat up. "Why are the two of you here? Come to have a laugh?"

"Actually, the two of us are here to take you away," The priest answered.

"Away? To where?"

"If you're asking for a final destination, I don't have one. However, I do know that we need your help."

"Why me?"

Wolfwood looked at Alexander, the look he wore telling him to answer the question. He did.

"Kyri and Alexia have disappeared."

Vash looked at him. "What?! That's who the two of you were looking for?"

"And for you," Wolfwood told him. "I ran into the Rush twins not long after the destruction. We found Kyri near the outskirts of the city, clutching your jacket. She was severely hurt, but wouldn't leave until we found you. We spent a lot of time turning Augusta upside-down looking for you; for anything, really." He stood up an tossed Vash's gun down on the bed. "Does the guy named Frank Marlon happen to ring a bell? All I did was mention your name and he fixed it for free."

"Why? Why are you giving me this?" Vash asked.

"It's what you need. What you want."

"What I need…what I want…I just want to stay here and live peacefully."

Alexander felt his patience wearing thin. "You bastard," He shook his head. "How can you just do that, Vash? How?!"

Wolfwood sighed. "Alexia went with Kyri. The two of them left Alexander here about a year ago. I ran into them a little before I met up with him about six months ago. Kyri was the one who told me to take the gun to Marlon in the first place." He shook his head. "Alexia's the same, but that's not what I can say about Kyri."

Vash finally looked at them. "What do you mean?"

"Concerned now, are you?" Alexander growled. "This is your fault to begin with, Stampede!"  
"Rush," Wolfwood hissed. "I know that you're angry, but we don't need this right now."

"What happened?" Vash demanded again.

Alexander glared at him. "The Bladed Siren returned."

"This time without any sympathy," the other man added.

Vash felt his eyes widen. The Bladed Siren. That was the name that Kyri used years ago when she was…

~This is bad,~ Vash told himself. ~Very, very bad! And…and it's my fault~

He had learned that the Bladed Siren was the Leader of the Gung-Ho Guns before the events at July twenty years ago. He didn't know that. He hadn't known that those people that were after them were people that Kyri had trained and fought with. She had told Vash that she had left Kyra and Knives a few years before he found her again and she had just been wandering around on her own. Apparently that wasn't the truth anymore. That soulless woman that he had found began to change, though, and he thought that she'd be okay on her own. Apparently, that too, wasn't the truth.

"I thought that coming to find you was the best idea," Alexander shook his head. "But now I see that I was wrong. If you want to be this pathetic so bad, then I'll just go and save Kyri myself."

The bounty hunter turned and left the room, refusing to stay there any longer. He hadn't wanted it to be true. He had been hoping to find Vash in a coma, or even dead, so he wouldn't have to tell Kyri that he had just left the ruined city without her. The pain on that woman's face, the hurt in her voice, it had been almost too much to bear. He had left to go and gather supplies only the day before Kyri had decided to leave them all. His sister wouldn't let her go alone. She had stayed in contact with phone calls, telling her brother where the two of them had went, but about six months ago the calls had stopped and the reports of the Bladed Siren had picked up. She had almost as big a bounty on her head now then Vash did. Word had it that she was traveling around, slashing bandits and thieves and anything else she could get her hands on. Alexander had the biggest fear that Alexia had been delivered the same fate and wanted to find them as fast as he could.

"Calm down, Alexander." Wolfwood had joined him outside.

"It's hard too," The man sighed. "I'm afraid that Alexia's hurt or dead or-"

"Kyri won't hurt her."

"You don't know that! You didn't see it, Nick. You didn't see her face; her eyes. You may ha e met Kyri but you've never met the Bladed Siren. She's..." He gave a shudder, trying to erase the look from his mind. "I need a drink." He moved from the door. "I'm going to go get one. Let me know if he's still being an idiot. I'll beat the hell out of him and drag him behind us if I have to."

The priest gave a laugh. "I'll help."

It made Alexander smirk and he left the hospital just as the grandmother from before came running in, screaming about her granddaughter being kidnapped. He ignored it and just went of his way to the bar like he had said. This wasn't his problem and he refused to let it be.

Setting up in the corner of the only un-ruined walls of the bar, he pulled out his phone and began to go through the pictures on it. He hadn't seen his sister in nearly a year. The worry and stress of it all was wearing down on him. He had never been apart from his twin this long before. Never before. He didn't ever want to feel this strange again. He wouldn't let it happen again. When they found her, he wasn't going to let Alexia out of his sights ever again!

Wolfwood came to get him about an hour later. He and Vash had gone and saved Lina from the bandits and the Vash wanna-be again and Vash had agreed that he would be leaving with them. He had gotten his long hair cut and spiked back to its regular form. Alexander may have been mad, but it felt good to have Vash by his side again.

"I don't know why, but you look good without that jacket, Vash," Alexander told the other man. "You should let Kyri keep it; if she still has it."

"Shut it, would ya?" Wolfwood hissed at the other man.

Vash hung his head for a moment as the duo argued. "I'm sorry."

Wolfwood gave a sigh and just began to walk through the sand.

"It's not me you should apologize to, blondie," Alexander huffed, turning away from him to follow the priest.

"You're right," Vash gave a soft, sad smile. ~But I will; when we find her…~

 _ **Please Review!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **Hang Fire**_

 _ **Strong will stir the heart. But a will too strong can cut off the heart's visibility. The sorrow of a man bereaved of a family turns into hate…which eventually transforms into the intent to kill. The man's finger reaches for the trigger. Sins change people. Sin begets sin. But I…I still want to believe! I want to believe in the heart. The heart that feels the sin.**_

" **If you're dead, you don't have to say anything, but if you're alive, speak to me!"**

"I already told you, they're not dead. They're just being morons." Alexander sighed, staring down at Vash and Wolfwood. Their bike ran out of gas about a day ago and they had begun to try and walk to the next city. It was only about three days away on foot, but Alexander should have considered who he was traveling with. It was a bit awkward, riding with three men on one motorcycle and a side car but they had to make do with what they had.

Both Vash and Wolfwood were laying out in the sand, acting like they were dead. It was because of Wolfwood's cross that Alexander had placed up for shade that they had even been spotted and this guy here stopped to help.

"I can give you guys a lift to the next town," The trucker told them.

"Oh, bless you."

Alexander rolled his eyes as he stood. He gave both of them a firm kick. "That means get up and move. Now!"

It was about ten minutes later, after the trucker gave them some water, that the other two men returned to their normal selves again.

"I'm alive again!" Wolfwood cried happily.

Alexander was still pissed at Vash, but it did bring a smile to his face as he watched the duo before him argue and fight over everything. It really hadn't been the same without the infamous Humanoid Typhoon always around; for more reasons than one.

"Why is it I run into so much trouble when you're around?"

Vash gave a wild laugh. "You're not a very methodical person, are you?"

"He's a priest," Alexander shoved him, taking the bottle to get a drink himself. "What did you expect?"

"You're to blame too, Alexander. Normally when you buy an old, used bike, you're supposed to repair it before riding it."

"Hey, I did repair it," Alexander growled. "This moron here was supposed to replace the punctured gas can and he didn't. It's his damn fault."

Wolfwood ripped the bottle back. "Are you dissing my shiny Alexia 2?!"

"I'm dissing you," Vash grabbed the bottle. "Not the bike!"

"And what the hell are you naming your bikes after my sister for?!" Alexander growled.

Wolfwood ignored Alexander's question, his face growing red. "What was that, Needle-noggin?!"

"Who you calllin' a Needle-noggin?!"

"It's pretty darn obvious!" Alexander stopped from joining in again and just watched as the two struggled over the bottle before they dropped it, spilling what water was left all over the back of the truck. That just made everything worse and as their arguing continued, the trucker finally got enough of it as well.

"Shut up back there or I'll throw you off!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Both called up to him.

"At least one of you is normal." The trucker sighed. "So, where are you headed?"

"Kansas!"

"New Oregon!"

"New Miami!"

All three men looked at each other and Alexander rolled his eyes as Wolfwood and Vash broke out into another fight.

~This is gonna turn out to be a horrible idea…again!~

He had to deal with these guys for two more days as the trucker took them to New Oregon. He was extremely pleased when they finally reached a little town and were able to get some food and drinks. They were currently planning on where to go next as their large order of food was served to them.

"What exactly are we waiting for here?" Alexander asked. "Word of Kyri and Alexia are nowhere in this city."

Alexander ignored Vash as he made a comment about the typhoon that the man on the announcer was talking about and just sat there, staring at the food before him. He wanted to find his sister, fast, but nothing seemed to be bringing him closer to that. He thought that finding Vash would change that but so far it had been nothing.

"By the way, who's picking up the tab for all this food?" Wolfwood asked.

"You, of course," Vash answered with a smile as he shoved it in his mouth.

"Me? Why me? I gave in to your whining and came all the way to New Oregon!"

"I didn't ask you to do that." Vash growled back.

Wolfwood gave in. "Now listen up. This town looks peaceful, but things are likely to get bloody around here at any time."

"Doesn't it always turn that way when we're traveling with him?" Alexander commented, taking a sip from his tea.

Wolfwood nodded and continued. "The Polo and Fris families are quarreling over the rights to the satellite."

"Still?" Alexander looked surprised. "Truly? Are they that greedy?"

"Consider who we're talking about," Wolfwood replied.

The bounty hunter nodded. "True."

"Also, a girl who was distantly related to the Fris was murdered recently, just making it all worse. It's a cold-blood feud." The priest gave a sigh and sat back in his chair. "Now that you got me thinking about it, I don't want you pulling another 'Little Jersey' here. Let's take off while its still calm here." He glanced up at a strange noise to find Vash looking at him like he was about to cry. "Knock it off!"

"But doesn't that story get you upset?"

"Not really," Alexander admitted.

"Oh, why do things like that have to happen?" Vash asked aloud.

"It's not like it's anything new," The Priest answered him. "This kind of thing happens all the time. Even the most peaceful folk will take up arms if family is killed. The bottom line is we should go before we get involved in this."

"He's already gone."

Wolfwood opened his eyes again to see that Vash was gone, leaving just him and Alexander at the table. "And you just let him go?!"

"I already found him once," The other man yawned. "What he does now is his own problem. Let him go play. He's been in hiding for two years. Let him get back into his old body."

Wolfwood sighed. "Do you really think he changed?"

"Of course not," Alexander shook his head as he handed his card to the waiter to pay for the meal. "You can't change a monster like that." He gave a frown. "Like either of them."

Wolfwood sighed. "Rotten Needle-noggin."

"Get used to it," Alexander finished his plate. "It just gets worse from here."

"Yeah," The priest nodded in agreement. "I guess it does, doesn't it?"

Alexander and Wolfwood moved around the town, half looking for Vash and half buying supplies for the next part of their journey. They conversed about where they were going to go to next, but nothing was official until the Humanoid Typhoon joined them again. Alexander gave in to Wolfwood as the priest begged for a bowl of noodles and had just bought the other man his food when a large crash from the south of the city caught their attention. A Sand Steamer had crashed into the large news building and gunshots and shouts reached the people below, announcing how dumb the announcer was and that they were under attack.

"I swear, bad luck follows Vash like flies on a steaming pile of crap," Alexander took a drink of water from his bottle.

" _Citizens of New Oregon,"_ A new voice reached them from the radio. _"Listen carefully. We, the Fris, have finally seized the satellite facility. The injustice and hardships we suffered at the hands of the greedy Polo family have led to our crusade! We have but one demand! Bring us the head of the Polo Family! We have a guest he should meet."_ Some man began to scream for help. _"If our demands are not met within three days I will not be able to guarantee this safety."_ The radio shut off.

"So that's how it is," Wolfwood frowned. "Should we go help?"

"It's not our problem," Alexander shrugged. "And if I'm not getting paid it won't be my problem."

"What about Stampede?" The Priest asked.

Alexander gave a quite curse, forgetting that Vash liked to jump into the middle of situations like this. "Both of us know what he's like. He'll be fine; he'll most likely win, too."

And they were right. About thirty minutes later a voice began to pass around the radios, singing some creepy ass song that Alexander never wanted to hear again.

" _Total slaughter…total slaughter…I won't leave a single man alive. La la la loo la, genocide…lee lee loo lee loo, an ocean of blood. Let's begin the killing time!"_

"Well, that's not creepy at all," Alexander commented.

"You don't think, what happened, messed with his brain, do ya?" Wolfwood asked him.

"Even if it did, does it matter now?" The other man sighed. ~I always knew he was weird, but damn. Then again…that doesn't sound like anything that Vash would create. Had he heard it somewhere before?~

Now that they, indeed, knew that Vash was taking care of things, both men calmed down and just waited. It really didn't take too long. They heard everything over the speakers, especially the account of some man recalling how he was going to kill the guy up there for killing his daughter. It must have been the event that Wolfwood had been talking about earlier in the restaurant between the two families.

Wolfwood lit a cigarette. ~We're nothing like God. Not only are out powers limited but we sometimes have to play the devil. How will you respond, Vash the Stampede?~

" _Once I'm finished here, you can hand me over to the sheriff, or the cavalry for all I care!"_ More cries for help and mercy; more begging. _"How dare you beg for your life! She must have begged for hers! When I saw what you did to little Aileen…no human being could do such a thing! I had half a mind too take the Bladed Siren up on her offer to kill you! But I wanted you to myself!"_

"The Bladed Siren?!" Alexander and Wolfwood exchanged a serious look. Was what the man said true?

Vash jumped into it, trying to stop the man from killing the other. He even begged the man not to shoot and in the end he won. Alexander crossed his arms, getting tired of this. All he wanted now was to ask the man about the Bladed Siren and then get the hell out of here.

They weren't reunited with Vash until sundown and, unfortunately, he brought a set of women with him that Alexander was NOT too happy to see. Milly and Meryl had apparently been sent on their mission again to try and stop Vash from doing stupid shit and destroying the cities; yeah, like that would ever happen. Milly was happy to see Alexander but was sad to hear about Alexia and swore to help find her and Kyri. Her kindness made Alexander smile and take her up on her offer.

"Go easy on the good guy stuff, okay?" Wolfwood told Vash as Alexander laughed at his beaten and bruised face. "You gotta start taking care of yourself. Luck and persistence won't work forever."

"Ain't that the truth?" Alexander stood. "So, did you get answers from that guy?"

"Of course I did," Wolfwood nodded. "He said that the Bladed Siren was a woman, traveling with another; a red head. Said she was wearing a large, red coat."

"It has to be them," Alexander nodded. "To think she kept his jacket…"

"This is one reunion I don't want to miss," the Priest nodded. "The man said he had heard rumors of the two women being on the Sand Steamer. They may be in the city right now."

"Then let's go look for them!" Alexander growled. "It's been a year since they disappeared. Any chance of them being down there is good enough for me to go look!"

Wolfwood gave a grin. "Same for me."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

 _ **Flying Ship**_

 _ **In times of hardship, in times of sadness, there is a place the traveler can let his mind return to. Home. I still don't know what kind of a past the traveler abandoned when he left his home behind. I still don't know what kind of sorrow he bears. But the traveler can keep walking forward because he has something which sustains him, a place which accepts him. He can walk forward, step by careful step.**_

" _ **Vash.**_ _Vash? Stand up already. Let's go." At the voice, Vash opened his eyes. Knives stood above him, holding a hand out. "Here." Giving a growl he went to hit him but Knives jumped back. "Hey, don't be that way; especially in front of the girls." Remembering that the sisters were with them, he turned to see that Kyri and Kyra weren't standing too far away from the crashed pod they had been in. "After all, we're brothers, right?"_

" _Murderer," Vash growled, dropping his hands onto the ground. "This is all your fault! You killed Rem…the crew…you killed them all!"_

 _Knives face turned into a twisted grin. "Yeah, it's spectacular, huh? They all died; except for the fraction who will be saved because of Rem's meddling."_

" _Knives…" Vash's voice trembled. "You aren't human!"_

 _Kyra watched as Knives' foot was implanted into his brother's face._

" _Damn straight I'm not! How dare you compare me to those imperfect things!" He pounded on him as he spoke, beating the poor Vash up. He then turned his head to watch as what ships had been saved began to fall to the planet surface. "You'll see, you trash. I'll kill you all! Only we will be left on this planet!"_

" _Rem…"_

" _Vash?" The boy's eyes opened and he saw that Kyri had moved towards him. "Everything will be alright…"_

 _Vash closed his eyes. Kyri…she didn't understand. She didn't understand but he was grateful for her words…_

" **There was nothing about them here!"**

"I know, Alexander, but don't worry. We'll find them."

Alexander gave a sigh as the wind blew around them. Still in New Oregon, he and Wolfwood had been sharing a drink when they spotted Vash trying to sneak out of the inn they were all currently staying in. Leaving without a word to Milly and Meryl upstairs, they followed the Humanoid Typhoon and now they were currently on a piece of metal, letting the wind carry them up into the sky. Vash said that he was visiting his folks and it had made Wolfwood laugh; until he saw the huge ship that was currently floating in the air just above the clouds.

"It's a ship that didn't quite crash 130 years ago." Vash explained.

"How is it floating like that? More plant power?" Alexander asked.

"This is unbelievable." Wolfwood couldn't believe his eyes. "Who'd have known that the lost technology was still preserved like this?"

"There's not actually people living here, are there?" Alexander looked at Vash.

The blond gave him a smile. "I think the two of you will be their first house guests to visit in over 20 years."

"I have a feeling that they're going to be either very friendly or very unhappy." Alexander sighed.

"I think you're right." Wolfwood nodded as the pod they were in landing on the destroyed ship.

"Now, while you're up here, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you guys to stay outside. They don't like outsiders so I'm afraid that you can't come inside."

"What do you mean that I can't come inside?!"

As Wolfwood put Vash into a weird leg hold, making him scream and beg for mercy, Alexander sighed, watching the large door open. "I really need a drink."

Two people stood there. One old, really short bald man and one tall guy, maybe in his twenties.

"Is that your great legend!?" The tall man growled at the bald one, anger clearly on his face as Vash continued to scream at the priest.

"What a relief," He was ignored. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"So the answer to that, big guy," Alexander replied. "Is yes."

Introductions between the five men were made and the bald guy, called Doctor, had insisted that Wolfwood and Alexander come inside and wait for Vash to be done with what he came for. Brad was the younger man and was highly displeased with all three of them arriving at their door.

"I feel like we're on a spaceship," Alexander then gave himself a frown. "I guess it sorta is still a spaceship, huh?"

Vash smiled at him. "Yep. One of the last intact ones, anyway."

As the group got off the elevator, people poked their heads out of their rooms for a better look before hiding back inside their rooms.

"Not the friendly sort, eh?" Alexander shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Get used to it," Brad told him.

"Don't worry, we'll behave," Wolfwood replied.

"VASH!"

At the scream, they all turned to see a young girl running at them. Alexander was able to move out of the way in time for the girl to jump and slam into Vash. The Bounty Hunter laughed straight out at the look Brad was giving Vash as the girl rubbed her face all over him.

"Gee, I need more of a warning, little lady. I may be easy, but even I need a little warning!" Smiling, he set the girl back on her feet and took a better look. "Jessica?"

"That's right! You remembered!" She jumped on him again. "This is the best day ever!"

"Damn, Vash," Alexander shook his head. "I knew you liked women but to be leading her on for twenty years?"

"So, Vash, this must be your other girlfriend." Wolfwood joined in. "You lucky devil, you."

Alexander crossed his arms. "Wait until Kyri hears about this. He won't be so lucky anymore."

At the mention of the woman, Vash's smile disappeared and his eyes glazed over with guilt and worry.

"Ah yes, where is Kyri?" The Doctor asked. "Will she be joining us later as well?"

"She's…" Vash glanced at Alexander and Wolfwood for help. Alex sighed.

"She and my sister are on a mission right now. It depends on how fast you can help Vash here that decides whether or not she'll get here before we leave."

The old man understood without a problem and it wasn't long after that Alexander and Wolfwood were left by themselves in the hall. Not kindly, either. The Bounty Hunter wanted to punch that Brad asshole in the face but thought it was better not to cause problems. The Priest began to smoke, wiping his collection of cigarettes out almost completely as the two of them spoke little to the others. The longer the two of them stood there in silence the more people came out of their homes to look. Hushed words of the fear the people felt littered through the hall. Alexander wanted to say something but didn't move, didn't even look at the other people as Wolfwood's thoughts ran through his head.

 _~A city cradled in lost technology. I'm starting to see what makes you tick, Needle-noggin.~_

Alexander's movement caught the Priest and he turned to see that his friend had caught a rock that a little boy and thrown at them in anger.

"Get out of here! Both of you!"

His mother ran out in a hurry. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it." Wolfwood sighed.

"But he's right," The woman continued. "I hate to say it, but I feel the same way he does. I'm begging you, for the good of all of us, please leave this place." She got roars of approval from the others here."

"I don't give a shit how you idiots all feel," Alexander tossed the rock in the air again before throwing it back at the boy. It slammed into the ground at his feet and shattered. "Stay here and live in your scared lives like the wimps you are. I'm doing everything to find my sister and the path has led me straight here. Until that blond idiot comes back, I'm not moving so get used to it."

That's all Alexander had to say but Wolfwood began to try and convince the people that their plants were going to exhaust someday and their ship would finish its crash to the planet. They didn't want to hear it though, they argued until the Priest had finally had enough of it and stormed off. Alexander followed to try and cool him down.

"This ship is just full of rotten, ignorant people."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Alexander sighed. "You'll find rotten and ignorant people everywhere nowadays. In fact, I'm sure they were always around. It's how humans are; and there are some even worse than that."

Before Wolfwood could answer, screams began to erupt from one of the doors behind them. Whipping around, Wolfwood began to pound on the door, telling someone to let them in.

"They're being attacked," Alexander growled. "They're not going to open the door!" The handle on the door was electrical, meaning that he needed the code to get inside unless it was opened from the inside. Those people were screwed. He also knew what this meant. He and Wolfwood were the outsiders here. They were going to be blamed for anything unnatural and from the screams, THIS was unnatural.

Getting tired of this, Wolfwood grabbed his cross and began too smash it into the door. The moment that Alexander could reach in and push it aside he did, revealing that a family had been slaughtered. And low and behold, it was only now that the others of this ship came to see what happened. To see two strange men in a room of dead people wasn't such a good thing for Wolfwood and Alexander.

"I saw we ditch Vash and run." Alexander whispered to his friend.

"If we didn't need him then I would agree." The Priest told him before Brad decided to show up. "And it just got worse." The big man whipped out a gun and pointed it at the priest. His hand was shaking like crazy. "It wasn't us, Brad."

"You can't prove that!" Brad growled.

"Even so," Alexander began to talk. "Are you willing to risk that?" Brad glanced at him. "Are you willing to kill two innocent men because we're from the outside?"

"I can't believe you! You're a killer and a liar, outsider!"

"Then take your shot." Alexander placed himself in front of Wolfwood. "You may want to keep your hands from shaking so much, though because if you shoot me and you miss, you're dead."

Brad froze, thinking the options over before one of the men fell into his back. "Hey, what are you doing?!" He turned and all three saw that the people in the hall were now dead as well. Rushing out of the room, they found what appeared to be an older man in purple clothes.

"You did this, didn't you?" Brad demanded.

"Back off now," Wolfwood told him. "You couldn't possibly survive a fight against this one." Wolfwood pulled his large cross gun out as Alexander readied his assault rifle.

"You know," Alexander decided to speak as they both glared at the old man. "If you ever die I totally call claims on that."

"No can do," Wolfwood gave a laugh though his serious face stayed trained on the enemy. "Your sister already has."

He hung his head. "Should have known."

Alexander knew that Alexia was fond of Wolfwood, knew that the priest felt the same, too. At first he didn't like the thought of some other man in his sister's life but if he was able to help him find his sister then he would let him do anything he wanted to; as long as Alexia stayed safe.

"Leonof, I presume?" Wolfwood called out.

"A Gung-Ho Gun, huh?" Alexander sighed. "Figures that they would show back up."

"Oh? I'm honored you know my name! We've never met, but I've heard of you. An interesting reputation. The man who rings the black funeral bell…Chapel the-"

"Don't say it, you doll fetishist!" Wolfwood cut him off with a roar. Alexander felt his face grow white as he glanced at Wolfwood. The Priest had let off his gun, shattering the wooden puppet.

"Wolfwood," Alexander began. "Are you-" A vent opened up and more puppets flew out, making the bounty hunter stop and let off some rounds of his own. His questions would have to wait for later; these were the type he wouldn't be forgetting.

"Holy shit!" Brad cried out.

"This is just a warm-up." Wolfwood told the other man. "Both for him and for me."

"Hey, don't count me out, priest-boy." Alexander growled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You are smart, preacher," The old man had stood back up, another of those birds on his shoulder. "It wouldn't be easy to destroy you now but that would be boring. To make the game more interesting, I've added a sweet element." Another of the old man's puppets moved forward, revealing that Jessica was in his possession. Alexander had to keep Brad from rushing forward. "I know you have feelings for this young lady. You know what I'm getting at, don't you?"

"Don't even think about it," Alexander had grabbed Brad's gun, keeping it pointed at the floor. "It's a trap, moron."

"I know what it is," Brad struggled to free his hand from the other man's grip. "But…Jessica…I…"

"There is another way. If we ignore the girl's plight, we will definitely make it through."

Brad glared at the Priest as Jessica pulled a look of shock and fear. "What did you say?!"

"I think that is the best option at this point and time," Wolfwood kept his eyes on Leonof. "It's the only logical way any of us will survive against them."

"No, you can't!"

"Hey, in life you have to make choices." Alexander commented. "Would you rather just her die, or do you want to die too? How about the rest of these people on this ship?"

"Although," Wolfwood began. "I do know of a guy that whines, cries, and throw tantrums and somehow finds a way to save everyone." Alexander smirked. "He's a crazy man who's not afraid of anything, even though he's been scarred from head to toe. He'll always be there."

At that moment, a gunshot went off, destroying the puppet that was holding Jessica. Wolfwood began too fire himself, destroying the other puppet again, getting the girl out of danger. Brad ran for the girl.

"What took you so long?" Wolfwood called out.

Alexander turned to see that Vash joined them again. He was dressed in that long red jacket of his, his sunglasses back. Alexander had to admit that seeing that serious look on Vash's face made as he reloaded his gun let a feeling of relief pass through him; one that he hadn't felt for a long time now.

"Hey! Where did you get the red coat?!" Wolfwood demanded.

"Vash the Stampede…" Brad stared at him in shock. Jessica went to jump on him but Alexander caught her.

"This isn't the time, kid," He tossed her back at Brad before turning back to Vash. "Feel better?"

"Sort of," Vash admitted. "But I'll feel even better when we find her."

Leonof's laughed sounded through the hall again. "You act as though this has ended. Some of my children are still here. And besides did you really think that I would come alone?"

"What are you saying?" Vash demanded.

"I believe the message is that he's not alone." Alexander replied with a frown.

"The question is how many and which ones." Wolfwood frowned.

"I can answer one of those," Leonof chuckled. "Three."

Vash looked horrified. "Three of them?!"

"That's right. Three demons have arrived. Welcome. This is your big comeback celebration, Vash the Stampede. It's a shame that your little friend, The Bladed Siren, can't be here for it. I'm afraid that the old boss is too afraid to show her face as of late."

"Oh, and just where did you hear that little lie?"

Everyone froze at the new voice except for Alexander. Recognizing that voice anywhere, he whipped around to find the two women that he had been looking for the last two years standing behind them.

"Alexia!"

His sister gave a smile and lifted her hand in greeting. "What's up?"

She looked different that he remembered. Her red hair was now cut into a ragged shoulder-length style and while she still wore those black, cut off shorts, her white tank top had been changed into a dull blue that was covered by a black jean jacket. Her belts were still hanging around her waist, holding her gun but there was now a large briefcase that she held in her hand.

Waiting for nothing else, Alexander whizzed past the others and grabbed his sister. She gave a groan about the grip of his arms but hugged him back, unable to fight the grin that spread across her face.

"I guess I made you worry, huh?" She grunted.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" He told her. "What are you, stupid?!"

Alexia pushed him back. "Hey, I couldn't just let her go. She needed me more than you did at the moment."

"Speaking of which…" Alexander turned his head to take in the woman that stood beside his sister. "You ever take off with her like that again and it won't be your old friends that you need to be worrying about, you got it?

The woman gave a small smile. "My apologies, Rush."

Wolfwood's mind gave an inner whistle and he took a step back as those sharp, blue eyes searched through the group.

Kyri had changed too, and not just her physical appearance. Her black hair was longer than before, being twisted into some kind of twirl as it went down her back. Her attire had changed into what appeared to be a green and black jumpsuit, the zipper extremely low and if this hadn't been a serious moment, and he also knew that she would kill him, Alexander would have made a comment. Her Gunblade was at her hip, held by those sets of belts, and her face now held a scar on the left side, as if she had been shot with an arrow or something similar.

The normal, soft feeling you got around her was gone and was replaced by one of power and something harsh. Something had changed this woman in the last three years and he didn't really need to guess hard to find the answer. This was what Alexander had been telling him about. This was no longer the Kyri that they knew. This woman was now the Bladed Siren; again.

"It's been a while, Stampede."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One**_

 _ **Out Of Time**_

 _ **There are some things you can't give up. Some things you want to protect. Sometimes we must take a stand no matter what kind of pain awaits. The man in the red coat took up his gun once again in order to stop the grief…in order to stop the hatred. I keep the word of the red geranium, which taught me so long ago…I keep the courage and determination deep in my heart.**_

 **Anger flowed through her.** Anger. Betrayal. Sorrow. Kyri knew that by coming here she would, undoubtedly, run into Vash the Stampede again, but she also knew that she would not enjoy it. She kept silent, her head turned, as Alexia greeted the Humanoid Typhoon. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the Puppet Master at their feet; or at least what was left of him.

A frown spread over her lips. "It pains me to see you again, Leonof. I thought you would have died off long ago."

"And you're just as foul as ever," The puppet master replied with a chuckle. "Imagine how strong you would be if you had stayed instead of leaving us all those years ago."

"I'm plenty stronger; shall I prove it to you by removing your head?" She then took a pause. "Three of you, you say?"

He gave another sick chuckle. "You must be aware that this ship is easy prey. The next few moments are likely to be the most fulfilling you have ever experienced." He gave a chuckle as Vash shot at his head. "Oh, both of you have such short tempers. Then again, we're the reasons why, aren't we?"

Wolfwood gave a sigh. He really wished that he and Alexia could have been reunited under better, and less violent, circumstances, but it seemed that he wasn't going to be able to get his wish when it finally came down to it. He could wait a little longer. Besides, he needed to get her away from her brother before he was able to do any of that things that he wanted to to greet her back.

"I say the three of us just blow this joint and leave Vash and Kyri to take care of these fudge-packers." Alexander told his sister and the priest. "They can handle this all on their own, no problem."

"Alex, we can't do that! These people could die. These are the Gung-Ho Guns!" Alexia growled at her brother.

"Bullshit! I say we can and so we should!"

~God, it feels great to argue again~ He secretly grinned to himself. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed doing so until now.

Wolfwood was pleased to see that Alexander wasted no time into getting back in touch with his sister but they had a serious problem on their hands at the moment. Something that needed their immediate attention. He shouldered that large gun of his and walked forward.

"I'm going to do this my way." He didn't even glance over his shoulder. "Oh, and a word for the wise: we're not dealing with typical human beings here. If you try pulling the same stunt as before, I guarantee you that they will destroy you this time."

"How about the two of us go with the good priest while Vash and Kyri go the other way?" Alexander grabbed his sister and began to pull her after the priest.

"Uh, Alex, I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Just go!" Alexander gave her a shove and then glanced at the other two still behind them. "Be careful, guys!"

"Alexia," Kyri's voice called to her and she turned to look at the woman. She had her back to her but she could clearly imagine the closed eyes and small frown that graced her face. "Take care of Leonof; bring me back his head."

She gave a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

Alexander frowned at her. "Wanna explain?"

"We can talk later," Wolfwood commented.

Alexia shook her head but continued to move after Wolfwood. She understood that Kyri was still upset with Vash, but they had to make up sometime, right? After all that the two of them had been through together, they still had to have a deep connection; there was no way that it could have been broken in three years after all the time that they had spent together…

Could it?

Then again, from what she had seen from the other woman over the last months of traveling with her...was the Kyri she knew even still there?

Kyri shook her head and turned to go down the opposite hall; the way she and Alexia had come. She heard Vash yell something at the humans left there but she kept her sights straight as he caught up to her. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. She saw from the corner of her eye as Vash opened his mouth to start saying something but he would pull back with a look of defeat. She felt a spark at that look. She hated it when he wore that look. It always made her want to make him feel better but she refused to give in.

More of Leonof's puppets littered the halls, giving things for Kyri to relieve her stress and anger out on. She had tried to lose Vash multiple times but he always found her and stuck as close as he could. She had been expecting him to say something the further they walked through the ship but in the end he had given up and kept silent, just making her attitude grow worse and worse.

Screaming caught Kyri's ear. Pausing in her steps, Vash right behind her, she located where it was coming from and got to the screaming man just in time to save him from Leonof's wooden dolls; Vash took care of any leftovers.

"They're going to be trying to bring the ship down," Kyri commented to herself, moving through the halls again. "I have to get to the main Plants and save them. If I can find the bastards along the way then good."

"Yeah." That was the only thing that came from Vash's mouth, the tone was clearly tense and…

~Stop thinking about it!~ Kyri screamed at herself. ~You've been without him for three years. After all of this is over, you can return to your search~

"I think that's most of them," Vash sighed in relief as their next batch of puppets went down. He glanced at the woman beside him. "It seems that your technique has become more refined. I-"

"Let's just hurry and get to the Power Room," Kyri moved past him.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" Vash moved after her but stopped when she turned to glare at him. Those eyes...they were just like they had been over twenty years ago. So cold and dark; and lonely.

"Talk to you? Why should I talk you? You didn't seem interested in talking for the last three years."

"Kyri, I-" His words were lost as his radio went off in his ear; she turned away from him, trying to cool her anger.

" _Vash! One of the demons is heading for Power Room Number 2! They're going to bring down the ship!"_

"You were right," Vash glanced at the woman before him. "They are trying to bring down the ship."

She tried not to give a smirk. "And if I remember this place correctly, we're a few floors above the power room; we'll never make it in time."

Vash pulled a frown before whipping out the secret gun in his arm. "Not without a shortcut!" Kyri watched with a shocked expression as Vash shot a circle in the floor around his feet; it began to crack and slid under pressure. Vash pulled a face. "But now that I stop to think about it…this is really kind of scary!" And down the hole he went with the last word.

Kyri leaned over the hole to watch as Vash shot more holes in the floors beneath him, making a clear passage below as he continued to scream. Giving a sigh, she jumped down after him, trying to hold back her smirk. She would have landed on top of him if she hadn't grabbed onto the last hole and swung away from him. He was too busy talking about his new gun model to notice the massacre that the two of them had just dropped in on. She turned from the bodies, not wanting to look at all the people that she and Vash had known but as he called out their names in horror she felt her heart ache in pain. She hadn't gotten here fast enough to save them; she had been too slow.

"Kyri!" Vash crying out her name made the woman turn in time to have Vash grab her and yank her out of the way of what appeared to be a spinning top that was flying towards her. Shoving Vash away from her, she placed a hand on her Gunblade, ready for another attack of any kind. They both watched in anger as the thing turned into a…man?

"Don't make me laugh. What are the two of you so upset over? This only happened because you're here, remember? I am the third Gung-Ho Gun, Hoppered the Gauntlet."

"A new member?" Kyri glared at him. "Have the standards truly fallen this low? I'll have to remind Legato just how to find capable members next time I see him."

The villain said something else to the woman in the room but Vash's attention was still on all the dead bodies around them.

"Why?!" Vash roared. "Why did you have to kill them!? Why did you have to do this?!"

"That's simple. Because you're Vash the Stampede. Compared to what you did to July and Augusta, this is a stroll through the tulips! And don't even get me started on you, Bladed Siren. You-"

"I am not in the mood for conversation with the likes of you, filth," Kyri cut him off. "Tell me where Legato and Eryn are!"

Vash glanced at her. That's who she's been looking for all these years?

"I'll tell you if you win, Siren, but I'm afraid that won't happen, you see. I'm going to crush you with my Gotterer." The man launched himself at them and Vash began to shoot but his bullets just bounced off.

"Tch," Kyri whipped out her Gunblade but it did nothing either. "How?"

"This shield was specifically made to withstand you blade, Siren. Especially after what you did to Elendira the Crimson Nail." He tsked her. "I had heard that you left behind your old life and walked the path of not killing. You can't change who you are, Bladed Siren; not when you were shaped into a ruthless, killing machine. The evidence against you is clear; especially after what you did. You left poor Elendira in shreds. Perhaps you're more like you sister than we thought."

"You…you killed someone?" Vash looked at her.

She kept her eye trained on the Gotterer."I see no need to explain myself."

"Kyri!" Vash grabbed her arms in horror. "You killed someone! Why? What about Rem's teachings?! She-"

The woman had had enough. "Get off of me! I see no problem with killing the bastards that are trying to kill me!" Kyri roared. "If you can't do it, then stay out of this fight! I can handle Knives and Kyra just fine on my own!"

Vash stared at the woman like he was hurt and that was for multiple reasons. "What happened, Kyri? What happened to change you like this?"

Kyri glared at him, he saw murder in them this time and had to fight himself so he wouldn't take a step back. This anger, her murderous intent, it was all focused on him right now. Was she...would she attack him?

Kyri turned her head from the man behind her and turned back to the enemy. "You may be able to resist my weapon but that doesn't mean I don't have new tricks."

"What-"

Vash couldn't see what was happening, due to Kyri's back being towards him, but he watched as blood erupted from the man's face; his eyes, his nose, his ears. It was similar with what happened three years ago with E.G. Mine and Mai.

"But...how?" Hoppered gasped.

Kyri only stared at him. "Eryn, Sylvia, and Mai were all my students; who do you think taught them their attacks? Did you really think you could win? If anything, they sent you after me as an offering to show me just how pitiful my team has become. It's almost devastating."

"Kyri, don't! Stop it!" Vash cried but it was already too late. He watched as Hoppered's body collapsed to the floor among the other dead bodies.

Vash dropped to his knees. Alexander had been right; this was no longer Kyri. This wasn't the woman that cried when he got hurt. This wasn't the woman who stayed up late into the night and made him donuts or laughed at his stupid jokes. This wasn't the woman that he had tried to hard to impress. This was the woman that killed without a second thought. This was the woman who had been created by Knives and Kyra. This was the woman that Vash had tried so hard to erase from the world; and he had failed.

The Bladed Siren had returned.

He was at a loss. He had been sure that, without him around, Kyri would be able to live a normal life but it hadn't gone like he wanted to. He had worked so hard, so hard, to change Kyri from what their siblings had turned her into. What went wrong? When had he failed?"

No, he knew the answer to that. He had failed when he had left her. But...wouldn't her life be better without him in it? No running from Bounty Hunters and danger? Wouldn't that be better? Wasn't that what she wanted?

A jerk made Vash look up. Kyri was standing at the control panel now, typing something in. At first Vash thought she was checking on the power of the ship...but he could feel the ship descending.

He jumped up and hurried over, demanding her to stop, asking what she was doing, but she lifted a leg and kicked him away, her fingers never stopping, her eyes never moving; until she heard a click. She paused for a moment before turning to face the blond behind her. He had pointed his gun at her.

"Stop it, Kyri. Just what are you doing?!"

"These sniveling monstrosities have been living up in the clouds for far too long, afraid of anything and everything. It's time to bring an end to that. You don't have to worry, though. I'm sure Kyra and Knives won't waste too much more time and wipe them out so why not give them a chance to see what their fears have cost them?"

"Kyri, please," Vash gripped his gun. "Stop this! Don't make me-"

Kyri's eyes widened. "You would shoot me? Over some humans? Just like you shot Knives all those years ago? Would you just run off and leave like you always do, leaving me alone?"

Vash felt like someone had kicked him in the chest; more than once. He remembered shooting Knives. He remembered leaving Kyri behind; remembered her crying for him as she tried to chase after him but he had been faster. He had left her behind then...and left her behind three years ago, too. This...

Kyri took this moment and locked the panel to where no one, not even Vash, would be able to stop the descending of the ship. She turned to leave the room but paused for a moment to lean down to his ear. "You'll ever be able to shoot me." Her cold words left the man shivering on the floor among the dead bodies as she left the room.

Vash didn't move again until he felt the ship crash. He tried to ignore everyone as they poured out of the ship, tried to ignore Jessica as she cried over Brad's dead body. He...he couldn't tell the others that Kyri was the one that crashed the ship. He couldn't...

Kyri was standing off to the side, Vash was surprised that she hadn't disappeared again, but Alexander could have been the reason behind that. He was currently scolding her for taking his sister away for nearly two years. Kyri just help a smirk on her face as she stared at Alexander's face. Her lack of emotion seemed to bring Alexander's anger down and he gave a sigh.

"Just...just keep in contact next time if she chases after you, will ya? I don't think my heart could take it again."

"Twins usually have a bond," Kyri replied coolly. "That helps them tell if their sibling is in danger or not. My sister and I do. Do the two of you not?"

"After finding out who you are, lady," Alexander gave her a frown. "My danger radar was going off like crazy."

"Good. Now maybe you can explain that to your sister and keep her from following me this time."

"You're leaving again?" Alexia turned from the conversation that she and Wolfwood had been having at the other woman's words. "But why? We're finally all together again!"

"I have no intention of traveling with you all again," Kyri's cold answer came. "I am merely looking for Legato and the others before..."

"Before what?" Alexander asked.

She gave a smile; it was dead. "That need not concern you."

"No, but it does concern Vash," Wolfwood decided to add his say as he lit a cigarette. "The Gung-Ho Guns are after Vash as well as yourself. Having the both of you together in the same area would be easier to lure the ones you want. What if this Legato comes after Vash instead of you? You haven't run into him since those events three years ago, have you?"

"He makes a point," Alexia replied. "Even Elendira didn't know where we could find them; or Knives and Kyra."

"Those two names keep coming up," Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Who are they?"

"Old friends," Kyri replied and turned away. "Even if we do end up traveling together, don't expect me to help you. If you get in trouble you can get yourselves out of it."

Alexander and the others all watched her as she walked away from them. "Damn, I liked her so much better before. What the hell happened?"

"A lot of things," Alexia sighed. "It's not my place to say. Ask her...if you can. I can't promise she'll answer you, though."

Alexander glanced over at the blond that had moved towards them. "You've got a tough one on your hands this time, Stampede. Good luck handling it."

Alexander and Wolfwood turned away themselves to talk, leaving Alexia to move up next to Vash.

"She's the one that did it," Vash quietly told the younger woman. "She's the one that crashed the ship, not the Gung-Ho Guns."

There was a silence between them as Vash watched Kyri disappeared in the sand. Was she really going to travel with them again just to lure out Legato and Eryn?

"She crashed the ship so other Gun-Ho Guns can't come back and use it against you," Alexia told Vash. "At least, that's what I think."

Vash glanced at her. He wanted to believe that but with the way Kyri was now, he didn't know what to believe. Kyri had practically changed back to the Bladed Siren from all those years ago. There was still something of the Kyri he liked there, else she would have killed Alexander on the spot for yelling at her, but it wasn't much.

"I don't know what to do," Vash said sadly. "How can I get her back to the way she was? I don't think she'll ever trust me again."

"I don't think you understand, Vash," Alexia shook her head. "In order to help her you have to understand. You believe that Kyri changed on her own but you're wrong. It was you, Vash. Always you. You were the restraint keeping her from going back to her old ways. You were the one keeping the Bladed Siren from emerging again but now...I've witnessed firsthand just how horrible the Bladed Siren is and that is your fault. You disappeared without a word, Vash, and then she found you living happily with that family." Vash's eyes widened. Kyri had seen him with Lina and her grandmother? "You left her, Vash, and it made the restraint break. I don't see anything left of who Kyri was with you. I just pray to God that you can bring her back again. She's too weak to do it on her own; she needs you."

Alexia left Vash to stand there now, thinking to himself. Her words...they made sense. After the events in July Kyri had begun to travel with him. In the beginning she still killed people but after Vash's scoldings he had seen her change and she stopped it all completely. Every time she went to kill someone he was able to stop her, just like he had with Neon on the Steamer. Mai had been the first person she had killed in nearly 15 years. Now all of that had gone to waste. Would he be able to save her again?

~No,~ Vash clenched his fists, staring at where Kyri had disappeared. ~There's no other choice. I have to save her. I will save her again!~

 _ **Please Review!**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

 ** _Second Chances_**

 ** _Everything happens for a reason, at least that's what I want to believe. If my past had not happened then I wouldn't be where I am today, yes, but I also wouldn't have her. I wouldn't change her for anything and yet by leaving her I did just that. If I could change my past, that's the only thing I would want to fix. I wouldn't have left her. I would have stayed by her side forever._**

 _ **"They've been gone so long, Vash.** Should we leave?"_

 _Vash glanced at Kyri. She had curled herself up at his side, using him as a pillow. The two of them had been waiting here in this structure for Knives and Kyra for over a year now. Several times he had thought about just taking Kyri and leaving. He wanted to get Kyri away from their siblings before they could poison her mind any more than they already had over the last 15 years but he didn't know what to do. Would she really come with him? Would Knives and Kyra try to find them? Could he protect her?_

 _"Do you want to leave, Kyri?"_

 _"I want the four of us to be together forever."_

 _Vash couldn't help but smile. Kyri was so...innocent; so pure. He didn't want her to lose that. He wouldn't let her lose it._

 _"If they don't return soon, let's go find...some people. They can find us later."_

 _Kyri frowned for a moment before nodding, smiling as she snuggled closer to Vash. "As long as you're there, I don't mind. As long as you don't leave me, Vash."_

 _Vash felt a blush cross his face at her words and the warmth of her body. He couldn't lie, he was very fond of the girl. She was still so pure, despite all that had happened. Kyra and Knives babied her, treating her more like a child than she really was, as if they were brainwashing her but Vash couldn't bring himself to break the spell. He wanted her to stay pure like she was, hoping that she'd never know the truth of what their siblings had done. He wanted to protect her from everything; that included their siblings. In the end, if it all came down to it, then…_

 _A noise made them both look up some other brother and sister standing there with smiles on their faces_

 _"Knives," Vash cried out._

 _"All done," The man spoke first._

 _"Sister!" Kyri jumped from Vash's side and wrapped her arms around Kyra's body, holding her close._

 _"I'm sorry it took so long, Ki," She smiled, adjusting two long packages in her hands to return her sister's hug. "It wasn't too boring with just Vash here, was it?"_

 _"Of course not!" Kyri shook her head with a smile. "It's never boring with Vash around!"_

 _"Good," Kyra smiled. "Now, let's go outside. I've got a surprise for you."_

 _"A surprise?" Kyri's eyes shone. "Let's go then!"_

 _Vash wore a frown as he followed their older siblings out of the crashed ship and up a hill. Something was telling him that this was going to be bad._

 _"Hey now where are you going?"_

 _Knives smiled and a huge explosion went off ahead of them. Knives was holding something in his hands and caused the explosion; it had been a gun._

 _"Only a 13% output," Knives commented "That's the best we can get."_

 _"Wha-what is that?" Vash demanded_

 _"These are our new siblings," Knives answered. "And this will be yours." He held a gun in each hand one silver and one black._

 _"We have some to, Kyri." Kyra smiled holding out one of her packages to her sister._

 _Kyri smiled, holding the black gun blade in her hands. "For me?"_

 _"Yep," Kira smiled at her sister in adoration. "I'll teach you how to use it; don't worry."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _Knives smiled too. "We will use these guns to dispose of mankind." He held out the silver revolver to his brother but Vash didn't move._

 _"I… I'm not gonna do that."_

 _"Yes you will."_

 _"Never!"_

 _"Then why did you follow us wait until we returned?" Vash's eyes shot over to Kyri and then back to his brother. "Is it because you know you won't be able to do anything on your own?"_

 _Kyra had caught the look and smiled again. "I know why."_

 _Knives smirked, his thoughts mirroring Kyra's. "Just watch me; I'll show you what to do."_

 _He turned again ready to fire off another blast but Vash dove at him, resulting in a scuffle between the two brothers as they rolled down the hill. Kyra grabbed her sister and pulled her out of the way, both just watching as guns pointed at each other._

 _Knives glared down at his brother. "After 15 years are you still so affected by that ridiculous nonsense that fantasy world? Created for you by the woman who lived and died by contradiction?"_

 _Vash picked up the other gun and pointed it at him. "I won't let you kill any more people. And I won't let you drag Kyri into this anymore!"_

 _"Sorry dear brother I think you misunderstood me. You're aiming at the wrong person."_

 _"They're still alive. Alive. I promised her that we would make this land-"_

 _"Exactly. We will you and I will make this land our very own Eden, with the girls' help of course. Just the four of us. You want to make Kyri happy, don't you?"_

 _Vash glared at his brother. Knives knew he would do anything for Kyri. He was using her as a weapon, a tool against him and he didn't think it was wrong._

 _~It's wrong. This is wrong. Wrong!~_

 _"Vash," Kyri said forward to try and talk to the brothers by her words were lost as a gun shot rang out._

 _The black revolver fell from Knives' hand and was quickly followed by a grunt as the man knelt down, clutching at the gun wound in his right thigh._

 _"My leg," he groaned. "My leg, it hurts. Why?"_

 _"Knives!" Kyra shot forward, going to the other man's side._

 _"There's so much pain in my leg!" Knives groaned. He looked up at Vash, taking in the look of horror on his younger brother's face. "Did you shoot me? Did you actually shoot me? I can't believe this! Did you really shoot me?!"_

 _Vash began to scream and ran down the hill, leaving Knives crying out for him. Knives couldn't follow him down the hill to the wound in his leg and Kyra stayed with him but Kyri took off after the other man. Her speed, though…it was nothing compared to his._

 _"Vash! Vash, wait! Don't go, Vash! Please don't go! Vash!"_

 _Vash could hear Kyri's voice calling for him but he couldn't stop his body. He had shot his brother. He had shot Knives! He could have shot Kyra; or even Kyri! The thought of that happening, of it being Kyri that he shot, of her bleeding because of him...that's what made him run. That's what scared him the most._

 _And that was the last time she saw him. Vash had disappeared from her life. She got lost in the desert looking for him for days, crying out his name until she couldn't go on. Her sister found her by pure luck and returned her to where she had left Knives. With the man unable to walk, Kyra took to training her sister. Apparently in the year that she and Knives were gone, the two of them taught themselves how to use the weapons that they created. Vash had run off with both the revolvers that Knives and made, leaving only the two Gunblades for the sisters to wield. Knives couldn't spar with Kyra but her sister did. Kyri felt so weak but Knives and her sister both were there to support her, egging her on and on and on encouraging her not to give up. And as time went on, she began to see things the same way that Knives and Kyra did._

 _That humans were evil. Humans were the one that took Vash away, the ones that made him run. Vash left because of humans._

 _Vash feared the humans._

 _Vash wanted the humans gone._

 _If the humans are gone then Vash would come back._

 _That's what she honestly believed._

 _Kyra and Knives molded Kyri into the ultimate weapon. She was fast, confident and smooth. Her strength was undeniable as was her mind. Her battle tactics and techniques were all self-taught and honed. She could come to a conclusion on any battleground. At one point in time, Kyra was nervous; nervous that the weapon that she and Knives created would eventually turn on them but Knives calmed her down. He had utmost confidence in Kyri staying with them and he truly believed that._

 _And then it happened. It was practically thrown in their laps, waiting to finally prove to Kyri that humans were despicable._

 _The three of them are just passing by a city when something caught Kyri's eye, or rather her ear. It was screaming; begging. Someone begging for another to stop, crying that it hurt. Kyri left Kyra and Knives behind, and followed it to one of the largest houses in the city. The screams led her to the master bedroom and she saw it. It was a young boy, barely 10 if that, being raped by an older man. Knives and Kyra had followed her and witnessed firsthand the atrocious scene themselves. At Kyri's wish, Knives destroyed the city only to find out that the young boy had somehow survived. They soon learned that the boy had psychic powers and had been weaving metal threats into his brain for years now. For humans to do this to their own kind…it made Kyri sick._

 _Kyra came up with the idea for her sister to train the boy. She gave him the name Legato Bluesummers and began to help him control his newfound abilities. Legato caught on very quickly, almost as fast as Kyri had, and it was through him that they found another member to add to their happy family; Eryn. After that came Midvalley and Sylvia and so on, creating the Gun-Ho Guns. Several members knew how to fight already and beside Legato, only three others had to have any type of training, personally from the Bladed Siren herself._

 _Eryn the White Queen, Sylvia the Glacier, and Mai the Whisperer._

 _With the Gun-Ho Guns, Kyri received orders from Kyra and Knives to hunt and kill and for ten years she was with her troupe until one day something in her mind seemed to bloom. Something was calling her to the west; something told her to go alone._

 _It would be weird. Ever since they formed 10 years ago, not once have they been apart. It would be strange but it was a powerful feeling those telling her to move to the West. Something that she could not ignore._

 _Eryn and Sylvia were the ones argued with her leaving the most and it eventually took a major convincing from Legato and Midvalley both before the two women promised not to follow after Kyri._

 _She was fond of Eryn and Sylvia, and even of Legato and Midvalley; a lot more than she was of the others. The four of them…she accepted them as part of her family, right along with Kyra and Knives._

 _The sun was brutal today. It beat down on Kyri's head, her leather outfit not helping much in keeping her cool. She slightly cursed herself in taking this trip in the first place but she kept silent. Complaining now would be pointless since she had already made it halfway. She did hate how her feet sank in the sand, though. She remembered one time when she was younger when she had fallen into a sinkhole. Her sister and the brothers had to dig her out. Knives teased her about it for years afterwards._

 _She been traveling in the desert for days, no sign of any other life forms or towns or villages or anything of the sort. Not even scorpions or snakes and definitely not any plants. Kyri was wondering if she should have let Eryn and Sylvia come with her, but quickly shoved that thought from her mind. She had to do this alone; and she found out soon after why._

 _She found a man collapsed in the sand, half hidden from the world in a brown cloak. She had half a mind to just leave the poor bastard there but his hand shot out and wrapped around her ankle, a hoarse voice asking for water. She originally would have just left the man to die in the heat and dehydration, but when his hood was removed her eyes widened._

 _That spiky blond hair. Those bright blue eyes. She'd never forget that face._

 _It was Vash._

 _Every ounce of her soul wanted to grab the man that now sat before her but her feelings froze her instead. This was the man that had run from her, that had left her. This was the one that had betrayed her. He promised that they would always be together…_

 _Vash gulped down the water from the canteen loudly and cried out that he was alive again._

 _"Hey, thanks so much for helping me. I would have died if not-" His voice faded away when he took in the stare he was being given. This woman seemed awfully familiar. "Have we…met?"_

 _She was sitting before him but he knew that she would be about 5'9' with the right side of her black hair shaved short and the left side hanging to her shoulders. A pair of crystals hung from her ears and her blue eyes stared at him in confusion. She was dressed in a black and white leather bodysuit with straps around the Gunblade behind her._

 _His eyes bulged. "K-Kyri?!"_

 _"It's good to see you again, Vash," Kyri's voice was cool but there was some other emotion in her eyes; it made him feel guilty. "Still see you kept that atrocious haircut after all these years."_

 _"I'd have to say that yours is more atrocious than mine, Ki," Vash grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head.. "Why cut it that way?"_

 _Kyri lifted a hand to her hair and gave a smile. "Some fool decided to grab it and smear his blood all over it so I let Eryn cut it off. Oh," Her eyes lit up happily. "I want to introduce you to them. Eryn and Sylvia have been my students for nine years now and Mai just joined us about four years ago. Elendira doesn't talk much but I'm sure you would get along with Rai-Dei or Midvalley or-"_

 _Vash stared at her. Kyri...had changed. She was no longer that pure, innocent woman that he had left behind all those years ago. His fears had come true. Knives and Kyra had changed her; and it was his fault. He had run, leaving Kyri on her own with their siblings. He knew what could happen, would happen, and still he left her._

 _"Ki, where...where are Knives and Kyra?"_

 _Kyri's smile fell and the light in her eyes dimmed. "The two of them...I haven't seen them in almost a year." Her brow then furrowed. "Vash, where have you been?"_

 _He almost winced; he had known that was coming. "I've been-"_

 _~-Hiding-~_

 _"-traveling. but what are you doing? He demanded. "They've got wanted posters of you everywhere. They're calling you the Bladed Siren! Saying that you've been killing people and-"_

 _"That's because I have been."_

 _Kyri's words made him freeze. "W-what? Kyri, why?"_

 _"All the humans are, are monsters. The things they do, how they live and act, it's all disgusting. They're a low-level race that should be taken care of before things get even worse."_

 _Vash's eyes widened. Kyri's words...she sounded just like Knives. "Have...have Kyra and Knives been telling you this? Have they been making you kill people?"_

 _Those blue eyes of hers, they had been so bright and warm once, were now so dark and cold. Guilt hit him. He had left her with Knives and Kyra. It was his fault she had become...this._

 _"I've seen it with my own eyes," Kyri stared at the sand beneath them, reliving all that she had seen when she found Legato and Eryn. "Humans…the things they do to each other…it's so…so despicable." Vash watched as her eyes went wide and her hands began to grip at her hair, as if trying to fight back the images that she had seen. "What they have done to each other, what they did to Legato and Eryn, they were children, Vash! Children! And they still-"_

 _Vash couldn't bear to hear her words anymore and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her, quietly hushing her. It was clear that Knives and Kyra had gotten ahold of her but there was still a part of her that was the same as when he left; it was just hiding. Maybe this was his chance…_

 _"Not everyone is like that, Kyri. You've only seen the bad sides. There are good sides too, you know."_

 _"That's hard to believe," Came her small voice. He was half expecting her to shove him away; relief passed through his body when she didn't._

 _Vash pulled back, determination on his face. "I'll show you." She stared into his eyes. He felt that he had a chance again. "Come with me to July. There's someone I need to talk to there. After that…after that I'll show you that not all humans are bad."_

 _"But…but Knives told me that the humans are the ones that forced you to leave. You left us because of the humans. You left ME! Me, Vash! Me. Me. ME!"_

 _She would have repeated it over and over again had it not been for Vash smashing his lips against hers. Her body froze on her and all she could do was stare at the blue eyes before her._

 _The man pulled back from her face, hos own turning red. "I-I'm sorry, but I didn't know how else to stop you," He reached forward and gripped her hands tightly. "I'm sorry for running off like I had. I know I hurt you and not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted it or thought about you. I've been hoping that I could find you again, Kyri, and that's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not." Kyri didn't move, only staring, and so he gave her a soft smile. "You've seen Knives' side for so long. Give me a chance to show you my side. Please, give the humans a second chance."_

 _Kyri pursed her lips for a moment before her shoulders slumped. "Only for you, Vash…only for you."_

 _Vash felt like he was flying. All these years he had feared that he would never see Kyri again and fate led them together in this desert. Of all people it had been that stopped to help him it was her. It had to be a blessing from whatever god there was; especially since she was alone._

 _Knives and Kyra had twisted her mind so far since the last he had seen her and he knew that was his fault. He should have taken her with him when he left all those years ago._

 _Vash had only known about Kyri being the Bladed Siren due to the Wanted Posters of her he had come across. He had never heard of this group that she was involved with but she was one of the most wanted people on the planet. It was said that she had completely obliterated two complete cities…were these cities connected to the companions she kept referring to? She had told him about the horrid fates they had saved Legato and Eryn from. It saddened his heart to learn that anyone could treat children like that. It really wasn't hard to hate humankind but it wasn't right to judge everyone off of the actions of a few others. It wasn't fair._

 _"Who is it that we're here to see, Vash?"_

 _Vash smiled at Kyri's question as he walked down the hall. She had been quiet when they first started traveling together again but she had opened up slightly more over the last month together. He hoped to continue doing so._

 _"This man…he's a descendant of Rem's."_

 _That woman's name brought back so many memories. "Rem's? Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. I have to…to tell him everything."_

 _"But why? Why tell him anything at all?"_

 _Vash gave her a smile over his shoulder. "Because it's right."_

 _A horrible scene welcomed them the moment they opened the doors. The man that Vash had been here to see was leaned over his desk, blood pouring over onto the floor. Sitting on the desk beside him was a man in white; Knives._

 _He turned to his brother lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey there, Vash." Vash stared at him in shock. "Everything that you and Rem together is finally gone."_

 _Vash glared at him. "Is that your excuse for killing?"_

 _"You learned anything over the past hundred years? The scars carved into your body will never regenerate. Symbolic of your foolish waste energy on this human garbage."_

 _"Regardless of how you feel about them, they are living beings. They deserve to live!"_

 _"What's the use of growing up if the only thing that grows as you use the sentimentalism?" Knives turned to face the duo. "You're still a good for nothing pathetic wimp."_

 _Kyri could only watch as Knives shot Vash right in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as one of his hands flew off right before her, blood splattering everywhere._

 _"See where your feelings have gotten you?" Knives asked as he moved closer. "They've gotten you-" his words froze as Kyri's form moved to stand between him and his brother. "Oh? What's this?"_

 _"I... No more, Knives. Please, no more."_

 _The man grinned at her. "I suppose our training can't get rid of all your feelings, could they? Besides, I'm not the one who is going to be doing the hurting now, am I Vash?" Knives snapped his fingers and something began to happen at the silver revolver in his brother's hand. Pieces flew off and a yellow globe electricity began to form around it._

 _"What…what the hell is that?!" Vash cried._

 _"This is our gift, brother! Now it is time to take out this worthless human garbage forever!"_

 _Vash began to cray as his arms transformed into some kind of strange gun. Kyri stared at it in awe, unsure of what to do._

 _"K-Kyri, get out of here!" Vash told her. "Run! Run away!"_

 _"But…but Vash!"_

 _"Go! Now!"_

 ** _~We're no strangers to love_**

 ** _You know the rules and so do I_**

 ** _I know commitments what I'm thinking of_**

 ** _You wouldn't get this from any other guy~_**

 **Kyri opened her eyes at the sound of a knock on her door.** She had been trying to sleep peacefully but old memories came back to her like a plague.

The group had stopped in another town, Kyri leading them to a sand steamer. She and Vash hadn't spoken since the events on the ship nearly two months ago. Wolfwood and the Insurance girls had parted ways with them, leaving only Alexia and Alexander with the two outlaws. Alexia refused to leave Kyri, making her brother stay, unhappy though he was. Kyri had told the duo to leave but they had yet to do so.

Vash tried to talk to her but she stayed silent, never looking at him. Vash carried on conversations with himself, answering and laughing alone until the twins stepped in to help him. Kyri had ignored Vash but would answer Alexander and Alexia. If Vash had wanted to ask anything then one of the twins would have to repeat the question.

"Enter." The door to the room opened and Alexia entered in her pajamas, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Alexia nodded. "I remember you talking about having a mission for me earlier."

Kyri sat up in her bed, sure to keep the sheet covering her. She had almost forgotten about that. "We're parting ways here."

Alexia's face scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the morning, I shall be getting on a sand steamer headed for Macca City and you'll be going towards Notila."

The younger woman frowned. "And why is that?"

"The Gung-Ho Guns," Kyri answered. "Macca City was the last place Razlo and Livio were seen, though it's been a while, I might be able to pick something up," She opened her eyes and glanced at Alexia. "I want you to go and find Midvalley and Sylvia for me. The duo should be together."

Alexia gave a silent breath of relief. She feared that Kyri was trying to get rid of her. She didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

"Just find them?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Sylvia might recognize your face though, so be careful. I don't want you to fight them, just find them."

"And just what is it you plan on doing with them when I find them for you?"

"That depends on them. They can either give me what I want peacefully or they can refuse and fight me. Midvalley will be easy to convince but I'm afraid that his wife is quite the opposite."

"Sounds like she learned from her teacher." Alexia commented. It got a smirk from Kyri. She turned to leave the room. "If that's all-"

"You wish to say something else."

Alexia tightened her grip on the door knob before turning back to face the older woman. "Vash is crying." Nothing on Kyri's face moved; she just sat there with her eyes closed. "He does almost every night. I've heard him begging for forgiveness, swearing that he thought he was doing the right thing. Both of you have been through so much already, can't you just forgive him?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Came her cold answer. "The Stampede and the Bladed Siren live it two different worlds."

"I'm not talking about the Stampede and the Bladed Siren!" Alexia's voice rose. "I'm talking about Vash and Kyri! I'm talking about the duo that my brother and I met in the desert. The ones that laughed and spoke together. I'm talking about the woman that would make donuts all through the night just to see that blond man smile the next morning! I know you feel hurt, but you're not the only one that's hurting, Kyri! Vash is too and he needs you; just like you need him. If you really love him, Kyri, you'll forgive him!"

Things were silent for a moment but Kyri broke it again. "There is nothing to forgive."

Alexia gave her a glare before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her as she cursed the other woman for being stubborn.

If she had stayed for just a moment longer then maybe she would have been able to see the tears that fell.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**

 ** _Trouble on the Ship_**

 ** _Not everything can be forgiven. Some have to live with regrets of their past choices for the rest of their lives. Some are so eaten up by them that they die, others can turn their heads and ignore all the guilt. Those who can do that are especially lucky. I envy them. Once, I was able to forget it all and live my life just how I wanted but now, when I sleep all I can see are the faces of those I've killed. Of those I hurt. And seeing his face hurts me the most. It will always hurt me the most._**

 ** _It's the time of the season_**

 ** _when love runs high_**

 ** _in this time give it to me easy_**

 ** _and let me try with pleasured hands_**

 ** _to take you in the sun to promise lands_**

 ** _to show you everyone_**

 ** _It's the time of the season for loving._**

The music played loudly in Kyri's ears. Now that it was just her and Vash alone that was how she ignored him. The twins had gone off to Notila like she had asked, and she was headed to Macca City. She knew that Vash would end up following her, but it didn't annoy her like she thought that it would. She found it getting harder and harder to ignore him like she had before. Vash just had that air about him that drew people to him; it was something that she was constantly fighting. She refused to give in.

She couldn't give in.

 ** _What's your name?_**

 ** _Who's your daddy?_**

 ** _Is he rich like me?_**

 ** _Has he taken any time_**

 ** _to show you what you need to live?_**

 ** _Tell it to me slowly_**

 ** _Tell you what I really want to know_**

 ** _It's the time of the season for loving_**

The duo were currently on a steamer with a bunch of other people, mostly bounty hunters, and most of them were men. She had dawned a cloak over her head, not wanting to deal with the assholes she knew that were going to try and mess with her; most men like these idiots were like that.

Vash was laying down beside her, having refused to be apart from her. If she let him, he would have placed his head in her lap like he used to, but he didn't want to take any chances. A week ago she didn't even want him sitting beside her so this was a huge upgrade from that. He knew that it would take time for things to get back to the way they were, if they were ever able to return to that, but he was just as stubborn as she was.

He had given a lot of thought to Alexia's words and taken them to heart. He was the only person who could change Kyri back to who she was before. He was going to give it everything that he had!

 _"I don't think you understand, Vash," Alexia shook her head. "In order to help her you have to understand. You believe that Kyri changed on her own but you're wrong. It was you, Vash. Always you. You were the restraint keeping her from going back to her old ways. You were the one keeping the Bladed Siren from emerging again but now...I've witnessed firsthand just how horrible the Bladed Siren is and that is your fault. You disappeared without a word, Vash, and then she found you living happily with that family." Vash's eyes widened. Kyri had seen him with Lina and her grandmother? "You left her, Vash, and it made the restraint break. I don't see anything left of who Kyri was with you. I just pray to God that you can bring her back again. She's too weak to do it on her own; she needs you."_

He thought that by leaving her he was protecting her, but he was just being a fool. How could that protect her from her own sister? Or the Gun-Ho Guns? These people were a part of a team that she had created all those years ago. Of course they would pursue her. They wanted her back as their boss, didn't they? That's why they were chasing her, at least that's what he thought. And instead of staying there to drive them back off of her, he disappeared and left her to deal with them all on her own. Leaving her alone to deal with them on her own had been the worst decision he had made.

He had interrogated Alexia every moment he got to tell him about what the two women did after they left Alexander behind. It wasn't a very pretty answer. At first Kyri had been normal, searching for him in fear of his death or anything else that could hurt, but it was when they found him that she changed. When Kyri had found him as Ericks living with Lina and her grandmother…Vash hadn't even known that she was there in that city; he had noticed Wolfwood and Alexander right away but why not her? Unless Kyri had done it on purpose, but why? If she had revealed herself to him he would have spoken to her, tried to explain things before anything else happened. He was at a loss. He just didn't know what to do anymore, other than be himself. To be the same man he was over twenty years ago when he had first changed the Bladed siren into the true Kyri.

 ** _What's your name?_**

 ** _Who's your daddy?_**

 ** _Is he rich like me?_**

 ** _Has he taken any time_**

 ** _to show you what you need to live?_**

 ** _Tell it to me slowly_**

 ** _Tell you what I really want to know_**

 ** _It's the time of the season for loving_**

The duo sat in silence for what seemed hours before Vash perked his head up a bit. Kyri instantly took notice to his movements and, while she tried to ignore him and found she couldn't, put a stop to the music in her ears to listen to the group around them. Just behind them it seemed that a young woman was being harassed by a group of men; bounty hunters. She clearly had no problem in telling the men to leave her alone, even kicked one of them in the face when they tried to touch her.

"Didn't you hear men I told you not to touch me? You're acting like you've never seen a woman before. Are you guys virgins or what?"

Kyri couldn't hide her smirk as Vash stared at the woman like he was in love. She definitely had balls.

"You got a lot of spunk in you lady; I like that in my women. In fact it makes what I had in mind much more interesting," He began to play with that knife in his hands. "See, cause when I force you to do what I want you-" His words were cut off as the redhaired woman happily kicked him in the crotch.

"Pulling out your knife on this ship is just bad manners," She told him.

Then a brawl broke out, the woman completely owning the guys until one grabbed her from below. Kyri decided that enough was enough and stood up as they went to pin her down to the ground.

"This is why I don't like men," She stated loudly, pulling her cloak from her shoulders. "They always want to get what they can't have through force. This must be why you're all virgins still."

"Ooh, another one!" The blond grinned, stopping in his tracks. "And she's a hottie. This must be our lucky day!"

"I highly doubt that," Kyri grunted with a frown, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "You have two options. Let her go or let me kill you. It's your choice." She was aware of everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care, keeping her attention fully on the duo before her, waiting for them to move.

"Oh?" The black man gave a grin. "And just what do you think a woman like you can do to us?"

"Would you like to find out?" Kyri reached for the handle to her Gunblade when Vash's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, guys?" The man in red was on his hands and knees at the black man's feet, staring at something on the ground. "Weren't you guys using a knife earlier? I think you dropped it over here earlier. You see, it's because I could really go for some of that smoked Tomas meat but I didn't bring a knife," He looked up with a smile. "I was hoping you guys would let me borrow yours!"

Kyri gave a sigh as another of Vash's signature one-sided fights broke out, leaving Kyri to help the new woman off the ground.

"Thanks," She gave a hurried word, her eyes watching the events before them, listening to everything. Kyri wanted to just turn her head away but she found that her eyes wouldn't move from the man in red. As Vash struggled with the black guy, a gun went off behind them, making them all turn to the guy the redhead had saddle-bagged.

"None of you are getting away with this crap, you hear me?" He tossed aside the piece of the broken knife that had hit him in the forehead. Kyri sighed as he pointed the gun at them, the other people all backing away out of the line of fire. "The first thing I'm gonna do is make this chick pay for not letting me touch her," Vash was tossed aside by the black guy and stomped on as Kyri took a step infront of the other woman. She tried to ignore the anger that passed through her as Vash was hit. "Or I can go for you first, either way I'm going to make you beg and cry. I ain't ever gonna let you off the hook. I'm going to make you cry and then when your tears are dry I'll make you cry some more. I'm going to make oyu regret making me mad, which means you're my slaves! Now get on your knees." Neither of them moved, only stared, so the man shot at the ground. "Dammit, I said on your knees!" As the two women just stared at him, it made the man angrier. "Do as I say!"

He went to shoot again but Vash moved first. Knocking the black guy off of him, Vash pulled on the blue tarp that was beneath them and knocked him off balance. Kyri moved forward and removed the gun from the man's hand and moved out of the way as Vash tied the duo up in the tarp like a little lunch bag.

"You really shouldn't make such a racquet, fellas," Vash and placed his fingers against the duo like guns, making them stop struggling. "And you shouldn't fire a gun on a ship."

Things fell silent for a moment before one of the workers on the ship began to clap. Vash stood up with an embarrassed smile. "Oh, enough with the applause; you're embarrassing me."

Kyri watched as another man walked forward and began to talk about how the duo had fired shot and that they should be tossed off. Vash tried to keep that from happening but in the end, he lost and had to watch as the duo and their things were tossed off of the moving ship.

Kyri turned to the redhead beside her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah; thanks. To both you and your companion."

Kyri closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I doubt anyone else will try and do something to you after this event but if you want to sit with us until we reach the city then you are welcome to."

"I'd appreciate that," She gave a smile. "The name's Amelia."

The other woman smiled back. "Kyri."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four_**

 ** _Medallions and a Plan_**

 ** _Right and wrong always played with each other; always will. It's the way of life, but deciding what was right and what was wrong wasn't something that could be taught; it's something that you had to learn yourself. Some people found it to be easy, others were still going through trial and error. As for me…sometimes I wonder if I care anymore…_**

 **"So, are you here for Gasback like everyone else is?"**

Amelia glanced at the woman she walked beside, a small frown on her face. She normally didn't talk to people but there was just something about this new woman, something strange, but something she liked, too. Maybe the strange vibe she was getting was from that man in red that was following them; or the fact that Kyri was ignoring him.

"Why is he following you like a lost dog?" She decided to change the subject. "Are you friends or something?" They were traveling together, weren't they? It seemed like it but at the same time…something weird was going on here between the two of them and though she was curious she wasn't sure that it was a good idea to get involved in the middle of it. It didn't have anything to do with her, after all.

Vash happily took it upon himself to be the one who answered.

"Because I felt that our fates are entwined; just as our meeting you was nothing short of destiny."

Amelia gave a creeped-out face and glanced at Kyri. "Is he serious?"

"Not even I know that anymore." Came the answer. "Ignore him and hopefully he'll go away."

Amelia glanced at the other woman again but kept her next words to herself. There was something about this woman that told the other that she was dangerous. There was nothing that she was going to be able to do to deny that.

"So, do you just ignore all your problems?"

"No, some of them I invite to join me for dinner."

Amelia stared at the woman for a moment, surprised that she offered that. "You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me," Kyri smiled. "All friendships start somewhere, don't they? Besides, you're all alone, aren't you? It's gonna be getting busy around here, especially with all the bounty hunters here."

"Are you here for Gasback too?" Amelia asked her.

"Not in the slightest. Trash doesn't concern me. I'm," Her eyes slid through the crowd, looking for the faces she wanted to see. "Looking for some old colleagues of mine; for now. I last heard that they had moved here and started living quietly; I just need to confirm a few things with them, that's all."

Amelia knew that there was something more to her word but decided to keep her mouth shut. There was something that made her on-guard around Kyri but at the same time there was this comforting feel about her as well; she liked it. She liked her.

"Why not? I'll accept your offer." She gave a soft smile as the corner of Kyri's lip lifted. "For now I'll find a hotel and settle down for a bit to rest; none was provided on that steamer."

"Same," Kyri nodded. "I'm sure the bar just a little ways towards the middle of this place would work for some food later. Meet you there after dark?"

"Deal," Amelia took a step to the left. "See you then."

Kyri watched after the younger woman for a moment before turned down another road, trying to ignore Vash as he followed her happily, talking about what they could get to eat later. He just never stopped, did he?

~All these bounty hunters will have forced Razlo and Livio into hiding for the moment.~ She wasn't worried about them getting hurt, but sometimes they just didn't wan confrontation. With these hunters all here, he was most likely gone or just biding his time and waiting. Either could pose to be…problematic if handled the wrong way.

It had been such a long time since she had been here to Macca City. The place had really changed, though nothing too extravagant save for the statue of the man that she now saw standing in the center of the place. That large manor had never been there before, either. She found herself asking who had put it there, and better yet why, but she shoved them aside for now. That's none of her business and it was most certainly not the reason that she was there. She had returned only to find the Gun-Ho Guns and that was all.

And yet she had indulged herself with that other woman. Things were getting strange with her; a lot more than normal. Then again, could she even call herself any type of normal anymore?

"So, a hotel, hmm?" Vash's voice made Kyri come out of her thoughts. For a moment he thought that she was going to reply but his hopes fell when she merely glanced at him before averting her eyes again. He gave an inward sigh, but his smile never faltered. That was the first time she had made eye contact with him in a while.

Giving into the treatment of silence he knew he was continuing to receive, Vash gave a sigh as he began to move down the street. He felt her start moving after him a few moments later and it lifted his spirits a bit. She was following him. Normally he would just follow her, or she would go in a different direction when he started leading. This meant progress, didn't it? It had to.

As Kyri refused to talk still, Vash found them a room. Unfortunately, the hotel was booked due to all the bounty hunters, so they were going to have to share a double instead of getting their own room. He was expecting her to refuse him into the room but as she passed through the door, she left it open as she claimed the bed by the window.

Vash couldn't help but wear a small smile as she laid out on her side and buried her face into the pillow. Her troubles with sleeping were harder than ever before now; it was something he could easily notice. It was another thing that made him feel guilty. Kyri had always told him that one of the only places she found sleep was next to him. He missed the feel of her warmth on him; he wanted it back.

Kyri was aware of Vash's presence in the other bed but she ignored it still as she replaced her headphones and continued with her music as she mulled over things in her head.

The Gun-Ho Guns were nearly no more.

Monev the Gale was dead, fallen in Diablo.

Dominique the Cyclops was dead, same town.

E.G. Mine was dead, thanks to Rai Dei and his wife.

Rai Dei the Blade and Mai the whisperer both dead, too. Mai had been the first person that Kyri had killed in almost fifteen years. She had felt her restraints snapping long before that, but she had held on. Mai coming at her the way she did…it was the final strap, no doubt.

Caine the Longshot had fallen to Alexander not long before Kyri disappeared, Alexia following after her.

Elendira the Crimsonnail, though Kyri had been fond, fell at Alexia's hands, resulting in the younger woman taking the briefcase/weapon.

Leonof the Puppetmaster was taken care of.

Gray the Ninelives was disposed of.

Hoppered the Gauntlet was no long an annoying tick on her side.

That left only a few of the Gun-Ho Guns left. She was silently thankful that they were original members and not these new screwups that could die so easily.

Zazie the Beast.

Midvalley the Hornfreak and Sylvia the Glacier.

Chapel the Evergreen.

Livio the Doublefang and Razlo the Tri-Punisher of Death.

Eryn the White Queen and Legato Bluesummers.

It was through Elendira that she learned part of Legato's plan. With every Gun-Ho that was killed, there was a piece of a medallion that Vash was supposed to collect. Kyri went back to every corpse to find said pieces. She had six, complete medallions now, and another half.

She knew that Zazie carried the other half that she needed and that would make seven. The case she held had room for either medallions, telling her that not everyone of the Gun Ho Guns had been given a piece to hold. She had a good idea who held the pieces.

Midvalley and his wife, Sylvia, undoubtedly held the pieces. The duo was close with Legato and Eryn, making them the obvious choice. That, and Kyri knew Chapel. She knew that he didn't like playing petty games like that, resulting in Livio and Razio not participating in it either.

No, Kyri didn't come out here to Macca City to kill Livio or Razlo. It was more of a…check-up call and to get information. He might know where Knives and Kyra have made their new base. If not, then they would know where Legato is. It was worth a shot. She had nowhere else to turn for answer. She sent Alexia to Notila on a whim, hoping to find Midvalley and Sylvia. She was running out of patience; and mostly with herself.

 ** _~Waiting for the time to pass you by_**

 ** _Hope the winds of change will change your mind_**

 ** _I can give a thousand reason why_**

 ** _And I know you_**

 ** _And you've got to~_**

 **"You've got to be kidding me."**

"I can't believe this."

"For once, I agree with you."

When Kyri had left to get something to eat that night, she was expecting just something small and quiet. That was shattered with all the bounty hunters; she could accept that. She had not been expecting to share that said dinner with the two insurance girls.

Milly Thompson and Meryl Strife were two faces that Kyri had been sure that she'd never see again.

Apparently she had been wrong.

Vash and Milly happily reconnected as they drank and ate, leaving Kyri and Meryl to wear displeased faces; Amelia mimicked them, but mostly because of the way Vash was hounding her.

The five sat at a large table in the corner of the saloon, trying to ignore all the noise around them.

Meryl glanced at Kyri for a moment, trying not to see the blood she remembered on the woman the last time she had seen her, and turned her gaze to Vash.

"So, what's your deal? Did you guys come for the bounty like every other questionable character?"

"Nah," Vash answered around his food. "I just came out here for the sightseeing!"

"Is that the truth?" Meryl deadpanned.

"Yeah!"

"You're not going to drop yourself into this Gasback business, are you?"

"Well…"

"Don't give me that smirk! Even if that's not what you're here for, this statue crisis is bigtime! We don't need the Humanoid-" Meryl's voice was stopped as Kyri reached over, smacking a hand over the other woman's mouth. Meryl froze and chanced a glance at the taller woman. The last time they were together, and she had said Vash's identity like that, Kyri had given her a glare that could freeze hell. Tonight, she sat there with her eyes closed as she continued to eat. Meryl gave a sigh of relief as her hand dropped after a moment.

"Anyway, would you two just mind getting out of town and leaving us alone?"

"What you're doing here has nothing to do with us," Kyri's voice finally sounded. "We didn't come here because you were here or because of Gasback or some stupid statue. We're here until my business is taken care of so, until then, we're here. Get over it."

Vash glanced at her for a moment, a smile on his face. She had said 'we' and 'us', not 'me' or 'I'.

"The two of you are like beacons for bad luck," Meryl continued to say.

"We didn't choose it to be the way," Kyri replied again. "It just happens. You've stalked us around long enough to see that for yourselves."

'Oh, come on, Miss Kyri! We're not stalkers! We don't want to kill you guys or anything."

"Wait, you actually know these people?" Amelia glanced at the silent woman beside her.

"In a way," Kyri answered.

The group sat there and ate, talking about a few things here and there. The crowd was getting rowdy. Meryl was drinking WAY too much, they all had, and she was trying to explain what exactly was going on with Gasback and that bronze statue in the middle of town. Kyri was only half listening, her and Amelia enjoying a conversation of their own about the Gunblade that Kyri kept on her, and laughing at the table next to them.

Things had to come to a halt though, when a man decided to try and interfere with Amelia's trip to the toilet. Kyri watched in interest as Amelia was able to hold her own, even while drunk, and totally showed the guy up. Unfortunately, it caused quite the commotion and soon the whole saloon broke out into a brawl. Kyri crossed a leg over the other and sipped more of her drink, watching with an amused smile on her face. The Marshal of the town was laughing and whistling from his place at the bar and the chef came running out, dropping on top of one of the other guests.

A frown replaced her smile, though, when she saw those two men that had been thrown off the Steamer earlier that day catch sight of Amelia and tried to capture her. She was doing amazing for being as drunk as she was but all fun and games came to an end when the black man tried to pull out his gun. It resulted in all the others following suit just to realize that Vash had taken all their bullets beforehand. He never ceased to amaze her.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five_**

 ** _Just Listen_**

 ** _Finding friends is easy but trusting them with everything you are isn't. Can you ever truly trust someone so much that you let them hold your life in the palm of your hands? I only have one person like that, and that's my twin. And then I met them. Three, strange, odd people that have become a huge part of my life. Such a huge part in my life that I want to help them in whatever their life goals are. Three people that I would gladly trust with my life._**

 **"Are you sure that this is where she said they'd be?"**

"Yes, I'm sure, so will you just shut up and look for them?"

'There's so many people here, though. How can we possibly hope to find them?"

"They both stand out like the plague, Alexander. One's in a red jacket and spiked blond hair and the other's so cold that it makes this desert air seem like ice. It's not that hard if you just put some effort to it."

Alexander gave a sigh as his sister turned and walked off again, searching for the duo that they were here to find. Though they had been sent off to Notila, their work wasn't that hard at all. Midvalley and Sylvia weren't even trying to hide their presence and so the twins had hurried after Kyri and Vash to Macca.

In the time they had, though, Alexander had learned everything about what Kyri had been doing while she was on her own; what Alexia had helped her do. Normally, killing people didn't bother Alexander, his sister either, but there was just something about what Kyri was doing…something that didn't sit right. She was killing people that she knew, that she had trained and trusted. How long was it going to be before that was turned on them?

That's what really scared Alexander. He knew that Vash wouldn't hurt a fly but Kyri…Kyri was a different story. When Alexia had ran off with her, every night all he saw was the older woman killing Alexia. He thought that he would be done with Vash and Kyri after he got his sister back, but his plans didn't go the way that he wanted them to. Alexia had insisted on staying with the older woman, in helping her. She practically had to beg her brother to do so.

He gave in.

So had Wolfwood.

Alexia had begged the Priest to help them as well and he couldn't hold up being stubborn against her long, either. Alexander was aware that the priest and his sister had gotten rather close as these strange travels of their had continued. At first, he didn't like the thought of any man being that close to Alexia, but he liked Wolfwood.

And he also thanked God that it was Vash that his sister had fallen for. Kyri definitely would have killed her then.

Wolfwood said that there was something personal that he had to take care of before he went traveling with the group after the Gun-Ho Guns again, but he had promised Alexia that he would catch up to them eventually.

"The Plant here seems to be running really, really strong," Alexia commented, breaking the silence again. "I'm surprised. Most of the others that we've come across have been half-ruined or worse."

"The Mayor of this place must have invested a lot of money in keeping it running like this, then," He replied. "And he's got to be rich. Not as rich as us, of course, but pretty damn rich."

Alexia rolled her eyes and laughed at the same time. "Money isn't everything, you know."

"Good; then I'll happily take your half of the fortune."

"Don't you dare!"

A loud thudding against the doors of the town made everyone freeze and turn, cutting the playful argument in half. Smoke and sand flew everywhere as the banging repeated until the large doors were busted down; everyone scattered.

"Never any peace or quiet, is there?" Alexander growled. "I swear to god that the bad luck that follows these two around it sent straight from the devil himself."

Alexia couldn't help but give a chuckle as the sand died down. "I can't argue there."

Behind the gates stood a weird machine and one, large man on top of it, happily gazing into the town with a huge smile on his face.

"It's just like that guy," He told himself. "Gathering up a bunch of small-timers, but thanks to that, this robbery's going to turn into quite the show!"

With great force, he jumped off of the machine and landed before powering up the gun on his right hand and firing into the surrounding buildings.

"IT'S GASBACK!" A man cried and the twins shared a look.

Bad luck with Vash and Kyri was like the plague.

At the announcement, bounty hunters appeared from all over, running towards the wanted man.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Alexander grabbed his sister's hand and began to run in the opposite direction until his eyes caught a certain duo not far ahead of them. "Milly? Meryl?"

At their names, both woman glanced back and saw the twins; neither of them slowed down, though.

"Alexander! Alexia! It's good to see you again!" Milly cried happily.

"I should have known you two would be here if Vash and Kyri were," Meryl sighed. "And I suppose the priest is around her somewhere too, isn't her?"

"I haven't seen Wolfwood since the events on the ship," Alexia smiled. "So, I don't know where he is. But you've seen Vash and Kyri both here?"

"Yeah, last night. Had dinner with them," Meryl sighed. "Are you after Gasback's bounty too?"

"Are you retarded?" Alexander stopped his conversation with Milly to answer her partner. "Not with all these losers here. We have enough money right now, thank you." He glanced back at Milly. "Just what are the two of you doing here?"

"The insurance company sent us here to deal with the large statue," Meryl pointed at the said object. "It's really dumb but we thought that it would be better than dealing Vash and Kyri and…well…"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that was the story," The man sighed as they came to a stop before the said statue. "Well, it wouldn't feel right to just go off and search for Kyri while you tried to fight Gasback so…"

"Admit it," Alexia teased. "You're just worried about Milly."

"And if I were you, I'd be worried about that foot that's about to get stuck in your-"

Gunshots and explosions and screams sounded all around the area as destruction befell it and dust gathered up everywhere; and then everything froze. The twins shared a look and a name.

"Vash."

 ** _~Josie's on a vacation far away_**

 ** _Come around and talk it over_**

 ** _So many things that I want to say_**

 ** _You know I like my girls a little bit older~_**

 **"I knew you'd come out eventually."**

"How could I not when the Bladed Siren's knocking on my door?"

"You're not…angry with me?"

"Should I be?"

"How about with this Gasback guy destroying your home?"

"We can always rebuild."

"I've missed you, Livio. And Razlo too."

"Just as we've missed you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You followed what you wanted; we all should have done the same."

Kyri sat on the porch of a small house towards the back of the town, well enough away from all the destruction happening further in, enjoying the company of the man beside her.

Livio the Double Fang, was 5'8' in height with shaggy white hair and green eyes, though his left eye had a sunburst-like tattoo around it. That last time she had seen him, the left side of his head was shaved but it was starting to grow in again, though he still had the rest of his hair combed over it to hide it.

"I had received word from Chapel that you might be coming for a visit," Livio commented, reached forward from the beer in front of him. "I was told to tell you that I don't have any of Bluesummer's medallions."

Kyri fought a smirk. "I know you don't. If you did, I would have taken it from you two years ago when we fought."

Livio gave a smirk himself. "I still don't understand why you didn't let that friend of yours kill me. The redhead…she took down Elendira not long after, did she not? She could have done it."

Kyri closed her eyes. "I promised Chapel."

Livio looked surprised. "Chapel?"

"Yes. When…before I even ran into you, I ran into Chapel first. He offered to be my inside informant on the Gun-Ho Guns as long as I kept his two students alive." She gave him a smile. "When this is all over, I'll let you know. You can return to the orphanage again without fear of Knives of the others trying to kill you."

"That's good," Livio smiled. "I…I owe you a lot more than I can give. It was you that helped me and Razlo…become one again."

Razlo was the name of Livio's split personality. Razlo was violent and psychotic to the point of being unbelievable and only appeared when Livio suffered intense pain. Razlo even made Kyri shake the first time she met him but the fierce personality grew fond of her ways due to how loyal Chapel had been to her. During their skirmish two years ago, Livio finally accepted his other personality and truly became whole. He disappeared not long after.

Livio continued to stare at her. "What are you going to do when you find them?"

"Which ones?"

"Any of them."

Kyri glanced at him with a small smile. "I'm not quite sure yet. If anything, I'll…" She halted in her words and glanced down at the water in her hand. "You'll be able to return soon, Livio; I promise."

"You do what you have to, Kyri," He told her. "Everything will work out for the Bladed Siren in the end. It always has."

She gave a small scoff. "Maybe the old one, but I'm not so sure anymore."

'What makes you say that?"

"Back then, I never questioned myself, never worried about who I could, and would, hurt, but that's no longer the case. Vash changed me. I thought that after he left me I would revert back to my old ways, but it seems that's not going to happen. Instead he's always in my head, always making me double question myself. My reaction time in battle has fallen so much that it infuriates me."

Livio gave a soft smile. "Love is not a switch that you can turn off and on aa a whim, Kyri. It's something that, even n death, will never go away. Vash won't ever leave your head because he can't." He glanced at her. "And before you even say it, everyone makes mistakes, Kyri. Vash knows everything you've gone through. The two of you were meant to be. You ignoring him like this is just hurting you both. If what he did is tearing you up this much then just confront him about it."

"I'm afraid."

Livio straightened up in his seat, not sure he had heard her right.

Kyri had placed the water to her forehead, welcoming the cool liquid on her skin.

"Afraid that I was just too much trouble to him. Afraid that I'm just a burden to him and that's why he left me. Afraid that he doesn't love me like…like I've always loved him." She gave a sad smile. "I loved him even before the Gun-Ho Guns were formed. And then he ran off and left me alone with Knives and Kyra. For him to just leave me like he did…again…it's like history was just repeating itself. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Stop thinking and just listen," Livio told her. "You're just thinking too much. Stop thinking and listen to what he has to say. If the answer doesn't turn out to be what you want, then at least you'll know. But, between you and me, he wouldn't be following you around like this is he wasn't sorry for what happened. He's spent the last twenty or so years teaching you how to change from the murderer that Knives and Kyra have turned you into. It's got to mean something to him, don't you think?" his reply was silence. "You don't think all that time with him was just a waste, do you? I'm sure that there's something in you that makes you want to keep trying and find the truth. I may not have seen you in a long time but whatever Vash did to you is noticeable. I like you better this way."

"You're the only one, then."

"I'm sure that Legato and the others will see it too; and like it. The only reason…Eryn is the one that's mad at you, and you and I both know why. That's another battle that you're going to have to listen to if you intend on saving her." He then paused again. "You…you're not planning on killing her, are you?"

Kyri was silent for a moment; the gunshots in the town had come to a stop. She had a good idea as to why.

"Livio…can I borrow your kitchen?"

The man blinked, completely caught off guard with her question. "Uh…sure, but what for?"

"You told me to just listen…maybe that's the best thing to do so. There's just one thing you forgot, though."

"And what's what?"

She shot him a bright smile; one that lit up the sullen, depressed face that had sat there moments ago.

"The best way to get a man to talk is through his stomach."

Livio sat there on the porch as the woman entered his home. Kyri had changed so much, that's true, but there was still apart of the old Kyri there that he knew. The Leader of the Gun-Ho Guns. He remembered seeing her traveling with Vash, the light, carefree personality that she had. It was nice to see. But after their separation, there was parts of the old, Psychotic Kyri back, too. It was like the two of them had merged into one form now, just like him and Razlo. They were going to mingle together in that one woman now, there was no changing that.

Hopefully Vash the Stampede was ready for it.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six_**

 ** _Together Again_**

 ** _Life is all about making choices. Whether they're right or wrong depends on the person and the situation, but not everyone can make the right ones. People find themselves making more and more bad decisions, especially when loved ones are involved. It's how you make up for them that decides your character. There's a saying that two wrongs don't make a right. That might be true, but it can also help with future decisions, too._**

 **"YOU NO GOOD, GOD DAMN, PRIEST!"**

"Nice to see you again too, Rush." Wolfwood rubbed his left ear. "I see your pipes are as golden as ever."

"Don't give me that shit, Wolfwood!" Alexander growled. "What the hell are you doing with Gasback?"

"The guy saved me in the desert, so I owed him a favor. Said favor was getting him into this mansion, yes, but now that's over."

Alexia shook her head at the priest in disbelief. "We seriously have to stop letting you travel on your own, Nicholas."

The Priest gave her a grin. "Is that an offering to leave your brother behind and start traveling with me instead?"

Alexander shoved his way in between his sister and friend. "Not on your life, pal. You really think I'm just going to let my sister run off with you when you don't do anything but nearly die from dehydration?!"

"But that's what she's there for! She'll take care of me! And in more ways than one."

"GAH! How are you a priest?!"

Alexia shook her head and turned to the man in red beside her. "So, how are things with Kyri going?"

Vash scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look. "The same, I think? She hasn't tried to hit me when I get close to her so…that's a plus? She still won't talk to me, though."

"That's a shame." Alexia sighed. "Don't get down, though! I'm sure we'll be able to fix things up between the two of you now that we're all back together again."

"I appreciate the help, Alexia, but you being there for her when I wasn't was enough," Vash told her. "I'm going to have to be the one the fix this; it's something that only I could do."

Alexia stared at the tall man with pride. "I'm sure you can, Vash."

Vash smiled and went to reply again but the sound of explosions went off and they all turned to see that something had happened at the plant and the whole thing was now rolling through the town.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alexander stopped his argument with Wolfwood and turned to watch it as well.

"It's rolling?" Wolfwood cried out in disbelief.

The plant rolled right into the arms of the large, bronze statue in the middle of the town and stopped.

"That was close." Vash sighed.

"And it's not even broken?" Wolfwood raised a brow.

Alexander watched as the statue rotated, setting the plant on another dangers trek through the town again after the statue had been ruined. "You were saying?"

The Plant rolled right out of the town and into the waiting arms of the truck that Gasback and arrived in.

(Believe me, the blonde woman sitting on top of said truck was the weirdest shit that I've ever seen on a villain's car in an anime movie. It was freaky, lol)

Gasback and his group wasted no time in hauling ass out of there.

"I wonder why he wanted that," Alexia commented with a frown. "It's not like he can really do anything with it, unless he has another place to hook it up at."

Multiple bounty hunters took off after Gasback, including Vash and Wolfwood trying to take over the car that Alexander and Alexia had traveled from Notila in. Alexander refused to let anyone else drive and had to deal with Vash and Wolfwood screaming in his ear to go faster as his sister laughed at him.

Gasback, obviously not liking the idea of all these people following him, was using the cranes on his machine to knock them away. It had turned into a weird game of dodgeball, especially when the blowup doll of the blonde woman was shot and flew off over several sets of cars.

Vash decided to keep Amelia from shooting Gasback in fear of breaking the plant but she was a stubborn one; but so was Vash.

One bullet went off and Alexia was forced to watch as Vash fell from the car they were in. Immediately, Alexander whipped the car around, Amelia following him. Vash had begun to sink into the sand. Without a second thought, Alexia tied a rope around her waist and tossed it at Wolfwood before jumping into the sand and grabbing Vash. In the end, though, it was all for not. All she was able to grab was his glasses.

Alexander gave a frown as he sat on the hood of his car. "Kyri's going to be pissed."

"Why?" Amelia was the first to talk again as the sun set. "He knew that he was about to die so why did he look so calm? How?"

Wolfwood lit a cigarette, watching as Alexia continued to stare at the glasses that sat in her hands. "That's just the way he is," He finally answered.

"He's telling me not to kill anyone…but it's okay for him to die."

"Vash isn't dead," Alexander announced.

"You saw him shot just like I did!" Amelia cried.

"Over the time that I've traveled with Vash, and Kyri, I've seen both of them inflicted with wounds worse that just a damn gunshot," The man replied. "If something as simple as that can kill the Humanoid Typhoon then he would have died a long time ago."

Amelia glanced away. "So, he really was…he really was Vash the Stampede." She took a breath. "My mother died because he saved Gasback all those years ago, but it wasn't only my mother who had to suffer. There are so many others. People who wouldn't have had to gone through hell if Vash hadn't saved Gasback. So, he rescued someone from a situation that he didn't have to and this is what he gets? I just don't get this at all. Is there any point to it?"

"I told he's not dead." Alexander replied as she turned on him.

"Then where is he?! How are you so sure?!"

"Just trust us," Alexia smiled as she stood up. "He'll show back up; especially if Kyri's around. He always does."

 ** _~We walked away with our heads held high_**

 ** _And say we won 'cause we kept our pride_**

 ** _Won't breath a word how we really hurt_**

 ** _Deep Inside~_**

 **"I'm disappointed."**

The voice rang through the area, bringing a halt to all that was going on. Gasback and his companion, Shane, froze at the voice as Alexia smiled.

"You guys are toast, now."

Amelia had hired Wolfwood to come back with her that morning and take the plant back to the town. Alexia refused to let him go alone and so dragged her brother along with them. Amelia had been caught, though, and held at gunpoint, forcing Alexia to drop her gun. Gasback had just been angling a shot at Wolfwood and Alexander when the voice had cut them all off.

Before anyone could move again, Shane gave out a cry. A large wound appeared on his hand, making him drop his gun and freeing the two women he had before him.

"Kyri!" Alexia's smile was huge at the sight of the older woman that stood there, Shane's blood dripping from the Gunblade she held in her hand.

"You got caught so easily," Kyri replied in a stoic voice, her eights never leaving Gasback. "I'm disappointed. I'll have to retrain you again, Rush."

Alexia gave a gulp. "D-do…do you have to? I still have nightmares."

"I don't know who you are, lady," Gasback called over. "But you keep getting in my way and I'll be forced to do something about it; to all of you."

"If you think you can, be my guest," Kyri called back. "But male sure you can kill him before you even try to kill me, hmm?"

Kyri had lifted a finger and pointed towards Wolfwood and Alexander, making Gasback turn back. He gave a roar.

"HOW?!"

Vash gave a grin as Wolfwood tossed him his sunglasses back. "Surprise!"

"I'll take this out of your ass later," Wolfwood growled at the man beside him.

"Aww, aren't you happy that I'm alive?" Vash smiled.

"I say we beat his ass now." Alexander snarled with a glare.

"That, my man, is something that we can agree on."

Vash pulled a worried face. "That doesn't sound like fun at all."

Gasback gave a sigh as Amelia and Alexia grabbed their weapons again. "Alright, Vash. I want to settle up with you."

"What? Right here?"

"Be quiet! I'll leave this place; right after I finally kill you. Let's find out the verdict on that die you cast." Vash's reply was to place his glasses on his face.

"Wolfwood, Alexander, I don't want you jumping in on this."

Wolfwood gave a sigh and led the duo back out of the way. "Always trying to steal the spotlight."

"Whatever, dude, just hurry it up. Don't keep your girlfriend waiting."

Amelia went to step forward, but Alexia stepped in her way. "Let him do this."

Vash glanced at the women but froze before he could glance back at Gasback. Kyri was staring at him. The last few weeks it had been nothing but side glances and glares. This time it was different. It was still a glare, yes, but not an angry one like it had been. Those bright blue eyes weren't scolding him or angry at him. Right now, all they were telling him was to win. To not embarrass himself. To just get this over so that they could talk.

Vash gave the biggest smile he had since Wolfwood and Alexander had found him.

Alexia didn't care about what happened now, knowing that there was no way in hell that Vash was going to lose, and instead turned to Kyri.

"You always end up in trouble, don't you?"

"It's like a plague," Kyri closed her eyes and glanced at her as Gasback was shot in the leg and taken down with another in the shoulder. She watched as he used that machine on his arm for a moment before closing her eyes again. "Did you find them?"

"You were right," Alexia replied. "Midvalley and Sylvia are in Notila. They're not exactly hiding it, either. Are you sure that the two of them are really part of the Gun-Ho Guns?"

"You know that answer yourself, having met Sylvia before," Kyri answered her. She took a breath. "We have to deal with them next. If the two of them are to team up with Legato and Eryn then you and your brother will be in danger. We have to keep them separated."

"Speaking of which," Alexia reached into one of the pockets on her jacket and tossed something at Kyri. The woman caught it and glanced down. It was half of a golden medallion. Only one medallion left. "Zazie the beast sends his regards."

"Zazie?"

"We ran into him on the way to Notila. Sick bastard was using children. Alexander didn't take kindly to that."

"I would suppose not." Kyri glanced back at the fight to see that Amelia had used some kind of glove to stop Gasback's explosion. It was revealed that Amelia was Gasback's daughter. "So, all that's left is the final four."

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Alexia asked her. "Razlo and…Livio, was it?"

"Yes, I found him, and in turn I found…some answers that I was searching for." She closed her eyes. "We'll see if they're the right choice to take."

Alexia gave her a smile. "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

Kyri gave a chuckle as Amelia gave off a shot. "I've been hearing that a lot lately. Maybe it'll just come true."

Alexander gave a sigh of relief. "Who'd have thought the hotties was Gasback's daughter? Must take after her mother."

"Must." Wolfwood agreed, lighting a cigarette.

"GASBACK!"

"And here we go." Alexander sighed.

The Mayor of the town had returned with a rocket, carved in his own likeness, ready to kill Gasback.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this, you bastard! I can't live my life until you're deader than dead!"

"Is this guy serious right now?" Alexander asked, staring at the man.

"This guy's getting on my nerves." Wolfwood grunted. "Have any idea what he wants now?"

Vash gave a sigh of his own. "Whoa, that design's weird." The man began to launch the rocket. "Wolfwood, this one's yours."

The cigarette fell from the man's mouth. "WHAT?!"

"Yep, all yours, pal." Alexander clapped him on the shoulder before following Vash towards the three women.

"You too? Why do you gotta be like that?! Follow this thing through to the end!"

"Consider this my thanks for helping me earlier!" Vash grinned.

"But I don't want to deal with this loser!"

"Prove you're a man, Wolfwood." Alexander teased.

Kyri gave a sigh and moved forward. "I'll deal with this one, Nicholas."

The Priest shook his head. "I can't let a woman do it." He gave a sigh and fired one shot into the head of the rocket; it made it blow up on the mayor without a second to move.

"Not too bad. It's good to see that Chapel's training hasn't gone to waste after all these years."

Wolfwood glared at her, his hand on his trigger. Things were silent for a moment, the two of them left to their own world as Vash and Alexander talked to Amelia and Alexia. "How long?"

Kyri didn't even glance at him, her eyes trained on the dust as it settled again. "Since you revealed that your cross was a gun. I've only seen two others wield a weapon like that. Technically three, if you want to see it that way." She turned her head to face him; he did a doubletake at the smile on her face; it was looking at the Kyri from three years ago. "Livio says hello, by the way. He's in Macca. You should go see him before we leave."

Wolfwood swallowed. "You knew. You knew everything from the beginning and yet you never…revealed anything."

"Why should I?" She turned and began to walk away. "I've done worse than you and you're not one of the ones trying to kill me. I promised Chapel that I would keep you and Livio alive. I'm going to fight Knives and Kyra. If you want to stop now, all I ask is that you take Alexia and Alexander far away from where I'm going."

Wolfwood stared at her in silence, the moments dragging. He then gave a chuckle. "What kind of man would I be if I left you to face this on your own? I might not have known you when you were the leader of the Gun-Ho Guns, but I do remember the stories that Chapel told me. Though you were bloodthirsty and cruel, you cared about your companions. Chapel holds you in such high regard. For him to go against Knives and Kyra, against Legato, means so much. When Chapel first assigned me to keep an eye on you, I thought that it was to kill you in the end. Now I realize that it's not. I'll follow you into the end of all this, Kyri. You can't do it all alone."

Kyri continued to smile. "You're stubborn, just like Chapel. I'll let you come, Priest, but when I tell you to leave, you'd best listen. I would hate to see Alexia cry over your corpse."

Wolfwood chuckled as the woman walked away. "So would I."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

 ** _Confessions_**

 ** _…_**

 **"Chapel's location, as well as his followers, have all disappeared.** Kyri is apparently helping them."

"Not hard to believe. Chapel was always loyal to Kyri, not us."

"Midvalley and Sylvia will leave us for Kyri and Vash."

"That's fine. We can deal with them later."

"Legato and Eryn will do the same." Glass shattered and the woman turned to the man behind her. The wine glass that he had been holding was now shattered in his hands. "Does it really surprise you, Knives? Kyri always had a knack for convincing others. She was their leader; their teacher. She hand-chose all the original Gun-Ho Guns on her own. Of course they would choose to follow her."

At 5'10, Knives Millions was dressed in red and white, his blond hair still cut short with those light green eyes. Blood was seeping from his left hand as he grabbed a napkin and wound it around the glass-caused wound.

"That's why I'm so mad," The man replied. "If Vash hadn't interfered then she would still be ours and our plans would not have been placed on hold like this!"

"Never fear. Kyri and Vash will both come. Our plan cannot fail. We must stay diligent." She gave a frown. "And try not to play with Vash too much. We can't have him completely broken."

"And your sister...what are your plans with her?"

"Had Vash not interfered, we would not have lost her to begin with so she's not COMPLETELY at fault. As for the other traitors...the humans...we can hunt them down at our leisure."

At 5'8', Kyra held sea-green eyes with short black hair with a single, thin braid that hung to her shoulder on the left. In a white, skintight jumped, her zipper was closed at her neck as black designs traveled down her left side.

Knives smiled at the woman before gathering her in his arms. "Just a bit longer," He whispered. "Just a little longer."

Kyra hung to his words. She missed her sister; dearly. She missed Vash, too, but Kyri was her main priority. She knew that if she could get her back then Kyri would return to them, return to helping them eradicate human life, and with her Vash would come, too. With the two of them, it would feel like a real family again. She might even convince Knives to keep Legato and Eryn alive. She had become rather attached to them after all these years.

"Knives…" Her voice was muffled against his chest. "When this is all over and done with, you'll keep your promise, won't you?" She felt his arms slack for a moment before tightening on her again.

"Do you not trust me, Kyra?"

"I trust you more than anything. I've just waited so long. Sometimes…sometimes I just see this as a dream; a dream that I don't want to wake up from. I…I'm afraid to let go of you, Knives."

The man smiled down at the woman in his arms. "There's nothing for you to be afraid of. I'm not going anywhere. And yes, I'll keep my promise. As soon as this is all over and our wish is granted, we can start a family all our own. Not humans. Not pets. Just our children. Ours."  
Kyra snuggled her face deeper into his chest, joy spreading through her.

Theirs.

 ** _~When it's cold out_**

 ** _When the night is still_**

 ** _And you're standing alone~_**

 ** _"You poor thing,"_**

 _The young child shivered at the voice above her. Left bleeding in the dirt and dead bodies, she refused to look up at the face above her. She could feel three forms standing over her but refused to look. The last time she looked up she received beatings. Her form trembled; she was amazed that the ground didn't shake with her._

 _"I can only imagine what these monsters did to you. Humans are such disgusting creatures."_

 _The words…they weren't like the ones that she would hear before. She wasn't spat at or ridiculed. She was…pitied. It made her eyes rise to look, despite the voice telling her not to. The first thing she took in was the woman that knelt before her, her bright blue eyes full of anger; but not at her. She was so entranced with her eyes that she didn't even notice the blood splatter all over her body._

 _"Come with us," A man's voice, from one of the standing forms a bit away, sounded amused. "We'll make sure that something like this doesn't happen to you again."_

 _The child was still frozen, stuck staring only at the bright blue orbs before her. The woman frowned as she continued to stare at the child. "Would you like the power to keep yourself safe?" Everything was still and then the child nodded her head. "Then take my hand," She held it out to the child. "I can teach you everything that you want...if you can handle it."_

 _The child took a breath, the different endings to the scenario rushing through her head. In the end she chose to trust this woman. It's not like she could lose any more than she already had._

 _The new woman's hand was warm, comforting; strong. For the first time in forever, the child felt safe._

 _"What is your name?" The new woman asked._

 _"E-Eryn," The child's voice was raspy, her throat dry from lack of water for days._

 _"Eryn. I like it. We'll make it a name to be feared."_

 _"Are you going to teach her like you did Legato?" The second woman asked from beside the man._

 _Eryn grasped to the woman's hand like death, refusing to let go. The woman glanced down at her, a look of interest on her face as she shook her head. "No, I have another idea for her. Something even better."_

 _The man grinned. "I can't wait."_

 **"Are you listening, Eryn?"**

At the sound of her name, the woman turned from the sky above her and glanced at the man beside her. "No, I'm not. Sorry, Love."

Legato stared at her in silence for a moment before closing his eyes. "You've been getting more and more stressed as the days go by. It's because Kyri keeps getting closer and closer. If you wish to back out now, then I will understand."

Eryn frowned at him. "How can you ask that?"

"You're too attached to her, Eryn. We both know this. The connection you hold, Sylvia too. Midvalley and I have already had this conversation. If you wish not to partake any longer then I will not hold it against you."

"And let you die on your own?" She growled at him. "I think not."

"Eryn-"

"I'm not the only one that has a connection to Kyri. She saved you just like she saved me. She saved Sylvia and Midvalley, too. All four of us would not be here if not for Kyri. And then she left us. Tossed us aside like trash. She chose him over us."

Legato stared at her. "Of course she would choose Vash over us. Just like Kyra would choose Knives over us. Just like Sylvia would choose Midvalley."

"Just like I would choose you." Eryn gave a sigh. "I understand why, Legato, but I just…maybe all I want is for her to admit it. To admit that she just left us behind."

"And if she did, what would you do?" Eryn fell silent again, leaving Legato to smile at her.

The two of them had been through so much over the years; nearly 30 of them. Eryn was still the strongest person he knew.

 ** _"I admire you,"_** _Legato told her. "To undergo Kyri's training like this...it is no small feat."_

 _Eryn blushed. "Th-thank you, but you're the one who should be admired. I'm just copying things I've been shown. You're the real, talented one, Legato." She gave a small sigh. "I hope to one day to be just as strong as Kyri but I just…I don't see it happening. I'll never be better than her. She's just too…perfect."_

 _The young boy smiled at her. "You're perfect too, Eryn," Her face grew redder. "And I wouldn't change you for the world."_

 **"When this is all over, remember our promise."**

Eryn turned at Legato's words. She knew what he meant. The very thought of it made her cry. Knives wanted Vash to kill Legato; Legato was willing to oblige. She had tried to convince Legato out of it, but the man didn't budge. In turn, she refused to let him die alone.

"How could I forget?" She reached a hand up and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "You're the only man that I know that would want to meet at an ice cream shop in the afterlife."

Legato reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And the only one that matters."

Eryn let the man pull her back into his chest and clutched to the arms that gripped her; she fought back the tears.

"The only one that matters."

 ** _~I'll be racing when_**

 ** _The lights go out_**

 ** _And you're losing control~_**

 **"Another good show, as always, dear."**

Midvalley gave a grin at his wife as he sat down beside her, taking a drink from the glass that she held out for him. "I do try, if only to make you happy." At his words, Midvalley saw his wife's smile twitch. He lowered the glass. "What is it?"

"It's just…I…" She gave a sigh and turned her head away in shame. "Never mind; it's not important."

He set his glass down. "Having second thoughts, huh?"

Sylvia couldn't look at him. "How could I not? We…we're going to die. I don't want that. I want all your dreams to come true. I want you to continue to live and play your music, just like you've always wanted. I want the two of us to have a family of our own and not worry about Vash of Knives or anyone else. I…I'm scared."

Midvalley moved closer to the woman beside him; her body was trembling. Sylvia was normally so strong and fearless. She would normally joke about death but apparently it was getting to her now. He curled his fingers through her hair and brought her forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry to put you through all of this."

"It's not your choice; it never was. Knives set his sights on you and never let go. You had no choice! You still don't." Sylvia took a deep breath, trying to control her voice as her pitch began to waver. "I wasn't afraid because Kyri was with us. She controlled the Gun-Ho Guns and so Knives could never hurt us. Now she's who Knives is after. She'll kill us before he ever can!"

Midvalley felt the guilt hit him like a steamer. This was his fault. He wasn't strong enough to protect her, not from people like Knives and Kyri. Not from these types of monsters. This was the only thing he felt like a failure in.

"Don't worry," He whispered to her. "Everything will be just fine, like it always is. I'll figure something out to keep you alive. I'm not going to let either of them get their hands on you."

"That's just it, Midvalley! It's you, too! I…there would be no use of me living in a world without you."

He tightened his grip, trying to calm himself but her words…they made his love for her just blossom even more. She always knew just what to say to him.

 ** _"You kill people with music? What are you, an opera singer?"_**

 _Midvalley looked up from cleaning his sax to see a young woman staring at him, a playful look on her face that reminded him of a cat. The way she was stretched out across the railing to the stairs didn't help with that._

 _He recognized her. She had been one of the three women at the 'orientation' to the Gun-Ho Guns the day before. Her teacher had been the one that slaughtered his two companions. He hadn't seen what this one could do just yet, but he refused to let his guard down; not after what he had witnessed the day before._

 _"You obviously don't appreciate the wonders of music so therefore you cannot hope to understand just how I do what I do."_

 _"Appreciate it, huh?" The woman grinned, her blonde hair seeming to shine in the light coming in from the window behind her. "Then maybe you can change that. After all, I'm always eager to learn anything that's offered; especially if from a cutie like you. Who knows, maybe you'll make me purr better than your horn."_

 **Sylvia had always been a bold person when it came to what she wanted.** It's one of the reasons that made Midvalley fall for her in the first place. He wanted to protect her with all that he was; he had to.

"I'll find a way out of this, Sylvia, somehow. I promise."

~Even if that path turns out to be just for you~

 ** _~Oh higher, higher, higher we go_**

 ** _Tell me, tell me we're close_**

 ** _Enough to touch the sun, the sun~_**

 **"You've been awfully quiet."**

"And you've been smoking more and more."

"Is that a problem?"

"You know I don't like it."

"There's a lot of things you don't like. I take it was a grain of salt."

Alexia shook her head, fighting the smile that wanted to spread across her face. "You're an ass, Wolfwood."

"Yet an ass that you keep finding yourself drawn to, am I right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

"You'll get over it."

The group was still in Macca three days later. Gasback and the others were already gone, Amelia too, leaving the group to recover for a few days before they continued on their way. In truth, they were all waiting for Kyri to move but she had yet to do so. She was, no doubt, making peace with what she was about to do. The final four of the Gun-Ho Guns were her favorites. If she were to kill them, well…

Thinking about it made Wolfwood frown as he sat with the woman in the room. Alexander was out with Vash for the night, leaving the woman in their room alone. She had come into his room and found him smoking by his window and so had decided to stretch out on the bed.

He had taken Kyri's advice and gone to see Livio. He was…definitely doing better than the last time that Wolfwood had see him. It made the priest smile. Livio had gone through exactly what he had as a child, even worse than that. He deserved whatever peace he could get.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Wolfwood lifted his head and glanced at the woman on the bed across from the chair he sat in. "Huh?"

"Following Kyri," Alexia continued to stare at the ceiling above the bed. "It, undoubtedly, is about to get horrible. We could all die. Are you sure you want to continue on with us?"

"Us?" Wolfwood ground his cigarette in the tray. "Meaning you're going to go along with her?"

"I have to." Alexia smiled. "I like both Vash and Kyri. I…it wouldn't feel right if I were to just let them handle all this on their own. Kyra and Knives want to commit genocide on the human race. I can't just stand by and let that happen, right? I have to do something to stop them. My best bet is with Kyri and Vash. Believe me, it took a lot of convincing to get Alexander to agree to it. He tried to kidnap me last night and run but I wouldn't let him."

Wolfwood gave a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like your brother."

"But…just because I'm staying doesn't mean you have to stay too, you know." Her words made him frown. "I don't…want you to think you have to stay with us because I'm here."

Wolfwood stared at her, a frown on his face again. He felt guilty. Alexia knew nothing about his past. All she knew was that he was a priest, a weird one at that. He had…fallen for this woman but she still knew nothing. It wasn't fair. The moment they faced the other Gun-Ho Guns, he knew that everything was going to be revealed. He should just go ahead and tell her everything.

"You're…not the only reason I'm going to go through this ordeal," He finally told her as the sun began to set. "Despite how much I want you to be."

"Is that a true love confession? After all this time?" She didn't even miss a beat; Wolfwood felt his face heating up.

"Did-did you think all the others were just words?"

"With you, I could never be too sure." She rolled over and propped her head up on her arm. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what. I want to hear you say it."

Wolfwood had to glance away for a minute. Never before had he had to be so forward. "I'm…in love with you, Alexia." He glanced at her again, expecting to see her face with a smile and happiness. Instead it was one of sadness.

"Then…when we get out of this ordeal alive, I refuse to let you return to the Eye of Michael." She announced.

Wolfwood's demeanor fell as he felt something cold wash over him. Eyes wide, he could only stare. She knew of the Eye of Michael. The assassins group that served under Knives. Three members of the Gun Ho Guns were from that organization. She knew that…knew that…

"How?"

Alexia closed her eyes, returning to lay on her back. "I traveled with Kyri for nearly three years. I was there when Chapel came to her, asking for your life to be spared. It wasn't hard to piece things together after that."

Things fell silent for a moment and Alexia's intentions hit him. She was accusing him of using her to get close to Kyri, to get involved with this fight. She didn't believe that he really loved her; it pained his heart. He understood why she would feel that way, though. Wolfwood had been sent by Chapel to keep an eye on Kyri and Vash three years ago. He kept popping up and involving himself with their issues and now he was going to join them in a fight that could bring about the end of the world. She felt that she was just a…a toy to him to play with until the end was reached.

He didn't know if he was angrier at her for thinking that…or at him for letting her do so.

Placing aside embarrassment, now lit with a flame of anger, Wolfwood moved from his chair, not leaving her a moment to move herself. Sliding on knee onto the bed between her things, Wolfwood propped himself on his hands over her, leaving his face to be the only image she could stare at. He gave a grin to himself at the look of surprise on Alexia's face just moments before he captured her lips with his. Her hands reached up and tried to shove him off, but he refused to move, tangling one hand in her hair as she was pinned beneath him. Her shoves gave up after a few minutes as she resigned herself into his kisses; resigned herself into returning them.

When Wolfwood finally pulled back for a breath, Alexia turned her head, unable to look him in the face as her cheeks burned red. He gave a smile again, clearly pleased with her reaction.

He was suddenly very happy that she had come to his room; Alexander wouldn't know where it was.

"Will you stay with me for a while longer?"

Alexia's eyes slid over to lock with his. She was silent for a moment before the corner of her lip turned up. "Just how long do you need me?"

"As long as you'll let me have you." He answered her. His other hand reached over and locked with her finger; her skin was so warm.

Alexia lifted herself from the bed, bringing her face closer to his. She whispered a few words before kissing him again.

"Until the end, then."

 ** _~Oh higher, higher, higher we go_**

 ** _Tell me, tell me the journey's_**

 ** _Only just begun, begun~_**

 **The moment Vash entered the room, the chilly air made him shiver.**

He had been out with Alexander all night, drinking and celebrating with the townspeople now that the power had returned to Macca. After everything had happened, Kyri had disappeared again and no one had been able to find her for two days. That was the main reason that he had gone drinking with the other man but imagine his surprise when he found the said woman sitting in a chair at the table in their room, glaring at him when he entered the room they had been forced to share due to all the Bounty Hunters in town.

The woman's hair was wet, hanging nearly to the floor in the chair that she was sitting in, and she was in a pair of black shorts and tye-dye tank top. The scar on her cheek added to her upset face, making Vash almost want to cower beneath her gaze.

"Everyone's been looking for you, you know." Vash decided to move past her, heading towards the bed he occupied. "I was afraid that you had left without us." He gave a sad sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the woman. "If Legato and Eryn were to attack you while you were alone then I'd never forgive myself. I don't want you facing them by yourself; especially not Knives and Kyra. I-"

"I'm sorry."

Vash's voice falter as he stopped in the middle of taking his jacket off. He turned to stare at the back of Kyri's head, sure that he had been hearing things. "Did…did you just-"

"I disappeared to think in peace." Her voice, though still cold, was like music to Vash's ears. For her to actually speak to him again, after so long, it was like a dream come true. He nearly tripped over himself hurrying to take the chair at the table beside her, every sense of his intent on her; he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. "It was hard to do so with you stuck to me like glue; all of you."

"Kyri, I-"

"Let me talk." Her voice cut him off and his lips sealed again. This was the first time she had spoken to him; he had to accept whatever it was that she was going to tell him. This was what he had been waiting on. It was something that he deserved, no matter how harsh or angry it was.

"Only three people have ever mattered to me. Kyra, Knives, and you. You three were all I needed and you broke that when you ran and left me alone. You left me to be manipulated by our family and turned into this…unstoppable killing machine. You left me behind, Vash, but then I found you again. You took me, changed me from what I had been sculpted into…just to leave me again. You tossed me aside as if I didn't matter anymore." Vash wanted to speak but he forced himself to stay silent. "I left everything that I had behind to stay with you after July. I risked my life to stay with you in Augusta. I was wounded, unconscious for almost a week afterwards. Alexia and Alexander are the ones that dug me up from the destruction and rubble. You were gone; again. I made the twins help me dig through the rubble, to look for your body, fearing your death, until Legato told me the truth. You left me; again. You left me in a destroyed city and started some new life in another town. You…you broke my heart, Vash. Twice. You left me. Twice. You crushed any hope I had of staying with you. Twice. You tried to forget me. Twice. Would it had just been better for you if I had been the one you shot, not Knives? Would it have just been better if I died in July or Augusta? Do you hate me that much? Am I just some burden to you that you're trying to rid yourself of? Am I-"

Vash couldn't believe his ears. She thought, all this time, that he was trying to get rid of her? That he didn't want to be around her? That he hated her for killing people?

He couldn't stand it anymore. She reached forward, grabbing her arms. At his touch she fell silent and only stared at him. The tears in her eyes, refusing to fall, is what broke him the most. He hadn't seen her cry before; ever.

"Kyri, you're not a burden and I don't hate you! I could never hate you! I wasn't trying to forget you, either. I could never do that; not after all that we've been through together. I thought about you every day but I couldn't…I didn't want to face you. After what had happened…after how much pain I put you through, how much I let them do to you over the years. I thought you were dead…or worse. I thought you hated me and that's why you weren't there with me when I woke up." He closed his eyes, pouring his soul out. "I wasn't even in Augusta when I regained consciousness. I didn't know where I was. I…I was too afraid to face you. Being chased by the law and bounty hunters all the time, being forced to deal with everything that comes my way because I'm the Humanoid Typhoon, I thought that it would be better to not look for you! With Vash the Stampede being the biggest outlaw, the Bladed Siren had faded away from the news, just like it had faded away from you. I thought that you could start a new life, with no fear of the law or attacks! I just wanted you to be happy!"

"That's your excuse?" Her cold words came after a few moments of silence. "You thought that I'd be happy? Happy, never knowing what happened to you? Happy, knowing that Knives and Kyra would find me again?" Her voice began to rise. Vash fear her waking up the neighbors but at the same time, he didn't care. "My life…everything was uprooted because of you! I was the perfect warrior until you entrapped me with your talks about peace and love! I never faltered; I was the best! You rip me from everything that I know and try to fix me and then just toss me aside like an outdated doll and claim it's because you thought I'd be better without you?"

"No, it's not like that," He argued. "It was never like that!"

"Then just what is it like, Vash? Was it because of Rem, then? Was it because-"

"I left you because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I left you because I love you, Kyri!" Vash shouted those words, squeezing his eyes hut as he tried not to cry. He felt her body stiffen at his words be he didn't dare raise his head to face her. This was it. The secret that he had been carrying with himself all this time was revealing itself.

"I love you so much, I always have, but you're also the reason why I hate myself the most! All those years ago…when I had shot Knives, all I could see was your face. If you had moved in front o him, it would have been you that I shot. I…it scared me more than anything and so, I ran. I ran and I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I…I tried to find you again, to try and take you away from Knives and Kyra before they warped your mind even more but they were always one step ahead of me. I don't know how long it took but after a while I had convinced myself that you were safer with them; better off without me. But a day never went by without me thinking about you. I missed you so much! And then I found you again right before July. When I saw what they had done to you, I couldn't bear it. I swore that I would change you back to the way you were, that pure, innocent child I had fallen in love with. And you did change. You changed, but I could never forgive myself. I hated myself for everything that you went through because I left you alone. I beat it into my head that, no matter how much I loved you, that you would resent me for leaving you to their hands. That you hated me and only traveled with me because you were too afraid to go off on your own. I convinced myself that I just had to let you go and that-"

Whatever else Vash was going to say was lost as Kyri crashed her lips against his own. His eyes opened in shock, the wetness of his own tears and hers mingling on his skin together when she pulled back from him.

She wore a sheepish smile on her face. She was smiling. Seeing that…it was…

"I'm sorry," Her voice was no longer cold. Instead it was timid; embarrassed. "I didn't know how else to stop you."

Her words…they were exactly what he said all those years ago…

 ** _"Not everyone is like that, Kyri._** _You've only seen the bad sides. There are good sides too, you know."_

 _"That's hard to believe," Came her small voice. He was half expecting her to shove him away; relief passed through his body when she didn't._

 _Vash pulled back, determination on his face. "I'll show you." She stared into his eyes. He felt that he had a chance again. "Come with me to July. There's someone I need to talk to there. After that…after that I'll show you that not all humans are bad."_

 _"But…but Knives told me that the humans are the ones that forced you to leave. You left us because of the humans. You left ME! Me, Vash! Me. Me. ME!"_

 _She would have repeated it over and over again had it not been for Vash smashing his lips against hers. Her body froze on her and all she could do was stare at the blue eyes before her._

 _The man pulled back from her face, hos own turning red. "I-I'm sorry, but I didn't know how else to stop you," He reached forward and gripped her hands tightly. "I'm sorry for running off like I had. I know I hurt you and not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted it or thought about you. I've been hoping that I could find you again, Kyri, and that's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not." Kyri didn't move, only staring, and so he gave her a soft smile. "You've seen Knives' side for so long. Give me a chance to show you my side. Please, give the humans a second chance."_

 _Kyri pursed her lips for a moment before her shoulders slumped. "Only for you, Vash…only for you."_

 **"I stayed with you because I love you.** I changed because I wanted to make you happy. Your feelings aren't one-sided. They never have been."

Vash clung to her words before pulling her into a hug against his body, refusing to let her go for the longest time.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Kyri. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry for putting you through this! This is all my fault!"

He felt her cling back to him, her voice calm as she spoke again. "I…I won't forgive you if you do it again, Vash. Don't ever leave me again; no matter what happens."

Never," He assured her, shaking his head quickly. "Never again! I swear!"

 ** _~You say, say my name_**

 ** _Cause once I get my head above the clouds_**

 ** _I'm never coming down~_**

"Whatever happens now, The Gun-Ho Guns are my problems to deal with. Midvalley and Sylvia…and Eryn and Legato…they are…mine to deal with. Trust me to deal with them on my own. Trust me. I won't kill them unless there's no other choice and, as you have taught me, there's always another choice."

 ** _~Watch me Rise~_**

 _ **Please Review!**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 _ **Only a few more chapters, guys! Finally! I can't wait! This has to have been the hardest fanfiction to write so far! I still love it, though!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

 ** _Sin_**

 ** _Repeated tragedy. Repeated pain. The wishes of man are so strong, and yet so frail and weak. To live. To stay alive. Who would have known that survival was this hard? This painful? I must choose. I must make the choice. In the moment intertwining life and death…can I choose to remain a human?_**

 **"So, I see the two of you have made up."**

Vash glanced up from the donuts in his hands and over at the man that sat beside him now. Wolfwood sat there, his glasses on his face as he smoked. Not far away, they could see the top of Alexander's head as he argued with his sister over what supplies to buy for their trek to the next city. Kyri was standing beside them with a solemn look on her face, just letting them go at each other.

"It's not…completely like it was, but that'll come with time," Vash answered. "If we can ever make it back into what it was, that is. Before I can hope for that, though, I need to take care of…of Knives at the others first. Only then can I try to fully repair what I did."

Wolfwood glanced at him before turning his eyes back up to the sky. "If there's anyone that can do that, needle-noggin, then it's you. You did it once before and I have no doubt that you can do it again after all this is over with. Just understand that it's going to take time; a lot more than twenty years this time around, I'm sure."

Vash nodded. "Kyri told me…told me about the Eye of Michael."

Wolfwood gave a silent sigh. "I knew that she would eventually. Besides, if you were to find out during a fight then I'd never have your trust again."

"So, you are…were… a member of the Gung-Ho Guns. She said that you were forced to join AFTER she left."

"That's right."

"Is that why we found you? Were you just following her?"

"Something like that," Wolfwood answered. "I was told to just keep an eye on the two of you. It was sheer luck that I even found the two of you, really. I didn't think that I ever really would. Her…she didn't fit the description of what I was told to look for and so I stuck around and found out some really interesting things. She's really something else. You're a lucky guy, needle-noggin." He heard a sniffle and glanced down to find out that Vash was now bent over and holding his head. His shoulders shook. "You're not crying on me, are you, man?" Wolfwood teased.

Vash gave a chuckle, wiping his eyes. "I just…I missed her donuts so much!"

Wolfwood smiled at the other man.

~After all this is over, I'm sure that the two of you will finally be able to live happily. I'll…I'll do everything that I can to make it so.~

"I see that Vash is in a great mood today," Alexander commented wit ha glance at the duo sitting down. "I take it that's your doing."

Kyri turned her head away. "I do not know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Alexander frowned at her. "Just try not to go total bitch on all of us again, will ya? I don't think I can take another round of self-pity Stampede, okay?"

"Knock it off, would you?" Alexia growled. "you could have just stayed with Milly and Meryl, you know."

Alexander glanced off to the side. In all truth, he wanted to stay with Milly but he knew what the others were walking into; sort of. He knew that they were going to need all the help that they could get; that and there was no way that he was going to let his sister run straight into the frontline without him.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," He told them.

"You go too," Kyri told the other woman. "I can handle the rest of this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Alexia's reply was silence and she sighed. "Alright, just don't take too long."

Kyri closed her eyes as the duo left her. Everyone was trying to hide it but she could see just how nervous they all were; even Vash was. Was she…was she the only one that didn't feel afraid of the upcoming events? Was it because she was used to doing things like this or was it because they were all members of her group? You would think that having to face the people she used to work with, used to train, would make her nervous and choke, but it didn't. Instead she was oddly calm, as if bored of waiting for this all to end.

"God, this face of yours brings back so many memories."

Kyri opened her eyes again to find a young woman in her face, a large, goofy grin on her face. With bright green eyes and short, blonde hair, the light, rockabilly dress was white with black stripes and boots. There was a golden cross around her neck and white gloves on her hand as a matching hat hid her face from the sun.

"Long time no see, Boss." The woman smiled.

Kyri didn't even flinch. "Sylvia."

"Good job in training the squirt like you did," She motioned at Alexia with her head. "She took down Elendira all on her own. That's no easy feat. You must be proud."

"She's not my student," Kyri answered her. "You, Eryn, Legato, and Mai were my only and my last. If she picks up a few tricks from me here and there then it's no consolation to me."

"So cold," the other woman laughed. "But still so like you. You don't like admitting when you found someone that interests you. I never really understood why, but then again the only one who really could understand you is Legato, isn't it? The both of you share the same, fucked-up brain waves, after all. I'm surprised that he's not at your beck and call anymore. You would think that the first moment of you re-emerging he would be the one following you, not the other way around."

Sylvia never had a problem expressing her feelings. She didn't know when to stop running her mouth, either. Eryn was just the same, though, proving that the friendship between the two women was more sisterly than anyone else in the Gung-Ho Guns.

Kyri gave a frown at the woman. "Did you just come here to make fun of me?"

"Not at all," Sylvia waved a hand. "After catching wind of your two little pets showing up in Notila, Midvalley and I decided to come and meet you halfway. It's better to get this over with before it drags out much longer, don't you think?"

"I thought you liked dragging things out."

"She does, believe me," At the deep voice, Vash turned from the conversation and found a man in a suit standing there nearby, finishing the alcohol in his hand. "It's a rather nasty habit, in my opinion." He set the glass down and gave a grin. "So, we finally meet."

Vash raised a brow, having stood up to move closer to Kyri. "You wanted to meet me?"

"But of course! It's no small feat to take our Boss away from us for twenty years," He commented. "Not to mention that you destroyed July and Augusta and drilled a hole in the fifth moon." Vash frowned. The man wasn't even trying to keep his voice down; it was grabbing the attention of the whole town. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the eleventh and twelfth Gung-Ho Guns, Midvalley the Hornfreak and Sylvia the Glacier. While my wife reunites with our Boss, will you join me for a number, Vash the Stampede?"

At the name, the townspeople immediately began to freak out, screaming and running for the hills, clearing the area out in merely moments.

"You'd think they'd be used to this by now," Alexander sighed, standing his ground with crossed arms beside Alexia and Wolfwood. "Seriously, he's not even scary looking."

"Coming from the man that wanted to have nothing to do with him only four years ago, right?" his sister teased.

"Hey, at least I wouldn't have run screaming from him."

"Liar."

"Piss off, Alexia!"

"I prefer it better this way," Sylvia smiled, taking a step towards Kyri. "No dead bodies to get in our way like last time."

Kyri gave a sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We really don't have a choice," Midvalley sighed himself. "Not if you want these, after all." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two pieces of a medallion. "Legato said you couldn't have these until you killed us; not that you'll have a problem with it after all the others that you've killed."

"I don't need those," Kyri told him. "Tell me where I can find Legato and I can be on my way."

"It's not that simple," Sylvia told her. "You really think that we could just let you walk away and not die afterwards? Your body may be able to withstand outrageous injuries but human bodies can't."

Kyri closed her eyes before taking a few steps back, giving the two women space between them. "Vash, leave them to me."

Vash glanced at her. "Are you really going to fight them? Alone?"

"they are a product of my teachings. This is…something that I have to do on my own."

"Are you serious?" Alexia cried out. "You're going to fight them both? I know you're strong, Kyri, but let me remind you that Elendira almost killed you! You can't take them both on!"

"Trust me." Was her only reply.

Wolfwood gave a sigh. "Let her do what she wants. If things get too bad, then we'll jump in."

Vash wore a frown but gave a short nod. "Be careful, Kyri."

"If it's a death wish that she has, let her do so," Sylvia commented, reaching behind her. She grasped a whip hanging from the back of her belt and let it uncurl to her feet. "You'll find that I'm different from Mai, I'm afraid. While that fool of a woman dreamed of surpassing you, she let her feelings fog everything important and you killed her so easily. I refuse to be taken down so easily."

Midvalley gave the taller woman another look as he tapped on the side of the saxophone that was hanging around his neck. "Are you sure you wish to take us on alone?"

"Show me how well your teamwork has progressed over the years, Midvalley," Kyri gave him a smile, a hand on her Gunblade. "Allow me to assess your heart."

Midvalley stared at her for a moment before glancing at Sylvia. Worry traveled all through him but at the grin on her face, he couldn't stop himself. Taking a breath, he began to play, beginning the battle.

 ** _"Not bad, for a musician."_**

 _Midvalley turned and found Kyri standing behind him, arms crossed and her mouth thin. He glanced back at the dead body at his feet and let the saxophone drop, hanging around his neck. "What's so good about this?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Kyri frowned at him. "Were you not an assassin before all this? What makes this so different?"_

 _"The difference is that these are children!" Midvalley's voice was harsh. He was disgusted; disgusted with himself. "I don't kill children!"_

 _"Then what do you call this?" She motioned with her head at the dead bodies at his feet. "It looks like dead children to me."_

 _"This is not what I do!" Midvalley growled. "This is sick and disgusting and…and I just…this isn't what I wanted to do…"_

 _"Why is it always the children?" Kyri gave a disgusted noise as she moved forward. "It seems that children are a weakness to all of you. We'll have to fix that."_

 _Midvalley shook his head. "I won't. Not anymore. I won't do it. I'll do anything but kill a child; never again!"_

 _Kyri stared at him. "I chose you because I like you; I can break you of your habits soon enough."_

 _He shook his head again. "I'd rather die than kill another child."_

 _Those ice blue eyes could freeze a soul. "Are you sure about that? Are you ready to prove it?" She reached behind her, grasping the Gunblade handle. Instantly, Midvalley's hands rose to his saxophone again, nothing but determination on his face. Kyri stared at him. There was no fear in his eyes, no regret. It made him smile._

 _"I like you, Midvalley. Your character intrigues me. So does Sylvia." Midvalley's form froze. "Don't worry, your…physically relations don't interest me; as long as Sylvia doesn't get hurt." She dropped her hand and moved forward. He didn't flinch as she placed it on his head next. "Since it means that much to you, I won't assign children to you anymore. In turn, just take care of Sylvia for me; and yourself."_

 _Midvalley stared at her in shock for a moment; there was a smile on her face that…assured him that she spoke the truth. He felt he could trust her; knew he could trust her._

 _"Deal."_

 **She couldn't do it.** She felt her attacks getting more and more wild. Her hands were shaking as she tried to keep up with Kyri's movements. Sylvia knew that she was going to die; and she was afraid.

Keeping to their word, she didn't attack Vash or the twins or Wolfwood and focused her attacks on Kyri. The woman was faster than she remembered. Between her attacks and Midvalley, the entire town was destroyed. Chunks of ice from Sylvia's attacks were sliced as buildings were blown up and demolished. She tried to keep Kyri at bay, to lure her into a range of Midvalley's attacks but the older woman was always a step ahead of her. She always had been.

Sylvia knew that she was going to die, she had accepted that. She wanted to pray that she and Midvalley could live out their dreams together but any hope of that was lost now. Hopefully Kyri would take pity on her and kill her quickly. Maybe she'd even bury their bodies together…

At the crash behind her, Sylvia turned but wasn't fast enough. Kyri came flying at her from the destroyed rubble of what was once a house, using the blunt side of her Gunblade to whack the whip from her hand; Sylvia felt something crack as pain shot through her hand and gave a growl as she reached for the gun hidden on her thigh, only to receive a fist to the face.

"Sylvia!" Midvalley dropped all intentions of attack as his wife was smashed into the ground, Kyri landing not far from her. He hurried to the other woman, taking in the crooked fingers on her left hand. "Damn you, Kyri!" He went to play a few notes again, but Kyri's last attack on him had destroyed his instrument. With a growl he reached for his wife's gun but something stopped him.

Kyri had sheathed her Gunblade. She had crossed her arms and was just staring at them, a small smile on her face. It…caught him off guard. "What are you doing? Why not kill us now? Why are you playing with us?"

"Your character…it continues to intrigue me, even to this day. Of all the Gung-Ho Guns…you final four are the ones that I wanted to fight the least. In a way…sick and twisted as it is…I look upon you as my children." She closed her eyes. "But while I am the monster, there's still a chance for you to stop."

"What the hell are you on about?" Sylvia glared at her, cradling her hand carefully. "Just hurry up and get it over with! Stop playing with us!"

"Midvalley," Kyri called to him. "You just want freedom again, do you not? Come with me and I can do just that."

The man froze again, not sure he had heard the words right. Was…was she being serious? Or was this just some ploy to get his guard down? As he took another look at her face, he found that she was being serious. There was always and air around Kyri when she was being playful and it wasn't there.

He decided to take a chance and trust her.

"How so?"

"Midvalley," Sylvia glanced at the man beside her before glancing back at Kyri herself. Was this really…

"You want to just live with Sylvia and play your music. I am the one that brought you into this life. Give me a chance to give back the life that I stole from you. Allow me the chance to save someone instead of killing them."

"So that was her plan," Alexia gave a soft smile. "No wonder she wanted to fight them alone."

"How can we trust them not to turn on us in the end?" Alexander asked with a frown.

"Both Midvalley and Sylvia know that Kyri could kill them without blinking an eye," Wolfwood answered. "This is their one and only chance at being free, like they've always wanted. Do you really think they'll blow it?"

"Good point."

"It seems that your teachings weren't completely lost after all, Vash," Alexia smiled at the man beside her.

Vash stayed silent, unable to hide the smile on his face or the proud feeling in his heart.

"You'll…you'll just let us go?" Midvalley tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice but he couldn't. "We can just…leave."

"Yes, but I ask that you stay with me; at least for now. I don't want to spare the two of you to just have Knives of Kyra find you and use you against me. Staying close to where I can protect you, for now, is the best choice. I hope you'll understand."

"You'll…you'll just let us go?" Sylvia was shocked. Never before had she thought…was she dreaming? "We can just leave after all this is over, no drawbacks and no…"

"I won't kill you." She told her. "And I would like for you to stay but if you wish to run now, then I pray that you stay safe and away from prying eyes."

"Then, please," Sylvia looked up at her teacher. She crawled forward on her knees a bit before Midvalley grabbed her and held her back. "You have to save Eryn, too. She…you were so important to her. You leaving like you did…it really crushed her. Please, save my friend. Please save her!"

Kyri stared at the other woman for a moment before glancing away. "Eryn's only savior can be herself. If she wishes to change then it will be her struggle to do so, not through me." She turned and began to walk away. "But I'll do all that I can."

Sylvia stared after her teacher for a moment, ignoring the tears in her eyes as she fought back a smile. "She's still the same and yet…yet there's something new."

"We can thank Stampede for that, I'm sure," Midvalley took a step up beside his wife, helping her up herself, watching as the Rush Twins and Vash joined Kyri again, smiles on their faces; all their faces.

"So, what are the two of you going to do now?" They both turned to see Wolfwood standing there, smoking another cigarette. "You going to stay here like she wants or go off on your own again?"

Midvalley had to admit that he liked Wolfwood. The man had been one of the few that he actually enjoyed talking to while involved with the Gung-Ho Guns.

"I…I want to follow Kyri," Sylvia admitted. "Legato and Eryn are the last remaining members and the only obstacle standing between them and Knives and Kyra. If…if Eryn and Legato die…I at least want to give them a grave."

Midvalley stared at her in silence before giving a sigh. "Then I guess we have no choice," He went to pick up his saxophone but then gave a displeased look, remembering that Kyri had destroyed his weapon.

"I don't think giving you another weapon just yet around Kyri is a good idea there, friend," Wolfwood chuckled. "At least wait until this is over."

"I suppose you're right."

Sylvia chuckled at him. "Don't worry, dear; we'll get you a new one when this is all over."

Midvalley gave a chuckle as the three of them followed after the others. This really was going to be a new beginning for them, wasn't it? He found himself praying that Eryn and Legato could find the same.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

 ** _Trust_**

 ** _I was dreaming. Everything was so horribly dry there, on that planet even people's hearts. As I watch the people who lived there from far away I kept wondering why they went on living. I went wrong. What should I do?_**

 **"You promised.** You promised you'd come back but you never did!"

Kyri took a breath, trying to ignore the thoughts in her head. Legato and Eryn stood before them in another town, the people slaughtered by Eryn as they waited for her and Vash to join them. The duo stood silent until Eryn couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my fault," Vash took a step forward. "Not hers."

"I know that, you daft bastard!" Eryn's voice was strained, unable to hide her anger. "What I don't know is why? Why did she choose you over us! How could she just save us and then toss us aside like that? And for you!? You could have…you could have at least taken us with you."

Vash wanted to claim that was his fault as well but Kyri shook her head, telling him to stay silent. He hadn't realized just how attached these people were to her. Then again, why wouldn't they be? They had been together for so long. Kyri had saved both Legato and Eryn as children. He could only imagine how hard this was; on all of them.

"Before I left, I asked you to take care of them," Kyri closed her eyes. The man had locked eyes with her; it was painful to hold the gaze. "And you've done just that. You've been… Such a good son, Legato."

The man's eyes widened. Had she just… really called him? For so many years, Legato had seen Kyri as his mother. It was her that saved him as a child. Her that taught him; gave him purpose. He wanted to call her mother so many times but had feared her reaction; because he was human.

"But while you've been a good son, I'm afraid that I'm a terrible mother. Give me a chance to fix that; both of you."

"Just like you fixed it for Midvalley and Sylvia, right?" Eryn growled. "Or Rai Dei and Mai? Or how about-"

"Here's your chance," Legato cut the woman off with that grin of his. "Take it while you can."

Kyri took a deep breath before raising her right hand. Eryn couldn't even blink before bullets rained down on them from the buildings around them. She recognized the sound of the rounds from the cross that Wolfwood used and more, announcing that the Rush twins were also firing their guns. The woman took off, running from Wolfwood's bullets with a growl. She had wanted to fight Kyri alone, but it seemed that she wasn't going to get her wish. For her teacher to bring others to this long-awaited fight…it was insulting.

Everything about this was infuriating, actually. All that had happened in the last twenty or more years. After Kyri had left…Legato had taken up lead of the Gung-Ho Guns and more interaction with Kyra and Knives happened but it just…it wasn't the same. Kyri and Kyra were sisters, yes, but their personalities were just so…different. Kyra always smiled and tried to comfort you. Kyri was cold and told you everything straight to your face. It was because of Kyri that she had come as far as she had, and yet this was how she was going to repay her.

Eryn didn't want to fight her, but she would force herself to if that's what Legato wanted. That's what she was going to do. There was no turning back now.

Searching the area, she soon found herself not just dodging bullets but nails from Elendira's weapon, as well as ice from Sylvia's whip. She wanted to cry for Sylvia, for Midvalley, but she could do that after all of this was over.

When she met the two of them again in the afterlife.

Then something caught Eryn's attention. While she was dealing with these three…pests, that left Legato to deal with Vash and Kyri alone. There should be sounds of another fight happening, words being thrown around, but there was nothing other than the bullets that were following her. Legato…he wasn't already subdued, was he? Had they really-

And then it hit her. This wasn't a fight, this was a distraction. They were separating her from Legato.

With a roar, Eryn turned back in the ruined town and returned to the area this all started; her thoughts were confirmed when all the bullets stopped following her, leaving her standing there to wait as all the dust settled again.

Anger coursed through her veins to see Vash standing over Legato, the blue-haired man on his knees, and Vash's gun at his head.

"Get away from him, you bastard!" Eryn went to move forward but instead found herself immobile. Her eyes widened as she was forced to her knees herself and cursed at her own stupidity.

"It seems that you've forgotten, White Queen, that I was the one that taught you everything that you know; you've obviously lacked in your training. I was expecting a fight, not…a game of tag like children."

Kyri's form passed her, a frown on her face as Eryn was left to do nothing but stare in her frozen form.

"It is disappointing, I'll admit," Legato chuckled from his position. "But it seems that neither of us just have it in us to fight you, I'm afraid."

"I don't know who I'm more disappointed in; her or you, Legato." She glanced at the blue-haired man. "To make something like these medallions to cut off your powers…such a foolish idea, Bluesummers. To willingly give oyur enemy a trump card…if it was to test your own capabilities then I could understand that, but this is nowhere near that. This is just sheer stupidity."

"Did you capture us to just give us a lecture?"

"I'm afraid not," She pulled out the case of Medallions and tossed it on the ground at Legato's knees. "I've spent the last three years collecting all these pieces to do just this."

"Just this?" Legato raised a brow.

"With all the pieces, you can't do anything. You're left here to watch what happens next," She turned to Eryn. "I've waited three years for this."

The man was silent, confused for a moment, but then she stepped towards Eryn and his eyes widened, realizing what she was planning to do.

"No!" Legato went to move but froze as Vash pressed his gun to his head again. If he were to move now then Eryn would be in danger. He knew that this is what they were here for but now that it was before them, playing before his eyes, the very thought of Eryn being hurt… "No!" Her steps stopped. "Kyri, please!"

"You? Begging? I can barely believe it. Not so strong after all, are you?" Kyri closed her eyes before turning to look at him again. "It has to come to my attention that you're not as smart as I thought you were, Bluesummers."

"How so?"

"I taught you to go into battle knowing there could be a chance of death, yes, but I never taught you to willingly let yourself get killed. Your mission, no doubt, was given by Knives. He wants Vash to kill you; it would shatter him. But not only Vash would be distraught. Eryn would be just the same; even worse. In her rage, she would do something foolish."

"Never!" Eryn hissed. "I respect his-"

"Silence, before I carve that tongue from your head." Kyri's eyes glared into the other woman like fire before Eryn adverted her gaze. "Your death would traumatize her, just like Midvalley's would have done to Sylvia. She would eventually turn her rage to Knives and she would die. Allow me the chance to save her that. Instead, she'll die first and you'll be the one to watch."

Vash went to move forward but he froze, remembering Kyri's words.

 _"Trust me. I won't kill them unless there's no other choice and, as you have taught me, there's always another choice."_

He closed his eyes, praying he was making the right decision.

"No!" Legato cried out. "Please, wait!"

Kyri turned back to the man behind her. His eyes were wide with panic. "Please, don't."

"Why should I not? You've attacked us. Retaliation is perfectly in order; it's justified and before you comment, me killing you instead would be pointless."

Silence fell between them and so Kyri stepped back towards Eryn. The younger man sgtared into the face of her teacher and felt her blood run cold; and her excitement build in her stomach. There was that cold, lifeless look that she had missed for the last twenty years. The look that the Bladed Siren always wore when dealing with her students had returned. She found herself silently begging for that crazed look to return to her face when she pulled out her Gunblade and dealt the final blow. The excitement of death at Kyri's hands drowned out any fear she had and she forced herself to keep eye contact with the other woman, in fear of what would happen should she look away.

"After all, this was the plan, wasn't it? Just like Midvalley and Sylvia, you were planning to die to my hand anyway so why hesitate now? Let me complete what you want to happen and then Vash and I can be on our way to Knives and Kyra. Who knows, when I return, I might even bury the two of you; if something hasn't eaten you yet. It's such a shame, too. I'll never be able to find another student with the potential that either of you have. I might not even try and just leave the dogs where they lie."

Legato stared at Eryn hard before hanging his head with a defeated sigh. This…he couldn't do it. He couldn't follow through with the plan after all. After all the training that he had put himself through to get ready for this…if only Kyri hadn't been on Vash's side…

"I'll do anything you want."

"Legato, don't!" Eryn growled as Kyri turned to face the man once more.

"Anything." She wanted it confirmed.

"Anything; just don't kill her."

Kyri moved towards Legato and knelt before him. "Then trust me."

Everyone raised a brow and Legato snapped his head up to look at her.

"What?"

"Trust me; that's all I ask." She closed her eyes. "I followed Knives and Kyra blindly for years but my time with Vash, with humans, and even with the Gung-Ho Guns, has taught me many things. I don't plan on killing them; I just want to stop them. If I fail and they do die, then I will release you from these medallions and you may do as you like with me."

Legato stared at her. "You think I'd believe you?"

Kyri's face had spread wide into a smile, making the man's shocked look return. To see her smile like that…

"Have I ever lied to you before, Legato?"

The man was silent before giving a smirk. "Then I'll do as you ask and trust you."

Kyri glanced up at Vash and gave a nod. The blond man dropped his gun and gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure glad you didn't try to run there, pal. It would have been an embarrassing way to find out that my gun wasn't loaded!"

Legato glanced at Vash over his shoulder, a frown on his face. "Unloaded?"

"UNLOADED?!" Alexander's voice roared from one of the buildings before the said man ran out and tackled Vash to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking!? What if he attacked? We could have died!"

"I swear, needle-noggin." Wolfwood sighed, shaking his head as he and Alexia watched the duo rolling on the ground.

As the duo continued to wrestle, Kyri turned back to the other woman in the area. Eryn had returned to her feet but had refused to take any other steps and just stared at her with a glare.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She growled at her. "Your pity just makes me angrier!"

"Then find a way to work that anger off," Kyri smiled at her. "I'm sure you and your boyfriend can take care of that while Vash and I take care of Knives and Kyra. You're both adults now, after all. I just ask you use protection."

Eryn's face went red as Legato chuckled.

Alexia frowned at her. "I still don't like it. You and Vash going after them alone? They sound extremely strong. We should go with you."

"Thanks for the concern, Alexia," Vash sat up from the sand, Alexander sprawled out behind him. "But this is a problem of ours that had been growing for over a hundred years. It's something that we'd rather take care of on our own."

"They've grown terribly strong, I'm afraid," Legato told Kyri. "I'd rather you not go but I know that nothing can stop you now that you've come this far."

Kyri stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "If I don't come back, again, then make sure the three of them stay safe, at least. Chapel and the others are already in a safe hiding place so I ask that you do the same for the twins."

"You sound like you're sure you'll die."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What I do know is that I have to stop them; I will stop them."

"Then hurry up and go do it. Why are you hanging out around here?" Alexander called up from his seat in the sand. "We'll be right here when you come back."

Vash gave a grin as he stood up. "Shall we?"

"You…" Eryn's voice made Vash and Kyri turn again. She was glaring at Vash now. "You better keep her alive, you ass! Yourself, too. I've got some choice words to say to you for taking her from me in the first place, you got it? So you can't go dying on me before I can dish them out!"

Vash stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in assurance. "I wouldn't dream out it."

"I was wrong," Eryn commented minutes later after Kyri and Vash disappeared in the distance as they headed for their family members. "She didn't grow weak; her strength never really left her. If anything...if anything, he's made her stronger; better."

"That's what lovers do, after all," Alexia commented as Wolfwood lit a cigarette. "Always have and always will. Just ask your friends."

"Our friends?" Eryn turned to look at her but her eyes caught the dup that had, miraculously, shown up to join them. "Midvalley? Sylvia?! You're alive!?"

Sylvia gave a grin. "You didn't think she could kill us, did you? She-" Sylvia was cut off as Eryn threw herself into her arms, tears of relief trailing down her face.

Midvalley stared at Legato. "So, she got you too, huh?"

The man closed his eyes. "Yes."

Midvalley turned to glance at where the duo had disappeared. "And now…all we can do is wait."

"Indeed."

~Kyri...no...Boss...please. Please save us all.~

 _ **Please Review!**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Chapter Thirty_**

 ** _Under The Sky So Blue_**

 ** _One day, 130 years ago, the four of us were born. There were nothing but peaceful days, and Rem was always close behind us. But our disagreeing thoughts changed our ways of life. I don't regret it. I will vow once again not to kill, not to betray… to find happiness, to talk about my dreams…because the ticket to the future is always unwritten._**

 **The area beneath the trees was peaceful, the green leaves contrasting with the blue sky so beautifully.**

The table was set for four, two already sitting there and enjoying a meal, sharing a pleasant conversation as they waited for their guests to join them. Kyri glanced at Vash for a moment as they continued to walk towards their brother and sister. Not missing a step, Vash squeezed the hand that he was holding in assurance, his face blank as he stared at the man at the table. Squeezing back, Kyri felt eyes on them and turned to see that they had been acknowledged. She had no doubt that the two od them were aware of them the moment they stepped through a certain perimeter.

Knives raised a hand in greeting as Kyra just smiled happily. Vash and Kyri came to a stop next to each other, Kyri with her eyes closed as Vash stared through his sunglasses. The silence between the four of them seemed to drag on forever, each of them mentally preparing themselves for what they knew was about to happen.

"Did you have fun living as a human?" Knives finally spoke, breaking the silence first.

Vash looked up with a bright smile. "Yeah! It was the greatest!"

"Definitely worth the time." Kyri agreed happily.

"Is that right…" Kyra smiled at her sister. "I'm pleased to hear that you had a good time."

"We both did," Vash continued to grin, pulling his gun out and pointing it at his brother.

"It's a shame that you couldn't join us," Kyri added, pulling out her Gunblade. She gave Vash's hand another squeeze before letting it go.

"I'd rather not involve myself with creatures as disgusting as humans," Kyra answered, standing from her chair and moving towards the tree they sat under. Her own Gunblade was sitting there, propped up against the trunk of it. Knives, the smile still on his face, pulled out his own gun.

"I agree with her; you did once too, Ki."

"The Bladed Siren did, this is true, but then she grew up." Kyri replied. "And so should the two of you."

And the long awaited fight began. As the brothers fired bullets at each other, the sisters exchanged blows with theirs blades. Kyri wanted nothing more than to keep an eye on Vash but she had promised him to keep her attention on her own battle. She didn't know what kind of training that her sister had been going through since the last time they met, almost thirty years, and she refused to be caught off guard in their fight.

And what a fight it was. Kyra's swings and moved were strange and swift. Kyri was impressed, yes, but she was able to keep up just fine. Back when they were young, Kyra was clearly the stronger of the two. Now it just wasn't so. For every blow that Kyra gave, Kyri returned it. It resulted in her being the first to draw actual blood from the other woman.

Kyra glanced at the cut across her left side in shock for a moment before a large grin spread across her face.

"You've been training, I see."

"But of course. Did you really expect me not to?" Kyri regripped her blade. "There's still time to stop all of this, you know."

"And there's still time for you to come back to us. With you back, Vash will surely follow. I'll even spare Legato and your new friends. What do you say?"

Kyri took a breath. "I understand your hatred, I remember everything…everything that the humans had done to me on the ship but they're not all to blame. They're not the ones that held me in that tube and ran tests on me. The ones that did so are long dead by now. You and Knives both…instead of destroying, perhaps you should be trying to heal."

Kyra shook her head, giving a scoff. "You remember and yet you still try to live with them. Vash truly has changed you. I remember when you killed humans like they were bugs. If only I had been with Knives that day in July. You never would have left and this plan…their genocide wouldn't have taken this long.''

"Then I'm glad that you weren't there," Kyri told her. "Vash…saved me. He showed me…a better way to live. I wouldn't trade what he's given me for the world, even if it means that I have to turn against you."

Her sister continued to wear that smile of hers, her eyes ice cold, though, as she reengaged in the battle.

Cut after cut rained down on their bodies, blood sinking into the grass around them as they fought with all their strength. Kyra raised a foot at the last minute and landed a blow into her sister's side, landing on a deep gash that made Kyri cry out before she shoved forward, smashing her head against the other woman, knocking her away.

A single gunshot went off after a long while of nothing but silence, and both women halted in their battle and turned to see that Knives had shot Vash in the shoulder. Vash was now sprawled out on the ground staring up at his brother. Knives gave an evil grin and his gun began to transform, merging into his arm. As the wings sprouted from his arms and shoulder, Kyri had flashbacks from the events in July and again from Augusta. If Knives were to fire off that…

In a flash, Kyri's feet flew across the ground, heading straight for Knives. Kyra took off after her, refusing to let her get away, but the younger sister was faster, able to knock her body into Knives and catch him off guard.

"Vash, now!"

At Kyri's voice, Vash jumped to his feet, his right arm transforming itself.

Kyra and Knives both looked shocked.

"He canceled me out?" Knives demanded.

"He trained himself to control it so you no longer could," Kyra frowned. "I fear that this is going to be harder than we originally though, Knives."

"That's not the problem, Kyra!" The man growled, his eyes wild. "I didn't make them to be used like that! They're practically meaningless otherwise."

Kyra closed her eyes for a moment. "I guess we can't talk sense into you, huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Kyri answered her sister.

"We've already made our decision." Vash agreed firmly.

"Were not human beings," Knives continued. "We're plants.'

"We know that." Kyri replied.

"We're a superior breed."

"Oh, really?" Vash frowned. Both their guns began to charge, the sisters standing there, glaring at the other. "You are wrong. I will not repeat my mistakes! And I won't let Kyri do it, either!"

The guns fired, each blast ramming against the other as the two men struggled to beat the other.

Kyra moved forward, to attack Vash, but Kyri parried her with her own Gunblade, turning it into a battle of strength. With a roar as the guns sounded behind her, Kyri was able to knock her sister aside, taking deep breaths as she refused to register all the blood that she was losing.

Sleeves gone, both brothers stared at the other, catching their breath. Vash fell to his knees as Knives reloaded his gun with a wicked smile. He went to shoot Vash again but Kyri stepped in the way, blocking the bullets with her blade.

"You can't take us both, Kyri," Knives grinned as Kyra stood up again.

"You'd be surprised with what I can do." The woman grunted, trying to ignore the sting in her right leg from Kyra's blade. "Why not try me?"

Not bothering to wait, Kyri pulled the trigger on her Gunblade, firing her own bullets at Knives as she dodged out of her sister's blade. Refusing to even make a pained face, she tried her hardest to keep both of their attention on her, firing bullets whenever Knives tried to turn back to Vash.

She then felt a sharp pain enter both her knees, forcing her to the ground, roaring in pain as she landed on the said joints.

Kyra gave a grin, releasing her own trigger as Knives grabbed Vash's silver revolver, complimenting Kyra on her 'nice shots'.

"Not a bad job, Ki," Kyra smiled down at her sister, trying to catch her breath. "If you had stayed with us then I have no doubt in my mind that I would have lost our little game here."

"This isn't a game, Kyra," Kyri struggled up to her feet again, wincing at the pain in her knees. She knew that standing in this condition could ruin any chance of her legs fully healing again; or would she be fine due to not being human? Only time would tell. "There are thousands of lives that are riding on this; its nowhere near being a game!"

"Once upon a time that isn't how you felt."

"Try all you want, Kyra, but you'll never change me back into what I used to be. I won't…I won't go back!"

The older woman sighed. "It's such a shame, too." She moved forward to engage in another attack. "You were so perfect, too."

Knives held Vash's gun, his smile getting even more sinister. With both guns in his hands, both arms transformed into the Angel Guns.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Kyri's blade knocked Kyra's from her hands and she grasped it, running towards Knives. Kyra went to move after her but Vash grabbed her feet and dragged her to the ground.

"Let go of me, Vash!"

"I won't!" He growled, using all his remaining strength.

Vash had wanted to keep Kyri away from battling Knives all that he could but it seemed that he was just going to have to accept that this wasn't going to go exactly the way he pictured it in his head. He had to do all that he could to support Kyri in this battle, just like she had to do him…even if that meant taking care of Kyra while she took care of Knives.

"What are you doing, Kyri?" Knives stared at the woman, chuckling with a smile on his face. She had shoved the blades into the barrel of both the guns, halting their charge for the moment. He struggled to charge them anyway, the force of the ray trying to shove the blades out but Kyri stood her ground, using her strength to hold them back for as long as she could.

She had to think fast. She couldn't hold the charge off forever. She had to find a way to knock the guns from Knives' hands and keep them away from him.

She learned long ago the secret behind the guns that Knives had made. They were weapons created to destroy all human life. Once she had believed that her and her sister's Gunblades held some kind of transformation technique as well, but it turned out not to be so. They were just normal weapons; of you considered Gunblades to be normal.

"Trying to stop you, of course." She grunted. It was a battle of strength now and though she knew that Knives would, undoubtedly beat her, she was going to give it all she could while her brain worked out a possible way to end all of this. "What? Thought I would ask for a dance like when I was younger?"

Knives tossed his head back and laughed. "I've missed your sense of humor, you know. Won't you stop this game and come back?"

"You and Kyra just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Ki?"

"You forget who I am, Knives," Kyri grabbed her Gunblade, ignoring the electricity coming off of it. She felt the stinging pain shot through her body at the touch but shoved it aside to deal with later; just like the rest of her wounds. "You trained me, Knives. You trained me not to lose!" Ripping her Gunblade free, she used the handle of it to knock the man in the face and sideswiped his left hand. It transformed back into his regular arm, Vash's silver gun flying from it.

Vash moved, tossing Kyra aside, and grasped his gun again, taking aim and firing a shot through Knives' shoulder as Kyri removed the other Gunblade and sent the black gun to the side in the dirt as he fell to the ground, the two blades in her hands cutting him severely.

Breathing hard, Kyri felt her chest was on fire, her left arm barely holding onto the Gunblade there as she bled from her wounds.

"You…you!" Kyra's voice made both Kyri and Vash turn. She had picked up Knives' gun and was aiming at her sister. The gunshot sounded and Kyri tried to move but found her body wouldn't listen to her. She waited to be shot again but the bullet never came; her sister fell to the ground instead. She turned her head and found Vash had fired that single round left in his chambers.

"Kyra!" Knives' voice rang out in panic as the man tried to reach out for the fallen woman. "Did you…is she…"

With a sigh, Vash moved forward to stare at Knives. He didn't even receive a glance as Knives continued to reach out for Kyra. "No, she's not dead. I promised myself not to kill; and so I won't."

Knives' hand fell and he turned to look up at his brother. "In the end…that thinking will be the cause of your death, brother."

"I…no, we," Vash glanced at Kyri as he grinned. "Will survive." He turned back to his brother, still grinning, and fired a final shot to render his brother immobile and finally bringing this hundred-year fight to an end.

Kyri gave a breath of relief before crumbling to her knees. Forgetting that she had been shot there, the woman gave out a huge cry, followed by tears and wails as the rest of her body made known just how badly wounded she was. She would be fine after some rest, but the pain here and now was agonizing.

Vash dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her into his lap with a worried look. "You definitely got the worse of it all," He told her, careful not to touch anywhere seriously hurt. "Alexia is going to kill me!" He glanced at her face. "Where does it hurt the worst?"

"My heart," She answered, setting her head onto his shoulder, welcoming the warmth of his body. "But that will fade away eventually."

Vash gave her a smile. "We finally did it," He told her. "We stopped them."

"It took too long," She mumbled. The stinging was starting to settle down and she could already feel the smaller wounds closing up but there were many that were going to take days to heal; the knees were probably the worst ones, though. If she had been a human there was no way that she could still stand, let alone fight.

"Now that this is all over…I want a day for just the two of us," Vash told her with a smile. "Nothing but sleep, food, alcohol-"

"-And sex." Her voice cut him off and she had to glance up at him as he began to stutter and speak in that loudly, obnoxious voice of his about why she said that. "I've had to deal with you flirting with other women for the last twenty years. Mr. Stampede. Now that I know you love me, I can happily claim that I'm the first, and only, woman that gets to sleep with the Humanoid Typhoon."

Vash kissed her forehead. "One and only."

The duo sat there together for what seemed hours before the pain faded away from Kyri's body to where she could move without the worst of it bothering her so much. After patching Knives and Kyra up, Vash stripped the red, ruined jacket from his shoulders. Kyri had ripped her body suit off and changed into the shorts and tank top that Alexia had given to her. Vash looked at all the scars she held, though pleased they weren't as bad as his, and had to turn away as his face heated up at the thoughts of their night alone coming up in the front of his mind.

He was sure that his cheeks were going to hurt from the grin stretched on his face.

"So," Kyri watched as Vash tossed his brother over his right shoulder; she had to carry Kyra on her back. "What do we do now?"

Vash smiled. "I'm not sure but…I suppose what we've always done. Just, this time…we won't be alone."

Kyri smiled back. "We haven't been alone for a while, Vash. I just…I'm going to apologize beforehand."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For the children you just adopted with me." She grinned. "Eryn will refuse to let me out of her sights for a long time now that this is all over and with her comes Legato. I have a feeling they'll try to convince Sylvia and Midvalley to stay close as well, and that doesn't even add up Wolfwood and the Rush Twins, let alone the Eye of Michael members that will come looking for me every now and then."

Vash stared at her, as if in shock as she listed off all the people, before giving her a grin again. "Well, as long as they're your kids then I don't mind. Let's just make sure they don't try to kill me for the bounty on my head, okay?"

"Don't worry, Vash," Kyri began to walk away, headed back towards where they left the rest of their party. "You can't have the Siren without the Stampede."

Vash was still, watching her for a moment, before moving after her. "No, you really can't."

 _ **Please Review!**_


	32. Epilogue

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE MANGA/ANIME!**_

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _Love and Peace_**

 **"Oh no!** You got me! Please spare me! I'll do whatever you want, Mr. Sheriff!"

"Then get on your knees and beg, Vash the Stampede!"

"Same goes for you, Bladed Siren!"

"Hey, wait a second! Why do I have to be the chick?"

"Because you're more girly than uncle Vash, daddy!"

"What did you say, you brat?!"

Alexia laughed from her seat on the porch as Alexander began to chase his son and daughter around the yard. Vash kept his seat on the ground, watching with a laugh of his own.

"Is the monster still kicking?"

At the voice, Alexia glanced at the man that sat beside her. "No, they've settled down for now."

Wolfwood smiled at his wife. "Good. It's due any day now so I want you well rested for it, understand?"

"I've given birth before, Nicholas. I know how it goes."

It had been nearly ten years since the showdown between Vash and Kyri and their siblings. Ten long years that turned out to be more peaceful than most could imagine it would be. Alexander and Alexia had left the group behind but, as fate would have it, they continuously ran into Vash over and over until, finally, Alexander called it quits. He had married Milly a year after everything happened and had a son and a daughter.

Alexia was now married to Wolfwood with their second child on the way themselves and neither could have been happier.

With Knives and Kyra defeated, the Eye of Michael had been freed from their hiding and Livio was able to return to the Orphanage that he and Wolfwood had grown up in, both men running it now that no one was left to do so.

Kyri's predictions of Legato and Eryn sticking to her like glue had come true, just like Sylvia and Midvalley did, too. The four of them had turned into Bounty Hunters just like the Rush Twins, pleased with their new life styles.

Yes, everyone was living happily together where they were. When Wolfwood and Livio returned to the Orphanage, Alexia went with him and soon the once devastated town was blooming with the arrival of so many new faces. They were all neighbors to each other now, one special house in the middle of it all.

Vash stood up from the ground, still smiling as his friend played with the children in the yard. Kyri had created another red jacket for him, claiming that he just didn't look right in anything else after so long.

Kyri and Vash had been offered the house they now lived in when Livio returned to the Orphanage. After they agreed to take it, the others followed them. Midvalley and Sylvia shared the house to the left while Alexia and Wolfwood lived in the one on the other side and Milly and Alexander were across the street. The strange travelers had turned into even stranger neighbors but it pleased Alexia to see that everyone had grown together over time. She hadn't seen a sad look on either Vash or Kyri since they started living here, making her hope that maybe, finally, the two of them got the long deserved rest that they needed.

"Hey, Wolfwood," Vash called over to his neighbor. "I'm going to go save Ki from your hellions. Make sure you don't let Alexander kill his kids, alright?"

"I make no promises," The priest shot back. "But if you don't hurry back then I'll go find all those donuts Kyri makes you and eat them all."

Vash gasped in horrible before taking off for the orphanage, crying out how horrible the priest was.

Alexia laughed as eh hurried away. "There's never a dull moment around here; ever."

Vash slowed down to a walk as the orphanage came into view. Figures could be seen playing outside, Kyri and Milly among them. Midvalley and Sylvia had taken up another bounty request to deal with the Nebraska Family and had taken Eryn and Legato with them or else you could find the four of them helping with the orphanage too or playing music at the bar that was a little further into the town. Since their arrival to the town eight years ago, it had prospered immensely. Vash had helped fix the plant, returning life to everything in the area. The best part was that no one knew who he and Sylvia was and if they did, they didn't say a word about it. It was like their pasts had faded away; as much as was possible, anyway.

"Vash!"

At the young girl's squeal, Vash grinned and picked the child up as she ran to him. "Hey there, beautiful! You've been behaving yourself, right? No hard times for Ki?"

"Of course not, Vash!" The girl giggled as the children swarmed him.

"If you keep being sweet on them, you'll break their hearts, Vash." A voice scolded.

Vash gave a sheepish grin as he looked at the love of his life. "You know I can't help it, Kyri! Just thinking about how beautiful they'll turn out to be makes me all tingly inside."

Kyri gave her man a look of horror. "I knew you were a freak, Vash, but I'd rather you keep those impure thoughts to yourself."

He pulled a look of horror. "Not like that, Ki! You know me!"

Kyri giggled as the children all began to pick on Vash. She was…happy. She thought they would wander for the rest of their days but to find a place to settle like this, at least for now, it was like the little home that she had always wanted. She didn't even mind Meryl coming around every now and then to check on Milly and the twins. Now that she no longer had to fight…she felt at peace.

"Let's hurry home before that priest steal all my donuts," Vash commented, reaching for Kyri's hand. "I don't feel like beating him for breaking and entering our house."

"All right, all right," She took his hand before turning back to the building. "Ki-Ki, Knives, are you coming?"

At their names, the duo conversing with Livio turned. "Just a moment."

Vash watched as his brother and Kyri's sister continued to talk about expanding the Orphanage to make more room for more children. He couldn't be prouder. To think that the two of them were trying to save human children now instead of killing them…it made his eyes water.

Vash and Kyri had locked both the Revolvers and the Gunblades away in the house that they shared with their siblings, keeping them out of reach. Knives and Kyra fought them every step of the way but eventually began to see things differently than they originally had. Both rather liked dealing with children than adults still but it was a work in progress. It had taken Vash nearly twenty years to change Kyri; he would wait another twenty if it meant that their siblings would stop killing and live peaceful lives as well.

"You know," Kyri's voice made Vash look back at her as the sun began to set behind the town. "I know a lot of people died because of us, because of what we've done, but to be honest, I wouldn't change anything I've done." She turned and looked up at him. "I'd do it all over again if it meant I could be here with you like this again."

Vash smiled at her. This was the woman he had loved since he could remember. If things hadn't gone the way they had, he knew that he still would have loved her, no matter what, but their story was one of a kind and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, either," He leaned down to kiss her. "Not now and not ever."

And as time went on, the stories of The Humanoid Typhoon and the Bladed Siren fell from stories of fear and destruction into ones of Love and Peace.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	33. All Good Things Come To An End

And so ends the story of Kyri and Vash!  
"Whoo! I'm so sorry that took so long to finish. Being an adult takes the time I used to have to just write during school and makes me pay bills so some days I just...couldn't write.  
Thank you to all those who stayed until the end and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
I hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
